


Fast and the Maelstrom

by ReaperofBalance



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Naruto, Transporter (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 91,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperofBalance/pseuds/ReaperofBalance
Summary: Growing up as the son of two racing legends, Naruto has always been around vehicles, boards, and other items that have shaped him into a competent and skilled driver, fixer, and fighter. Now he's about to meet someone that's going to join his new family: Dominic Toretto. (Starts in the Fast franchise then branches off into other items with the Fast franchise being the focal point.)
Comments: 70
Kudos: 32





	1. The Fast and the Furious

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Furious Maelstrom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536592) by [Shawn129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawn129/pseuds/Shawn129). 



**Hello everyone and welcome to my Naruto in The Fast and Furious franchise fic.** **This fic is based on Shawn129’s “Furious Kitsune” fic. Yes, I do have his permission to do my own take on the fic. I will say there will be overlap as I will be using the arcs he’s used so far and ones he hasn’t used or maybe isn’t going to use. Naturally, because of this, there will be overlap between my fic and his so if you see similarities PLEASE do not start saying I’m plagiarizing him as I’m really not, there’s only so much you can twist something for the items involved and a few times I may not be able to think of a better way (in my opinion at least) to do a scene than how he did it but it won’t be verbatim and changes will be clear as we go.**  
 **Also, like Shawn129, there will be lemons occurring and references to sexual items will be around a LOT. The lemons will be marked for those who want to skip them while the sexual items will just be throughout, so you’ve been warned.**  
 **Now unlike Shawn, I will add some Naruto girls to this as lovers or something more for Naruto, but I’m not sure yet on how many since I plan to use at least two at the moment. While they may share some of the characteristics of their canon selves, I won’t be doing canon versions of them in this as they are set in a new world which means they will be different.**  
 **I think that’s it, so let’s get this show on the road.**  
 **NOTE: There will be two A/Ns in this fic to explain two things that I messed with/changed.**  
 **Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto, the Furious series, or anything else I add into this fic. Be nice if I did.**  
“Speech”  
 _“Thoughts”_  
 **“Radio or altered voice”**  
 _ **“Book, Computer, Letter, Text Message”**_  
*see bottom for note  
[Translation]  
 **Chapter 1: The Fast and the Furious**  
 _ **Los Angeles**_  
A modified black 1969 Mustang GT with a 390 CI was speeding down the busy streets of L.A. mostly due to the five cop cars chasing it as it swerved in and out of traffic. The driver could only laugh at the cops trying to keep up while not pulling his stunts and tricks to get ahead, mainly since they weren’t confident enough to not get injured or injure someone else.  
The driver though had no issues since he knew what he could handle and what his car could handle while never pushing past those limits.  
Growing bored of the cops following him still, the driver cut through a local park leaning on his horn to get people out of the way as he drove through and out into oncoming traffic. This caused several drivers to slam their brakes and swerve as he got passed forming a roadblock and losing the cops as they were blocked off.  
Laughing to himself, the driver kept speeding through the streets before finally stopping at a local shop and café named Toretto’s having decided it was better than another fast food burger.  
Stepping out of the car showed the drive to be a young man with blonde hair that had red tips and he was wearing black jeans, motorcycle boots, a red long sleeved v-neck shirt, and a cord necklace with a red gem on it. This was Naruto Uzumaki.  
Naruto was the son of international racing champion Minato Namikaze and infamous street racing queen Kushina Uzumaki. The two had raised Naruto around cars, bikes, boards, skates, and anything else that required skill and technique as much as knowledge and timing until they tragically died due to a competitor of Minato’s. The man had tried to play it off as being drunk and accidentally slammed into his dad’s car going over 90 miles per hour… more than once. Naruto had run into him afterward and beaten him within an inch of his life after hearing the man say degrading shit about his parents.  
Naturally, that landed him in juvie, but it wasn’t all bad since he had met his first two brothers. The three had stuck together boosting cars and causing chaos before different things began drifting them apart. However, he was a bit upset with one and hadn’t talked to him in years.  
Anyway, Naruto had been street racing since he was 16 on account of being banned from 99% of the pro circuits due to his arrest. It wasn’t all bad though, professional gets you the money, but street racing is much more entertaining and sharpens your skills in driving. Plus, there was nothing illegal when it came to street racing, he could have 20 tanks of NOS and no one would care and let him race as he pleased.  
Shaking those thoughts away, Naruto closed and locked his car before heading inside and sitting at the counter, “Hi, what can I get you?” The waitress behind the counter, named Mia, asked as Naruto looked her over before looking at the menu options.  
“Uh, tuna on white with no crust please and a beer.” Naruto stated with a smile making her blush a tad since she found him handsome.  
“Any particular brand?” Mia asked walking away.  
“Whatever the lady recommends.” Naruto stated with a smile as Mia nodded and got his order. Naruto also noticed a muscular man sitting in the back looking at him. Giving him a nod, Naruto turned to look through a car magazine until Mia returned.  
“Here ya go, tuna on white with no crust and a Corona.” Mia stated with a smile that Naruto returned.  
“Perfect, thank you.” Naruto stated popping the cap off the beer before taking a bite of the sandwich, “Wow.” Naruto stated as he chewed the… interesting tuna sandwich.  
“Yeah, tuna here kinda sucks.” Mia stated with a smile as Naruto shook his head.  
“Nah, it’s just unique and interesting.” Naruto making her smile widen.  
“So you new here? I don’t recall ever seeing you around here.” Mia asked as she dried some dishes while Naruto kept eating the tuna.  
“Eh, somewhat. Lived here for a long time, then travelled around a lot, but always come back here.” Naruto stated before wiping his hand on a napkin and sticking it out to her, “Naruto Uzumaki.” Naruto introduced himself making Mia take his hand.  
“Mia Toretto, you’re Japanese?” She introduced then asked making him nod.  
“Yeah, don’t look it I know, but that’s what happens when family genes override what you should look like. And don’t worry, everyone asks me that.” Naruto stated with a smile that Mia returned.  
The two continued to talk under the watchful eye of Mia’s older brother Dominic Toretto already knowing the drama would start when his friends showed up.  
Said event occurred a few minutes later as a team of street racers pulled in and checked out Naruto’s car as they came in. Two of them whistling in appreciation as they walked. They all greeted Mia upon entering while the big one named Vince sat beside Naruto and glared at him.  
“What’s up Mia?” A scruffy racer named Leon asked walking toward the back.  
“How you doing girl?” The only female racer named Letty asked walking to the office where Dom was, “Hey Dom, you want a drink?” She asked only for him to raise his beer in response making her pout.  
Meanwhile, Vince was still glaring at Naruto as if he could make his head explode or spontaneously offend Mia so he had an excuse to kick his ass out of the store.  
The other racers were merely watching and enjoying the show, “He’s gorgeous.” The youngest of the racers, Jesse, stated looking at Naruto.  
“I like his hair.” Letty commented while also noting the muscles Naruto had, she loved Dom but she was still free to look at things and people just like he was.  
Of course, she was definitely free to chase away any girl/bimbo that tried to hit on her man, but that was besides the point.  
Mia, finally getting tired of Vince doing nothing but glaring at Naruto, spoke, “Vince!” She shouted getting Vince to break from his glaring and look at her.  
“What?” He asked not seeing what the problem was.  
“Can I get you anything?” Mia asked crossing her arms and making her perky high B/low C cup breasts push up a bit.  
“You look good.” Vince complimented while Naruto snorted.  
“I don’t think that’s what she meant dude.” Naruto stated making Mia giggle and the racers laugh while Vince frowned.  
“That’s not what I meant asshole!” Vince stayed making Naruto raise an eyebrow.  
“Really? So you don’t want to take her on a date?!? Wow, and here I thought you were just staring at me to intimidate me, not because you thought I was cute.” Naruto stated making Vince gawk while the racers burst out laughing, Mia was chuckling, and even Dom was smiling in amusement.  
“I’m not gay, you asshole!” Vince shouted making the others laugh.  
“Hey, I’m not judging bro, I just don’t swing that way. Though you should be proud that you’re so open about it since quite a few would hide it.” Naruto stated making the others laugh harder and Vince to growl.  
Naruto then ate the last of his sandwich and took his second beer before putting down a 20, “Thanks for the unique tuna, Mia, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Naruto stated before Vince could comment and left while sipping his beer.  
“Tomorrow?” Vince thought after a moment of glaring at Naruto before he got up and went after him with Dom rising and following to see the show.  
“Ooh, I love this part.” Leon stated as they followed to see the events play out.  
“Ten bucks on blondy.” Letty stated making Leon shrug and shake her hand.  
“Hey! Try the Fatburger over on fifth. You can get a double cheeseburger and fries for $3 and never show up here again. Faggot!” Vince yelled making Naruto raise an eyebrow at him.  
“Wow, didn’t think I’d hear a gay guy use that word.” Naruto stated sipping his beer making the racers snigger and Vince to growl, “Besides, I had that yesterday and the day before, so I want something else. Besides the view is great here.” He stated walking to his car before he ducked a swing from Vince.  
“Son of a bitch.” Vince stated as he swung at Naruto and missed again.  
“Hey now, no reason for you to get my momma involved because I didn’t show any interest in you.” Naruto stated dodging another swing while still sipping his beer.  
He then turned to Letty and the others, “Y’all gonna get your boy or do I have to knock his ass to the ground?” Naruto asked making them shrug while Dom just stood there with his arms crossed.  
Naruto sighed ducking another swing and walked towards the group before setting his beer down on the curb, “Whatever, but I’m not letting him waste good brew.” Naruto stated before ducking a swing and mule kicking Vince making him stumble and fall.  
Naruto waved Vince on since he didn’t want to take forever handling the fool. Vince got up and charged before Naruto ducked and punched him right in the solar plexus making Vince gasp for air before Naruto palmed his face and pushed him back, “Come on man, I get you think I’m hot but damn, can you stop trying to grab me?” Naruto asked still messing with Vince.  
Vince charged again with a haymaker which Naruto caught under his arm before delivering three punches to his torso and then a punch to the face sending Vince back to the ground. “You done beating me up now? I got things to do.” Naruto stated in a bored tone.  
Vince growled and charged straight at Naruto intending to do a tackle. Naruto caught him and stopped him dead in his tracks before bringing his elbow down on Vince’s back. He then brought his knee up into his chest before sidestepping and slamming his elbow down again sending Vince to the ground while Naruto planted his foot down on his back.  
Vince groaned and tried to get up while feeling his broken nose from slamming into the pavement. However, he got pushed back down by Naruto’s foot pressing down on him, “You don’t get up until your boy comes and gets you away from me.” Naruto stated looking right at Dom while the other racers were surprised at Vince getting beaten so easily.  
Of course, Letty was only too happy to take her winnings from Leon, who was grumbling about damn blondes knowing how to fight.  
Dom then walked over with the racers quickly backing him up as Naruto looked at them, “Would you mind getting your boot off my boy? I think he’s gotten enough dumb beaten out of him.” Dom stated making Naruto shrug and step off before sidestepping and kicking Vince in the ribs when said guy tried to kick Naruto in the balls.  
“You were saying?” Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as Leon and Jessie got Vince up and away.  
“Yeah, Vince is a little bullheaded to the extreme.” Dom stated before handing Naruto back his beer and going to his car, “This your car?” Dom asked checking it out along with Letty.  
“Used to be my dad’s and I rebuilt it after it was wrecked.” Naruto stated making Dom pause slightly along with Letty before they went back to looking at the car.  
“She’s gorgeous, how’s she handle a street race?” Dom asked making Naruto grin.  
“Never seen a pair of taillights before.” Naruto stated crossing his arms and Dom grinned in return.  
“Well, we’ll see if you can keep that streak alive in 3 days.” Dom stated before scribbling something down on Mia’s notepad before handing Naruto a slip of paper, “Be there by 10. You win, you can keep coming here with no complaints or fights. I win, you stay the hell away. However, if I do win, you gotta get me a 10 second car, but if you win you can have mine. Bring your cash too since if by some miracle you or I don’t win, then there’s something for the other racers.” Dom stated not having it in him to take his car since it was his father’s.  
Naruto shrugged before nodding, “Sure, though I won’t race her. If I raced her then you’d never have a chance. I’ll get something else that should be fun and if you keep up then I know you can drive.” Naruto stated grinning as he shook an equally grinning Dom’s hand.  
“Alright, you better back up those words because now I’m getting excited for the race.” Dom stated before walking away with Letty.  
Naruto chuckled since he was already liking this guy and after a wave to Mia, he got in his car and took off.  
 _ **Three Days Later: Warehouse Alleyway.**_  
Naruto pulled into the alleyway seeing all the street racers. Naturally, they were all staring at him as he was driving a black 1970 SS 454 LS6 Chevelle with blood red racing stripes. The roar of the engine was enough to make a few people jump back allowing him to park.  
As he got out of the car, quite a few girls whistled since he was in a red form fitting sleeveless button up shirt and blue jeans with his boots. It also showed he had a red swirl tattooed on his upper left arm and a crossed pair of knives (Hirashin Kunai) on his upper right arm.  
Standing fully and closing his car, he looked around seeing different cliques making him snort seeing it as high school all over again. He did notice a sexy red haired Latina wearing a grey tank top that left nothing to the imagination for her cleavage and made it clear she wasn’t wearing a bra, a pair of white jean booty shorts, a pair of heeled sandals, and some red lipstick to accent her full lips. She was standing off by a crew of black men and smirked as she kept staring and he winked at her making her smile and kiss at him before she turned her attention back to her friend.  
Naruto kept surveying the crowd before it landed on one guy standing near a Mitsubishi Eclipse and narrowed his eyes, “Brian!” Naruto shouted making said man turn and widen his eyes in shock.  
“Naruto?” Brian asked seeing his childhood friend walking up to him, “When did you get back in town?” Brian asked hoping his friend wasn’t involved in the truck jackings that had been going on.  
“Couple days ago.” Naruto stated before walking up and standing in front of him with a frown, “Now, what the fuck is a cop doing here?” Naruto asked lowly knowing that he didn’t need some kind of shootout or something if the others heard him talking.  
Brian sweated a bit since he knew Naruto could kick his ass any day of the week with ease, “I’m not a cop anymore bro.” Brian stated making Naruto just look at him.  
“You suck at lying, if I get sent back to prison I’m putting you in the hospital. It’s only because you’re my brother that I don’t rat you out right here and now.” Naruto stated ruffling Brian’s hair since the guy was always the pain in the ass of the three of them.  
Naruto then turned as a Latino walked up, “Sweet ride. This yours?” He asked pointing at Naruto, who shook his head and thumbed at Brian, “Ah, well, what are you running under this hood man?” The man asked making Brian just smile at him. The man just laughed, “You’re going to make me find out the hard way?”  
Brian just nodded, “Hell yeah.” Brian stated still grinning.  
“You’re brave. You’re brave.” The man stated before looking at Naruto, “Saw you pull up in that beast. You got something to prove or you just that good?” The man asked and Naruto chuckled.  
“Oh, I’m just that good, but you’ll have to wait and see.” Naruto stated before sticking his fist out, “Naruto Uzumaki.”  
The man smirked and fist bumped him, “Hector. Got a last name but I can’t pronounce it.” Hector stated before turning to Brian.  
“Brian Spilner.” He stated making Naruto raise an eyebrow.  
“Sounds like the name of a sitcom star.” Naruto stated causing Hector to laugh and Brian to snort.  
“Nice.” Hector stated before pointing to his Eclipse Spyder 2G, “That right there is my baby, but I’m not cutting her loose since I’m trying to go legit. Aiming at the NIRA Circuit.” Hector stated making Naruto nod as he looked around.  
“Cool.” Brian stated.  
“So what’s up with you man?” Hector asked looking at Naruto.  
“Me? Just waiting for Toretto to get here. We have a wager.” Naruto stated making Hector look at him in surprise before one of the guys Naruto saw by the Latina came over.  
“Shit man just get in line.” He stated as he looked at the Mitsubishi, “This yours?” He asked and Brian smirked.  
“Yeah, I’m standing next to it.” Brian stated making Naruto snort.  
“Don’t matter how you stand next to it, what matters, and what every real racer knows, is that it’s how you race the car.” Naruto stated getting the guy to nod and give Naruto a fist bump.  
Naruto then went to stand next to his own car before he and everyone turned as five engines roared showing a formation crew come in, “Well shit, here they are. Show time.” Edwin, the guy from before, stated heading over to his car.  
Naruto merely sat on his hood waiting for Dom and his crew to finish pulling in. Said man stepped out of a red 1993 Mazda RX-7. After talking to two girls before Letty ran them off, Dom spotted Naruto and walked over to him, “You came.” Dom stated before checking out Naruto’s car and whistling appreciatively.  
“Yeah, never turn down a chance to race the best driver in the city. Especially if you get to beat him.” Naruto stated making Dom laugh while still examining the car.  
“You sure you can handle this? Because now that I see it, I really want to win the bet and take it from you.” Dom stated making Naruto laugh.  
“I can drive anything and if you’re good enough to beat me while I’m driving this? Then you have more than earned this car in my book.” Naruto stated making Dom smile before the others came over, “So, what’s the take and drive?” Naruto asked getting off his hood while Dom’s crew was now checking out his car.  
“One Race. Quarter mile. $2,000 buy-in. Winner takes it all.” Dom stated making the others nod, “Hector, you hold the cash.” Dom stated making Hector nod as he took Naruto, Dom, Edwin, and an Asian guy’s entry fee.  
“Why him?” The Asian guy asked and Edwin laughed.  
“Because he’s too slow to get away with the money, man.” Edwin stated making many laugh while Naruto merely snorted.  
Feeling eyes on him, he saw Vince there with a bandage on his nose and a frown on his face making Naruto smirk before he did a kiss action at him making him scowl.  
“Alright, good luck to everyone.” Dom stated as everyone prepared to move before Brian walked up.  
“Hey, hold up.” Brian stated walking up holding a piece of paper as everyone looked to him, “I don’t got any cash, but I do have the pink slip to my car.” Brian stated making a few raise an eyebrow at him since it was Dom that was racing.  
“You can’t just climb in the ring with Ali, ‘cause you think you box.” Jesse stated making Naruto snort.  
“He knows I can box.” Brian stated pointing at Vince since they got into it earlier that day only it was a more equal fight than Vince against Naruto, “Check it out. It’s like this: I lose, then the winner takes my car. Clear and clean, no debates, no disputes, no bullshit. But if I win, I take the cash and I take the respect.” Brian stated making a few laugh.  
“Respect?” Dom asked and Naruto shrugged.  
“To some people, that’s more important than anything.” Naruto stated causing Dom to look at him before he nodded and looked at Brian’s car.  
“That yours?” Dom asked getting a nod as everyone moved over and Brian popped the hood.  
Jesse leaned in and was looking at everything while a few spectators were whistling, “I see a cool air intake. It’s got a NOS fogger system and a T4 turbo, Dominic. I see an AIC controller. It has… direct port nitrous injection.” Jesse stated going over all the gear in and around the engine while noting the multiple tanks of NOS.  
“And a stand-alone fuel management system.” Naruto stated knowing that those parts were pieces of a complete set for anyone wanting to go tech heavy on racing.  
“Not a bad way to spend 10Gs.” Dom stated looking at Brian suspiciously while Naruto snorted.  
“Not a great way either. Not unless he’s got the skills to really handle the car, otherwise he’s going to pop welds, blow gaskets, and fry the piston rings. Especially if he’s a rookie and goes NOS happy.” Naruto stated moving back to his car causing many to nod and Brian to frown while Edwin noted he had enough NOS to make himself quite a firecracker if it went off.  
“So what do you say? Am I worthy?” Brian asked making Dom snort.  
“Don’t know yet, but you’re definitely in.” Dom stated handing the pink slip to Hector as everyone got in the cars and drove to the stretch of road they were planning on using.  
Naruto rolled his eyes and scoffed as Brian missed the starting line, “Amateur.” Naruto commented before starting his stereo causing Skillet’s “Feel Invincible” to start playing getting a look from Dom, “Hey, you got your music and I got mine.” He stated making Dom laugh as they both got their NOS ready.  
Naruto then turned and saw the Latina enticing Edwin to win with a grope and what he assumed was a promise of a threesome if the motioning to the hot girl wearing a miniskirt was any indication. Naruto also noted Brian pep talking himself while the Asian guy was playing PlayStation in his car.  
Leon, who had been blocking an intersection and listening to a police radio, suddenly chimed in over a walkie, “I got a 187 in Glendale. Cops are all over it, we’re good to go man so let’s roll. Let’s race!” Leon stated making Hector nod as he stood in front of the cars.  
“Ready? Steady. Go!” Hector called making the five floor it.  
Naruto noticed Brian veered to the left making him fall behind causing him to show his inexperience as he was getting nitrous happy. Naruto also noted that Dom was keeping pace with him until he double clutched and began pulling ahead surprising Dom and his crew.  
“No way.” Mia stated watching with the crew as Naruto was maintaining his lead over Dom.  
“Holy shit.” Jesse stated not believing what he was seeing as the other cheered for Dom.  
Naruto then noticed Brian started to gain on him and saw sparks flying underneath, meaning he most likely blew the welds or rivets holding the floor plate. The floor plate was used to reduce weight meaning an easier time gaining and maintaining speed.  
The down side was that if you accelerated too much, the vibration and force blew the welds and rivets apart.  
However, this didn’t affect Naruto as he readied his own nitrous and hit it the same time as Dom, who had managed to close the gap. This in turn caused the two to cross the finish line at the same time ending the race in a draw.  
Naruto merely laughed as he and Dom pulled into the finish line mob and got out while seeing Brian way back due to his car stalling. He then turned his attention to Dom as he walked up, “Guess it’s a tie.” Naruto stated with a grin that Dom returned.  
“Looks that way, and you can keep coming around.” Dom stated taking the 8K from Hector and handing four of it to Naruto.  
“Thanks, you can keep the buster’s car though. Not a fan of Mitsubishi, especially one that’s half fried like his is.” Naruto stated motioning to the now smoking green Mitsubishi heading for them.  
Naruto also noticed the Latina from earlier blowing off Edwin for losing and smirked when she turned her attention towards him. Giving her a wink, he headed over to where Brian had just pulled in.  
Jesse looked like he was going to punch someone as he moved to the car and got the hood up causing a cloud of smoke to release causing the crowd to laugh and point.  
Naruto merely walked up, looked at the damage and raised his arms up, “Can I call it or what?” He shouted making many cheer and laugh.  
Dom merely chuckled before seeing Brian there with a proud smile on his face, “What the hell are you smiling about?” Dom asked.  
“Dudes, I almost had you.” Brian stayed making everyone laugh as the two in question looked at each other.  
“You almost had us?” Naruto asked with a laugh as he circled the car, “Boy, you never had us, you didn’t even have your car.” Naruto stated making many laugh while Dom was leaning against the bumper.  
“Granny shifting, not double clutching like you should be. You’re lucky that hundred shot of NOS didn’t blow the welds on the intake. And you almost had us?” Dom stated making the crowd laugh and shake their heads.  
“Now Dom and his crew are going to have to rip part the block and replace the piston rings you fried before the damage spreads.” Naruto stated making many cringe, “There’s one clear and simple rule that any REAL racer can tell you.” Naruto standing next to Dom, who continued for his new friend.  
“Don’t matter if you win by an inch or a mile: winning is winning no matter what.” Dom stated making the crowd cheer.  
Naruto then turned to leave but was stopped by Dom, “Hey, Naruto.” Naruto turned to look at Dom as he walked up, “Care to join us for a beer?” Dom asked making Naruto smirk.  
“You buying?” Naruto asked making Dom laugh, “Sure sounds good.” Naruto stated shaking his hand before he felt his left arm be squished between a pair of breasts.  
Turning his head, he saw the Latina there with a flirtatious smile on her face, “That was some driving.” She stated flirtatiously as she hugged his arm to her chest making Naruto and Dom smile.  
Dom then gave Naruto his address before walking back to his crew, “Thanks, name’s Naruto.” He stated and she smiled before pushing against him more.  
“I’m Carla.” She stated pushing her tits out more.  
 **(A/N: she’s named Monica in Fast 1, but since Fast 2 also has a sexy Monica, I changed her name so there’s no confusion should I mention both in a chapter).**  
Naruto merely grinned, “A pleasure. I’m heading to Dom’s for a beer, want to come?” Naruto asked making her smile more.  
“Only if you’ll drive me.” Carla stated making Naruto laugh and nod.  
However, the fun was ruined as they heard sirens, “Cops! We got cops! Everyone scramble!” Leon shouted as everyone moved for their cars.  
“Everyone go! Go!” Dom shouted getting in his car and booking it while Naruto grabbed Carla’s hand and took her to his car before flooring it.  
However, instead of away from the sirens, Naruto was driving right toward them, “Seatbelt and hang on.” Naruto stated making Carla quickly put her seatbelt on.  
Naruto drove right towards a cruiser making the driver swerve out of the way sending him into a parked car. Naruto then slammed the accelerator and then pulled the handbrake while turning the wheel hard causing the car to spin on the road slamming into various squad cars sending them out of the way. Naturally, the other racers saw the opening and took it as Naruto made a gap in the police formation.  
Naruto then released the hand break and sped for the opening while flipping off the officers that were either stuck in the cars or were trying to clear the cobwebs.  
Carla merely smiled enjoying the ride even if it was a bit more wild than she was expecting.  
It only continued as three squad cars came up behind Naruto and began tailing him. Naruto merely snorted and shifted gears before driving into oncoming traffic causing the pedestrians and the cops to swerve not to get hit. Of course they still did, though a few hit lamp posts or parked cars instead of ones with drivers.  
Naruto then took a sharp turn down an alleyway while the last cop chasing him at the moment was rear ended by a civilian sending the cop spiraling into the alleyway walls and blocking the path.  
Coming out of the alleyway, he turned back into the flow of traffic and kept driving before coming across Dom in a car with Brian being chased by three squad cars.  
Hitting the accelerator again, Naruto chased after them before pulling up alongside one of the cars. Reaching into his middle console, he pulled out a screwdriver and threw it into the front tire causing it to pop and the car to swerve away. Naruto smirked and continued driving after the other cops before he slammed into the one on the left causing it to spin out as Naruto hit the brakes and dodged it letting it clip the other cop car.  
Pulling up alongside Brian and Dominic, he nodded to them before breaking off down an alleyway. Driving a bit, Naruto found a secluded parking garage and pulled into an upper tier before parking in the shadows and turning the car off to hide.  
Naruto leaned back and sighed before he heard a seatbelt click and saw Carla undoing her belt before moving to straddle him. Smirking, Naruto slid his seat back and reclined it slightly letting her fully straddle him before running her hands on his chest, “Adrenaline junkie?” Naruto asked and she smirked.  
“Nope, just a bored college girl who wants fun every once in a while. That a problem?” Carla stated with a smirk and Naruto returned it.  
“Long as it doesn’t involve drugs, then no, no problem at all.” Naruto stated with a smirk before Carla smiled and kissed him which he was happy to return while his hands went down into her tight shorts and groped her nice ass making her moan into his mouth.  
 _ ***************** LIME START ***************_  
The car was too small for sex, but they could still have plenty of fun til the coast was clear. Hence why Carla leaned back and pulled her shirt off showing her perky D cups, which Naruto was quick to start licking and sucking on making her moan as his hands kept kneading her ass.  
He licked all over her areola and flicked her nipple with his tongue before switching to the other breast. To ensure the other didn’t get lonely, he pulled his hand up and groped the boob softly and roughly alternating between the two. The whole time ensuring her hardened nub of nerves stayed hard and when his mouth switched nipples, so did his hands only now he was groping her thong covered ass since she undid her shorts.  
It took some doing to shimmy them off, but it was doable and now she was in a white lace thong and her heels.  
Feeling under dressed, Naruto slid one of her hands to his shirt letting her undo it as he returned to pleasuring her tits and she ran her hands over his muscled torso loving what she felt, both muscle and warmth. She also noted he had scars on his chest, but she figured they were probably from races from when he was a rookie and got injured from time to time since such a thing was normal. She broke from her musings with a moan as Naruto rocked her into his erection pressing it against her cloth covered pussy and sending a jolt of pleasure into her.  
Carla smiled since she managed to get a guy that wasn’t just about getting his own rocks off since Naruto was practically worshipping her tits with his tongue and mouth and his hands handled the breast he wasn’t trying to devour. She then hissed in pleasure as Naruto bit one of her nipples and rolled it in his teeth.  
Carla mewled in pleasure as he kept doing that while also sucking and pulling on it. His hand was also paying attention to her other nipple as it was pulling, pinching, rolling, and flicking it sending shivers through her. She really thought she’d cum just from him playing with her breasts.  
Naruto then released her nipple and kissed up to her neck and collarbone sucking and most likely leaving a hickey as he went to her face. When he reached her lips, he kissed her and she was glad to return it as she ground her cloth covered pussy against his cloth covered erection. She then gasped as he gave her ass a slap and groped it even harder making her moan into his mouth as she entwined her tongue with his.  
She was honestly hoping she’d get his number, because if he could get her to cum with just his mouth and fingers on her breasts, then she wanted to see what he could do with her pussy and the piece of steel she felt in his pants.  
Breaking the kiss, Naruto pushed her up his torso giving him easier access to her breasts and torso as he licked, kissed, and sucked every inch of skin he could reach while making her giggle when he got to her bellybutton. She then moaned as he left little love bites and hickeys on her skin still bathing her with his tongue as he did so.  
She didn’t know how long he was pleasuring and teasing her, and she honestly didn’t care as this was by far the best foreplay she’d had in her life and was content to just ride it out for as long as he was willing to take it.  
Some time later, she was snapped back to reality as he hit both her nipples at once while squeezing her tits. This caused her to throw her head back and scream in pleasure as she came soaking her already wet panties and his pants.  
Naruto pulled back and moved her to her seat as she caught her breath, “God damn.” She panted as she relaxed against her seat, “Baby if you’re gonna give me that every time, I’m never gonna let you leave my house.” She stated with a lustful smile as she leaned over and kissed him.  
“I aim to please, I never leave s girl hanging, but I always have them wanting more.” He stated making her grin.  
“Oh you definitely did that baby, but I got all the fun while you’re still hanging.” She stated giving a sexy pout and rubbing his clear bulge with her hand.  
Naruto chuckled before he looked up and saw a patrol car coming to their level and they had their brights on, “Well, looks like I’m going to have to wait s bit longer.” Naruto stated making her look and curse in Spanish.  
Quickly as she could, she got her shorts and top back on before smirking as she leaned over and began undoing his pants. Naruto merely raised an eyebrow at her as she grinned, “You drive, and I’ll give you some loving.” She stated before fishing his cock out and grinned seeing the large piece of man meat and began tracing her tongue all along it. She also noticed that his hair was actually that color and not died since the lower hair matched the upper.  
Naruto grunted before he started the car and sped down the ramps and out of the complex as the cops tried to catch up. He smirked as Carla began pumping his cock with her hand while kissing and licking his torso. This wasn’t the first high speed bit of fun he’d had in his life and it most likely wouldn’t his last either.  
As he swerved through traffic, Carla was tracing his muscles with her tongue while her slender fingers stroked and rubbed his cock before pulling his pants so his balls were free. Naturally, she started rubbing and groping them too as she dragged her tongue back southward to his dick and began swirling her tongue around the head.  
She then giggled and gasped as Naruto took a hard left making her boobs smack against his dick before she righted herself and went back to orally servicing him. Only this time, she took the head into her mouth and sucked on it making Naruto groan a bit as he kept driving.  
Carla though was too absorbed in enjoying herself and Naruto’s taste to care about how he was driving as she worked more and more of his cock into her mouth and throat. She then hummed as Naruto massaged her scalp while driving one handed. Of course, the hum also increased Naruto’s pleasure making him groan a bit more.  
Naruto then hissed as she raked her teeth against his dick, “Naughty girl.” Naruto stated looking at her making her grin.  
“Oh you have no idea, baby, but if you keep us from police handcuffs then you may get to find out.” Carla stated running her tongue along his cock while grinning at him.  
“Heh, no problem of that.” Naruto stated shifting gears and swerving down an alleyway as the police car following slammed into the building as they tried to drive like Naruto.  
Carla merely smirked before taking his dick back down her throat ensuring she fully used her tongue and her throat muscles to pleasure him like he had her. It wasn’t easy, as he was big, but she had the benefit of no gag reflex so it was manageable.  
After a bit, she released his dick with a pop before she began stroking him as she moved her face to his balls and began to lick and suck on them. She’d suck one into her mouth before releasing it with a pop and then go to the other one before sucking his entire nutsack into her mouth at once and then releasing it. She also was doing a little nibbling with her teeth, nothing painful just enough to get his attention.  
After bathing and sucking his balls for a time, she licked her way back up his cock idly noticing the lipstick marks she left on him. However, instead of stopping at the head of his dick, she kept running her tongue up while kissing along the way until she was sucking, licking, kissing, and biting his neck and collarbone. The whole time her hand was pumping his dick.  
“C’mon baby, don’t you want mark my pretty face with your cum? Don’t you want to see me dripping your cum and panting from the heat and feel of it? Or maybe you want to cum in my little mouth? Spurt shot after shot down my throat or on my tongue before having me swallow it all like a little slut? Is that what you want baby?” She asked in a sultry tone as she licked his ear before he turned and kissed her making her moan in pleasure as he kept driving.  
Breaking the kiss a minute later, Carla grinned and sank back down to his cock before sucking him again and noticing how wet she still was from this whole thing.  
After an unknown number of minutes of her using her mouth and hands, Carla stepped up her game further and lifted her shirt above her breasts and began rubbing his dick against them, slapping them with his dick, and massaging his dick with them while the whole time licking it, blowing on it, and giving light kisses to further tease him.  
“Ah fuck.” Naruto groaned as she squeezed his dick between her tits while spitting for extra lube, “Damn, If you keep that up, I’m definitely gonna cum.” Naruto panted slightly not sure how much longer he could hold it.  
“That’s the idea, baby.” Carla stated with a smirk as she began teasing the head of his cock again.  
Naruto then swerved into a parking lot and turned the car off before leaning back and massaging Carla’s hair making her hum around his cock as she kept working her mouth and breasts, “Shit, get ready.” Naruto warned making her work double time on his dick.  
“C’mon baby, give me that tasty cum.” Carla encouraged and Naruto finally grunted and came making her moan as she took the first two shots into her mouth before pulling back and taking another shot to her face then another three to her tits.  
Carla hummed in delight as she liked the taste of his cum and opened her mouth to show him before she swallowed it all and then licked his dick clean. She then sat up and gave him a show of licking her tits and face clean leaving no trace of his cum on her.  
Naruto merely smirked, “Oh yeah, we’re gonna have some fun.” He stated making her grin as she leaned in and kissed him before jiggling her tits a bit.  
“You know it.” Carla stated before both redressed and Naruto started the car up and decided to check on Dom before heading to Carla’s place.  
 _ *************** LIME END *****************_  
 _ **722 E. Kensington Road**_  
Naruto pulled up outside the address Dom gave him to see a party going on while Dom and Brian got out of a taxi. Stopping by them, Naruto called out, “Hey!” Naruto called getting them to turn and look at him, “You lose your cars?” Naruto as Carla waved at them.  
“Mine’s stashed, but his kinda got lost.” Dom stated looking at Brian, “But hey, thanks for the save back there. We’d be screwed if it wasn’t for you.” Dom stated walking up and shaking Naruto’s hand.  
“No problem, you’re the only racer to give me any kind of challenge since I got back to town, I’d be bored out of my mind if you got locked up.” Naruto stated causing Dom to grin.  
“Right.” Dom stated chuckling, “You gonna come in?” Dom asked making Naruto smirk before looking at Carla who was caressing his chest through his closed shirt.  
“I think I’ll pass this time.” Naruto stated making Dom laugh and nod.  
“Alright, but stop by tomorrow, man. I gotta get to know the guy who was close to beating me and saved my ass.” Dom stated making Naruto nod as they bumped fists and Naruto drove off.  
“He doesn’t seem to care for you.” Dom stated looking at Brian.  
“Yeah, we had a falling out a few years ago, I haven’t found the way to make it up to him yet.” Brian stated and Dom didn’t question it since it wasn’t his business anyway.  
Entering the house, Dom was suddenly tackled by Letty, who had been sitting on his stairs waiting for him, “Thank god! I was looking everywhere for you after the cops showed up and found you weren’t here.” She stated giving him a big kiss that he returned before pulling back into a hug.  
“The others help?” Dom asked glaring at a still partying Leon and Vince.  
“Jesse did, we got back about five minutes ago when we couldn’t find any trace of you. We were hoping you were just laying low and not caught.” Letty stated making Dom hum.  
“I would’ve been if the buster here and Naruto didn’t save my ass.” Dom stated pointing at Brian.  
Letty pulled back and smiled, “Guess that means we owe them at least a beer doesn’t it?” Letty asked making Dom nod with a grin before he turned and glared at Vince and Leon, who finally noticed him. Leon panicked a bit as Dom stalked toward them while Brian went upstairs to use the bathroom at Letty’s direction.  
After verbally putting Leon and Vince in their place, Dom headed upstairs with Letty fully intending to relax while Mia came and talked with Brian keeping Vince and Leon from messing with him.  
 _ **Meanwhile With Naruto**_  
Said blonde was on a couch with his shirt open again as Carla sat on his left aggressively kissing him while only in her thong and heels. On his other side was Carla’s friend and roommate Jennifer Walters, a law student with long black hair, tan skin, plump DD cup breasts held in by a black bra, and a bubble butt for an ass with a black thong riding up it and said ass was connected to slender yet muscular legs that ended in black heels. She was currently kissing Naruto’s chest while rubbing the bulge in his pants while both women were getting their asses groped by Naruto.  
 **(A/N: The girl Monica offers up for a threesome if Edwin won has no name and you only see her for two seconds, so I put in Jennifer Walters aka She-Hulk since she’s a woman rarely used at all.** Naturally, she won’t become She-Hulk but her lawyer skills may be used as we go).  
Like Carla, Jennifer was a stressed out college girl who was looking for some fun and excitement to help her unwind from the long college course hours, and arguably she was more stressed than Carla since she was in law school. Hence the two would head to any street races they heard about to see who the drivers were and who could potentially show them a good time. Few ever measured up to their hopes though, but if what Carla had texted her about Naruto was true? Then they were in for quite a bit of fun and unwinding.  
 _ *************** Lemon Start **************_  
Carla then broke the kiss and looked to Jennifer, who was now kissing along Naruto’s neck, “You can have first taste of his dick, hon. Stud here owes my pussy a little loving.” Carla stated before moving to stand on the couch and Jennifer sank to her knees and moved in front of Naruto.  
With her friend out of the way, Carla moved and placed her feet next to Naruto’s thighs placing her thong covered pussy right at his face making him smirk as he began licking her through her panties making her moan loudly. Jennifer though was undoing his pants and working them down along with his boxers before licking her lips at the large cock that was freed when she did.  
Smirking to herself, she leaned forward and began running her tongue along the length idly noting the lipstick marks that her friend no doubt left there from earlier when they were having fun. She didn’t mind though, part of the appeal of being friends and roommates with Carla was they both were open to some girl on girl fun, which seemed to be a trend among female racers and fans of street racing since at every event there were at least three pairs of girls making out and a couple making out with girls and guys. Plus they were in college, wasn’t that the opportune time to experiment and try things?  
Shaking those thoughts away, she resumed licking his head and shaft before going down to the balls and slurping them into her mouth as she licked them and sucked on them while looking up at Naruto still teasing her bestie with his tongue. Carla must’ve really liked this guy since usually by now she was either making the guy eat them out or fuck her unless he was unimpressive. The fact that she was still letting Naruto tease and play with her meant that he must have done something to impress her or she just really wanted more of the orgasm he gave her in the car… or maybe it was both.  
For Carla, she was moaning and panting as Naruto teased her pussy with contact through her panties and she was trying to buck her hips to get him to do more since she really wanted to feel his skilled tongue on her nether lips. However, he seemed intent on teasing her and building up to him actually pleasuring her and she wasn’t sure if she should be happy or want to strangle him for it. Depending on how hard she came, she’d make her decision.  
She then moaned and giggled a bit as he slapped her ass before he began working her thong down letting his hands caress her thighs as he did sending shivers up her spine. She could feel the callouses on his hands brushing her smooth skin as his hot breath began to reach her groin as the thong slid lower and lower. She then hummed in pleasure as he moved his face and began alternating kissing and licking her thighs just above where her thong was sitting as he’d stop moving till he kissed and licked each centimeter of skin the thong had passed.  
It reminded her of her breasts when he was practically bathing and worshipping them with his tongue and hands, not that she minded of course.  
When he finally got it to her feet, Naruto got her thong off of her and was now caressing her entire legs delicately as he kissed and ran his tongue from her pelvis to her knees on both legs. After he spent a few minutes doing that, he gripped her ass tight and brought her lower mouth to his face, his hot breath tickling her pussy. Naruto then gave her lips a lick causing her to moan as he began licking slowly, tracing every bit of her outer lips with his tongue while intentionally not touching her clit.  
Jennifer, meanwhile, was currently rubbing his balls as she sucked his cock. Though her other hand was also stroking him since she was having trouble fitting him down her throat due to her gag reflex. However, she was slowly working more down as she went while working his balls and remaining shaft. She had other options, of course, but right now she was just determined to get his dick down her throat.  
“Oh fuck!” Jennifer heard from her friend making her look up to see Naruto had spread her ass and pushed a finger up it making Jennifer blush. She could also see that he was viciously attacking her clit with his tongue. Carla was also pressed against the wall panting with a blush on her face as Naruto kept assaulting her lower regions.  
Jennifer then noticed his other hand come to her head and begin massaging her scalp making her hum in delight around his cock as she kept working it with her throat, mouth, and tongue. She’d add her “girls” to the fun later as she was still determined to get his dick down her throat before the end of it.  
Pulling off him with a gasp, Jennifer panted a minute while still stroking his dick before she took a deep breath and plunged down taking almost all of his cock down. Naturally, this caused Naruto to groan into Carla’s pussy which in turn made her moan from the vibrations. Jennifer made sure to keep breathing through her nose as she slowly worked the last couple inches down her throat.  
Finally hitting her nose against groin, Jennifer grinned in triumph before releasing a moan knowing it would set off her two partners in this bit of fun, “Ah fuck!” Naruto exclaimed feeling his entire dick being consumed as he pumped the finger in Carla’s ass and blew on her clit making her moan in pleasure too.  
Jennifer then began to slowly bob her head up and down on his dick trying not to giggle at his pubic hair tickling her nose. Naruto had then decided to get a bit serious and stuck two fingers into Carla’s pussy while he leaned forward and began sucking on her clit, “Oh fuck yes! Keep doing that baby! That feels so fucking good.” Carla moaned in ecstasy as she bucked her hips against his face.  
It only took a little bit more work to push Carla over the edge and that came in the form of Naruto biting her clit while sucking hard. This caused Carla to throw her head back and scream in pleasure as her legs twitched and she splattered Naruto’s face with her cum. Naruto held her by her ass and slowly lowered her to the couch next to him as she panted and her legs twitched, “Oh…my…god.” Carla panted as she laid back on the couch as Naruto smirked and Jennifer was now stroking his cock again while licking his balls.  
Jennifer smirked before she leaned back and undid her bra letting her tits bounce free and giving Naruto a look at her darker nipples and pink-ish areola before she leaned forward and wrapped her tits around his dick. Naruto groaned feeling the softness envelope his dick before she then added her tongue on his head ensuring she got the underside knowing it would be sensitive and the moan that Naruto released proved her right. Jennifer also hummed again when Naruto began massaging her scalp and fisting her hair keeping her head at his dick.  
Carla found the sight to be erotic and hot as she watched her best friend give Naruto a titjob after watching him make her cum like crazy. Leaning forward and moving her upper body towards Naruto, she began kissing him lustfully and moaned as his free hand began to grope her ass again while his other was still massaging Jen’s head.  
This continued for minutes and minutes with Naruto switching between fingering Carla and groping her tits while Jen was still working his cock until he finally came. Jen moaned in pleasure as she tasted his cum and swallowed it since he fired more to refill her mouth and kept massaging his dick with her boobs to keep his ejaculation going.  
When he did finish, Jen pulled back and swallowed what was still in her mouth before she licked his dick and her tits clean and smiled up at him, “You ready for the main event, stud? I think Carla’s going to go insane if she doesn’t get that dick of yours inside her.” Jennifer stated with a giggle as Carla was grinding herself against him.  
Naruto smirked before he stood confusing the two, “Carla, on your knees face on the couch. Jennifer, stand over her on the couch, I want to taste that sweet pussy of yours while I fuck her.” He stated making them blush and get wet as they quickly moved as Naruto put a pillow on the floor. Carla got on the floor on her knees with the pillow under her and then stuck her ass out as she laid her head and torso on the couch. Jennifer had stood and pulled her thong down showing her clean shaven pink pussy that was drooling down her legs as she stepped on the couch and stood over Carla while sticking her ass out.  
Naruto’s dick twitched at the sight of the two beauties presenting themselves to him and he smirked before he knelt behind Carla and began rubbing his dick against her pussy while he swatted Jennifer’s ass making her gasp in shock and pleasure. Carla though was moaning and whining as he kept teasing her pussy, “C’mon baby, don’t tease me.” Carla begged and Naruto smirked before giving her what she wanted.  
Naruto took her ass in his hands and spread it wide before inserting himself into her pussy making her moan as he stretched her out and then bottomed out inside her. Giving her a minute to adjust to his dick, Naruto leaned forward and began to lick Jennifer’s pussy making her gasp and moan in pleasure as he French kissed her pussy. She could feel his tongue entering her and moving around all over before pulling back and then darting back in like he was fucking her with his tongue or making out with her pussy.  
Regardless of how you decided to describe it, she was feeling fucking good from it and didn’t want him to stop.  
Naruto’s attention partially returned to Carla as he felt her thrust her ass back against him. Smirking, he slapped her ass on both cheeks before he began rocking his hips back and forth sawing his dick in and out of her pussy as he built up to a rhythm. Carla moaned feeling his dick rub and penetrate her pussy as she worked her walls around him to increase both of their pleasures.  
Naruto then looked back to Jen when she whimpered and shook her ass at his face. Leaning in again, Naruto licked right at her clit and began only licking her clit changing the speed between slow and fast while his nose was rubbing against her labia and his breath hit her pussy and clit making her moan and shudder.  
By this point, all three were covered in sweat and Carla had the added bit of skin stimulation from Jen’s pussy leaking down on her lower back as Naruto pleasured her. Carla was panting and moaning as Naruto was moving at a decent pace that wasn’t brutal but wasn’t slow either and she would moan louder as Naruto would slap her ass occasionally. She also had the extra stimulation of his balls swinging and slapping her clit as well, which was sending jolts of electricity through her body.  
Jen was no better as Naruto was switching between attacking on her clit and devouring her pussy. The latter had some embarrassment for her due to the fact his nose was right at her asshole as he ate her pussy out and she could feel his breathing there making her shiver. She was glad she showered and cleaned up before he and Carla arrived. She was also being stimulated by his hand as he would slap her ass or grab her swaying tits and pinch her nipples while not relenting in his oral assault on her womanhood.  
Naruto, of course, was enjoying himself as Carla’s pussy was tight and wet around his dick and he could feel her essentially trying to milk him into cumming. Jennifer was also trying to get more as she was trying to smother his face with her ass and pussy, which he didn’t mind that much since her pussy tasted pleasant to him and it was fun finding her different weak spots that made her legs twitch and her body moan in pleasure.  
After a few minutes, Jen was the first to cum as she squealed loudly when Naruto sucked hard on her clit before biting it causing her to squirt on him and Carla. Carla was quick to cum next as Naruto pushed more attention on her and began slamming his dick into her faster and harder and finished her off with a finger up the ass making her cum all over his dick and the floor.  
Pulling out slowly, Naruto helped Jen lay on the couch and pulled Carla against him where he quickly began kissing her causing her to moan and reciprocate as her tongue danced with his. After a minute of swapping saliva, Naruto pulled back and smirked, “I think it’s time Jen got my dick, don’t you agree?” He asked and Carla smirked and nodded before moving so Naruto could kneel on the couch between Jen’s legs.  
Naruto then leaned down and kissed Jen making her moan as she quickly returned it and entangled her tongue with his while running her hands all along his muscular torso loving the feel of the powerful muscles just under the skin. She then moaned as she felt slender fingers massaging her pussy and a large piece of man meat rubbing there too. Looking down, she saw Carla licking Naruto’s balls as she lined his dick up and spread Jen’s pussy.  
Guiding Naruto in, Carla smirked as she heard Jen release a lustful moan as his dick parted her lips and entered her baby making canal. Kissing her way up his back, Carla rested her head on his shoulder kissing and sucking on his neck and collarbone, “Give it to her, baby, fuck her pussy until she squirts all over your big dick.” Carla stated seductively as she rubbed her tits against his back making him smirk.  
Working his hips, he began grinding his dick against her insides making Jen moan as he did as he worked to loosen her up so he could thrust in and out. Carla merely smirked and kept grinding herself against his back while running her hands over his chest enjoying the sight of Naruto fucking her best friend.  
Jen meanwhile was kissing Naruto lustfully while enjoying the feeling of her nipples scraping against his chest. She was also enjoying the feel of his hands caressing her legs as he fucked her. She couldn’t exactly wrap her legs around him while Carla was there. To the point though, she was fucking loving how Naruto was pleasuring her. He was gentle, rough, in between, and dominating at all the right points and times and it was making her quickly approach orgasm as the time just ticked away.  
She finally hit the proverbial wall when Carla reached down between them and pinched her clit causing Jen to scream in pleasure into Naruto’s mouth as she came and squirted on his dick and groin.  
Naruto ensured she rode out her orgasm by continuing to thrust into her. It was only fair she get a longer orgasm since Carla had received one more than her so far.  
Once she calmed down, Naruto withdrew making her whine at the loss before he turned to Carla and kissed her before smirking, “Lay down on top of her.” He stated making the two widen her eyes before Carla did as she was told.  
Naruto merely took a minute to enjoy the sight of two pink glistening pussies right over each other, two squeezable asses, and two pairs of large tits pushing against each other while the two girls were looking at him with desire and want. Moving slightly, he thrusted up into Carla making her moan loudly at the sudden intrusion before he began fucking her at a decent pace thanks to her pussy still holding the shape of his dick.  
Of course, this also stimulated Jen as Carla’s moving body rubbed against her nipples and clit giving her pleasure too. However, she decided to add to the fun and give their new stud a show by leaning up a little and kissing Carla making the latina moan and return the kiss while Naruto felt himself get harder at the sight as he kept thrusting into Carla.  
After a few minutes, and smirking to himself, he pulled out of Carla getting a whine from her before he thrusted into Jen making her scream into Carla’s mouth as he began fucking her again. After a couple minutes or so, he switched back to Carla and continued doing this building the pleasure for them both as they kissed and groped each other while begging for more.  
Minutes ticked by as Naruto fucked them both switching between them and even fingering the one he wasn’t fucking. However, like all good things, Naruto was feeling the end approaching and pulled out of Jen before he pushed his dick between their two pussies making them both break their kiss and moan loudly. This stimulation was different then what they were having before so it only pushed them towards orgasm faster as his dick rubbed against their pussies and their clits while they could feel his burning hot and wet dick brushing against their stomachs as he thrusted, his speed growing the longer he went.  
“Shit, here it comes girls.” Naruto gritted out as he picked up the pace and the girls were moaning and bucking their hips back at him as they were close too. Jen was the first to hit her release as she screamed in pleasure and unknowingly set off Carla because the orgasm made Jen squeeze Carla’s nipples hard. The added stimulation and lubrication from their quivering pussies sent Naruto over the edge and he thrust forward before releasing his load all over their stomachs and kept thrusting to continue all three of their orgasms until they couldn’t anymore.  
 _ *************** LEMON END ***************_  
Naruto and the girls panted as Naruto was fell back sitting on the couch while the two girls laid entangled on said couch, “Holy…Fuck.” Carla panted as Jennifer only nodded while they absentmindedly gathered his cum and consumed it and Naruto smirked as he knew they were tired and the couch wasn’t ideal for sleeping. So he decided to do the gentlemanly and fun thing.  
Both girls then let out a squeal of surprise as Naruto hoisted them onto his shoulders before carrying them to one of the bedrooms and tossed them on the bed making them giggle and laugh as they bounced. Naruto then climbed on and kissed both of them making them moan before he pulled them to the top of the bed and laid there with the two on his chest making them smile.  
“Well, I think we definitely need to do this again.” Jennifer stated making Carla hum in agreement as she snuggled into Naruto’s chest.  
“Heh, just tell me when and I’ll be happy to come by again girls.” Naruto stated making them laugh as Carla looked up at him.  
“Come by? You’ll be lucky if we let you leave this fucking bed.” Carla stated with a grin that Jennifer matched. Not only was he fun to be around, but he was fucking hung and knew how to please a woman since both had received a half dozen orgasms each to his 3 and they idly noticed he was still hard despite his breathing and heart rate.  
Naruto merely chuckled while cupping their asses, “Not sure if that’s a threat or an incentive.” Naruto stated making the two laugh, “For real though, we should sleep.” He stated making them nod and snuggle into his chest more before the three slowly dozed off enjoying the afterglow of a good hard fuck.  
 _ **Next Morning: Dom’s House**_  
After a pleasant wake up involving the two girls double teaming his dick with their breasts and mouths, a pleasant shower that lasted far longer than was really necessary, and then a comfortable breakfast, Naruto had taken the girls to their part time jobs. After getting his goodbye kisses, he had gone home, and changed after he took a legit shower since the first one hadn’t really worked well for him as he was more focused on the ladies then actually getting cleaned up.  
At the here and now, he was dressed in his boots, some blue jeans, and a dark blue muscle shirt and pulling his Chevelle into the driveway of Dom’s house while noting four cars there. Getting out, he grabbed a cooler on his passenger seat and walked up towards the garage seeing Jesse, Letty, Dom, and Mia in the garage, though Mia had some paperwork to do rather than working on a car. Knocking on the wall, he entered the garage, “Yo.” Naruto stated as he entered getting everyone’s attention.  
“Hey/hi/what’s up?” Letty, Mia, and Jesse all stated waving at him.  
“Hey man.” Dom stated as Naruto set the cooler down before opening it showing several Coronas on ice.  
“Corona?” Naruto asked making Dom smirk as he took one.  
“You drive, you know cars, you drink Corona, Mia I think I just found your future husband.” Dom stated making Letty and Jesse laugh while Mia blushed a bit before giggling and punching his arm while Naruto chuckled.  
Dom then looked at Naruto’s car and saw the only visible damage was some scratched up paint. Walking over he began examining it, “How the hell is this thing not damaged after those hits you gave the cops?” Dom asked looking the car intently while Naruto smirked and looked to the car.  
“A very temperamental and careful blend of Stainless Steel, Titanium, Chromium, and Tungsten. Individually they are useful for certain things and poor for others, but blended properly? Then you got a high enduring and still light enough metal that can turn an old rust bucket into a much faster tank.” Naruto stated knowing this and his mustang were his go to cars for this kind of outfitting.  
“Bet that cost quite a pretty penny.” Dom stated and Naruto nodded.  
“Yeah, when my parents passed I got life insurance money plus a trust fund they had set up. The insurance I dumped into repairing my dad’s car and this before donating the rest to local orphanages since I felt it was blood money and should be used for something good. The trust fund I used to get some education and training in different things before pouring it into outfitting this and my mustang.” Naruto stated smiling fondly at the Chevelle.  
Dom paused a bit at the mention of parents passing and kept looking at the car, “Why this and the mustang?” Jesse asked curiously.  
“This was my grandfather’s car on my mom’s side. Some jealous asshole wrecked it when my gramps was in his 20s and he never had the money or time to rebuild it. Same with my mom, though she always wanted to. After I got the formula down, I made the metal and built it and the mustang up practically from scratch myself. Was a real bitch, but the finished product was more than worth the aggravation and exhaustion.” Naruto stated still smiling at the car.  
Dom smiled before everyone went back into the garage and Naruto took a look at the car Letty was working on, “So what got you racing?” Dom asked drinking his beer as he looked over some things with Mia.  
“Well, my parents taught me from a young age along with self-defense. Dad was a international racing champ and mom was an infamous street racer. Both taught me their different styles of driving and handling cars since you race one way in a street race, but a different way entirely in a pro race.” Naruto stated making them nod before Jesse widened his eyes and stared at Naruto while gawking.  
“Jesse, what’s up man?” Letty asked wondering what had him freaked.  
Jesse merely pointed at Naruto, “Y-you’re the son of Minato ‘Yellow Flash’ Namikaze and Kushina ‘The Red Speed Demon’ Uzumaki!” Jesse stated making Dom, Mia, and Letty widen their eyes as they looked at Naruto, who nodded his head while still looking over the engine.  
“Yup.” Naruto stated before tightening the battery cable in the car.  
“What the fuck are you doing street racing? You should be on the pro circuit or something.” Letty asked incredulously.  
“Because I like street racing more and I’m banned for life.” Naruto commented grabbing his beer causing them to look at him and he knew they were looking, “An asshole named Fugaku Uchiha hated my dad for being a better racer than him and having my mother. It only pissed him off more that my mom was a better racer and would never give him the time of day. So one night while they were having a date night for their anniversary, he slammed his car into them repeatedly resulting in a high speed chase that ended with them slamming into a telephone pole going 90. Cops said it was a case of drunken manslaughter, but how does one accidently slam their car into the same one over a dozen times while maintaining speed and not hitting anyone else? After the justice system failed, I got my own payback, though I didn’t plan on it as I reacted to him calling my mother a drunken whore and my father a lying cheat. Fugaku now drinks from a straw and has to walk with a cane while his racing career is over. His youngest son hates me while his eldest son and his sister are understanding of why I did that since they were on my side when he was being arrested. Anyway, after that I was only able to take up street racing as a way to get into the “family business” as it were.” Naruto stated making them all feel bad for the guy while Mia, Letty, and Dom were seeing a lot of similarities between Naruto and Dom.  
Mia, Letty, and Jesse then returned to the garage while Dom and Naruto were still by his car, “So what got you racing?” Naruto asked sipping his beer as Dom sighed.  
"My mom passed when Mia was still wearing diapers. My dad did all he could and taught me to drive when I was 5." Dom stated sipping his beer as he spoke, "He was coming up in the pro stock circuit. Last race of the season, he was coming into the final turn and a guy named Kenny Linder came up from inside. He clipped his bumper and put him into the wall at a hundred and twenty miles an hour. I watched my father burn to death. I can still hear him screaming. The people that were there said he had died before the tanks blew… they said it was me who was screaming.” Dom stated taking a larger swig of his beer as Naruto frowned, “I saw Linder about a week later. I had a wrench… and I hit him. And I didn't mean to keep hitting him, but… by the time I was done, I couldn't lift my arm. He's a janitor at an elementary school now. He has to take the bus to work every day… and they banned me from the tracks for life." Dom stated taking another drink since he didn’t want to do it to the guy since it was an accident.  
Naruto frowned before holding his beer up, “To our parents. We loved them too little and lost them too soon, but may we always make them proud of who we are today.” Naruto stated making Dom grin and tap his beer against Naruto’s.  
The two then stood and began walking back towards the garage, “If what you did is eating at your conscience, then maybe you should consider setting aside some of your winnings from racing to help the guy out a bit.” Naruto suggested making Dom frown in thought before nodding slightly as Naruto went over to Mia and flirted a bit as he helped her organize the paperwork she was going over.  
It was a while later that they looked up as a semi-truck backed in with a totaled Toyota Supra on the back and Brian in the driver’s cab. Walking over, they looked to see what the hell was going on as Brian got out, “Alright, what the hell is this?” Dom stated pointing at the Supra.  
Brian raised his hand towards the heap, “This is your car.” He stated making Naruto snort and Dom laugh.  
“My car? I said a 10 second car, not a ten minute car.” Dom stated as Jesse thumped the side of the Supra.  
“You could push it across the finish line.” Jesse stayed making Letty scoff.  
“More like tow it across.” Letty stated making them laugh.  
“You probably couldn’t even tow it across.” Naruto stated with Dom nodding.  
“No faith.” Brian stated looking at Dom.  
“Oh I have faith in you, but this is a garage not a junkyard.” Dom stated making Brian scoff before he looked at Jesse.  
“Hey, pop the hood.” Brian stated looking at Jesse.  
“Pop the hood?”  
“Yeah, pop the hood.” Brian replied to Dom before Dom decided to humor him and helped get the heap off the trailer and into the garage.  
Upon popping the hood, though it was more like pulling off, Naruto was surprised at the engine, “2JZ engine. Holy shit.” Jesse stated seeing the engine area was still in pretty good shape despite what the rest of it looked like.  
“What did I tell you?” Brian asked while Naruto snorted.  
“I retract my previous statement.” Dom stated looking over the engine with Jesse and Naruto.  
“This could decimate all…after you put about 10 to 15 thousand into it. Maybe more if we have to overnight the parts, from Japan.” Jesse stated looking over everything.  
Naruto snorted, “I can help with that, I have a small warehouse full of parts that you could put into this baby. It could shave at least a couple thousand off that possible build.” Naruto stated seeing some parts that were still usable and some that would need to be stripped away.  
“Well that works, I was going to ask if you wanted to help rebuild this.” Dom stated with a grin and Naruto smirked.  
“Sure, been a while since I got my hands dirty and rebuilt a car.” Naruto stated popping his knuckles and grinning.  
Dom merely chuckled before turning his attention to Brian, “I gotta get you racing again so I can make some money off your ass. There’s a showdown in the desert called Race Wars. That’s where you’ll do it and start earning your keep.” Dom stated before heading out of the Garage with Jesse and Letty to go over what parts they’d have to order no matter what, “Oh, when you’re not working at Harry’s, you’re working here. If you can’t find the right tool in this garage, Mr. Arizona? Then you have no right being near a car.” Dom stated before he walked off and Mia smiled.  
“He owns you now.” Mia stated as she walked after her brother and Brian just blinked towards her not sure if she was joking or not.  
That left just Brian and Naruto and the air was tense, “So, Mr. Spilner, you tell them that you were a cop before?” Naruto asked with narrowed eyes causing Brian to sigh.  
“Naruto, I didn’t know Rome was part of that crew when I took them down. If I had then I would’ve gotten him out.” Brian stated making Naruto glare.  
“If you hadn’t ditched us, then you would’ve known!” Naruto stated before walking off making Brian sigh before Naruto stopped, “For your sake, I hope you’re not a pig anymore, I’m really starting to like these guys.” Naruto stated making Brian sigh before he grit his teeth and kicked the car repeatedly after Naruto walked out.  
Naruto had then entered the house and found Mia, who he promptly began flirting with while being invited to join them for lunch and dinner.  
 _ **Later**_  
Naruto was at the grill having volunteered to man it since he enjoyed cooking thanks to a family friend. Besides, with Dom and the others working on the cars and Letty gong to get some groceries, someone had to cook and he wasn’t going to make Mia do it. He then turned as he heard cars approaching and saw Letty, Leon, and Vince pull up.  
However, when Vince saw him and Brian there, he chucked his bag to Leon, “I’m out of here.” Vince stated walking away.  
“C’mon man.” Leon complained before turning, “Hey Dom!” Leon called pointing to the retreating Vince.  
“Vince! Get over here and give us a hand.” Dom called and Vince kept walking.  
“Looks like you got all the help you need, brother.” Vince yelled before getting in his car and speeding off while Dom just shook his head and walked over to Naruto.  
“Mia, the chicken’s drying out.” Dom called into the house as he saw Naruto actually pouring some of his Corona on the chicken making him smirk.  
“Alright, alright, I’m coming already.” Mia yelled as she and Jesse came out carrying a few things and Letty quickly helped as Mia came over to Naruto and Dom and set the sauce on the grill’s rack, “Here ya go.” Mia stated before Dom pulled her into a hug making her laugh.  
“You sure you know what you’re doing?” Letty asked not willing to choke down bad food just because she owed Naruto for saving Dom’s ass.  
Naruto merely chuckled, “Trust me, if my BBQ sucks, then you guys being pissed is the least of my worries.” Naruto stated as he kept cooking.  
When Naruto finished, everyone was sitting at the picnic table just chatting before Jesse reached and grabbed a piece of chicken, “Ah!” Dom exclaimed making Jesse freeze, “Since you were the first one to reach in and grab chicken, you say grace.” Dom stated folding his hands as everyone followed suit.  
“Ok. Uh, dear heavenly…” Jesse started only to pause trying to think of a word.  
“Spirit.” Naruto commented making Jesse point at him.  
“Spirit. Thank you. Dear heavenly spirit, we thank you for providing us with direct port nitrous injection. Four core inter coolers. Uh, ball-bearing turbos… and titanium valve springs. Thank you.” Jesse prayed making Naruto smile in amusement.  
“Amen.” Naruto stated getting choruses from the others.  
“Not bad.” Dom stated making Jesse smile at the praise.  
“He’s praying to the car gods.” Letty stated with a grin as everyone started grabbing food.  
“Alright, let’s see if Naruto’s confidence matches up to the final product.” Dom stated as everyone took a bite and widened their eyes at the taste.  
“Holy Shit! This is fucking awesome!” Leon stated as he began chowing down causing Naruto to chuckle.  
“Where the hell did you learn to cook like this?” Letty asked still munching on some chicken.  
“A couple of friends of mine, named Choji and Ayame. Choji’s family owns and run the greatest chain of BBQ restaurants in Japan while Ayame’s family runs the best chain of Ramen stands in the world. I spent a couple summers in Japan with them when I was younger and learned to cook and the skills just stuck.” Naruto stated with a grin as he ate his own food.  
“I vote that Naruto cooks from now on.” Jesse stated making Mia raise her hand.  
“Seconded.” Mia stated while smiling at Naruto causing him to chuckle.  
“Well, well, well, if it isn’t old ‘coyote’s are us’” Leon stated looking down the driveway at Vince causing everyone to turn and look.  
“I thought you weren’t hungry, pumpkin.” Jesse stated with a smirk as he licked his fingers from the chicken.  
Vince shrugged, “I gotta eat, you know.” Vince stated standing there.  
“No shit, you’re always hungry.” Letty stated still eating.  
“Alright, sit down.” Dom stated waving him over and patting his back as he saw Vince glaring at Brian and Naruto. Naruto though ignored him and kept talking with Mia, Letty, and Jesse while Brian and Vince just stared at each other.  
Later that night had Naruto sitting with Dom, Letty, Leon, Jesse, and Vince watching TV. Mia wouldn’t let him help wash the dishes since he had cooked and after debating with her for a few minutes, he relented and went to sit while Brian stood in the kitchen talking to her. Currently, he was listening to Letty and Dom debate on who the best kung fu guy was besides Chuck Norris: Jackie Chan or Bruce Lee, “You’re both wrong. While both are badasses with a mixed style and finesse, they aren’t the best.” Naruto stated sipping his beer.  
“Oh yeah? Then who is?” Dom asked and Letty nodded.  
“If we’re talking still alive? Then I’d say Donnie Yen since he’s diverse and has multiple styles and talents to use. If we are just talking to ever exist? Then I say Ip Man.” Naruto stated making them raise an eyebrow in confusion.  
“Who’s Ip Man?” Letty asked in curiosity.  
“The man who trained Bruce Lee.” Naruto stated making them widen their eyes, “Yeah, dude was a major badass and was the grand master of the Wing Chun style for almost his entire life. He even took down 10 Japanese black belts in one fight during World War 2, then shortly after he beat a high ranking General in a fight. Then after the war was over and he moved to Hong Kong, he took down the British Heavyweight Boxing Champion, The Twister, in a fight too. Dude was THE Badass of his day and very few have come close to matching him.” Naruto stated with a grin.  
Naruto then saw Vince get up and head for the kitchen to make some popcorn and frowned hearing his comment, “Wash my car when you get done.” Vince stated with a laugh.  
“What was that?” Mia stated and Naruto knew she was mad and couldn’t blame her at all.  
“Not you, Mia, I was talking to the punk. Wear your favorite dress, ‘cause once you’re done… I’m putting you on the street where you belong, cutie.” Vince stated before hitting the microwave.  
Naruto however just looked at him then at Dom, “Are you sure he’s not gay?” Naruto asked and Dom frowned before shrugging honestly not sure himself some times based on how Vince talked.  
Mia then smirked, “Vince, what was that Cuban restaurant you wanted to take me to?” Mia asked and Vince looked at her excitedly, “You know, the one with the picadillo and-“  
“With the red candles, wooden tables-“ Vince added and Mia nodded.  
“The plantain, food all over the place. What is it called?” Mia asked.  
“Cha Cha Cha.” Vince stated with a smile.  
Mia smiled back, “Yeah, that’s it.” Mia stated before turning to Brian and walking up to him, “Well, you can take me there. Friday night at 10. Is that good for you?” She asked and Brian nodded.  
“Yeah, it’s perfect.” Brian stated with a grin as Vince glared and punched the door and walked out.  
“Dude, where’s the popcorn?” Leon asked holding the bowl out and Vince smacked it away.  
“Make your own damn popcorn.” Vince shouted storming out as Dom, Letty, and Naruto watched before Naruto shrugged and leaned back.  
As for Mia, she mainly had offered the date as a way to get back at Vince for being an asshole. It wasn’t that she didn’t find Brian attractive, she was just more interested in Naruto despite only knowing him for a couple days. She knew he was hooking up with that Carla girl, but that didn’t matter much since it was just part of the life: You don’t have someone serious so you just hook up with different people until you eventually find someone serious.  
Although, she wasn’t sure if Naruto was a one woman kind of guy, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have fun and relax with him. Plus, Dom and Letty seemed to like him which was a rarity in itself and Dom even seemed to trust him, which was even rarer.  
She’d just have to wait and see how things went.  
 _ **Two Weeks Later**_  
For the past two weeks, Naruto had been hanging out with Dom’s crew, getting more acquainted with Mia, and helping build the Supra to be ready for the big race event in two weeks. Vince was still a pain in his ass, but the rest were cool as he helped tune up the cars and even helped Jesse with some new designs for cars.  
Of course, he continued the casual and intimate fun with Carla and Jennifer counting taking them on dates to get out of the house, which they had had to clean and freshen up more than once due to the smell of sex lingering at times. They also added a bit more fun ranging from fucking out in the open in a parking garage, more sexual fun while driving, fucking on the car, the beach, and a few other risky places just for the hell of it. Naturally, the girls enjoyed it all and were happy being friends with benefits with him.  
Right now, Naruto was relaxing on the couch in Carla’s home enjoying the company he had before his phone rang, “Hello? Dom? Yeah, yeah, sure I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Naruto stated before hanging up and looking at Carla and Jen, who were both on their knees licking his erection, “Sorry girls, Dom needs my help with something and it sounds important.” Naruto stated making the girls whine since they were just getting ready for another round.  
“Fine, but you owe us some loving later on buster.” Carla stated flicking his cock to punctuate her point while Jen merely nodded with a pout.  
Naruto merely chuckled at the two, “Alright, how about a fuck session at the location of your choosing?” He asked making the two perk up and blush before they kissed his face.  
“Deal.” They both stated before heading off to the bedroom while swaying their hips and shaking their asses at him making him chuckle as he dressed before heading home to shower real quick.  
Arriving in Little Saigon, Naruto was walking to the meeting point since his two main cars weren’t exactly subtle for the area and he assumed the point wasn’t to draw attention. Getting near the address, he turned as Jesse’s car pulled up and Vince, Brian, and Dom got out, “What’s going on?” Naruto asked standing there in his boots, black jeans, and a red muscle shirt.  
“You’re here, good.” Dom stated walking up.  
“Why the hell is he here?” Vince asked, though he didn’t mind Naruto as much as he did Brian. The Buster just gave him a bad vibe like he was a cop and after finding him spying on Hector’s garage, the feeling was only worse.  
“We might need him if we get caught, the fact that he beat your ass without trying shows he can fight.” Dom stated making Vince grumble while Naruto raised an eyebrow.  
“Caught doing what?” Naruto asked crossing his arms.  
“This is Johnny Tran’s territory, he said he had something for me for Race Wars. We’re going to find out what that is.” Dom stated and Naruto blinked before shrugging.  
“Sure. How do you want to do this?” Naruto stated surprising Dom while Brian just smirked and shook his head not at all surprised at Naruto’s attitude.  
“That’s it? No arguing or debating?” Dom asked clearly not expecting this as Naruto chuckled.  
“You’re a good guy Dom and the only racer in town that can make me try for a win. I’ve seen you with your crew and you value family above everything, which is something my parents taught me religiously. So you ask for help, and I’ll help you out any way I can.” Naruto stated with a grin causing Dom to smile.  
“Well alright then, let’s go.” Dom stated as they moved towards the gate while Jesse moved his car out of sight.  
Climbing to the roof, Naruto carefully broke open one of the skylights while ensuring there was no visible damage as they went inside. Looking around with flashlights, they found some cars and began checking them over, “Dom, something’s wrong.” Naruto stated looking over the car and Vince nodded.  
“He’s right, there’s no engines at all.” Vince stated finding the cars with nothing substantial under the hood.  
“What the hell are they planning on racing with? Hopes and dreams?” Dom asked looking over the cars.  
“No idea, but they’re sneaky as shit and they’ve got the money to buy anything, so they should be able to get something in these and yet they haven’t.” Vince stated making them frown while Naruto also noticed Brian focusing on electronics that were off to the side and frowned wondering why the hell Brian was focusing on those.  
However, he couldn’t bring it up as Dom’s phone suddenly rang, “What?” Dom answered before hearing Jesse warn him that Johnny was coming right to them, “Shit, everyone hide.” Dom stated before seeing Brian, “Spilner!” Dom called making Brian look up before they all hid just before the lights came on.  
Naruto carefully pulled out a Beretta 92 and took the safety off while watching Johnny and his cousin Lance interrogating a mechanic about where their engines were since he had charged them and not delivered them. They then watched as Johnny tried to drown the mechanic with oil while still demanding his engines, which he got the location of before dragging the mechanic out of his garage and leaving.  
Nodding to the others, Naruto helped the others back up to the skylight and got the hell out of there before someone ended up coming again.  
 _ **Couple of days later: Dom’s Garage**_  
Naruto was currently in Dom’s garage helping him finish fine tuning the Supra and Dom’s own car to ensure they were both ready for Race Wars. Naruto was just finishing up tightening one of the main bolts of the engine when Dom spoke up, “I wanted to ask, you got any plans tonight?” Dom asked and Naruto snorted.  
“Dom, you’re a cool guy, but I’m strictly into women and I don’t think Letty would take to kindly to me stepping in on her turf.” Naruto stated making Dom snort and throw a rag at his face causing Naruto to laugh, “In all seriousness, I was planning on hanging out with Jennifer and Carla since they still haven’t cashed in the favor I owe them from when I helped you break into Johnny Tran’s garage.” Naruto stated with a chuckle.  
Dom smirked, “I still can’t believe you’ve got two gorgeous women and they regularly enjoy each other with you. You must be getting pretty serious by now huh?” Dom asked and Naruto laughed.  
“No, those two made it clear it was just a friends with benefits deal since they just want someone to help them unwind and have fun. It was the main reason Carla approached me after the race.” Naruto stated causing Dom to chuckle a bit.  
“Well, in all fairness, tying me in a race is no small feat.” He stated causing Naruto to smirk before Dom grew more serious, “Come with me, I want to show you something.” Dom stated patting Naruto’s back before leading him to the garage connected to the house and Naruto was stunned to see a mint condition 1970 Dodge Charger R/T.  
“My god.” Naruto stated in awe as he looked at the car.  
“Built her with my dad: 900 horses of Detroit muscle.” Dom stated looking at the car fondly, though if one looked closely they could see some trepidation in his face as well.  
“A true beast.” Naruto commented and Dom nodded.  
“You know what she ran in Palmdale?” Dom asked making Naruto glance at him, “Nine seconds flat.” Dom stated making Naruto widen his eyes.  
“Sweet Jesus.” Naruto commented in awe.  
“My dad drove her. So much torque, the chassis twisted and warped coming off the line. He barely held her together to win.” Dom stated looking fondly and sadly at the car.  
“So what’s your time driving her?” Naruto asked in curiosity since he had only mentioned his dad driving it.  
“Never taken her out before.” Dom stated causing Naruto to look at him and saw the fear and sadness.  
“Aw damn, it was your dad’s last drive and it scares the hell out of you, doesn’t it?” Naruto asked and Dom nodded knowing Naruto understood since Naruto explained how he was nervous driving his dad’s car but slowly got over it as he knew the car didn’t deserve to be cooped up.  
“Yeah, but that’s not the reason I wanted you to come in here.” Dom stated before taking him to the back where a board was hanging with truck schedules on it, “I want to bring you into something. My crew and I have been jacking trucks that are full of high grade electronics and we could use an extra man since things are starting to get harder with each hijack. Leon, Letty, and Jesse think you’d make a good addition to the team.” Dom explained since Naruto was a kindred spirit when it came to driving and protecting family.  
“What about Vince? He and I don’t see eye to eye much but I can set aside my own problems to get the job done.” Naruto asked and then clarified and Dom nodded.  
“He’s still a bit sore about the ass kicking and you having Mia’s attention, but he’s not gonna deny you’re a hell of a driver and could help out.” Dom stated making Naruto nod, “So what do you say? You in?”  
“Sure.” Naruto stated shaking Dom’s hand.  
“Great, first job is tonight.” Dom stated as they went into the house to discuss details.  
 _ **Couple days later**_  
Naruto was drinking a beer as he worked on his Chevelle changing a bad spark plug. However, he paused as his tv lost the music channel and showed a report on a joint FBI/LAPD task force raided the Tran household arresting Johnny and several of his local crew.  
However, the timeline made him frown since it had been a couple days since he helped jack a truck of electronics… electronics that were the same as the ones Johnny Tran had in his garage that Brian was checking out.  
 _“Goddammit Brian!”_ Naruto thought as he saw the obvious writing on he wall: Brian was still a cop and he was working undercover to bust whoever was hijacking the trucks. Meaning he was after Dom and his crew, which now counted Naruto himself and meant Brian was even further on his shit list.  
Only reason he wasn’t venting right now was because he couldn’t think of hurting his car after so much work and emotional turmoil put into it.  
The universe decided to take that moment to be nice to him as Jen and Carla appeared in the doorway, “Hey babe, ready for some fun?” Carla asked and Naruto sighed as he looked at them.  
“Not that great a time girls, I’m a little pissed at something and full of a lot of tension and anger.” He stated before turning back to his car only to feel two pairs of breasts on his back and two pairs of lips on his neck.  
“All the more reason to take a break, lover.” Jen whispered huskily into his ear.  
“Yeah, we can take it and we want to take it. We’ve been using you for stress relief and fun, now it’s your turn.” Carla stated licking his neck while her hand was rubbing his crotch.  
Naruto merely turned his head, “You sure? I’m not going to be feeling nice while we do it.” Naruto stated and Carla merely kissed him.  
“Baby, that’s why you got both of us.” Carla stated before they led him into the home fully intent on helping their beneficial friend relieve some of his stress.  
 _ **Later at Race Wars**_  
Naruto was driving to the large gathering that honestly reminded him of a keg party at a college only it had security and sponsors while driving his Chevelle. Naruto was still pissed about Brian, but the girls had helped him vent quite a bit and were currently walking with a limp from the hard fucking he had given the two. Naruto had always made it a point to be his definition of gentle with women since his stamina and strength could effectually ruin a woman or seriously hurt them if he wasn’t careful. However, both those girls had wanted help him relieve stress and were determined so he did.  
They were unconscious for the rest of the day and unable to walk properly for half the day afterwards. Luckily they were free days from both work and class.  
Back to the main point though, Naruto was driving for where he knew Dom’s crew was camping out since he needed to talk to Dom before Brian did something else to royally screw over another family he was just beginning to build.  
Pulling up to the group, Naruto got out and walked straight to Dom, “I need to talk to you, now.” Naruto stated making Dom pause at the serious expression before he led Naruto off to the side while the others got distracted by one of their own getting into a race.  
“What’s wrong man?” Dom asked wondering what had Naruto so pissed and riled up.  
“We have a problem, Brian’s a cop.” Naruto stated making Dom widen his eyes before getting in his face.  
“What the fuck?!? Did you know?!?” Dom asked only for Naruto to glare back.  
“I didn’t know he was one now. He and I were in Juvie together and we became brothers along with another guy. We boosted cars and then he ditched us for a year only to come back as a cop and busted our brother. I hadn’t seen him in five years and I wanted to believe he was out. But then he gave a fake last name, which I chalked up to him not wanting anyone to remember he was a cop before. Then I saw him checking out the electronics that Johnny had that were the same ones that we stole from the truck, then the FBI and LAPD raided Johnny’s home and that just cinched it. I wanted to believe he wasn’t a cop anymore.” Naruto explained and Dom grit his teeth and let him go.  
“Damn it! Why the hell would you believe him?” Dom asked and Naruto just sighed and looked at him.  
“If our roles were reversed and it was Leon, Vince, or Jesse?” Naruto asked and Dom paused before sighing and nodding. He’d want to believe more than anything that they weren’t a cop anymore and could rejoin the family.  
“Alright, I see your point, but I am not going back to prison.” Dom stated and Naruto nodded fully agreeing.  
“I don’t blame you. I’m wanted in six states and if I go down, then I’m going to be doing hard time.” Naruto stated making Dom nod.  
“Alright, how do you want to do this?” Dom asked since he honestly didn’t know what to do right now that would keep them safe and still get them some cash.  
“Well they went after Johnny and he’s out on bail now, which means the pigs are going to be looking your way now. The racing and extreme car stuff revolves around you which means they no doubt believe you’re either involved or know about it. However, they need solid proof and without it, you’ll be in the clear.” Naruto stated and Dom clicked his tongue.  
“I got one more job for later today.” Dom stated making Naruto look at him.  
“Cancel it.” Naruto stated seriously and Dom shook his head.  
“Can’t, this is the last one. We get this and not only is it a big payday, but it’s a long vacation too.” Dom stated making Naruto sigh in exasperation.  
“Alright, but we gotta be careful about this and make sure Brian doesn’t see us leave before the jacking or we risk it being rather obvious.” Naruto stated making Dom nod, “For now, go back to the crew while I have a look around and see if I can find something to use as a distraction or an excuse to leave.” Naruto stated making Dom nod before heading back to his crew and Naruto went off into the crowd.  
As he looked walked and looked around, he paused as he saw someone familiar and smirked as he walked up to her, “Hey Minnie Mouse, you got a nice ass.” Naruto shouted drawing attention as the person froze before balling up her fists.  
“Go fuck yourself, you son of a… NARUTO!” A woman a year older than Naruto shouted angrily before it turned to shock and the woman then glomped him in a hug. Said woman was an athletically built woman with a plump ass and slender legs wearing yoga pants, a Chinese style top, fingerless gloves, and heeled calf boots. Her brown hair was also done up into two buns, her eyes were chocolate color, and her breasts were a perky high B-low C cup.  
“It’s good to see you, Tenten.” Naruto stated hugging one of his friends and first girlfriends and spun her around making her laugh. He then set her down and kissed her making her moan as she eagerly returned it. They may not have still been dating, but that didn’t mean they didn’t still love and desire each other.  
Breaking the kiss, Naruto smiled, “When did you come back to LA?” He asked and she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
“Oh, a few years ago, got bored overseas so I came back here only to find you weren’t. That wasn’t very nice to not let me know where you were.” Tenten stated with a pout causing Naruto to chuckle as he gave her a light peck on the lips.  
“If I had known you’d be coming back to town, I would have left you some kind of message.” Naruto stated with a smirked as his hands rested just above her ass.  
The two were broken from their flirting as they heard a commotion going on and Dom yelling, “Shit.” Naruto swore before running to see what was going on with Tenten following.  
Arriving, they saw security pulling Dom and Tran away from each other along with Johnny’s cousin Lance. Moving over to the crew, Naruto turned to Leon, “What the hell is going on?” Naruto asked wondering what had Dom so riled up.  
“Jesse raced Tran for pinks and lost and Jesse took off. Tran came over running his mouth and then accused Dom of narking on him, then Dom punched him.” Leon stated making Naruto curse.  
“Alright, get him back to the RV and tell him I’ll handle it.” Naruto stated making Leon nod as he and the others got Dom and began to walk away.  
However, Naruto saw Johnny coming back and this time armed with a shotgun while being backed by Lance and some crew and knew he’d need to step in, “Why Johnny Tran!” Naruto called causing Johnny to turn and aim at him while the others turned to see what the hell was going on, “You mad dog.” Naruto stated walking towards Tran, who was visibly shocked and a little afraid and the same could be said for Lance.  
“N-Naruto?” He asked in shock, fear, and confusion.  
“Where do you think you’re going with that shotgun?” Naruto asked making Johnny quickly lower the gun while Naruto waved the security off.  
“I.. that is… you see… Toretto, he…” Johnny stammered trying to explain himself to Naruto while everyone except for Lance and Tenten were shocked that Johnny seemed so scared of Naruto.  
“Yes, I understand you two have a bit of a feud going on is that right?” Naruto asked and Johnny nodded shakily, “Mm, well you see that poses a bit of a problem since I happen to be working with Dom on some things.” Naruto stated making Johnny’s eyes widen in horror.  
“I-I apologize Naruto, it.. it wasn’t known to me that you and he were associates.” Johnny apologized and Naruto nodded a bit.  
“Accepted, now I understand that you won a car off a kid that runs in Dom’s crew and I happen to like the kid.” Naruto stated and raised his hand to stop Johnny from speaking, “So this is what we are going to do: you’re going to let the kid keep his car and forget this dispute with Toretto. In exchange, I’ll forgive that debt you owe me and I’ll sort out this whole being arrested deal with your family.” Naruto stated making Johnny’s eyes widen.  
“Really? I-I mean of course, that’s most generous of you. Thank you.” Johnny stated giving Naruto a bow of respect.  
“Good, now apologize to Dom and shake his hand about no hard feelings, then leave the shotgun and go love your girl and win some races.” Naruto stated making Johnny nod before turning the shotgun around and handing it to Naruto, who held onto it a moment, “Do _not_ make me regret this, Johnny.” Naruto stated making Johnny nod quickly.  
Johnny then walked over to Toretto and bowed in respect, “I humbly apologize for my actions in shaming both myself, you, and your family, Dominic. I wish to start anew and no longer be considered opponents.” Johnny stated before sticking his hand out and Dom looked at it in surprise before at Naruto, who nodded.  
Nodding back, Dom shook his hand, “To new beginnings.” Dom stated making Johnny nod before Lance gave Dom the pink slip for Jesse’s car and the two walked off after bowing to Naruto again.  
Naruto then sighed and walked back over to Tenten before going back to Dom’s area with Dom and his crew while Naruto still had the shotgun.  
Upon arriving there, Naruto promptly took a Corona and downed half of it before getting on his phone, “Hey, it’s me. Clear Johnny Tran’s records, he’s even with me.” Naruto stated before getting confirmation on the other end, “Thanks.” Naruto stated before hanging up and sighing as he held his beer to his head.  
“Ok, I gotta know what the hell that was about.” Dom asked still not believing what he saw and Vince, Letty, Leon, and Mia all nodded.  
“And who is she?” Letty asked and Mia also wanted to know as she eyed the woman standing beside Naruto.  
“This is Tenten, she’s an ex of mine since she felt I wasn’t a ‘one woman kind of guy’, but I never cheated on her if that’s where your mind went.” Naruto stated making Tenten nod since Naruto hadn’t cheated on her, though he did fuck other women with her, “As to what just happened, Johnny’s family and I have a bit of a close working history and Johnny knows fully well that his family would consider it an even bigger disgrace to insult me than for him to be arrested. This goes back to the fact my great grandfather saved his great grandparents and the trend has in some way continue down the generations to him and I. A few months ago, I bailed him out of a business deal gone WAY bad and he’s been in my debt ever since that he’d be working for me for years to pay off the debt, both monetary and honor-wise. And since my parents passed away, his parents have been helping and looking out for me so I have quite a bite of influence with them and can clear any shame Johnny experienced from them. Essentially, I owned Johnny Tran until a few minutes ago since I needed to save Jesse and your ass.” Naruto stated before looking at Dom at the end and he chuckled.  
“And I appreciate that.” Dom stated before turning serious, “But uh, we kind of have something to discuss privately.” Dom stated looking at Tenten.  
“Don’t worry Dom, she’s trustworthy. You can count on it.” Naruto stated wrapping an arm around her making her smile as Dom nodded after a moment, “So now we need to deal with Brian.”  
“What about the buster?” Vince asked curiously and Naruto and Dom sighed.  
“Brian’s a cop, and he’s investigating the truck jackings.” Naruto stated shocking the team, though Mia was also pissed off that he was flirting and trying to seduce her. She was just glad she hadn’t taken it seriously or she could have ended up sleeping with him.  
“I fucking knew it!” Vince shouted angrily and Dom stopped him from doing anything.  
“So what are we going to do?” Letty asked and Dom looked to Naruto.  
“Well, Jesse taking off gives us the excuse to leave as we were worried about our friend and had to ensure he didn’t do something stupid. It will only be reinforced at the fact he ran because Johnny Tran was going to take his car.” Naruto stated making Dom nod.  
“So we can still finish the job and get clear.” Dom stated surprising Mia.  
“The cops are onto you and you still want to do the job?!?!?” Mia asked in shock and anger and Dom came over and calmed her down.  
“It will be alright, just another job same as the other times.” Dom stated before Naruto spoke.  
“Actually, we should expect some complications due to the fact those truckers are going to start getting their own payback rather than waiting on the cops, so we gotta be prepared for everything.” Naruto stated before Tenten spoke up.  
“I can help if you want, another driver and someone else to have their eyes open.” Tenten stated making the crew look at her before Dom nodded.  
“If Naruto vouches for you, then you’re good in my book.” Dom stated knowing it ended any potential argument.  
“We also should bring Mia along.” Naruto stated surprising them all.  
“Why?” Dom asked narrowing his eyes slightly.  
“Dom, she’s your sister. If Brian or any other cop come and find that we’re gone, then they’ll take her into custody to interrogate, charge as an accessory, or use as leverage against you. Better that she be with us then here where a cop can pick her up.” Naruto stated making them widen their eyes in horror since that could very well happen.  
“Alright, let’s all get going.” Dom stated as they packed up essentials while Tenten told her friends she had to handle some business before they took off for their meet up point that had their cars.  
Said point was a secluded area just outside of Thermal California and awaiting them were the Honda Civics. Stashing their current rides, the group moved over to the Civics and loaded up the gear, “Alright, we’re doing this a man short. We still need four drivers and one person to actually jack the truck.” Dom stated making them nod.  
“I’ll drive in Jesse’s place, Mia can ride with Letty and Tenten can ride with me.” Naruto suggested and Dom nodded as Leon handed Dom the grappling gun while Vince geared up since he was usually the one to make the jump.  
“Yo man, this doesn’t feel right. I’m getting all kinds of bad vibes from this idea man.” Leon stated and Naruto shook his head.  
“Don’t talk like that, man. Everything will be ok.” Naruto stated as they finished loading up, “Let’s just get the truck and then enjoy a vacation from this.” Naruto stated making him sigh and nod as they headed out.  
“Leon, make sure you watch those channels.” Dom stated over their radio making Leon sound off as he kept his scanner primed and listening for anything at all that could be trouble.  
The team raced down a two lane highway getting in the same formation they were the last time as Vince got his helmet on and loaded up the grappling gun.  
Pulling up in front of the truck, Vince anchored himself and prepared to jump just as Dom noticed the trucker had a shotgun, “Vince stop!” Dom shouted but it was too late as Vince jumped and landed on the hood before he had to duck as the trucker shot through the windshield, “He’s got a goddamn shotgun!” Dom shouted making Naruto curse as the trucker kept trying to shoot Vince and shot at Dom and Letty causing them to swerve.  
“Tenten, switch.” Naruto stated reclining his seat and Tenten quickly climbed over him and swapped into the driver seat as Letty was trying to distract the trucker. However, the trucker wasn’t having that as he swerved nearly running Letty off the road and causing Vince to slide off the hood and get his arm tangled in the wire, which began to bite into his arm as he called for help, “Dammit, get alongside the cab.” Naruto ordered making Tenten nod as she hit the gas as Naruto got the shotgun he took from Johnny ready.  
Leaning out the window, he fired at the cab taking out the side mirror and the driver side window while also shocking the driver into leaning away and turn his attention from Vince. Naruto then tossed the shotgun in the back before he climbed onto the door of the car and leapt over to the cab grabbing the door and leaned out of the way as the trucker shot at him.  
“What the hell’s he doing?!?” Letty shouted as she drove.  
“He’s saving Vince.” Dom shouted over the radio hoping Naruto knew what the hell he was doing.  
Grabbing the gun, Naruto yanked it away before hitting the trucker in the face with the buttstock and turned it around. Leaning in, he aimed the barrel right at the trucker’s face, “Pull over, NOW!” Naruto shouted making the trucker frown before he did as ordered and pulled over while the others came up. Naruto quickly knocked the trucker out and tossed him onto the side of the road before going around and cutting Vince free, “Shit, his arm’s in bad shape.” Naruto stated as he tore his shirt and wrapped up his arm as best he could.  
Naruto looked at the others and saw their freaked out faces, “Alright look: Dom, you, Mia, Letty, and Leon take the cars and the truck to the rendezvous. Tenten and I will get Vince to a doctor that I know can help us and no cops will be involved.” Naruto stated making Dom pause a moment, “Dom! Look at me! We can’t have Civics with gunshots going into town and the truck is there ready to get you and the others out. Get the cargo, and I’ll help Vince. That trucker probably heard the names Vince was shouting so we have to move.” Naruto stated making Dom curse before he nodded as Naruto lifted Vince and got him in the car with Tenten getting in the driver’s seat since Naruto had to help Vince.  
Mia, Leon, and Dom got back into their Civics and drove off with Letty driving the truck. Tenten stayed with them for a bit before separating already knowing who Naruto wanted to see, “You know she’s not gonna be cheap, right?” Tenten asked as she drove while ensuring she slowed a bit in the monitored areas since they didn’t need a high speed chase.  
“Yeah, but if we don’t go, Vince is going to die or at least lose the arm.” Naruto stated as he tied his belt around Vince’s upper arm to slow the blood loss.  
“How long’s it been since you’ve seen her?” Tenten asked absently as she drove closer to their destination.  
“Close to 4 years.” Naruto stated with a sigh before they pulled up to a little hole in the wall clinic and got out as Naruto got Vince up and carried him inside before heading to the counter, “I need to see Tsunade Senju, tell her it’s Naruto Namikaze.” Naruto stated making the receptionist look at him a moment before nodding and walking off.  
A minute passed before a three professionally dressed nurses and a doctor came out with a gurney. Said doctor was a woman in her 30s with a diamond mark on her forehead, hazel eyes, full black painted lips, nails painted (ironically) blood red, long blonde hair that was in two long ponytails was on her head, and cream colored skin. Her attire consisted of a grey kimono top, black yoga pants, a cord necklace with a green gem was around her neck, and black high heeled sandals on her feet. Over it all she had a white doctor’s coat while her figure was practically on full display as her F cup tits were being shown off, her plump ass was barely contained by her pants, and her slender legs were only enhanced by her heels.  
This was Tsunade Senju, another former lover of Naruto’s and one of the best if not THE best doctor in the world, “Male, 24 years of age, six foot, around 220. He’s got a deep laceration in his right arm and there’s arterial bleeding. I cut off the blood flow enough to buy some time and wrapped up the wound, but he’s not going to last long without help.” Naruto stated as they got him on the gurney and turned to Tsunade, “Help him, and I swear I’ll pay whatever price.” Naruto stated seriously making Tsunade glance at him before nodding as they took Vince away.  
 _ **Hours Later**_  
Naruto sat in a waiting room in the back with Tenten. Naruto had called Dom and the others about where to go and told them to head over once they got the truck stashed and the cars retrieved.  
Naruto then looked up as a nurse came in and asked about any other known medical history. Naruto didn’t know any of it and then a voice spoke, “He’s got a healed fracture of his right leg, four healed fractures of the ribs, and has had his nose set three times.” Dom stated walking in with the others of the crew and Mia.  
Naruto hugged each one as they sat down while Letty also gave him a kiss to the cheek for saving Vince’s ass and possibly their’s too. Mia had hugged him the longest since he not only saved the crew but her family as well. An extra surprise came in the form of Carla and Jen showing up even though Naruto told them it wasn’t necessary.  
As Dom gave Vince’s medical history, Naruto explained to Jesse that he was safe from Johnny. Jesse was, of course, relieved and thankful since he didn’t want to lose the car let alone his life.  
A while later had Tsunade returning while wiping her hands and sighing in relief, “He’s been stabilized, he’s gonna need some rehab for the arm and a lot of rest since he hit a few nerves, but he’ll live and should have full use of his arm.” Tsunade stated relieving the team, “He’s still asleep right now, I’ll have someone come and inform you when he’s awake.” Tsunade stated before waking off and Naruto followed her before they were on the other side of a door with the waiting room still able to see them.  
“So… what’s the deal between the two blondes?” Letty asked Tenten seeing the discussion was getting heated especially after Tsunade slapped him with tears in her eyes.  
“She was one of the few women he got close to marrying.” Tenten stated sadly as she watched Naruto remain calm even as Tsunade slapped him again and began beating his chest.  
“What happened?” Mia asked curiously and the others were curious too.  
Tenten sighed, “They were in love and happy, then a close friend of Naruto’s needed his help. Naruto being who he is, took off to help them, but things went bad and Naruto became a wanted man meaning he couldn’t be with Tsunade without risking her as an accessory. So he told her and despite what she wanted, stayed away, no matter how much it hurt him to do it.” Tenten stated sadly as they saw Naruto show her his necklace, which shocked her based on her facial expression. Naruto had then kissed her forehead right over the diamond and pulled her close into a hug as he said something making Tsunade break down and cry into his chest.  
“Is that necklace special or something?” Letty asked and Tenten smiled a bit.  
“Yeah, you could say so. The green one Tsunade wears was her grandfather’s and it was stolen years ago when he was killed. Naruto, feeling bad for her, made her the red one to wear as a gift, which resulted in their first date. However, Naruto never forgot how much the necklace meant to her so he eventually tracked the thief down and took the necklace back. Tsunade wanted to give him the necklace, but he refused so she gave him the red necklace as a sign of her affection towards him.” Tenten stated as she watched Naruto comfort Tsunade and was speaking to her as he wiped her tears.  
The group then watched as he kissed her forehead again and walked back to them.  
However, before anyone could say anything, Naruto’s phone rang, “Hello? What?!? Goddammit. Thanks, I owe you one.” Naruto stated before hanging up. He then clenched his fist before punching a hole in the wall…repeatedly.  
“What happened?” Dom asked having a bad feeling.  
“Brian found the trucker, which means he’s gonna tell them that a guy named Vince tried to jack his rig and may be able to tell them about you and me since Vince was yelling for our help.” Naruto stated making Dom curse knowing this was bad.  
“Dammit.” Dom swore trying to think of a way out of this.  
“Dom, we need to get you across the border.” Letty stated knowing it was the only option besides Dom getting locked up for decades.  
Mia, despite it saddening her to think of him having to do that, nodded knowing it was the only way and was backed up by Jesse and Leon.  
Dom sighed and nodded before Naruto and he left so he could pick up some things since the others needed to lay low and someone had to be there when Vince woke up.  
 _ **Dom’s House**_  
Dom was inside grabbing some clothes and personal items he wanted to ensure he kept. Naruto was outside waiting while keeping a lookout should any cops or maybe even the truckers come looking to even the score.  
When Dom finally came out, Naruto helped him with his stuff before Brian pulled up and pointed his pistol at them, “Stop right there!” Brian shouted making Dom glare at him, “I’m sorry Dom, Naruto, I tried to steer the feds away from you. I targeted Tran, Hector, Edwin, anyone but you but there’s nothing I can do now.” Brian stated making them frown.  
However, Brian surprised them by lowering his gun, “I can’t protect you, but I can get you a head start.” Brian stated surprising them further before he looked at Naruto, “I couldn’t help Rome, but I can still help my other brother.” Brian stated before tossing Naruto the keys to the Supra, “Now go before back up gets here. I may be able to buy you a couple minutes, but not much more.” Brian stated making them nod as Dom got in his Charger and Naruto fist bumped Brian before getting in the Supra and driving off since Naruto’s car was parked a ways away.  
As the two drove through the streets trying to at least make it out of LA, they began to hear sirens and cursed hoping they’d get far enough to dodge the cops. Double clutching, they started to really move though it was obvious Naruto wasn’t going to be keeping pace with Dom that easily since comparing the two current vehicles was like comparing a stock car to a nascar.  
The two made it several blocks before flashing lights appeared in their rear views. Cursing slightly, the two nodded to each other before splitting up and gunning it down different streets. Since the cops didn’t know who was in which car, they had to split too, which took heat off of both their necks as half the force was better than the entire force.  
Naruto swerved in and out of traffic enjoying the sight of the cops trying to keep up before he gunned it to make it through a busy intersection while running a red light. He narrowly dodged a few cars, but the police weren’t so lucky as a few cars were taken out. However, a few still made it through and pursued Naruto, not that they had a shot in hell of actually catching him, but it was admirable that they tried.  
Dom meanwhile was having a similar experience only he was taking back alleys and watching the cops try to follow his maneuvers. Those that did follow, didn’t know to account for the unknown variables such dumpsters, wet spots, trucks leaving the alleys, and cars crossing in front of the alleyways.  
It only took five minutes for the two friends to meet up again and the swarm of cops was non-existent after the wild driving they did. Dom then nodded to Naruto and led him to another part of town and stopped at a red light that led to a long stretch of road that crossed a railroad track.  
Dom just continued staring straight ahead as he gripped his steering wheel tight, “I used to drag race here when I was in high school.” Dom stated before pointing forward, “That railroad crossing is a quarter mile from here. On green, I’m going for it.” Dom stated making Naruto nod since they both liked to just live a quarter mile at a time, nothing else had to matter or be brought up during that quarter mile.  
Naruto got ready since he knew the Supra wasn’t going to keep up with Dom’s raw power unless he worked the car for all it was worth.  
The split second the light changed, both of them floored it and Dom’s charger reared back into the air like a horse as the back tires sped it forward. Once the front tires made contact, Dom began pulling away as Naruto double clutched keeping it from being a major shut out. They both ignored the railroad crossing guards coming down, the train whistle, and any thoughts of not making it and just kept speeding ahead.  
Upon reaching the tracks, Dom narrowly dodged the train and the two couldn’t help but laugh as they got a bit of enjoyment out of today. The two looked at each other and grinned before Dom saw Naruto looking at him in horror and turned just in time to see a truck pulling out and clip him.  
The end result was Dom’s car upturning and rolling over the Supra before smashing into the ground and flipping and rolling a few times before coming to a stop.  
Naruto quickly pulled up and rushed out, “Dom!” Naruto shouted before getting the door open and seeing Dom there bleeding from a few cuts and clenching his jaw.  
“I don’t think that’s what he had in mind.” Dom stated before Naruto helped him out and steadied him before they heard more sirens.  
Naruto cursed before helping Dom into the Supra and then got his bags and tossed them in, “Get out of here, Dom. I gotta get my car to someone I trust, but I’ll keep in touch.” Naruto stated making Dom hesitate a moment before nodding and driving off.  
Naruto then quickly hightailed it from the area after grabbing the necklace from the Charger’s rear view.  
 _ **Couple hours later**_  
Naruto sighed as he drove his Mustang out of town after he went back to the clinic and went to see Johnny’s parents Damian and Susan*. He wanted to check on Vince and let the group know that Dom made it out of the city and was probably almost across the border by now while also giving Letty the necklace.  
After informing them of that, he then began telling them he had to leave for a while so he could stash his car with someone he trusted. His Chevelle was safe and secure, but he couldn’t chance his Mustang being taken from him. Thus he was heading to Florida where some friends of his could keep it hidden and secure.  
The group understood and thanked him for the help, even Vince. Naruto then squared things with Tsunade about the money and then gave the crew contact information for someone that could get them out of the state or country if they wanted and it would be on him.  
Carla, Jen, Tenten, Tsunade, and Mia all but demanded for him to stay in touch while the first four promised to help out Mia and any of the crew that stuck around. Though Carla and Jen made it clear that his ass would be in their beds the next time he was in town or he was in for some shit.  
Naturally, Naruto had accepted and gave the girls, Mia included, a kiss on the cheek before taking off and headed for the Tran household to hold up his end of the deal with Johnny.  
Naturally, Susan and Damian welcomed him with open arms and invited him in since it had been quite some time since they saw him last. They then moved to the living area where he began to explain that Johnny was innocent of the charges. He explained that a rival of his was angered at Johnny being so successful and having his girlfriend so he framed Johnny for the truck jackings hoping Johnny would go down and lose his reputation and his girl.  
Damian and Susan understood and expressed that Johnny would be forgiven and no longer be shamed. Damian also stated he would apologize to Johnny for acting rashly.  
When Damian left to attend to some business, Susan had moved next to Naruto and kissed him which he returned since that was another reason Johnny knew not to insult or harm Naruto: he was his mother’s lover.  
Damian and Susan had only married to secure a merging of their families businesses, wealth, and status and then produced two children: one to lead the family and one to marry off to further ties with another family.  
Once their “business” was completed they only stayed together for appearances and status while both took lovers frequently to enjoy and just ensured no media got wind of it. Naruto was Susan’s lover for about 6 years now with Tenten and Tsunade having joined in some of the fun. Thus Susan and Damian would be even more pissed if Johnny insulted or harmed Naruto in any form since they made it clear that their lovers were to be respected and protected no matter what, no excuses.  
Back to the matter at hand though, after a make out session with Susan, he explained to her that he’d have to leave LA again for a while but would come back as soon as he could.  
Susan was saddened but did entice him to hold off on leaving for a couple hours, which were spent in her bedroom and bathroom with her.  
So now, feeling refreshed and a bit less stressed, he was heading to Florida where he planned to meet up with an old friend named Tej Parker.  
 **Done!**  
 **Long first chapter, but here it is. Hope you all enjoyed.**  
 **Yes, Carla, Jen, Tenten, and Tsunade will be sticking around in the fic. How many others will? No idea, but we’ll see as we go.**  
 ***For what Johnny’s mom's name (as the movie is no help with that), I just used Susan Long from American Dragon as her name.**  
 **I think that’s everything so I’ll see y’all next time.**

**NARUTO**

**NARUTO'S MUSTANG**

****

**MIA TORETTO**

****

**LETTY ORTIZ**

****

**NARUTO'S CHEVELLE**

****

**CARLA**

****

**JENNIFER**

****

**TENTEN WITH HAIR DOWN**

**TSUNADE**

**SUSAN**


	2. 2 Fast 2 Furious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto goes to Miami to catch up with some friends and ends up getting some heat along the way.

**Hey guys, welcome back and glad to see this is getting a lot of love.**

**Something to pose to you guys to consider and give input on: Do you all want to see some arcs that are from Video games? I have some in mind but they would be multi-chapter arcs where the movies I have planned would be a chapter each.**

**Also, yes, I am going to add some women from other items in here for fun or because I think they will fit in the area (could be job or personality) and use them and Naruto will be sleeping with them, though whether they’ll appear more than once is debatable. However, since I hinted at the Monica situation before, you all should be able to guess at least two girls that will be around quite a bit outside of the Fast and Furious girls and any girls Naruto had a strong relationship with.**

**Now, I am debating having some more of the “supernatural” type items in this, but not sure. I am having some Sci-Fi items in this as little anomalies and one-off happenings not repeated occurrences besides maybe something like the Lake Placid movies, so wanted some opinions. Naruto will stay Human if I am not convinced to at least have him enhanced scientifically/medically, but he’d still be strictly Human not becoming a vampire, werewolf, or anything like that.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto, the Furious series, or anything else I add into this fic. Be nice if I did.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

**“Radio or altered voice”**

**_“Book, Computer, Letter, Text Message”_ **

*see bottom for note

[Translation]

**Chapter 2: 2 Fast 2 Furious**

**_Miami Florida: Two Weeks Since Last Chapter_ **

Naruto sighed as he drove his mustang through Miami. After having spent some “quality” time with Susan in LA, Naruto had driven to Vegas to hit up a casino for a little money and using his ungodly luck, he walked away a couple hundred thousand richer. He could have gotten more, but more money means more attention. He then did a winding path through the southern states while going around Texas since he still had some warrants there and had nearly gotten caught in Louisiana, but the idiots didn’t bother to see if he was actually in the motel when they raided it. Thus Naruto left and kept racing and winning as he went.

Dom had also contacted him letting him know he made it across the border and that Vince and Leon were getting out of town too but were going the nautical route. Of course, Dom wanted Naruto to watch out for Letty and Mia since until he found a more secure place to hold up, Letty couldn’t catch up to him and he couldn’t contact Mia. Naruto was easy since he had a burner phone or rather burner phones and could be reached through a specific set of numbers, which Naruto gave to Dom before telling Dom to toss his phone so he couldn’t be tracked.

Naruto did agree to watch out for Letty and Mia, but until he could get the heat on him reduced he couldn’t directly contact them outside of burner phone calls and texts. Luckily he had his former lovers to help look out for them while he was away letting the heat die down.

Shaking those thoughts away, he pulled into a garage and honked three times before turning the car off and getting out seeing a mechanic coming over and quickly gave him a hug, “What’s up Jimmy?” Naruto stated patting his back as the mechanic, Jimmy, stepped back.

“Sup turbo, how was the west coast?” Jimmy asked and Naruto shrugged.

“Eh, you know, got some girls, got a friend, got in trouble with the law. The usual.” Naruto stated as he tossed Jimmy the keys.

“What are you doing with the Beast?” Jimmy asked in confusion.

“Putting her away for safety right now. Too much heat and too much risk of her getting confiscated.” Naruto stated making Jimmy nod.

“Gotcha, I’ll put her in the security area, only time it will be touched will be the standard maintenance package.” Jimmy stated making Naruto nod as Jimmy had a couple of his guys tarp and strap up the car for him to transport it.

Naruto though walked to the back of the garage and out to a large party area that was next to the river where one guy on a bullhorn was screaming at someone racing jet skis. Naturally the view was all the women in different bikinis and two in particular caught his attention.

The first was a woman of obvious Asian descent with blonde hair reaching her mid-back, tan skin, low C cup tits, a tight firm ass, chocolate eyes, and a slender body. The one standing right next to her was a cream skinned woman with a slight tan to her and long blue hair, large E cup tits that strained against her bikini top, a plump ass that had swallowed her bikini bottoms, slender legs with wide hips that ended with her feet in a pair of heeled sandals, and pale eyes that almost made her look like she was blind, but Naruto knew she wasn’t. The other noticeable thing was that the former girl was groping the latter on the ass not caring who saw or stared.

Naruto then smirked as one of the girls near them noticed him and widened her eyes before pointing him out to the other two. Said two turned and looked right at him impassively before walking toward him still holding onto each other. When they got in front of him, Naruto smiled, “Hello Hinata, Suki, did you miss m-mph.” Naruto greeted before Suki, the tanned girl, pulled him into a kiss while shoving her tongue down his throat and running her hands through his hair while Hinata, the blue haired girl, began kissing and licking along his neck while running her hands on his back and chest.

Of course, everyone seeing that, except for the other girls that were near them, gawked at them since Hinata and Suki had NEVER both started kissing and groping a man right on the spot. It made many of the guys grumble about ‘lucky blond bastards’ and all the women to stare at Naruto in lust and curiosity wondering just what he was packing to get the two “badass lesbian bitches” to want to jump his bones.

The answer for the how was easy, drunken night of celebration as Naruto won a big local race before ending up at his apartment and Suki pushing Hinata to join the fun since Suki was bi but Hinata was strictly women only… until Naruto fucked her silly with Suki joining in the fun. Since then the three were basically friends with benefits in that if he was in town the two demanded he be in their bed at least once a day, no exceptions.

“You asshole, do you know how fucking hard it’s been to cum since you left?” Suki asked quietly as she moved to kissing his neck as Hinata took him into a kiss while nearly raping his mouth with her tongue.

“Not. Really. I. Haven’t. Had. Such. Trouble.” Naruto stated between tongue wrestling Hinata and groping both their asses.

Hinata then went back to his neck as Suki began kissing him again, “Well, you’re going to have to handle the both of us now and we’re really fucking horny.” Hinata stated into his ear as she licked and sucked on his neck.

“I can handle that, but first I need to speak to Tej.” Naruto stated as he pulled back making the two pout before they kissed his cheeks and walked back to their friends. Naruto merely chuckled before heading over to his friend, who had a bullhorn and was taunting people to try and get their money back after losing it on the last race.

**_That Night ****** LEMON START ******_ **

Naruto grunted as he was stripped and pushed on a bed by Suki and Hinata as they stripped off their bikinis showing Suki’s dark nipples and areolae while Hinata’s were a pinkish color and that both were clean shaven above their pussies.

Naruto merely smirked since he knew this would most likely happen and merely waved them on making the two smirk as Suki sank to her knees and began licking his balls while stroking his dick. Hinata though climbed the bed and straddled his head and immediately threw her head back in a moan as he began to eat her out. He wasn’t as good as Suki was, in her opinion, but he was better at fucking since Suki only had a strap-on to use while Naruto had an all-natural extremity that was made for fucking… literally.

Suki merely smirked up at her girlfriend writhing in pleasure atop their shared sex friend. She and Hinata loved each other, but Naruto could just rock their worlds better than the other could since toys could only do so much. Don’t get her wrong, she loved dominating Hinata and making her scream and squeal her name, but Naruto’s dick was more natural feeling plus he knew how to use his dick while Suki could just thrust and hump without really getting any kind of tell if Hinata was clamping down on the strap on or not. Same could be said for Hinata when she pleasured Suki.

Shaking those thoughts away, Suki returned her attention to his dick and began running her tongue along it, getting it nice and wet with her saliva. She then moved up and took the head in her mouth and went no further as she ran her tongue around and over the head and sucked like it was a lollipop. At the same time one hand was stroking his shaft while the other massaged his balls, which she could feel were already brewing up a nice treat for her.

Above her, Hinata was moaning and gasping in pleasure as Naruto ate her pussy out while slapping her big ass and groping her tits. Hinata wasn’t entirely sure how the hell she was fucking a guy since she really was strictly into girls, but she guessed the fact Suki enjoyed it and Naruto WAS well endowed and skilled didn’t hurt. She couldn’t even deny that Naruto’s dick felt better than the strap on, but she was adamant that Suki kissed and licked better, if for no other reason than getting kissed by Suki turned her on and made her feel loved while Naruto’s kisses only turned her on.

Hinata then squealed as she came from Naruto ministrations with the finisher being he tweaked her nipples, which were really sensitive. She then blushed as she felt him drinking and lapping up her juices while his nose breathed on her clit. Hinata then moaned again as Naruto drove his tongue back into her pussy and began licking and moving his tongue all over inside her.

Suki meanwhile was now deep throating Naruto’s dick and moaning as she tasted the precum oozing out and she loved the taste of it. She then started working her tongue and throat more to coax him into cumming sooner before she got serious and began humming, which caused Naruto to groan as he finally blew down her throat and filled her mouth. Suki moaned erotically as she swallowed and savored his cum before she pulled off with a large POP and then licked him clean.

Getting on the bed, she rose her ass in the air and shook it as Naruto got Hinata off of his face. He then got behind Suki and smacked her ass making her gasp in pleasure before he began kneading the tight toned flesh. He began rubbing his dick against her dripping pussy to lubricate it a bit more before he moved and shoved his dick right up her ass making her squeal loudly as her pussy began leaking down her legs.

Suki then collapsed and smiled as Naruto began fucking her ass. She loved him in her pussy, but she just went into bliss when he wrecked her ass. Hinata had tried fucking her ass, but she couldn’t slam into her or hit the right spots as she did, it was enjoyable but not to Naruto’s level. Not that she or Hinata held that against each other, Hinata enjoyed some of Naruto’s ministrations over Suki’s and Suki liked some of Naruto’s over Hinata’s, it was just a matter of Naruto being more skilled than they were even if he had helped them get better at teasing and pleasing the other.

She broke from her musings as she heard her girl gasp and looked back to see Naruto kneading her ass while he sucked on her tits. Having experience in that area, Suki knew Naruto was probably licking all over Hinata’s areola and not touching her nipple at all while sucking on the entirety that was in his mouth, which would make her nipple that much harder and sensitive when he finally did touch it. She also knew his fingers were stroking her pussy and probing her ass since her cute pale-eyed girlfriend was a bit of a butt slut, she loved getting pounded in her ass as much as she did her pussy.

That situation had come about due to one of the times Naruto was fucking Hinata’s pussy roughly while carrying her by her ass, Suki had slipped on a strap on covered in lube and then pushed it up Hinata’s ass. She had screamed loudly at first but within five minutes of alternating fucking and Suki playing with Hinata’s nipples, the girl was cumming and begging to be fucked harder in both her holes. Of course, after Suki got her next round of fun, Naruto had drilled Hinata’s ass too making her squeal and scream in pleasure, which amused Suki since Hinata was usually reserved and quiet unless Suki wanted her to do something which got her flustered and lustful or some guy was trying to hit on them, then she got angry. However, put her in a position where she gets sexual pleasure and she screams and moans like a common whore.

Suki broke from her thoughts as Naruto slapped her ass again and she screamed as her unnoticed approaching orgasm hit her like a freight train and it was only prolonged by Naruto’s own ejaculation occurring and filling her ass with his hot cum. Plus, Naruto was still thrusting away carrying her orgasm on for even longer.

He then pulled out of her ass with a grunt as she was still squeezing down on his dick. However, once he was fully out, Hinata was on her knees wrapping her tits around his dick and sucking what was sticking out from between, moaning as she did so as she tasted both her lovers and was sucking the rest of Naruto’s cum out. Naruto merely grunted at the sudden sensations on his dick, but he was expecting it since Hinata liked to clean his dick off too much for her not to do it.

He stood there a few minutes letting Hinata enjoy herself while he enjoyed himself thoroughly with her mouth and marshmallow soft tits. However, once he was sure she had thoroughly cleaned his dick and sucked out any cum still inside, he pulled back making her whine at the loss, “On your hands and knees, time for me to fuck that big ass of yours.” Naruto ordered making Hinata blush and pant as she was REALLY fucking horny.

Hinata then got on her hands and knees and then spread her big ass showing Naruto her plugged asshole as there was a small pull tab for the anal beads she, or more likely Suki, had inserted. Chuckling to himself, he grabbed the tab and slowly pulled them out making Hinata moan in pleasure before the last one released with a pop. Naruto then lined himself up and began “hotdogging” his dick with her asscheeks and rubbing against her, “Don’t tease me.” Hinata panted wanting to be fucked NOW.

“Oh? Aren’t you supposed to say something? I don’t think Suki would be happy if you didn’t.” Naruto stated and Hinata whined as a still slightly worn out Suki smirked at her girlfriend.

Hinata reached back and fingered both her pussy and ass, “Please fuck this dirty slut’s big fat ass and make her dirty ass-pussy take the shape of your big dick.” Hinata stated since while lovey dovey in public, Suki was the dominant one in the relationship and made sure Hinata begged and asked for a fucking the “proper” way, especially when it was Naruto doings the fucking since Hinata had been a bit hostile towards him around their first meeting and this was a bit of punishment.

The reason being that Naruto had stood up for Suki against other racers and even helped her out a few times before she and Hinata got together and the two were friends with a mutual attraction but Naruto wasn’t looking for a relationship and was looking to move onto another town. When they met again, Suki had hugged him and the two had talked before she kissed his cheek, which Hinata saw. Hinata had gone into full jealousy mode confronting Suki and screaming at Naruto until Suki made her shut up so she could explain. Suki had been pissed at Hinata for thinking she would cheat on her and for being a bitch to one of her male friends that she respected. So, as you can guess, it wasn’t a coincidence that she and Hinata happened to be partying later when Naruto was celebrating a big win, nor was it coincidence when they ended up in his bed since Suki had wanted to try Naruto out and make Hinata give a proper apology to him. Hinata had immensely enjoyed it and that’s also when she became Suki’s submissive toy in private.

Back at the here and now, Naruto smirked and looked at Suki, “What do you think Suk? Should I fuck this bitch’s ass like she wants?” Naruto asked as he let Hinata keep fingering herself.

“Hmm, I think so, she has been a good little slut and deserves a proper slut reward.” Suki stated as she caught his leaking cum on her hand and licked it off.

Naruto smirked before he moved Hinata’s hand and began pushing into her ass, making her moan in pleasure as he inserted himself. Naruto fully sheathed into her ass and grabbed said doughy ass before he began rocking back and forth as his hips slapped against her ass, which Naruto enjoyed as her ass rippled and jiggled as he did. Suki then leaned over and began kissing Hinata as Naruto grabbed Hinata’s hair and used it for leverage as he began to really fuck her ass.

Hinata merely moaned and groaned as all she got was pleasure from the fucking and it only increased as Suki began playing with her big tits. She then squealed when Naruto slapped her ass while Suki twisted her nipples shoving her over the edge and into orgasmic bliss. Of course, Naruto and Suki didn’t stop when she came and only went at her harder making her orgasm continue as they kept playing with her. Suki then pulled back and enjoyed the fucked silly face Hinata was making as she kept riding her orgasm.

However all good things had to come to an end and Naruto was nearing his release so he leaned in and grabbed Hinata’s big tits squeezing them hard as he slammed his hips into her and Suki began sucking and biting her nipples causing her to scream loudly as she came again. Hinata suddenly clamping down on his dick pushed Naruto over the edge and he grunted as he came and filled Hinata’s ass with his cum and Hinata collapsed on the bed.

Pulling out, Naruto and the two women panted as they basked in the afterglow of sex as the two women laid next to each other, “Feel better?” Naruto asked making them hum a bit before Suki pushed him on his back and grasped his dick before she began stroking him some more.

“Yes, but that’s not enough to really satisfy us, right babe?” Suki stated then asked and Hinata nodded as she began licking Naruto’s torso causing him to smirk.

“Well, it would certainly be rude of me if I didn’t handle the request of such beautiful women.” Naruto stated making them smile as Hinata began making out with him as Suki lined his dick up with her pussy as the fun continued.

All night, Naruto fucked the two lovers switching positions, which hole he was fucking, and who he was fucking. Suki rode him while Hinata licked her ass.

Hinata was fucked in her pussy while standing back against the wall as Suki kissed Naruto.

Both of them were on their knees sucking and licking his dick.

Suki fucked Hinata’s ass while Naruto fucked hers.

Hinata was spit roasted with Suki and Naruto switching who had her mouth and who had her lower holes.

Suki was fucked while she ate out Hinata.

Hinata was double penetrated with Naruto taking her pussy and Suki took her ass before they switched.

Suki deep throated his dick while Hinata gave him a rim-job

Naruto fucked the both of them while they were on top of each other as his dick hit both their clits.

And more continued before the three were too spent to do anything other than cuddle and sleep knowing they could resume in the morning.

**_****** LEMON END *******_ **

**_Three Months Later_ **

The past three months had been good for Naruto as he had been racing and winning all over Miami, hooking up with Suki and Hinata (and some times hooking up with just one of them), and even the previous two’s friends had hooked up with him since if he was good enough for their bosses then why not? He had also hooked up with a couple of his old friends/flames/fuck buddies while he was in town and was enjoying spending time with them, both in and out of beds, cars, and living rooms.

He also sent half of his winnings to Mia, Letty, Carmen, and Jennifer to ensure they had some money in addition to the money Tenten had gotten them from selling the truckload of tech that they jacked before it all went to shit. He hadn’t left Miami as it was one of the few cities he wasn’t wanted in and thus could lay low and relax a little. He knew Tenten and Tsunade would be fine on making money since their skills… extended beyond racing and medical procedures.

Since he didn’t have his Mustang at the moment, he took out a 1970 Nissan Skyline, which was one of the first racing ones to come off of the line after Prince and Nissan merged companies, and modified it for street racing, which didn’t take long as it was already partially modified. His was black with a snarling burnt orange nine-tailed fox on both sides, red flames on the hood, and a Red Swirl on the back.

Currently Naruto was relaxing in bed before his phone rang, “Hello?” Naruto answered before hearing Tej speaking over the background.

“Hey man, you up for a payday race?” Tej asked over the phone.

“You know I’m always up for a race.” Naruto stated as he sat up making his bed partner groan a bit.

“Aight, you got 5 minutes.” Tej stated.

“Got it.” Naruto stated as he got a pair of pants on and looked towards the bed.

“So you fuck me silly and now you’re going to just take off? So mean.” A woman’s voice stated as a woman with blond hair reaching her mid-back, D cup tits, wide hips, and a fit body complete with a firm ass sat up on the bed not at all trying to cover herself.

Naruto smirked and leaned down before kissing her lovingly, “No different than when you ditched me because you had a scene, Calleigh.” Naruto teased his long time fuck buddy, Calleigh Duquesne, a CSI for Miami PD.

Calleigh merely pouted, “Fair point.” Calleigh stated before kissing him again, “Just be careful, can’t have my stud going to prison on me.” Calleigh teased making Naruto chuckle as he groped her breasts making her moan softly.

“And piss off one of the few women I know who has and is trained to use the gun arsenal in her house? I think not.” Naruto joked before he got dressed and left while Calleigh sighed with a smile and laid down to get some sleep and relax her sore yet very satisfied body.

**_3 Minutes Later_ **

An African-American woman was kissing her boyfriend, a local racer named Slap Jack, for luck, “You gonna win baby?” She asked sounding seductive to motivate him further.

“What do you think?” Slap Jack asked with confidence before his girl poked his chest.

“I think you better! We got rent to pay.” She stated with a frown making it clear that he don’t make the money, then he don’t get none of his honey.

“I know, I know.” Slap Jack stated having gone through this before, luckily he never bet more than he could spare so his girl wasn’t going to be as pissed if he somehow lost.

Suki was hanging with her girls and Hinata, which meant she was making out with Hinata and groping Hinata’s ass while the girls all watched on with smirks and smiles since they had joined the two’s bed at some point or another, though they were only the ones being fucked never the ones doing the fucking.

Another local racer named Orange Julius, on account his of car and wardrobe had orange predominantly in the colors, was clearly of Puerto Rican descent and was talking to his crew and spectators, “Hey! I’ll race you when you get a car worth racing.” He shouted to the crowd at some spectator.

However, everyone parted and looked as a loud engine roar caused them to move and see Naruto pulling in and the three racers frowned seeing it since they knew who it was, “There’s your fourth right there.” Tej stated with a smirk knowing his boy would smoke these guys, though he did feel bad for Suki since she was a friend.

“Well shit, there’s goes my easy win.” Suki stated knowing Naruto was a whole other league than the two chumps that she was going to be racing.

As Naruto stepped out of the car, many women whistled and shouted their happiness at seeing him. He was wearing black jeans, a sapphire 3-button Henley t-shirt, and black and crimson Chuck Taylors. Suki and her girls smirked seeing his clothes since they showed off the body they had enjoyed many times.

Naruto walked to Tej and bumped his fist, “What’s up man, thanks for the invite.” Naruto stated looking around the area.

“Hey man, when you’re giving me the kind of dough that you have to make sure those cars of yours are kept safe and clean, I ain’t gonna have no problem asking you to drive.” Tej stated knowing that Naruto was his biggest and longest running customer, more than half his gear was paid for using Naruto’s payments and gifts, so he definitely wasn’t going to leave him hanging.

Naruto smirked before noticing the two racers he hadn’t personally beaten yet, “Deep pockets?” Naruto asked with a smirk and Tej chuckled.

“Beyond six foot deep.” Tej stated knowing what his boy was going to do.

Naruto kept his smirk before turning to the racers, “What up Suk, how about we kick this up a dime?” Naruto asked and Orange Julius shook his hands.

“Hey, Hey, Hey, no one said nothing bout raising the stakes.” Julius spoke up and Naruto looked at him.

“That’s alright, I can see you’re too much of a pussy to hang with the big dogs. So why don’t you just ask these people to move and you can drive that toy car of yours home?” Naruto stated.

“Oooooh!” The crowd, counting Julius’ crew, sounded off in response.

“Hey, Hey, Hey!” Julius quieted them before glaring at Naruto, “Fine, 40 large. Cuarenta.” He stated tossing his bundle of money to Tej while Naruto smirked and handed Tej his bundle.

Tej then went over to Slap Jack, “40K huh?” Slap Jack asked and Tej nodded.

“Either that or you can go on home.” Tej stated and Jack sighed before placing a large wad in Tej’s hand.

“It’s all there, I know not to cheap out.” Jack stated making Tej nod as he went over to Suki.

“Hey hon, remember me if you need any work done on your baby.” Tej stated without flirting since he knew that girls and Naruto were the only people joining Suki’s bed.

“Be a good boy and I will.” Suki stated before getting in her car and Hinata kissed her before taking to the sidelines.

Naruto moved to get in his car, but paused as he saw a hot Latina in the crowd and she was looking at him. It took a minute before her face clicked and he smirked at her before getting into his car and starting it up, “Hey! Move back y’all.” Tej called with the crowd not listening until Naruto revved his engine making many jump back as flames came out of his exhaust.

“See? Now back your asses up!” Tej called getting many to comply, “Alright get your hands ready and steady, I got something big for y’all tonight so better be prepared.” Tej stated as the four racers moved into position.

Naruto checked his phone seeing a message from Tenten, which was a photo of her with a vibrator up her ass and her pussy spread wide toward the camera with the message **_“Miss you, Boss.”_ **Naruto smirked and replied with a kiss emoji before he dropped the phone into his lap as Tej got ready to start.

“Ready?” Tej asked rhetorically as all four started revving their engines, “Set.” Tej continued as the racers all got ready to shift gears, “Go!” Tej shouted and Naruto took off burning rubber as he did with the other three fighting to catch up.

Jack quickly hit the nitrous to catch up making Naruto and Suki snort, “Amateur.” Naruto stated double clutching and pulling ahead of him still while Suki was flipping off Julius as he cursed her out from blocking his advance.

The current positions from first to last were Naruto, Jack, Suki, and then Julius with Suki gaining on Jack, “Out of the way bitch!” Suki shouted as she rammed into the back of Jack’s car making him move to the side as he tried to get control and Suki passed him while flipping him off as she passed. Jack quickly regained control and sped after them with Julius gaining on him.

Jack cursed and hit his nitrous again pushing away from Julius before said driver hit his own nitrous gaining on Jack even more. The two hotheads were battling for third and failing to catch up to Suki and Naruto, who were driving through the turns smoothly.

Suki was keeping pace with Naruto, but he was just out of reach of her passing or bumping him like she had Jack. She could use the nitrous, but that was dangerous with how close she was since that much force could cause both of them to wipe out badly. While she wanted to win, injuring herself or Naruto or breaking their cars wasn’t worth it.

As they hit the final turn, Tej called his boy Jimmy over a walkie, “Hey Jimmy, time for the show, hit it!” Tej called before the draw bridge raised making the crowd cheer, “See? Told y’all that I got something special.” Tej stated as the racers headed for the bridge.

Naruto saw the bridge and smirked seeing what Tej was doing and quickly double clutched and went straight for the bridge with Suki right behind him. Suki hit her nitrous earlier than Naruto, which let her pass him initially as she took to the air before Naruto hit his at the base of the bridge and sent him soaring high, “WOO!” Naruto shouted in excitement as he sailed over Suki’s car and landed a bit roughly but Naruto kept control and drove the last few yards to the finish line with Suki right behind him.

Julius chickened out and turned around instead of risking the jump while Jack hit his nitrous and jumped the bridge, but couldn’t handle the recoil as he landed causing his tires to pop and for him to slam into a nearby wall out of commission.

The crowd cheered as Naruto and Suki pulled into the area while Tej high-fived Naruto, “Y’all see that? Maelstrom and Suki both owned that jump! Man, I better start making you all pay to see this shit.” Tej stated as he walked over and handed Naruto his stack of 160K and Naruto smirked as he handed 60K to Tej and then tossed 20K to Suki for her troubles, “You all see that? That’s called Mutual Respect! So who else want to race?” Tej stated as Suki gave Naruto a kiss and went to check on her car.

Naruto pocketed the money as he went to his car before the Latina from earlier walked over, “Nice driving.” She stated and Naruto smirked.

“Better than that drive to the glades we had? Didn’t know a cop could encourage speeding and reckless driving so much.” Naruto stated before looking at her surprised expression, “Nice seeing you Monica.” Naruto finished with the smirk still in place.

“And here I thought you didn’t recall one night stands.” The now named Monica stated with a smirk and Naruto smirked wider before he went to her and leaned into her ear.

“Hard to forget the sexy Latina who not only wanted to go driving through the glades naked as she bounced on my lap with my dick up her ass, but also begged me to fuck her face, break her pussy, and turn her ass into my personal cumdump.” Naruto whispered into her ear and then slapped her ass making her blush and moan softly. Naruto then stepped back, “So, you here for business or pleasure?” He asked while eyeing her up and down finding her curves had improved along with her bust.

Monica smirked and licked her lips before making to speak, but was cut off as sirens were heard. Naruto clicked his tongue before shrugging at her and taking off.

Naruto, as usual, outmaneuvered the cops easily and even caused a few to wipe out ensuring some other racers got away. However, he frowned as he saw one cop with a harpoon style rifle and cursed since he could guess it did one of two things: either it tethered his car to an anchor point ensuring he didn’t get anywhere fast or it shorted out the electrical system meaning he had a dead car.

Deciding he was going down swinging if he was going to go down, he slammed the accelerator and hit his nitrous aiming right for the car that the cop was aiming behind. Of course, the cop widened his eyes in shock and fear and dove out of the way as Naruto slammed past his car and quickly fired the harpoon at his car causing several sparks and shocks to occur before Naruto pulled the handbrake and twisted the wheel causing the car to spin. If Naruto had been a lesser driver, he would have slammed into a wall, but he wasn’t so he managed to correct it and park right next to a building like he had parallel parked.

He sighed in relief as he didn’t wreck his car, but he knew he was caught since there were two pistols and a shotgun at his face and he didn’t feel like killing cops today, “Show me your hands.” One of them demanded and Naruto merely sighed before directly flipping them off with one hand and then putting up his middle three fingers on his other hand.

“I’m guessing you can read between the lines.” Naruto stated looking at the glaring cops with a smirk.

**_Hours Later_ **

Naruto leaned back with his feet up on the table while he was handcuffed to said table. He really didn’t care what charges were brought as he’d make bail and be gone before anyone knew what happened if it came to it, hence why when he got his phone call his lawyer would have him ready to go.

The thing he found interesting was the cop who fried his car was a customs agent, which Naruto hadn’t crossed (technically) so that left the question of why the fuck they were after him?

Well, he’d get his answer as two people, who he assumed were agents, just walked in, but he didn’t react or show any interest. Not even when one slammed the table, “How long have you been in Florida?” The assumed agent asked.

“Lawyer.” Naruto stated not moving from his position.

“We know you’re Naruto Namikaze, so how long have you been here?” The agent asked and Naruto yawned.

“Keep talking boys, just making it that much easier when my lawyer gets here. You’re supposed to stop interrogations if a lawyer is requested, but keep asking and then I get to let my lawyer have a field day with you for violating my rights.” Naruto stated still not moving from his position as the two frowned.

Naruto then cracked an eye open when the door opened and an older black man walked in dressed like he was on vacation and sat down across from Naruto, “Mr. Namikaze. I’m Agent Bilkins and I’m not going to ask you anything, just tell you something. Brian O’Connor says you’re a dependable driver and can handle yourself when things get rough, which is why I have a proposal to help you with that massive record of yours.” Bilkins stated as an agent stood Naruto up and led him from the room with Bilkins.

**_Moments later: Control room_ **

Naruto sat back in a chair bored as the agent, named Markham, who fried his ride was giving him the biography of their target, “Carter Verone. He was born in Argentina and quickly fell into the dark side of life with cartels and rose up through the ranks before setting himself up as a legit businessman. He's lived most of his life in Miami being a major mover for the cartels somehow keeping them from killing him when they find out he’s moving product for competitors. Now though, he owns the biggest import/export business in the state and has been slowly trying to expand further. Now, unfortunately, the cartels have been successful getting their drugs into Miami, but they've had a harder time getting the cash out. We've been surveilling him for over a year now, but we've never been able to put him and the money together.” Markham stated before Naruto yawned and went over to the vending machine and smacked it making a couple snacks fall and quickly scooped them up before taking his seat.

He then popped one open and looked at Bilkins, “You’ve got till I finish these to get my attention or I’m out.” Naruto stated seriously before he started popping chips into his mouth.

Markham merely glared while Bilkins knew he was serious since Brian had told him that Naruto keeps his word no matter how much it fucks with everyone else. “We’ve swept his house, his warehouses, his cars…” Markham continued before Bilkins cut in.

“Nothing. Customs has gotten us this far, but I’m here to help get them over the top. Hence why I wanted you here after O’Connor recommended you.” Bilkins stated and Naruto merely shrugged uncaringly as he ate his snacks.

Markham merely glared, “Pay attention!” Markham stated and Naruto merely glanced at him.

“I heard you: ‘blah blah blah we got nothing, blah blah blah we need someone better than us, blah blah blah we suck at our jobs and need someone to handle it, blah blah blah, we’re going to ask a criminal to do what we obviously can’t, blah…blah…blah.” Naruto stated as he crushed an empty chip bag and tossed it at Markham, who glared further.

“Anyway,” Bilkins started to keep Naruto from possibly beating Markham’s ass, “Markham got an agent undercover running logistics and travel for him. Got to the point she even lives on his estate with him as a near right hand woman. Now she’s in charge of finding new drivers for whatever Verone wants to do next.” Bilkins continued and Naruto nodded.

“Yeah, hot Latina with the nice ass at the race.” Naruto stated as he finished another bag of snacks and tossed it behind him. Bilkins merely looked at Markham since Naruto had made their undercover with ease.

“… right. We need you and Agent Dunn to pose as thugs for hire.” Bilkins stared and Naruto snorted.

“Please, they’ll make your boy before we even get inside the gate. No doubt Verone will run extensive background checks making sure he’s got no surprises or unknowns waiting on him at the end of this. Which means I’d have to kill Verone and any thugs he sends at me because I ain’t getting killed by no pussy motherfucker who is merely a delivery man.” Naruto stated as he tossed the last bag behind, “With that, your time is up.” Naruto stated as he stood before Bilkins tossed a file down in front of him.

“That’s one of six files holding your record and charges across 8 states. You do this and me and Markham’s goodwill goes a long way to wiping the slate clean for you.” Bilkins’ stated before he stood and lit a cigar, “Since Agent Dunn isn’t worth your time, you can pick someone who is and depending on their issues we can give them the same deal. Only name that’s invalid is Toretto.” Bilkins states as he stood beside Naruto.

“Don’t know where he is anyway, but I will get my brother. Dude is only behind me and Dom in driving skill, but he makes up for it in smashing and crashing cars and surviving. Name’s Roman Pearce.” Naruto stated making the three look at each other.

**_Barstow California: 3 Days Later_ **

Naruto and Bilkins sat in the stands watching Naruto’s brother Rome taking part in a demolition derby and he was wrecking the competition, literally, “That’s your boy in the Monte Carlo?” Bilkins asked as he snacked on popcorn relaxing.

Naruto nodded, “Yeah, Rome’s great at wrecking a car and walking away and is always ready for a fight.” Naruto stated with a smirk as he saw Rome slam a guy into the wall.

“I can see that: Attempted murder, assault, assault with a deadly weapon, grand theft, hijacking, breaking and entering, speeding, resisting arrest, assaulting an officer, his sheet is almost as long as yours. Even has four years upstate and as part of his parole is under house arrest and he can’t go more than a hundred yards from his home.” Bilkins stated as he looked over some of his notes on Roman Pearce.

Naruto smirked before his phone buzzed, “I’ll be right back.” Naruto stated making Bilkins shrug as he watched Rome wreck the other competitors. Stepping outside, where it was a lot quieter, he checked to see that Mia was calling, “Hey Mia, something wrong?” Naruto asked in concern.

“No, no. Just missed you is all, wanted to know where you were and how you were doing.” Mia stated with a small smile and Naruto smiled finding he could relax quite a bit when talking to Mia.

“In Barstow for a few days, then I have to go back to Miami. The cops got me and while I could just ditch them, helping them helps a friend of mine get his freedom.” Naruto stated since he never liked lying to any girl he was attracted to unless she was a major bitch or a threat.

“You sure it’s safe?” Mia asked worriedly and Naruto chuckled.

“Yeah, trust me I’ve done a LOT more dangerous things than what they need my help with.” Naruto stated finding it a bit cute she was worried about him, “But in all seriousness, if any trouble comes up, I want you to call me immediately. If nothing else go to that address I left you and Letty, you’ll be safe there until I can get to you.” Naruto stated seriously since he wasn’t going to let anyone touch Letty or Mia without heads rolling for it.

“Naruto, there’s nothing to worry about.” Mia stated since he had removed Johnny from being a problem and he really couldn’t do much about the cops, though Brian was at least smart enough not to come near her.

“There’s the cops still, Mia, they aren’t going to stop hounding Dom and they most likely will keep watching and following me hoping that I’ll lead them to Dom. Which means I might have to stay away for a while longer.” Naruto stated with some sadness at the end.

“For how long?” Mia asked with no small amount of sadness and disappointment.

“I don’t know, but I swear I’ll keep in touch. I’ll even call you every morning and every night if you want.” Naruto stated and Mia blushed with a happy smile at him being so caring.

“I’d like that, but you have to visit as soon as you can, got it?” Mia asked and Naruto chuckled.

“It’s a promise. Now, I gotta go and get this handled, but I’ll call you later tonight.” Naruto stated making Mia smile as the call ended and she smiled happily looking forward to the call later on.

Naruto then came back and saw Rome heading back to his trailer and smirked as he followed before whistling, “Hey Chocolate Bar! I’ve seen better driving at a kid’s go kart track!” Naruto shouted making Rome freeze.

“Mother fucker I will kick your sorry ass, you-“ Rome stated before turning and paused seeing Naruto, who smiled and had his arms wide.

“How you been bro? Where are all the babes at?” Naruto said walking toward him making Rome laugh as he went up and hugged Naruto in a brotherly fashion.

“Shit, they must all be at your crib brotha, you know I’m trying to be like you.” Rome said laughing as he and Naruto patted each other on the back.

“I see you can still wreck a car and live.” Naruto stated and Rome snorted.

“Please, those ain’t cars, those were just shipments for the junkyard.” Rome said laughing with Naruto before said racer motioned towards Bilkins, who waved as he kept snacking on his popcorn.

“Hey man, in all seriousness, I need your help with a gig in Florida. Gonna be dangerous, hazardous, and we’ll be dealing with feds, cops, and gangsters as well as cars. We help him out, they wipe our records clean and you get that ugly piece of shit off your ankle.” Naruto stated with a smirk at the end and Rome frowned in thought.

“Got any cheddar in play? You know me man, I’m always hungry.” Rome asked and Naruto smirked.

“Now have I ever let you go hungry when you run with me, little brother?” Naruto asked rubbing Rome’s bald head making him laugh since Naruto was the big brother because he was the oldest but also the toughest and the best of their trio. Rome was the little brother since he was the scrawniest at one point but made up for it in speed. Brian was the baby brother since he was always the one whining and complaining about shit… oh, and he was the youngest.

“Nah man, you always kept me fed and steady.” Rome stated before turning to Bilkins, “So you gonna get this thing off my leg so we can do this shit or what?” Rome asked and Bilkins merely laughed before making a call while Naruto fist bumped Rome and talked with him over some of the specifics of what was going down, including some things he knew about Verone that he may have neglected to mention to the feds.

**_Couple days later: Miami Airstrip_ **

Naruto and Roman were standing in the hanger with the feds waiting for their rides to get there. Naruto knew something had to be up since the feds wanted them driving some specific cars, which told Naruto that they were getting tracked and this job got moved into migraine level frustration. Of course, Naruto warned Roman about this and Roman sighed in frustration since he knew that was going to make it harder to sell their performances when the feds could just raid whenever the hell they wanted.

The two then turned as a truck backed into the hanger before the back opened showing Monica there, “Namikaze, Pearce, meet Monica Fuentes of Customs.” Bilkins stated as she hopped down from the truck, which was moderately impressive since she was in a skirt and heels.

“They got background on Verone?” Monica asked and the two senior agents nodded.

“They’ve been thoroughly briefed and informed.” Bilkins stated as he ate some apple slices.

“Good, so here’s the deal: Verone’s looking for drivers, fast and expert level drivers. So, I’ve arranged for both of you to join up but you’re going to have to compete with some of the local thugs for the job to make it more interesting and believable.” Monica stated making the two shrug uncaringly since Naruto could handle any local talent and Rome was right there with him except for maybe Suki giving Rome a hard time since he hadn’t done any actual racing in a while and would be rusty.

“So what are we driving?” Naruto asked since they needed their rides.

Monica smirked before the covers were pulled from two Mitsubishi: a Lancer Evo 7 and an Eclipse Spyder. “Woohoohoo! Don’t even think of touching the convertible bro, that baby is all mine.” Roman stated as he approached the purple convertible.

“Yeah whatever, if I have to be driving Mitsubishi it might as well be a car not normally available in the U.S.” Naruto stated as he checked out the Evo.

“Make sure you check in with us after making contact and you come to me if either of these clowns gives you trouble.” Markham stated and both Naruto and Rome flipped him off as they checked out the cars.

Monica smirked a bit, “Thanks, but I can handle them, Markham.” She stated shaking his hand before walking over to Naruto, “I’ll ride with you.” Monica stated walking to the passenger side.

“Why she gotta ride with you?” Rome asked and Naruto smirked.

“1) you got the convertible, 2) she knows I’m better looking than you.” Naruto stated with a grin as he and Rome started the cars and drove out.

Following Monica’s directions, Naruto drove towards Verone’s, “So what should I expect from this guy besides the obvious?” Naruto asked looking at Monica.

“Condescending, brutal, narcissistic.” Monica stated looking over at him.

“I said besides the obvious.” Naruto stated making Monica smile in amusement, “So should I be worried about you?” Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and Monica smirked.

“Keep your eyes on the road stud.” Monica stated not looking away from him.

“What? You think I’m going to crash?” Naruto asked as he kept looking into her eyes.

“Hmm, not sure yet, though going by last time we were in a car I doubt it.” Monica stated and Naruto smirked before he leaned in and kissed her making her moan in surprise and pleasure before she moaned louder as his hand dipped down into her panties and began gently massaging her womanhood.

Monica bucked she hips against him and kissed him more before they had to pull back as Naruto braked for a red light and retracted his hand. Monica panted and tried to compose herself as Roman pulled up next to them and looked, “You’re still reckless man.” Rome stated making Naruto smirk.

“Don’t hate because you’ve never gotten lucky while driving.” Naruto stated before they continued driving and Monica getting some payback by feeling up Naruto as he drove, which made him smirk and wink at her.

When they finally did arrive at the compound, they pulled into the driveway with the other drivers while making sure they were closest to the gate so when the test occurred they were easily the first ones out. The three then got out of the cars and Monica walked towards the main house, “You’re on your own now boys, don’t disappoint.” Monica stated walking off as Naruto watched her swaying hips and ass as she did.

Rome then nudged him, “Hey man, mind the business for now. You can steal his woman after we rob him blind and get him sent to jail.” Rome stated making Naruto smirk before they looked at all the other racers.

“Hey, where did you get those cars? Bottom of a cereal box?” One loud mouth asked making them look at him and smirked.

“You should know, I got mine from your girl’s place this morning while she was still passed out smiling.” Naruto stated making the man frown.

“Yeah Fonzie, I got mine after spending the night with your sister, damn was she a screamer. I might have to stick around and keep her company from now on.” Rome stated still smirking and the man glared while they just flipped him off and walked towards the house as two stereotypical thugs came and waved them all in.

“Driver’s license.” The bald one stated holding his hand out and Naruto and Roman just looked at him incredulously.

“What driver’s license?” They both asked since why the hell would either of them have a photo id on them that would just put them in government and police systems?

The man just grunted before his partner snapped a photo of both of them and waved them in before taking the driver’s licenses from the other participants as the two went up the stairs and stood towards the back area near the stairs.

With them all standing at a veranda that led to a pool and was at the bottom of a stairway which led to a balcony style landing, Verone came out and stood against the railing of the balcony before looking down at them, “Thank you for coming on such short notice. I need you all because my red Ferrari was confiscated yesterday and it sits in an impound lot in Little Haiti. It’s about 20 miles from here and barely guarded, which is why I’m sending you all instead of my usual professionals. The car isn’t important, but the packages I left in it are and the ones who get back here with them first, wins a chance for some real money.” Verone stated and Naruto snorted quietly.

“You’ve been keeping in shape right?” Naruto stated quietly and Roman nodded.

“Hell yeah, I ain’t slacking on none of my stuff.” Roman stated since Naruto had trained him in driving, running, fighting, and some other things that a man of his particular mindset could use. Brian was trained too, but he no doubt slacked off quite a bit during his stint as a cop.

“Good, because there ain’t no way in shit that this guy let his car get impounded. It would look too bad for him, so he most likely owns the place we are getting it from.” Naruto stated and Roman nodded slightly since he knew these types and letting your car get impounded was too amateur hour for him.

They broke from their discussion when another wannabe spoke up, “What? We auditioning?” The guy asked annoyed and Verone smirked.

“Well, look at it this way: Two of you working for me means more money for you than 12 of you.” Verone asked making the wannabes blink before they nodded with smirks on their faces while Naruto and Roman rolled their eyes at the stupidity of these fools.

“That’s it, get out of here.” Verone stated just before Naruto and Rome jumped down the stairs and slid across the hoods while Naruto kicked the windshields of a few as he did cracking them and making them have a harder time. Rome and Naruto were in their cars taking off before the others even made it down the stairs.

Naruto and Roman were racing down the highway swerving through traffic, “C’mon bro, don’t tell me you got sloppy.” Naruto yelled as he started pulling ahead of Rome making said man laugh.

“Alright fox boy, let’s see you handle this.” Roman stated as he double clutched and pulled alongside, “Try to keep up while your taking notes boy!” Roman laughed as he flipped him off and pulled ahead and the two went between two eighteen-wheelers and were still ahead.

They idly noticed one guy wipe out because he couldn’t stay steady while being hit with dual air flows coming off the trucks. His partner also wiped out when he slammed into the wreckage and took out two other amateurs while the other four kept going to speed up.

Naruto merely smirked at Rome and pulled past him before hand breaking into a 180 before he shifted to reverse and drove backwards through traffic while flipping off Rome, “How you like these apples boy?!?” Naruto shouted making Rome laugh.

“Show off!” Roman shouted as Naruto kept driving.

“These are my streets bro, don’t you ever forget that!” Naruto stated before he breaked again and spun into an exit before taking off down it with Roman right behind him.

Had they been slower, as if, they’d have seen another car wipeout by slamming into the water barrels.

Going through little Haiti, Naruto and Roman drove past a man crossing the street and found a boatyard and leaned on the horns making the security guard get the gate out of the way before they flew past him. Driving through the rows, Naruto kept looking for a car since it would stand out where they were. Finding it, they swerved over to it before walking over before Naruto checked the doors finding it unlocked. Naruto quickly got up front while popping the trunk for Rome to look in.

After a couple minutes, Naruto found two packages in the center console and got out, “Got ‘em, let’s go.” Naruto stated as he tossed Roman one of them and both got back to their cars and saw the three remaining wannabes pull in and flipped them off before turning as sirens were heard.

Turning, and ignoring the three wannabes taking off, they saw Markham and Dunn pull up and Naruto clicked his teeth, “Damn feds and tracking devices.” Naruto cursed before he and Roman drew their firearms and shot up the car making Markham and Dunn take cover while Naruto also ensured the tires were popped.

The two then took off and enjoyed the peace and quiet of the ride back to Verone’s before the two pulled up where the man was waiting for them. The two got out of the cars and handed the packages to Verone, who looked over them both before looking at Monica, “Sit ‘em by the pool, then we’ll talk business.” Verone stated before walking away.

Monica nodded and waited till he was a bit away, “Nice. Come on.” Monica stated as she turned only to jump as Naruto slapped her ass while smirking causing her to blush and smile before walking off. Roman just shook his head with a smile as he and Naruto followed Monica.

Sitting at a table that was by the pool, Roman grabbed a doughnut and started eating while Naruto grabbed some grapes and flicked them in the air to land in his mouth. Naruto then looked to Monica as none of the goons were nearby, “So any idea what the job is?” Naruto asked and Monica shook her head.

“No, all he told me was that he needed a pair of drivers to do a transport. He shut me down when I asked what so I couldn’t pry or I risk getting exposed.” Monica stated making them nod before Naruto saw Verone approaching.

Verone sat down and opened one package revealing a metal cylinder before opening the other showing a cigar cutter. Naruto held back rolling his eyes as Verone opened the cylinder showing it was a cigar before he used the cutter and then lit the cigar, “So what’s the job?” Naruto asked not really feeling like playing nice with the guy entirely.

Verone smirked as he smoked the cigar a few moments before standing, “Come with me.” Verone stated standing up and walking off with the three following him as he kept smoking before he tossed it into the dirt, “The house has ears in it and I don’t want others knowing my business unless they are on my payroll. I want you to transport something from North Beach to the Keys.” Verone stated as he stood at his ocean overlook.

“What is it?” Naruto asked and Verone snorted.

“Just put it in the car and drive where I tell you without anyone stopping you, got it?” Verone stated and Naruto snorted.

“Yeah… no.” Naruto stated making Verone look at him, “You want real skilled drivers, they know what is in their car at all times. Gas, nitrous, handling, how hard you have to take a turn, how fast you can accelerate, and every other method of racing, handling, and driving involve knowing what is in your car and how much weight you’re carrying. If anything is off of that then you lose your standard control and I sure as fuck am not getting arrested because you want to keep the cargo a secret.” Naruto stated looking at Verone with all seriousness and Verone just stared at him.

“You got some balls kid.” Verone stated before smirking, “You’ll be transporting a load of cash, close to $150 million that my business associates want delivered to them and it’s been difficult due to cops and feds keeping a close watch on me. Now, before you think of ripping me off, not only will I be after you but so will my associates who aren’t exactly pleasant to be around and make it a habit of cutting out people’s tongues before removing body parts one piece at a time.” Verone stated making Roman and Naruto nod while Roman was keeping his smirk suppressed as he knew Naruto wasn’t letting THAT kind of cash just pass by them.

“Any chance of SWAT or federal trouble?” Roman asked and Verone shook his head.

“Not likely, and I’ll be buying you a window of time where the cops won’t be after you, but it will be limited. You make it, and I’ll personally hand you 200 thousand at the finish line.” Verone stated and Roman snorted.

“Make it 200 thousand apiece, papi.” Roman stated causing Verone to snort in amusement, “Look, obviously you ain’t doing so bad and 400K ain’t going to put you on the street and not let you keep this fine piece of ass around.” Roman stated before smacking Monica’s ass making her jump a bit.

“Hey! You don’t touch her.” Verone stated glaring at Roman.

“Alright, but still man that money ain’t going to make or break you. And besides, we hungry.” Roman stated eating another piece of doughnut he took.

Verone stared at them a long moment, “I got an idea. Why don’t you two join us at the club later tonight?” Verone asked and Monica nodded.

“Yeah, the Pearl at midnight?” Monica asked and Verone nodded.

“We’ll get to know each other a little better.” Verone stated making Naruto shrug.

“Sure, sounds alright. See you tonight.” Naruto stated as he started walking off with Roman.

“Hey! Your pockets aren’t empty.” Verone stated making Roman sigh before he walked back and tossed him his cigar cutter, “That’s what I thought, just get out of here before I decide to find someone else.” Verone stated waving Roman off and missing Roman’s eye twitching before he walked off with Naruto.

When they were out of sight, Naruto slapped Roman upside the head, “You’re an idiot.” Naruto stated as Roman half glared at him.

“You think I’m going to let someone stare me down and walk away? I didn’t let anyone stare me down in prison and I sure as fuck am not going to do it on some fucking beach.” Roman stated and Naruto slapped him upside the head again.

“We’re going to rob the fucker blind, get him sent to prison, and most likely get him marked for death by the cartels and you want to risk him trying to kill us right off the bat by stealing some fucking $10 cigar cutter?!?” Naruto asked while glaring at him.

Rome merely blinked and scratched the back of his head, “Well, when you put it that way.” Rome stated and Naruto just gave him a deadpan look, “So… what’s the play?” Roman asked and Naruto stood at his car.

“Do the deal until he does his predictable double cross, we hurt him, turn him and the money over to the fed minus 35 million apiece.” Naruto stated and Rome raised an eyebrow.

“Why not all of it?” Rome asked and Naruto smirked.

“We still need our records clean right? And Monica is most likely going to tell them money is being moved or trust us to do it. Besides, I might have a buddy that can help us plus make it look even worse for Verone in there.” Naruto stated with a smirk as he got in and Roman grinned since he knew that smirk.

Someone was going to get fucked over and they were going to be home free. It just made him remember how much he loved doing jobs with his big brother.

**_Tej’s Garage: Later_ **

Naruto and Roman pulled up to Tej’s garage before they got out and Naruto led him to the back, “Alright Rome, Tej is the guy to see in Miami if you want to make some money racing or anything not very illegal. He supervises races of all kinds and collects a fee for each driver participating on top of all the work he does from his shop. I’ve helped him out a few times to expand and offer more services to higher paying clients, which then gets me some privileges and discounts, but I always cut Tej a slice of any money making that I do.” Naruto stated as Roman looked at the different lifts, tools, and other additions that look near brand new.

“So we cutting him in on this right?” Rome asked and Naruto nodded.

“Yeah, he’s done right by me and I always return the favor.” Naruto stated and Rome nodded since any friend of Naruto’s was a friend of his.

“Damn, it’s humid here man.” Rome stated and Naruto laughed and nodded.

“Yeah, but you’re going to see one of the benefits of that in a minute.” Naruto stated as they walked into the garage, “Jimmy! I need you to check out the Evo and the Spyder when you get a chance.” Naruto stated making Jimmy raise an eyebrow.

“Evo? Where the hell did you get an Evo?” Jimmy asked as he wiped his hands.

“Way fucking long story, just let me know when you get a chance.” Naruto stated and Jimmy nodded.

“I gotcha bro.” Jimmy stated as Naruto and Roman walked out back and Roman grinned seeing all the babes in bikinis.

“Maybe this humidity ain’t so bad after all.” Roman stated as he saw a few girls walk by, “Hey baby, you know your boy can help you put that fire out. Man, look at the bubble on that, that’s beauty right there!” Roman called to a few girls who giggled and waved at him before he saw Hinata and nearly dropped his jaw.

“Uh uh bro, she’s a straight up lesbian and her girl is right there next to the guy with the megaphone. You touch her or try to hit on her, she won’t hesitate to kick you right between the legs and she’ll do it more than once. Plus she’s a martial artist so she _CAN_ kick.” Naruto stated making Roman hang his head since it just wasn’t fair, “Though I’m an exception.” Naruto stated making Roman snap his head up and gape at him.

“Say WHAT?!?!” Roman nearly shouted and Naruto merely grinned.

“Yeah, I’m just that awesome, now come on there are still plenty of other beauties out here for you.” Naruto stated pushing him along towards Tej, “Tej Parker, meet my brother Roman Pearce.” Naruto introduced with Tej giving Roman a fist bump.

“Come on dude, win me some money.” Tej called at the water ski racer he had money on.

“Tej is all about his money when it’s on the line, so if you need a loan then you better pay him back and win.” Naruto stated making Roman nod before Naruto motioned to Suki, “How’s it going Suki?” Naruto stated as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

“I’m good, baby, how you doing?” Suki asked as she was working on a new design.

“I’m doing alright, how’s the new design coming?” Naruto asked as he turned his attention to her pad.

“Work in progress, but it’s getting there.” Suki stated and Naruto nodded.

“That’s some artistic shit right there. You got talent, girl.” Roman stated sticking his hand out and Suki smiled as she shook it.

“Thanks, but I’m taken already.” Suki stated and Roman raised his hands in defense.

“Hey, I got it, I don’t touch someone else’s girl unless I’m invited.” Roman stated not wanting to be kicked in the dick by a woman who knew how to fight.

“Unless of course the girl is with a total asshole, a poor lover, or a creep and deserves better.” Naruto stated knowing he was the same way before he smirked, “Hinata, Roman isn’t going to touch Suki, so stop the glaring.” Naruto stated as he knew Hinata was behind them and heard her click her tongue before walking around and kissing Suki.

“Just so long as he gets that, then we won’t have problems.” Hinata stated as she stood before squeaking as Suki slapped her ass.

“Behave bitch.” Suki stated with a smirk making Hinata blush and Roman just looked at Naruto, who smirked.

They then turned as Tej stood and started shouting, “Do or die! Bring it home, Ray, bring it home! YEAH BABY YEAH! Pay up, pay up, pay up!!!! Tej Yelled getting his money from the losers.

“They do it like this out here man?” Roman asked and Naruto nodded.

“Every day.” Naruto stated with a smirk and Roman laughed as he looked around.

“That’s crazy… I think I’m gonna like it here.” Roman stated with a smile as he looked at all the women around. Tej then came back over to Naruto and Roman as he counted his money, “I see you all about your money, homey, you race too?” Roman asked and Tej shook his head.

“Nah man. I used to till I hit a wall doing… a buck 20 or 40 a few years ago, you know? Been just being an organizer and collector ever since. Safer that way for me and I still get money.” Tej stated making Roman nod since that kind of wipe out could change a person depending on how damaging it was.

“Hey Tej, listen, he’s gonna be in town for a while and needs a place to crash. Any chance he could use that extra room you got?” Naruto asked and Tej looked at him a moment.

“What’s wrong with your place?” Tej asked and Roman shook his head.

“Nah, he got bad habits.” Roman stated making both of them smirk, “Plus, neither of us want to hear the other enjoying company.” Roman stated knowing they had lived together for a long time but it did get irritating after a while when one had a girl and the other didn’t.

“Alright man. Show him around real quick and I’ll be there in a minute.” Tej stated and fist bumped Naruto as he led Roman back to the garage, “So who wants a chance to win their money back?” Tej called out as the two brother walked off.

“Damn those girls are hot.” Roman stated and Naruto smirked.

“Welcome to the city of beaches, golf, and bikinis.” Naruto stated as they walked up to Jimmy, who was under the hood of the Evo, “Hey Jimmy, these things wired up as bad as I think they are?” Naruto asked as they got closer.

“Probably worse. These are all wired up like nothing I’ve ever seen.” Jimmy stated as he came out wiping his hands.

“Can you get it out?” Roman asked and Jimmy made a face.

“I can try, but this isn’t your typical LoJack. The D.I.S Box, engine management system, even the main harness. The GPS is spidered through the whole thing, whoever did it didn’t want you trying to remove it.” Jimmy explained as Suki and Tej walked up.

“Hey man, do I even want to know where the hell you’ve been the past couple of days or where you got these rides from?” Tej asked as he looked over the Spyder.

“Yeah, they’re hot.” Suki stated and Jimmy snorted.

“They’re hot alright, these things are wired so hot that whoever is monitoring them is gonna know every time you don’t buckle your seatbelt.” Jimmy stated and Naruto clicked his tongue.

“Alright, do what you can bro.” Naruto stated as Jimmy nodded and Naruto walked off a bit with Roman, “Hey man, you see the Cadillac across the street?” Naruto asked and Roman nodded seeing the two goons from Verone’s, “Yeah, they’ve been following us since we left. We need to ditch them before we report to Bilkins and make sure Markham doesn’t pull anymore shit.” Naruto stated and Roman nodded.

“I got you.” Roman stated before Naruto saw some kids trying skateboarding tricks and a few cops having coffee and smirked.

“I got this.” Naruto stated before he went over to the kids, “Hey, you all want to make 50 bucks?” Naruto asked and the kids looked at each other before looking at him.

“Each?” One of them asked and Naruto smirked.

“Sure, but for that I want tears.” Naruto stated and they nodded before Naruto explained what he wanted them to do.

In the car, Enrique and Roberto were watching the two hired drivers like their boss ordered and saw one go over to a coffee shop before coming back and handing the other a coffee as they sat by one of the cars and drank. However, they turned as a pair of officers came up, “Sir, I need you to step out of the car please.” One of them stated and the two henchmen looked confused.

“What’s this about?” Enrique asked and the officer frowned.

“Just step out of the car please.” The officer stated making the two sigh before getting out only to be shoved against the car as they were getting cuffed.

“Hey! What the hell?!?” Roberto shouted as the kids came up with tears.

“That’s them officers, they said they’d buy us ice cream if we sat on their laps and called them daddy.” One stated crying and sobbing as the cops cuffed Enrique and Roberto, who saw Naruto and Roman mock saluting them as they drove off in Naruto’s car laughing.

**_East Coast Fisheries_ **

“We gotta straighten these motherfuckers out, man. They’re gonna blow our cover and either get us killed or back in jail because they’re too stupid to let us run the job.” Roman stated as they walked in with Naruto nodding.

“Bilkins, what the fuck was that? Are you trying to blow our cover?!?” Naruto demanded as they found Bilkins sitting with some coffee.

Before Bilkins could answer, Dunn and Markham came in with their guns ready, “Hands up! Now!” Markham stated with Naruto and Rome just glaring at them before the two cops tried to get close and Rome grabbed Dunn and slammed him into the wall breaking his nose and having his gun on Bilkins.

Naruto though grabbed Markham and slammed his forehead into his face, also breaking his nose, before lifting and slamming him on the ground with his knee on his throat and his gun at Markham’s head. Naruto then looked at Bilkins, “I’m going to ask once, what the fuck happened?” Naruto asked as he cocked the gun at Markham’s head while Markham was trying to get some air to his lungs.

“You two were running.” Bilkins stated and Naruto deadpanned him.

“Did it ever fucking occur to you to check in with Monica first?!?! She even stated she hired some local muscle to make it look good did you really think Verone was going to hire that many drivers?!?” Naruto demanded and Bilkins looked at Markham with a questioning stare since Markham had claimed they were running.

“Verone was having us audition you asshole, why the fuck did you think we were in his boatyard?!?” Rome stated as he dropped Dunn to the ground and Naruto got off Markham, who started coughing for air.

“I didn’t know you were there, Markham called and said you were running with GPS showing you were driving miles away.” Bilkins stated while Rome went over to a bag of food.

“H-hey, that’s mine.” Markham stated as he tried to get up and catch his breath.

“So? You nearly got me and my boy killed with your stunt. You think Verone ain’t going to find it odd that we bust into his boatyard and then feds show up?!?! Because of you, we might now be expendable whenever the fuck he feels like it.” Rome stated before he took the sandwich in the bag and took a bite out of it

“He’s right Markham, you should have checked with Fuentes before going after them. Verone’s going to be on edge now and wonder if he’s got a rat in his organization. You may have just put a target on Fuentes as well as them.” Bilkins stated before looking to Naruto, “So what do you know?” Bilkins asked and Naruto took the drink from the table and sipped it.

“Verone claims he’s having us transport somewhere around $150 million from North Beach to the Keys, but it could be more. Verone will be there personally to pay and/or kill us and he’s buying us a window of time where the cops won’t interfere, so he’s got someone on the payroll high enough that they can stall. Verone isn’t stupid enough to have blind faith so he’ll send someone with both of us to ensure we deliver the full amount.” Naruto stated surprising the agents at the amount being moved.

“You got a specific location?” Bilkins asked and Naruto shook his head.

“No, we probably won’t know for sure until the day of or get turn by turn directions without a final destination being told. You’ll have to depend on Monica for that.” Naruto stated making Bilkins nod, “Now we gotta head out and get ready, we’re supposed to be meeting Verone and Monica at Club Pearl tonight to get to know each other better, which I think means he’s going to intimidate us into not double crossing him.” Naruto stated as he and Roman headed out with Roman taking the food with him.

“So bro, how we gonna do this?” Roman asked and Naruto smirked.

“I’m gonna contact my friend, but regardless of if he can hook me up or not, we need two more cars and I think we know two we could get our hands on.” Naruto stated with a smirk as Roman frowned before raising his eyebrows and grinning.

“Well, shit, let’s go then.” Roman stated as they got in the car and Naruto let Roman drive as he made a call.

“Hello?” A male voice asked from the other line.

“Hey Red, been a while.” Naruto stated before the other voice chuckled.

“Naruto, always a pleasure to hear from you. What can I do for my favorite blond Japanese?” Red asked as Naruto smirked.

“Nothing much, just wondering if you could get me say… $150 Million in counterfeit American Currency within the next two days. Not foolproof, just passing grade before it gets really looked at.” Naruto asked as Roman glanced at him in surprise and there was silence on the other end before laughter was heard.

“Oh Naruto, you never fail to amuse and surprise me. I can get you most of it by tomorrow, at least 110, but the rest could be trickier.” Red stated and Naruto hummed.

“I’ll take whatever you can get, have it delivered to Tej’s Garage, expedited and secured.” Naruto stated and got confirmation.

“I’ll have Luli get right on it along with my bankers. I assume you’ll cover my investment the usual way?” Red asked and Naruto chuckled.

“Actually no, that money may not be coming back so I’ll have to owe you a favor, which you know I’m good for. Anything short of killing the U.S. President is a deal I’ll uphold.” Naruto stated and Red hummed.

“Done, there will always be money, but a favor from you is worth a country at least.” Red stated and Naruto laughed.

“Well… You’re not entirely wrong, as you know.” Naruto stated making Red laugh.

“It’s nice to hear from you, Naruto, let me know the next time you’re in France, we’ll have coffee at that little café with the barista that couldn’t stop staring at you last time.” Red stated and Naruto smirked.

“Oh yeah, Nanette Musette as she introduced herself. Haven’t seen her in a while, though it will probably a bit… enjoyable to see her again.” Naruto stated and Red laughed on the other end.

“Then it’s settled. Hope to see you soon.” Red stated before hanging up.

Naruto hung up as well and Roman merely looked at him, “Someone I know?” Roman asked and Naruto shook his head.

“Original family friend.” Naruto asked and Roman nodded.

“He good?” Roman asked and Naruto chuckled.

“He’s not a saint, but he’ll destroy anyone that tries to harm one of his friends.” Naruto stated and Roman nodded.

“Sounds cool, you’ll have to introduce me some time.” Roman stated and Naruto merely smirked.

**_Later_ **

After getting Tej to set up a meeting with “Fabio” and “Fonzie” from the auditions, who were named Darden and Korbi respectfully, Naruto and Roman had agreed to cut Tej, Jimmy, and Suki in on their plan for 5 million apiece, which they were happy to accept and help with.

Currently, the whole crew waited for the two meatheads to show which they did five minutes later with their girlfriends, “Fonzie and Fabio, glad you could join us.” Roman stated and Naruto just stood there.

“We heard you boys wanted to get rid of those Cracker Jack toys.” Darden stated making Naruto smirk.

“Actually, we just figured those cars you got deserved better drivers, which is why we’re gonna take ‘em off your hands.” Naruto stated making them glare.

“You know what? Why don’t we just settle this now?” Korbi stated aggressively and Naruto just stood there looking at him.

“We can, but you’d be in the hospital getting fed through a straw by a nurse before you realized what happened.” Naruto stated cracking his knuckles by flexing his hands.

“Hold it hold it. How about we settle this on the blacktop?” Tej stated stepping in since he didn’t need to send anyone to the hospital unless they weren’t going to pay up, “Each car does it down and back, tag-team style for slips.” Tej stated looking between the two.

“Loser walks home.” Naruto stated and Korbi smirked.

“We came to race.” He stated cockily and Tej nodded.

“Then load ‘em up and decide who goes first.” Tej stated and Naruto walked off with Roman.

“Alright, you and I both know the Mitsubishis aren’t going to cut it against that raw muscle.” Naruto stated and Roman nodded.

“Yeah, best chance is the gas.” Roman stated and Naruto nodded.

“Yeah, but only on the way back since it’s not a good idea to take that sharp turn on nitrous.” Naruto stated and Roman nodded before they high fived.

“I’m getting the orange one though.” Roman stated and Naruto laughed as they got in their cars and Roman pulled up to the line with “Fabio” there waiting.

Tej stepped between the two and pointed down the way, “You each got a barrel to go around at the end of this road. The second half can’t go until their partner crosses this line right here. First team to go down and back twice, wins the race.” Tej stated before he stepped right between Roman and Darden and ducked down to eye level, “At which point, the losers _Will_ hand over them keys. Otherwise, you’ll be eating your meals through straws from now on. Comprende?” Tej asked looking at Darden.

“I got it.” Darden stated knowing Tej by reputation and he would make good on that threat.

Tej then looked over at Roman, “That means you too, bro.” Tej stated making it clear he wasn’t favoring his buddy since this was business.

Roman nodded showing he knew Tej was doing no favors with this bit of business, “Then let’s race.” Tej stated clapping his hands and Roman popped his neck as he got his car ready.

“You going down Fabio, you ain’t ready for me.” Rome stated with a grin before Darden made his engine roar, “Thanks, I knew there was a reason I wanted that car.” Roman stated with a grin.

“If you’re engine was as big as your mouth you’d be more respectable.” Darden mocked as Tej got in position.

“Ready? Steady. GO!” Tej shouted making the two rev their engines before they took off with Darden easily taking the lead but Roman wasn’t letting him get too far.

“Woo! Where’s your tough talk now boy?!?” Darden shouted as he got around the barrel and started back before Roman double clutched and got around the barrel before he started gaining.

“Here I come Fabio!” Roman shouted as he hit his nitrous and began gaining rapidly on Darden.

Darden looked into his mirror and cursed before he saw a sign and smirked, “Eat this bitch!” Darden stated swiping the sign into the street.

However, Roman just smirked and slammed right through it while taking some damage to his bumper but it was fine since he closed the distance and pulled ahead of Darden winning his run, “WOO! THAT’S HOW WE DO IT BABY!” Rome shouted as he crossed the line and Naruto took off with Korbi right behind him.

“Let’s see what you got kid.” Korbi stated as he was next to Naruto, who merely rolled his eyes before he double clutched and started pulling away without even needing the nitrous causing Korbi to curse.

“Learn how to drive, bitch!” Naruto shouted as he flipped him off and made it around the barrel and was halfway before Korbi even made it around the barrel and Naruto crossed the line with ease.

“Two new cars for me and my bro!” Roman shouted as he high fived Suki and Jimmy while Darden and Korbi cursed before Korbi pulled in and got out before he and Darden tossed Tej their keys.

“Get to walkin’ boys!” Roman stated shooing them away before he turned to the girls and smirked, “Y’all honeys want a ride?” Rome asked and the two girls smirked before hopping into the convertible as Suki and Tej took the two prize cars and they drove off leaving Darden and Korbi standing in the road carless and alone.

**_Club Pearl: Midnight_ **

Naruto and Rome walked into the club and headed straight for the bar where they both got a beer and Roman started checking out all the women out partying, though he’d not have any chance to take a girl home since Korbi and Darden’s girls were asleep in his bed at the moment, while Naruto kept an eye out for Verone or any of his goons. He also made sure to call Mia like he promised and talked for a while before telling her he’d call her in the morning.

He then turned as Monica came up, “Hey boys.” Monica greeted making Roman turn to look at her. Naruto looked her over as she was in a white dress that hugged her ass and tits and showed off her cleavage while she also had a pair of heels on as well.

“Sup, where’s Verone?” Roman asked and Monica smiled in amusement.

“He’s running a bit late, something about two of his boys getting arrested for suspicion of pedophilia?” Monica asked with a smirk making the two smirk as well, “Anyway, relax and enjoy yourselves until he gets here.” Monica stated making Roman smirk before he went towards the dance floor.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Roman stated making Naruto shake his head with a smile while Monica smirked at Naruto and started shaking her ass and swaying her hips as she walked towards one of the bathrooms.

Naturally Naruto followed her, which Roman saw causing him to roll his eyes, and entered the bathroom and saw Monica leaning against the sink and quickly locked the door and approached her.

**_************ LIME START *********_ **

Naruto pushed her against the sink counter making her gasp in amusement as he tugged her dress over her tight firm ass showing it and her black thong that was riding up said ass. Naruto then began kissing and groping her asscheeks causing her to giggle and moan before she only moaned as he began rubbing her pussy through the thin fabric that classified as her underwear. She then moaned more as he slipped her thong down to around her ankles and blew on her moist womanhood.

Naruto then dragged his tongue from her clit all the way up her ass crack and kept licking around her exposed skin as his hands began to play with her. One hand fingering her ass and the other fingering her pussy and rubbing her clit. She then gasped as he pressed his fingers together with the thin wall of tissue between her vagina and anal cavity getting rubbed and pressed on.

She then whined at the loss of his fingers when he withdrew them before he shoved his anal fingers into her mouth and she obediently cleaned them as his other hand undid the laces of her dress and tugged it off her shoulders exposing her perky CC cup tits since she wasn’t wearing a bra while her dress was now bunched up around her midriff. Monica kept sucking his fingers dutifully as he kissed up her back to her neck while his free hand was now caressing her breasts making her moan as he tweaked her nipples hard.

She then felt his breath on her ear and stiffened at what he said, “Have you been a good slut? Or do I need to train my cumdump to behave again?” Naruto asked and Monica blushed before nearly screaming as he rammed two fingers into her pussy and his thumb into her ass making her cum from that and his dirty talk.

Monica panted against the counter as Naruto licked his fingers clean and slapped her ass making her moan before she stood up and kissed him passionately. As she did, her hands went down and cupped his dick through his pants and began rubbing it, “Someone’s eager.” Naruto stated making Monica smile.

“Oh, you have no idea.” Monica stated before she squatted down and pulled his zipper down with her teeth. She then undid his belt and pulled his pants down before she stuck her tongue forward and began licking his dick through his boxers while staring up at him with her tits out, her ass on display, her womanhood dripping, and her panties around her ankles and heels in the middle of a restroom.

When she felt his dick throb behind his boxers, she grinned and pulled his boxers down low enough to free his dick and smiled seeing it. She then leaned in and began licking the head and shaft thoroughly while her hands freed and massaged his balls as she kept looking up at him. It was more for her than for him as she loved looking up at her partner like a servant looking for approval, she didn’t do this for Verone though, he was just a job.

She then moaned a bit when Naruto gave his “approval” and began petting her head. The sexy Latina decided to show her appreciation and took the head into her mouth and only the head as she sucked and licked it like a lollipop still not breaking her eye contact with Naruto.

Naruto knew why she was doing this and what she wanted to happen, but it wouldn’t be worth having if he just gave it to her so he’d let her earn it by letting her build up the need.

So for the next five minutes, he let her just keep building up his release by teasing and enjoying the head before he decided to do what she wanted: grabbing her head and ramming his dick down her throat. Monica screamed in surprise before she moaned erotically as her pussy leaked even more and her tongue began to feverishly lick all over his dick and even his balls as she got her tongue hanging out while her throat worked his dick. She only moaned further as he began to pump his dick in and out of her throat while holding her head in place and she hummed in pleasure causing Naruto to do a sharp intake of air as her throat and mouth vibrated against his entire dick. His pleasure was only furthered by one of her hands playing with his balls.

Naruto continued face fucking her and enjoying her ministrations for a while before he felt his need to release become too great, “Get ready slut, I’m going to give you the cum you’ve been waiting for.” Naruto groaned out making Monica hum and work her throat and tongue even more as she began bobbing her head frantically.

It was only a few moments later that Naruto bottomed out into her throat and came making her moan in pleasure as she swallowed happily while at the same time working his dick as her throat constricted and worked his dick via her swallowing. Naruto held her on his dick until he finished cumming and then slowly pulled back with her licking and sucking his dick clean as well as pulling the rest of his cum out of his dick before it was freed with an audible POP. Monica had her mouth open showing him the cum before she swallowed it all and licked her lips clean and kissed his dick lovingly.

Naruto smirked and pulled her up before kissing her with his dick rubbing against her pussy as he grabbed her ass tight.

**_************ LIME END **********_ **

Just as they were about to start some real fun, a loud knock came, “Bro, Verone’s here. Hurry up.” Roman stated before moving away making the two groan a bit before Naruto slapped her ass making her gasp.

“We’ll finish when this whole thing is over.” Naruto stated and Monica nodded before kissing him passionately and then fixed her clothing and fixed her makeup, ate a few mints, and then walked out with a smile on her face.

Naruto watched until Verone and his goons were distracted with Rome and Monica before he stepped out and saw a hot dark skinned woman with black curly hair wearing a tight red dress and black heels that showed off her big juicy ass and plump tits. She was looking at him and he smiled before waving her towards the men’s room and she smirked before sauntering over. Letting her inside first, he made eye contact with Rome and followed her in. Naruto then pinned her to the wall and kissed her neck a bit making her moan, “I need a favor, in return I’ll give you my number and meet up with you another time to _really_ pay you back.” Naruto asked as his hands stroked her sides and grasped her plump ass making her gasp.

“Oooh, what kind of reward are we talking here? Maybe I want it now instead of later.” The woman moaned lustfully as she cupped the bulge in his pants as Naruto massaged her very slappable ass and kissed along her neck.

“Hmm, tempting but I don’t have time right this minute. All I need is for you to walk out with me in a minute or so before giving me a kiss and walking off after I slap your ass.” Naruto stated and the woman hummed a minute before nodding with a smile on her kissable lips. Naruto smirked and quickly placed a card in her cleavage with his number. Hey, he met a LOT of hot babes and some wanted repeated fun so he just kept a couple of cards on him at all times for just this occasion/reason.

The woman smirked and pushed the card further in so no one would see it and nodded before she moaned as he gave her a kiss on the lips while enjoying his tongue in her mouth. She then whined as he pulled back before putting some wrinkles in her dress before walking out.

Over with Rome, Verone was looking at him suspiciously, “Where’s your partner?” Verone asked and Roman smirked before motioning to the men’s bathroom where Verone saw Naruto leaving the bathroom with a gorgeous woman before she walked off as he slapped her ass before walking towards them.

“What’s up?” Naruto asked before seeing Enrique and Roberto glaring at him, “What? Don’t get mad because you got caught cruising for kids.” Naruto stated making them scowl.

“Enough. Regardless, don’t do something like that again.” Verone stated and Naruto snorted.

“Don’t have them following me or my bro and it won’t.” Naruto stated since he wasn’t backing down from some rich boy wannabe gangster.

Verone just looked at him before waving them to a private area and sat them down before taking a drink of champagne. He then pointed to an overweight man sitting with a hot blond, “You see that? A beautiful woman is a dangerous thing. A simple glance, caress, gesture and the man is tripping over himself to be with her and do whatever she wants without question. Women can be a powerful thing if you aren’t careful.” Verone stated as Naruto was sipping a beer and Roman was flirting with one of the girls he was dancing with.

Verone then watched as the girl and the man walked away and looked to them all as he sipped his glass, “Come with me.” Verone stated as he stood and Monica raised an eyebrow.

“We just got here.” Monica stated and Verone just looked at her.

“Now.” Verone stated and Monica stood followed by Roman and Naruto and they followed Verone while Enrique and Roberto flanked the three and Naruto was watching the exits, hallways, and any reflections of the two goons to make sure if this was a hit, they couldn’t get the drop on them. He also saw Rome flexing his hands and shifted his stature to fight if it came to it.

Coming to a private party area, Naruto and Roman frowned seeing two more thugs before Verone motioned to the couch, “Sit down.” Verone stated and Roman and Naruto complied as Monica sat on a chair wondering what was going on.

“What’s all that for?” Roman asked seeing a blowtorch, cloth, and bucket.

“We’re going to have some fun.” Verone stated topping off his glass and then filling one for Monica, who thanked him and sipped it.

“Define fun.” Naruto stated already having a good idea based on some bad but useful memories.

That was answered as the blond and the overweight man came from around a corner laughing until they saw Verone, “Hey Carter.” The man stated while the blonde lost all playfulness.

Verone smiled and looked to Naruto and Roman, “Meet, uh, Detective Whitworth, one of Miami’s finest.” Verone stated and Naruto glanced at Whitworth as the blonde left without a word, “Thank you sweetheart.” Verone stated looking at the blonde and slapping her ass before turning back to Whitworth, “Enjoying yourself detective?”

“Well, yeah, I was. I mean, you know me.” Whitworth stated not having a good feeling about this.

“Yeah, I do know you. You’ve been taking my money for a long time.” Verone stated narrowing his eyes.

“Verone, that ain’t right.” Whitworth started before Verone cut him off.

“Shut up.” Verone stated making Whitworth frown, “I got one more job for you, Detective. You understand?” Verone stated making Whitworth frown.

“Look, we’ve been over this before.” Whitworth stated seeing Verone looking at him, “I told you, I can’t do it.” Whitworth stated and Verone nodded before putting his glass down.

“Well, that’s the wrong answer. The table.” Verone ordered before looking at his goons and they grabbed Whitworth and tied him down to the table.

For the next few minutes, Naruto and Roman watched as Verone tortured Whitworth with a rat that was in the bucket by placing the rat on Whitworth, covering it with the bucket, and then heating the bucket with the blowtorch. The rat, fleeing from the heat, would try to burrow downward to escape, which meant Whitworth was getting scratched and bit as it tried to escape. This continued until Whitworth finally caved and would do what Verone asked otherwise Verone would give this treatment to his wife and daughter.

After the goons took Whitworth out the back, Verone straightened his suit and grabbed his glass, “Enjoy the rest of your night.” Verone stated to Naruto and Roman before walking away with Monica.

The two merely went back to the bar and drank a bit before heading back home for the night since they had to be ready to plan their job the next day. Naruto also decided to just crash at his boat in the marina since it was closer and less conspicuous if Verone’s boys had been tailing him enough. Plus, he didn’t want the feds knowing where he usually slept.

However, Naruto awoke late at night as his floorboard creaked and was glad this was one of the few nights that he didn’t have someone else in his bed. When he felt the person right next to his bed, he grabbed them and pinned them to the bed with his arm on their throat. However, he stopped as he saw it was Monica wearing a white blouse and cream shorts, “What the hell are you doing here?” Naruto asked seeing it was after 2 in the morning.

“I heard Verone taking to Enrique and Roberto, after you finish the run they’re going to kill you.” Monica stated worriedly and Naruto rolled his eyes.

“And?” Naruto asked and Monica just looked at him in shock, “Monica, we knew he was probably going to do that because Markham and Dunn showed up during our audition. He’s not stupid so it’s not hard to piece together that we hit his boatyard and then all of a sudden two federal agents show up with no reason for being there. Rome and I have a plan, even if it means ditching the other feds.” Naruto then kissed her lightly, “Trust me, some punk wannabe with a gun isn’t even close to the most dangerous things I’ve ever dealt with.” Naruto stated with a smile and Monica nodded.

**_************LEMON START***************_ **

However, she blushed a bit when she noticed he was naked and, still feeling horny from the fun in the bathroom, she lunged forward and kissed him as she began stroking his dick. Naruto, of course, returned the kiss and quickly removed her blouse and tore her shorts down to her ankles along with her thong. Monica kicked her shorts away and laid back on his bed, “No foreplay, I want that dick back in my pussy.” Monica stated before she smirked, “Please boss, fuck my needy pussy again and remind it why it’s your pussy.” Monica stated while licking her lips and Naruto smirked before he lined up and slammed in making Monica arch her back and moan like a slut as she felt her pussy get stretched out back to what it was when Naruto first fucked her.

She forgot how much she loved being his bitch, but now she could reacquaint herself with his dick and taking it into her holes over and over.

Naruto seemed happy to oblige as he grabbed her legs and pinned them up near her shoulders letting him hit deeper while his balls slapped her ass. Monica pulled him down and kissed him lustfully while loving his dick slamming into her pussy. She had tried sleeping with some other men that caught her interest, but they couldn’t handle her body like Naruto had and Verone, as she kinda had to sleep with him for her cover, was a little boy compared to Naruto. The fact he was also willing to fuck her face and destroy her ass only made it harder to stack up to him.

It wasn’t much longer before Monica screamed into his mouth as her orgasm crashed into her without warning as Naruto bottomed his dick into her pussy and kissed her womb with it. Naturally, Naruto didn’t waste any time to keep slamming into her drawing her orgasm out into one long continuous one making her eyes roll up into her head from the nonstop pleasure. Naruto then added to it by pulling her up onto his lap and inserting three fingers up her ass while his other hand played with her tits and his mouth locked onto the tit that his hand wasn’t playing with.

Monica squealed in pleasure as her body’s nerves all lit up like a Christmas tree sending her into waves of pleasure that she had only received when she fucked Naruto. She knew she needed him at this rate to keep fucking her or she’d never be satisfied with one on one sex again, but she also knew he wasn’t a one woman kind of guy. However, she wasn’t minding that much anymore since she really didn’t want to lose this feeling and pleasure again. Plus, she knew Naruto wasn’t just a ‘use someone for sex and then toss them aside’ kind of guy. Besides… even if he didn’t have only one woman in his bed, there was probably at least an alpha woman for his heart and maybe something more down the line.

She broke from her thoughts as Naruto came inside her pussy making her scream loudly as her orgasmic pleasure just doubled, if that were possible, and her pussy was gushing all over his dick and groin. She then moaned as Naruto pulled out while she was still sensitive and retracted his mouth and fingers as well before lowering her to the bed.

Monica panted as she lied there a minute before she gasped as he flipped her on to her stomach and immediately inserted himself in her ass causing her to grab the sheets tightly as she came immediately. Naruto smirked and slapped her ass before going down to her ear, “I’m going to remind you why I own this body completely and why you’ll always be my bitch.” Naruto stated before he began thrusting hard and fast into her ass making her moan and gasp in pleasure as her pussy leaked hers and his cum out.

Monica could only smile though as she was fucked silly/stupid glad to have her “owner” back in her body and fucking her like she needed to be: a bitch in heat that had to be tamed and put in her place. She just hoped she could walk properly tomorrow or there could be problems from Verone… but she honestly couldn’t give a fuck right now as she was too busy enjoying herself and sloppily kissing her owner.

**_********** Three Hours Later: LEMON END*************_ **

Naruto and Monica panted as they laid on the bed with Monica on his chest and his dick still inside her ass. Naruto then kissed her lightly and she moaned as Naruto still kneaded her ass. Naruto then pulled the blanket over him and his fucked silly lover as she laid on his chest before both fell asleep.

**_Morning_ **

Monica awoke with a groan as she felt her body both sore and satisfied and rolled over to see Naruto sitting, dressed, and smiling at her, “As good as you remember?” Naruto asked as he began kissing her cheek, neck, and shoulder.

“Mmm, even better. You know, at this rate, I’m not going to be able to enjoy sex with anyone else.” Monica stated as she kissed him lightly.

“Mmm, well then I guess I’ll have to take responsibility won’t I?” Naruto asked making her smile before he stood and stretched, “However, time to go back to business. You need to dress and get cleaned up before-“ Naruto started before Roman came in.

“Hey man, Verone’s boys are… Should have guessed.” Roman started while seeing Monica there with the sheet over her with one breast hanging out and her legs exposed.

“Look but don’t touch hon, he’s the one who owns all this.” Monica stated with a smirk as she pointed at Naruto and then got up and walked to the bathroom without any shame whatsoever.

“You really are the luckiest son of a bitch I know.” Roman stated making Naruto smirk before Roman got serious, “We got company.” Roman stated making Naruto nod before he stood and popped his neck before the two walked out just as Roberto was looking in his window.

“Something I can help you with bud?” Naruto asked leaning against the overhang of his boat while Roman was standing behind him with his arms crossed.

[Where is she?] Roberto asked and Naruto just raised an eyebrow.

“Come again?” Naruto asked feigning ignorance on what was asked since no reason to tip them off that he could speak Spanish. Enrique however tried to step on the boat only for Naruto to push him back, “Uh uh, you ain’t coming on my boat.” Naruto stated only for Roberto to put a gun in his face, “You got three seconds to get that out of my face before you’re fish food.” Naruto stated with a glare while Roman stood beside him.

Roberto didn’t move and when Enrique tried to pass them, Roman grabbed his face and slammed him into the ground while Naruto grabbed Roberto’s arm and head butted him, breaking his nose, and then twisted the gun away and pointed it as his head while pinning him to the wall. Rome got Enrique’s gun and had him in a similar situation while stepping on Enrique’s hands, “You obviously do not know who the hell you are fucking with.” Roman stated as he cocked the gun as did Naruto.

“We’ll be sure to tell Verone that he needs two more Neanderthal Spanish speaking guards.” Naruto stated as he kicked Roberto’s legs out and both were about to pull the trigger when a shout came.

“Enough!” Verone stated as he came over and Naruto and Roman just glanced at him.

“What the fuck do you want?” Naruto asked testily as he kept the gun on Roberto.

“I was looking for Monica.” Verone stated and Naruto glared before shooting just in front of his feet making him back up.

“I don’t give a shit about her or your marital problems. I was hired for a job, I do the job and then I get paid. That’s the end of my involvement in your life. However, your boys just tried to walk in on my house like they owned it and that is disrespectful and would get them turned to Swiss cheese where I’m from.” Naruto stated as Verone looked at him.

“My mistake.” Verone stated actually surprised the guy had the balls to shoot at him.

“That mistake just costed you another 25Gs apiece.” Naruto stated making Verone frown, “Unless you’d rather we kill these two pigs and then kill you before we start digging through all your properties to get the money. You already gave us the general area, a little bribe to that detective you talked to yesterday should be enough to get what we want right quick.” Naruto stated as Roman grinned and Carter clenched his hands since he had a point. Even if the cartels came after them, $150 million was a lot to buy places to hide and people to block the way to you.

“I’ll get you the extra money.” Carter gritted out since he could see they were dead serious about what they would do. It was becoming clear that he may have hired something more than just ordinary street racers.

“Good, and be glad we aren’t charging you more for this bullshit.” Naruto stated as he tossed Roberto onto the dock and then ejected the clip and bullet and tossed all three into the water. Roman did the same thing after moving away from Enrique.

The two thugs glared as they moved over to Verone while Roberto was trying to keep his nose from bleeding, “Tomorrow, Roberto and Enrique will be riding with you so that you don’t have any problems. I’ll have Monica contact you with the details later.” Verone stated walking away with his two goons.

Naruto watched and glared at them, “Change of plan, we’re talking 50 each.” Naruto stated making Roman grin.

“Hmm, robbing Verone huh?” Monica asked back in her clothes and her hair straightened out and Roman cursed, “Relax, I knew Naruto wouldn’t let that kind of money get away. So long as Verone’s jailed and brought down, I’m cool with it, but you owe me now stud.” Monica stated poking Naruto’s chest and he smirked before pulling her up against his chest by her ass.

“Hmm, I can handle that, but you’re going to have think up how I can repay you.” Naruto stated with a smirk that she returned. Naruto then turned to Roman, “Now, let’s see what we got to work with.” Naruto stated as he knew they had a few details to iron out and Monica had to give them as much information as she could.

**_Fisheries_ **

Naruto and Roman sat across from Bilkins, Markham, and Dunn while Naruto was eating a sandwich and Roman was drinking a soda, “Nice shirt, Bilkins.” Roman stated as Bilkins was wearing a Hawaiian style shirt.

“It’s my day off.” Bilkins replied drinking some coffee.

“Yeah well, here’s the current state of play from what we can tell. Verone threatened a Detective Whitworth into giving us this window after torturing him a bit with a rat and blowtorch. Whitworth doesn’t cooperate and Verone pays a personal visit to his wife and daughter and we can all guess how that will go.” Naruto stated making them frown and nod, “Anyway, according to Monica we’ll be driving to one of two locations: An airstrip in the keys off of Nallwood Avenue or a private dock which she doesn’t know the exact location of. After the drop, Verone’s leaving for good whether that means the city or the country is unknown.” Naruto stated making the agents frown.

“Why would he give her an exact address for one and nothing for the other?” Bilkins asked and Naruto snorted.

“Testing her. If he suspects she’s an undercover, he’d give her an exact location and one vague one knowing she would report it to her superiors and then try to get a more specific location for the dock. However, the specific location will never come and when agents move in on the airstrip he’ll know that she betrayed him and kill her before trying to kill us since she not only vouched for us but he already dislikes us.” Naruto stated as he ate his sandwich.

“This is getting too risky. I’m calling this off.” Bilkins stated only for Markham to speak up.

“Like hell you are! This is a Customs case, Bilkins, you get no say in this.” Markham stated before tossing two walkies at the duo, “It’s real simple: You make the run, we get Verone and the money together for the bust, and you get your records clean. You don’t and I will personally make sure you are buried in a hole so deep your skeletons won’t see the light of day for over a century. Keep those on you and remember, we’ll have GPS on you at all times to make sure you don’t get any cute ideas.” Markham stated as he began to walk away.

“And make sure nothing happens to them, right?” Bilkins asked since Markham seemed to forget it was both their asses on the line if they lost the two since they signed off on using two criminals as inside men.

“Yeah, sure.” Markham stated uncaringly making the group glare at him.

“He’s a major asshole.” Naruto stated getting nods before Naruto and Roman took off since they needed to meet up with Tej, both for the plan and to see if Naruto got his delivery yet.

**_Warehouse District_ **

Naruto and Roman stood with Tej, Suki, Jimmy, and Hinata as they looked at a large warehouse, “Aight, if you want that scramble of yours to work, this is the best place.” Tej stated as he showed them the layout, “They’ll think you’re boxed in only for some boys of mine to smash right through and then we clear it.” Tej stated making Naruto and Roman nod.

“Sounds good, now we just gotta get those muscle cars into shape.” Naruto stated looking at Rome, who nodded, “Also Tej, did I get a delivery today?” Naruto asked and Tej nodded.

“Yeah, straight from Red. I even want to know what’s in there?” Tej asked and Naruto chuckled.

“Relax, just some expendable cash to make sure we get out of this clear and with plenty of funds.” Naruto stated with a grin while Tej laughed.

“Like you need the money anyway.” Tej stated with a smirk and Naruto shrugged.

“Well, there’s money and then there’s cash.” Naruto stated with a smirk making them nod since while everyone had money, not everyone could get millions in cash with little trouble. “Alright, so the plan is that Rome and I will do our job with the wired cars before getting here and then we’ll swap, which is where Jimmy in the confusion we’ll make it look like he’s moving the bags of cash to our new cars but he’ll be moving them out the back to drive away with and keep safe until after this mess. Meanwhile the trunks of getaway cars will have the fake cash and at least one bag of real cash to help sell the performance. Then Rome and I handle our business and we celebrate in style.” Naruto explained making everyone nod with grins, “Though, we do need someone to drive the wired cars.” Naruto stated looking at Tej, who held his hands up.

“I got you boy, just keep me in mind next time you got a lot of money burning in your pocket.” Tej stated knowing for a slice of $150 million he could get behind the wheel again.

Naruto smirked and fist bumped him, “Alright, then let’s get to work. And Jimmy, be careful with handling the bags since I don’t want you getting caught by the cops with millions in cash sitting in your truck.” Naruto stated and Jimmy nodded as they headed out, “Hey Suk, you think you could stop at a toy or office supply store for me?” Naruto asked with a smirk while the others looked confused, but knew that smirk meant trouble for anyone not on Naruto’s side.

**_Next Day_ **

Naruto and Roman were driving towards a location Monica had given them to meet up with Enrique and Roberto, which was Verone being careful that they didn’t go to the real meeting point and try to steal the money. The two had the walkies on them since they had to play to the feds listening in, “Alright bro, you know the drill: we follow, we load up, we run from any cops watching Verone’s properties, and then make delivery and hope the feds show up before we get killed or have to kill him.” Naruto stated on the walkie as they pulled into a gas station.

“I gotcha bro.” Roman stated before stepping out along with Naruto.

“You sure you’re ready for this?” Naruto asked and Roman laughed.

“C’mon man, guns, gangsters, murderers, crooked cops? I was made for this, bruh.” Roman stated and Naruto laughed before they saw Roberto and Enrique pull in and the two frowned before they got in their cars and followed the two goons into a trailer property in North Beach.

However, Naruto noticed a woman hanging clothes except she was in police style shoes and had a walkie in hand. He rolled his eyes at the “subtlety” of the MPD, “Hey Rome, get ready to bug out quickly, cops are already watching this place and seen us roll in.” Naruto stated over the walkie as they pulled up to one trailer.

“Got it bro.” Roman stated as they got out and Enrique and Roberto did as well before grabbing sledgehammers.

“Let’s go.” Enrique stated walking to the trailer and then discussing with the man there before he nodded and bolted with a duffle bag.

Roberto and Enrique then went inside and began smashing the different walls, the floor, and the furniture while also cutting up the cushions and mattress before filling duffle bags with cash. Naruto and Roman shared a smirk seeing the bags before Roberto tossed a few to them, “Load up.” Roberto stated as Naruto and Rome began getting the bags into the cars knowing they had a few minutes due to Bilkins paying a visit to Whitworth to ensure he gave enough time for them to at least start to escape.

After the eighth duffle bag, Enrique and Roberto came out just before sirens sounded, “That’s our queue.” Naruto stated before Roman smirked and grabbed a large rock before jamming it on the accelerator of Enrique’s Jeep causing it to go and slam into the cruisers blocking one of the paths.

Naruto laughed as Roman got in his car and the two took off. They had only just got on the highway before sirens were heard and lights appeared in their rear view mirrors, “Okay Rome, you know the drill.” Naruto stated as they shifted gears and drove faster.

“I got ya boy!” Rome stated as he kept up with Naruto and a helicopter started flying towards them, “Hey man, open the glove box.” Roman stated making Enrique look in confusion, “Open the goddamn glove box.” Roman shouted making Enrique comply finding a bag full of sharpened jacks and thumb tacks inside. Rome leaned over and grabbed them before he opened the bag and put his window down and threw the bag out onto the road scattering the jacks and tacks.

As you’d expect, as the cruisers drove over them, the wheels popped causing them to lose control and go off road or slam into their fellow cops. Meanwhile, the two brothers kept driving before more of them showed up and the helicopter was in front of them and Naruto saw the harpoon weapon again, “Shit.” Naruto cursed as he pulled up his walkie, “Bro, do NOT let that thing hit you, it will fry your car.” Naruto called as he kept an eye on the weapon.

“Right.” Roman stated as the two brothers did defensive driving by swerving to dodge the harpoons, but one managed to just catch Naruto’s door.

“Dammit, hold onto the wheel.” Naruto stated and Roberto started sputtering in Spanish, “Take the goddamn wheel or we are going to get caught.” Naruto shouted as he leaned out of the window and grabbed a hold of the harpoon head and pulled before it came out. Naruto then smirked and threw it at the still approaching cops causing it to hit one and for it stall and crash more of them.

The two brothers laughed as they kept leading the cops to the warehouse and pulled in before the garage doors closed. Naruto, Roman, and the two thugs quickly got out and moved to the Challenger and Camaro as Jimmy and some of his workers grabbed the duffels and made a show of putting them into the trunks while they actually only put one bag in each since Red got them around $123 million in counterfeit currency and each duffel held 20 million. With $120 million free, they could stand to lose 40 to add the sweetness of royally screwing over Verone since they needed at least some real cash to make it look good and help clean their records. Plus, when the cartels heard Verone was taking counterfeit money or replaced their cash with fake money, they’d be after him even more.

Naruto and Rome watched with smirks on their faces as some monster truck drivers rolled out and pushed/crushed the cruisers before they and about 50 other racers all sped out in a scramble, “Alright guys, let’s give them some fun: Break!” Naruto called over a different walkie as all the cars starting swerving and taking off with the cops scattering to follow them with a good portion following the Evo and Spyder.

Naruto and Roman got away clean since no one knew to look for them, “Boom! That’s how you do it!” Naruto shouted as Roberto laughed.

“Ain’t that some driving for your ass!” Rome shouted as they got on the highway and Enrique chuckled as he calmed his heart.

“Good job, man.” Enrique stayed and Rome laughed.

“Man whatever, you’re supposed to be this slick killer and you’re over there holding onto your seatbelt.” Rome laughed as they drove.

Naruto then pulled his phone out and called Tej, who was getting a ticket along with Suki, “Hey Tej, thanks for that. You’re clutch. I owe you one.” Naruto stated as he kept driving.

“Yeah man, you really do owe me.” Tej stated as the officer was writing both him and Suki a ticket, “You _really_ do owe me… us, Suki says you owe us.” Tej stayed making Naruto laugh before he hung up.

“Yo Rome, looks like we got only one trick left to make this thing goes smooth.” Naruto stated over the walkie.

“I got you man, let do this and get paid, homey!” Rome laughed as they kept driving making sure that Naruto a good ways ahead as they got on a deserted stretch of road that Naruto knew was good for what they had planned.

Naruto smirked as he looked at Roberto, “Hope you had fun.” Naruto stated making him frown before Naruto grabbed his head and started smashing it into the dashboard over and over again. Once Roberto was too disoriented to do anything, Naruto pulled a knife from between the seats and slammed Roberto against the dash before he stabbed Roberto in the head through his ear and tore it out.

While this was happening, Rome was grinning, “Smooth ride right? American muscle, this car got all kinds of features.” Rome stated making Enrique sigh before Rome undid Enrique’s seatbelt.

“What the fuck?” Enrique asked before he was punched and then slammed into the dash before Rome took Enrique’s pistol and shot him in the back a few times.

Naruto and Rome then pushed a button next to their seats causing their passenger doors to rise up like a Lamborghini’s before the passenger seats jettisoned out sending the two corpses into the alligator and shark infested waters. The two smirked as they came to a stop further in and Naruto checked his phone seeing Monica’s location since he put a gps bug in her phone since he figured this kind of shit would happen, “Ready bro?” Naruto asked as he locked in on the location.

“Hell yeah! Let’s get this fool.” Roman stated as he followed him before pulling up to a dock area and got out before popping the trunks and grabbing the duffels. Walking up, they saw Verone and two thugs armed while Monica was standing there.

“Wassup boss, here’s your cargo.” Naruto stated tossing his four bags at Verone’s feet along with Rome.

“Where’re Roberto and Enrique?” Verone asked as he opened a bag and found money within.

“No idea. They ditched us just after we got to the trailer park.” Naruto lied with a shrug as he stood with his hands together behind his back.

“What?!!” Verone asked with a scowl as he looked at them.

“We met them as planned, followed them as planned, they talked to some guy in a house, dropped two sledgehammers at our feet, and said to meet you here. Then they took off and we did the job of collecting and bringing the money here.” Naruto stated as he had his Colt 1911 ready behind him and Rome had his own 9mm ready too.

Verone growled before cocking his gun and putting it in Naruto’s face, “Get that thing out of my face, we were hired to deliver money and we delivered it. Don’t get pissed at me because your two boys decided to ditch you.” Naruto glared as Verone held the gun there and Naruto snorted before he grabbed the shotgun and shoved it up causing it to smash into Verone’s face before Naruto shot goon number one on the left and Rome shot the one on the right. Naruto then shot Verone in both his knees making him scream in pain as he dropped to said knees and Naruto took the shotgun and kicked Verone onto his back.

Pointing the shotgun at Verone, Naruto looked to Monica, “You good?” He asked and she nodded with a smile.

“Yeah, I’m great.” Monica stated as she walked over to him and flipped Verone off before calling in the cavalry.

**_Later_ **

Naruto and Roman were leaning against their cars as the feds were all over taking everything and documenting everything while Markham came over, “I hate to say it, but you two did good work. This is more than we ever thought we’d get.” Markham stated making the two smirk.

“So we all good? Our records are clean?” Roman asked and Markham nodded.

“You held up your end of the deal, I’ll hold up mine.” Markham stated as some agents took the bags as Markham walked away.

Bilkins then walked up with Monica, “We took care of your decoys, they’re in the clear. We’ll be taking back your cars and you can keep those muscles that you got.” Bilkins stated making the two nod.

“Thanks Bilkins, you’re alright.” Naruto stated shaking his hand as did Rome.

“Thanks for helping keep us alive man.” Rome stated and Bilkins nodded.

“No problem. Now Uzumaki, I have to stress that since your record’s clean you can’t keep associations with wanted felons.” Bilkins stated since he knew Naruto was close to Dom and if he got close he’d get arrested too.

“You mean Dom.” Naruto said with a frown.

“He’s a major interest to the Bureau, yes, but I’m talking about any known and wanted felons. Plus any side business you try to set up will get you in trouble too. If anyone finds you associating or causing trouble then your record can get full all over again.” Bilkins stated making Naruto frown further, “You got it?” Bilkins asked and Naruto nodded.

“Yeah, I got it, gramps.” Naruto stated making Bilkins smirk before walking off.

“Okaaaay. After that bit of awkwardness, you trust me now?” Monica asked and Rome smirked.

“You’re aight.” Rome stated shaking her hand.

“Nice working with you, Namikaze, I hope we can do it again sometime.” Monica stated with a flirtatious smile.

“Maybe, never been one for helping the cops, but I might reconsider if you’re the one asking.” Naruto stated as Monica smiled more.

“You know, I may try to get transferred to LA some time.” Monica stated and Naruto smirked.

“Really? Well I think I know a few ladies that would like to meet you.” Naruto stated and Monica smiled more before walking away swaying her hips and ass as she did.

“I still don’t get how you can do this shit and keep all those ladies.” Roman stated and Naruto grinned.

“Because I’m awesome.” Naruto stated making Roman laugh.

“C’mon, bruh, let’s go get paid.” Rome stated as they got in their cars and drove off to meet up with Tej and the others.

**_Days Later: LA: 722 E. Kensington Road_ **

Naruto was lying in a bed relaxing as Mia Toretto was on his chest and both of them were naked while he was still lodged in her vagina. Naruto had come back both to check in on her and shuffle some of his money to pay off some bills for her. When he showed up, she had jumped him in a hug and brought him inside where they talked about things including the fact Naruto wouldn’t be able to be around as much as he liked but he’d stay in touch and maybe do some traveling to visit some friends of his that he hadn’t seen in a long while.

Mia was sad to hear that but glad that Naruto would keep in touch. From there things heated up as Mia had straddled him and began making out with him while his hands roamed her body before they ended fucking in the living room, the kitchen, the stairs, and her bedroom. Mia has done this partly because she was so stressed and wanted to relax but also because of her growing feelings and affections for Naruto that were only getting stronger and stronger the more she was around him or talking to him.

She wanted to enjoy this before he had to take off, but was secure in the fact he wasn’t going to forget about her or just treat her as a one time fling. Plus, he was working on a way for her to see Dom without complications or worries.

The future was looking better for her and her family. However, she didn’t know the load of shit Naruto was going to go through for her and her family and by the end of it, things were never going to be the same.

**Done!**

**Next chapter will be different from Shawn’s fic as I have more arcs and thugs added in both to expand on Naruto and because why the fuck not?**

**Make sure to give me input on the video game arcs idea, I most likely will do it anyway but you can always give input on games and the like that I can do. Just no Apocalypse, alien invasion, or extreme fantasy games.**

**See y’all later!!!**

**NARUTO**

****

**HINATA**

**SUKI**

****

**NARUTO'S SKYLINE (Just different paint job)**

****

**MONICA FUENTES**

**MIA TORETTO**

****


	3. Transporter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto stretches his legs in France after his fun in Miami

**Hey all and welcome back. Here’s the first arc divergence from Shawn’s: Transporter 1.**

**Now to address a couple things: 1) I forgot something last chapter and that was to give the heads up that this isn’t going to have another Fast and Furious chapter for a long time. The reason for that is because I have at least 6 years to fill in between 2 Fast 2 Furious and Fast and Furious (4 th movie) just going by release dates, so expect quite a few chapters before Fast and Furious occurs.**

**2) some items I’ll use may be moved around from their time to a more modern setting because they would be fitting. Such as if I use a movie or such that was made in 1997, I may update some things to be 2000 and something instead, though a few I have planned work fine regardless. Main things that would be changed is the amount of money or maybe model of cars or even guns that were used.**

**3) After some talks to some friends and readers, I’ve decided Naruto will get enhanced down the road, to what degree I’m not gonna say but it will be enough to keep up with some plans and ideas I have for later.**

**4) expect arcs from all over the place and not just one main stream (meaning that there may be action, comedies, adventures, and such not just high Adrenalin movies).**

**5) Nanette Musette is a literal French maid from the Christmas special/finale of the New Scooby-Doo Mysteries: The Nutcracker Scoob. I’ll be adding in random characters at times for filler or because they aren’t utilized that much.**

**I believe that’s it since I addressed the reviews that needed addressing, so let’s get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto, the Furious series, or anything else I add into this fic. Be nice if I did.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

**“Radio, TV, or altered voice”**

**_“Book, Computer, Letter, Text Message”_ **

*see bottom for note

[Translation]

**Chapter 3: Transporter**

**_FRANCE: PARIS_ **

Naruto sat at a small café drinking some coffee as he relaxed waiting for a friend to stop by. It had been about 2 weeks since he got his record clean and Naruto decided to leave the country for a little while to stretch his legs and to pull heat away since the feds were still watching him. So by leaving for Europe, they’d think Dom was there somewhere and wouldn’t look south of the border. Plus there were a few people he wanted to see outside and inside the country so he’d make trips to and from as he pleased and tell anyone with a problem to fuck off.

Anyway, after his bit of fun with Mia, which she requested become repeat occurrences as he was able, he had then visited Tenten. That visit led to Tenten being tied up while he ravaged her before he then fucked get silly by giving her the slow passionate sex that made her brain melt. Naruto had a thing for getting with women that loved to be fucked and dominated by their lover, which wasn’t sexist or degrading as some would see it as it was just how their bodies reacted and felt, but he always ensured they got some normal/comfort loving too. Tenten loved rough nearly brutal sex, but when she got that and then soft passionate loving from Naruto she’d cum her brains out even more than she normally did.

Of course, Naruto also went to see Susan, Carla, and Jennifer, which ended up with them in the bedroom soon after. He had also seen Tsunade, which was more about talking and then cuddling as she had cried and vented at him and Naruto let her and it was then followed by some light make outs and spooning, but no sex. Tsunade was hurt, vulnerable, angry, and sad all in one and Naruto wasn’t going to take advantage of her emotional state to get some sex. Disregarding the fact he actually loved and cared about Tsunade, Naruto wasn’t that kind of guy as he didn’t like taking advantage of women hence why he never fucked any girl that was drunk, though after she sobered up she was fair game if she still wanted to fuck.

Regardless, Naruto had reconnected with Tsunade quite a bit before he had then left L.A. for Miami again as he and Roman needed to divide up some extra spoils as they had raided Verone’s compound and taken quite a few things worth some money or because they liked it. They’d stashed it until the feds raided the compound to give the impression Verone had packed up his valuables to leave and they could move the items since the feds and everyone were too focused on scouring the compound for anything they could use for evidence and the like. Too bad for them, Naruto and Roman only left the drugs since neither of them really cared to join the drug trade beyond being an occasional transporter for it if the price was REALLY good. Both knew it was a lucrative business, but when you had customers that would get violent if they didn’t get a good enough dose and there was no reasoning with an addict going through withdrawal, they decided to get the money in easier ways. Now… that did occasionally mean ripping off a gang or crew that had drugs and then selling the drugs to dealers, but hey that was better business for them than being the dealers. Of course… that also extended to killing the dealers when they crossed them or anyone they knew or tried to sell that shit to anyone they knew.

Anyway, Naruto had handled getting the different items sent out to his contacts for selling and buying while keeping a couple things to send to some friends and contacts.

Now, he was in France and had been here for close to a week. He had already met up with an old friend, Frank Martin, and gave him some money for a vacation to relax while Naruto would handle any calls for his business dealings until he decided if he was coming back or not. Frank was a Transporter: an expert courier for anyone and would move anyone or thing that was needed so long as he was paid for it, which usually meant he was involved in something illegal. Frank operated under 3 simple rules: 1) Never alter the deal, the deal that is made is the deal that is fulfilled.

2) No names, he didn’t care or want to know who he was working with or for and he didn’t want to give his name to anyone who might decide he was expendable.

3) NEVER open the package, it’s none of his business what is being transported so long as it didn’t damage his car or threaten him.

A lucrative business for anyone skilled at driving, you just had to be careful since some people would try to kill you soon afterwards because they wouldn’t believe you didn’t look in the package. That, or they’d consider you expendable and then try to kill you. It was part of the reason Naruto paid for Frank to take a vacation since doing enough jobs drew a LOT of attention from less desirable company and thus made a target on your back that would increase the more success you had, so Naruto decided to take some heat off of Frank and let him relax as Frank didn’t need more problems than he had already.

The man was a combat vet who grew tired of people above him screwing up the work and trying to get him to do attacks that would involve civilian casualties. Frank and a few of his squad quit when a son of a bitch colonel ordered them to raid a civilian village to get a low level threat and wanted no witnesses or survivors. Naruto had understood and hooked Frank up with a couple homes and then anything he may need through various contacts to let Frank relax with no problems.

As for Naruto taking on his problems? He had a world of problems anyway, what’s a few more to keep a friend safe?

Naruto broke from his thoughts as a hand was placed on his shoulder and he smiled, “Hey Red.” Naruto stated as he stood and hugged one of his family’s oldest friends: Raymond “Red” Reddington, who quickly returned the hug as the two laughed and Red set his hat on the table and sat down across from Naruto.

“You look good, Naruto. The coastal air agrees with you.” Red stated as he poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned back in the chair. Gazing around a bit Red hummed a moment, “I don’t see Nanette, such a shame.” Red stated before Naruto smirked as he took a drink of his coffee and Red laughed, “You sly dog, did you at least give an excuse to her manager?” Red asked smiling at Naruto as he nodded.

“Of course, I’m not going to punish a woman because she couldn’t keep up with me.” Naruto stated with a smirk as he ate a muffin.

“Good man.” Red stated as he drank some more of his coffee.

“So are Dembe, Newton, and Luli across the street or in one of the buildings?” Naruto asked taking another drink of his coffee since Red didn’t go anywhere without at least one of 10 different people but those three were his most trusted and capable.

Red merely chuckled, “I gave them the morning off. I think the only place safer than near you is a presidential bunker.” Red joked making them laugh before Naruto looked around and then motioned to a café down the street behind himself. Red looked and smiled seeing Dembe there reading a newspaper while Newton was standing and drinking some coffee and Luli was leaning on a bench looking at them before she did a finger wave.

“They’re loyal if nothing else, though make sure you have people watching Newton’s family, he’s the only one of those three with something to lose if an enemy wants to target you.” Naruto stated with a smile while looking at Red with a serious expression, who nodded with his own expression.

“That’s part of the reason I wanted to catch up. It seems someone has begun trying to push weight towards my organization and they’ve taken out some of the lesser areas that I don’t truly value.” Red stated making Naruto sit straighter and look at him. “I don’t suspect you, Naruto, your clan’s code of life wouldn’t allow you to do that unless I crossed a line. I’m merely mentioning this because they could aim for you as well and I may need to call in that favor soon depending on how persistent this annoyance becomes.” Red stated knowing Naruto would never target him unless Red did something unforgiveable.

Naruto nodded, “All right, you know I’ll always come help unless I’m in the middle of an emergency and then I’ll come as soon as possible.” Naruto stated as Red nodded.

“I know, your mother and father were the only people who didn’t break contact with me after the… incident. I owe them a lot, and that also means I owe you and I will look out for you like I promised your parents I would.” Red stated and Naruto chuckled.

“A criminal with a kingpin godfather. Sounds like a plot for a mobster movie.” Naruto stated as Red laughed as it was a true. Minato was like a brother to him, so he was honored when he and Kushina asked him to be a godfather to Naruto and when they died he helped ensure Naruto was capable of doing anything he wanted, whether that was in the criminal world or not.

Minato and Kushina didn’t/wouldn’t care since they were who they were, their son should be allowed to be who he was no matter what. They planned to teach him the different family businesses when he was older, but life throws a curveball to your best laid plans. Thus Red and one of Naruto’s other godfathers had stepped in to help and keep the so called “loving and caring” next of kin away from Naruto and ensure Naruto knew that he owed no one anything right then. You only owed someone if they did something for you and those vultures had done nothing to deserve anything from Naruto.

Hence Naruto’s philosophy that you stick with real family, those that gather and fight beside you and stand with you through thick and thin. Blood meant nothing, friendship meant nothing, but family mattered as your real family would stick by you no matter what and any friends that did too would be family as well. It didn’t hurt this followed his families’ core beliefs and creeds to the letter.

While Red didn’t stay around all the time, he did keep in touch and checked in on him especially if he started drawing attention. However, that was years ago and Naruto no longer needed a watcher, but he became one instead making a name for himself in different circles to make sure no one would touch his family without suffering severe consequences. Red wasn’t ashamed to admit Naruto had surpassed him in many aspects and was the only man alive that could truly scare Red.

Red broke from his musings as Naruto spoke again, “How’s Kaplan doing? I know the loss of my mom and dad on top of the others was a near unbearable event.” Naruto asked since Kaplan, while strong, could only take so much heartache before she possibly snapped or just lost the will to live.

Red sighed as he poured some more coffee, “Honest answer? I don’t know. She’s been doing her side job wonderfully just as I have been doing my part for it, but if this threat becomes too large then it may crash into our other responsibility. If that happens, then I may need to do something drastic to get incorruptible allies to help me.” Red stated and Naruto looked at him.

“You mean get the feds to help you.” Naruto stated making Red nod and Naruto sighed as he took a drink. “Well, you know I’m always up for a fight, and I got a LOT of buddies that won’t turn their backs on me no matter the jobs both in federal areas and not, so if you ever need anything you call me.” Naruto stated making Red smile seeing that same fire his parents had whenever a threat was aimed at family, “I’m serious, Red, I don’t give a shit about my record being clean or what the feds want.” Naruto stated knowing Red was no doubt considering that.

“I know Naruto, I knew the record being cleaned was for Roman over yourself. I also know you have no intention of being a perfect citizen or anything like that. I am fully aware of your family’s penchant for destroying everyone and everything threatening someone that is close to you, it’s one of the things I admire about you and your family.” Red stated since it was true, such resolve and loyalty was rare in any world whether criminal or not.

“Good, and believe me, I WILL know if you try to hide any problems from me.” Naruto stated and Red knew he meant it as Naruto had more… friends in the various criminal circles than Red did. Red knew more, possibly, but wasn’t at the level of friendship and respect that Naruto had from his time as a wild card in the world.

“I’d be worried if you didn’t, it would mean you’re slipping.” Red stated with a smirk on his face causing Naruto to snort as they sat there.

“Have you seen her recently?” Naruto suddenly asked and Red shook his head.

“No, better I stay away. Sam sends a picture every once in a while or a video of her, but I haven’t personally seen her since she was an infant.” Red stated knowing Naruto wasn’t talking about Kaplan.

“I understand, but make it clear to Sam and to Kaplan that she will only learn the truth from you. It’s better that you tell her than anyone else. If she finds out from anyone else, regardless of any kind of relationship you may have built, she will be furious with you.” Naruto warned knowing Red would probably wait till it was the absolute last second possible to tell the truth if he had a choice.

“I know, I know.” Red stated knowing doing such a thing could destroy all trust and chance to have a relationship later on.

Naruto nodded before he checked the time, “Well, I still have a couple more hours before I need to start heading for Nice. Any new business you’re getting into?” Naruto asked and Red chuckled at Naruto seemingly able to bounce the mood away from things as he pleased.

“Not at the moment, but there is talk of some new weapons coming up on the market. Though you know I’m always on the lookout for any more funding and profitable items to make my position stronger. Something you began doing as well, if I recall correctly.” Red stated making Naruto smirk.

“True, but I also invested in future items and projects both legitimately and illegitimately so I have money being made from multiple directions and can then maneuver them through several areas to ensure no one can ever track the funds or trace it to me unless I want it to be. That funding then gets placed to different areas to increase my position both offensively and defensively, as you know since you had watchers on me all throughout my early and teen years including when I was getting degrees.” Naruto stated making Red nod since Naruto had taken what he had learned from his parents’ closest confidants and made it his own and better, plus he had various lady friends to help him when he needed and they were happy to help too.

It was both awe inspiring and jealousy causing since he practically had an unofficial harem of women all wanting his attention and his body in their beds. This included his friend and confidant Luli despite their… rocky times. Though it was understandable, positions on the board change every second so some times Naruto and Luli were opposite sides of benefiting from a deal and that caused some tension, but it was always made up for later and the two never held it against the other, especially since they knew Red wouldn’t want them to kill each other.

“That reminds me, what did you do with that bad currency I acquired?” Red asked as he was too curious not to ask and Naruto smirked more as he sipped his coffee.

“Swapped it out for $120 Million cash while screwing over a wannabe import/export specialist in Miami.” Naruto stated making Red looked at him before he laughed.

“You took out Carter Verone.” Red stated as he began laughing and Naruto merely smiled as he ate the last of his muffin before grabbing a pastry from a little tray on the table. “That’s wonderful. With him out of the way, there will be one less exporter and importer in the game meaning my business in that just got bigger.” Red stated as Naruto raised his cup to him in a ‘cheers’ gesture, “So how did you do it fully? I know it involved working with the feds, but beyond that…” Red stated actually wondering how Naruto did it.

Naruto set his cup down and grinned, “Like I said, we swapped the bad money for the real money so me and Roman got a nice cash profit for us. The point of the bad currency was to set him up on larger charges and get him in deep shit with the Cartels he was helping, since they’ll think he was taking bad cash or replacing their money with bad cash. Plus, we killed and fed his two most trusted thugs to some gators and sharks and sold the story that they left town, so they’ll be patsies if the asshole knows the money wasn’t originally fake.” Naruto stated making Red smile in approval, “Plus I knee capped him in both his legs to drop his value even further to make sure the cartels would deal with him first, especially since he could turn on the cartels to get a bit of a deal. However, any such deal was going to be shot because they’d want his contact for the bad money and wouldn’t believe him at first. However, this also makes Miami a bit of a hot zone since the feds will start looking for anyone using fake currency and eventually will assume that the Cartel may have been sending it to Verone with product and thus crack down on them even harder, meaning they will look for new avenues to keep product moving.” Naruto stated making Red nod while mentally noting to keep business out of Miami for a while and warn some of his more valuable contacts to stay out too.

“Brutal and very effective, you’ve gotten more clean in your attacks.” Red stated with a smirk and Naruto shrugged.

“Somewhat, I always want something to build off of when the smoke clears, but I can still destroy and break enemies very easily. It just depends on how much they’ve pissed me off.” Naruto stated causing Red to nod as they kept talking for a while before it became time for Naruto to leave.

However, he reached to the side of the table and pulled out a large wrapped item and handed it to Red, “Oh? What is this?” Red asked as he laughed and Naruto smirked.

“Something you’ve been looking for and I managed to find.” Naruto stated cryptically as Red raised an eyebrow and began opening it, but froze as he saw the painted visage of a beautiful blonde woman.

“Where did you find this?” Red asked stunned beyond belief.

“Her father had it commissioned a long time ago and the artist passed before he could give it to him. I managed to track it down and decided you should have it unless you wanted to pass it along to someone else.” Naruto stated as Red just looked at the painting before he set it down.

“Thank you, Naruto.” Red stated as he tried to keep himself composed.

“You’re welcome, but I gotta go. Got a transport gig lined up and got to be in Nice.” Naruto stated and Red nodded before they stood and Red hugged him.

“Stay safe, though I’m sure Luli would want some intimate time later.” Red stated smiling as they pulled back.

“So long as she agrees to leave the blowfish nail polish, poisoned tipped ring, and the sharpened hair chopsticks at home, then I don’t see why not.” Naruto stated making Red laugh since Luli was a bit… vicious when she wanted to be and always had something with her should things get up close and personal.

“I’ll make sure to mention that.” Red stated before Naruto nodded and grabbed a muffin from the tray before waving to Red and the three watchers before getting in a black 2000 BMW M5 and drove off. While not really his style of things most of the time, it was effective and usable plus had more room for modifications that Frank had been using and Naruto upgraded them a bit. It also didn’t hurt that the car wasn’t that expensive or memorable so that worked too.

**_NICE (PRONOUNCED NIECE): NEXT DAY_ **

Naruto pulled up outside the Alliance Investment Corporation waiting for his pickup as he was dressed in a suit with black driving gloves. His hair was dyed blood red and slicked back and he had black glasses on to keep anonymity when driving strangers around. He also clicked a button that made his license plate change to a completely new plate and waited as the seconds ticked by until they were supposed to be getting into the car.

The doors to the corporation burst open at exactly 10 as four men came out shouting and Naruto rolled his eyes as one got in the front and three got in the back after putting two large bags in the trunk. The whole time an alarm was blaring. Naruto merely sat there leaning against the door tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, “Drive!” The one that got up front shouted as they were all panicked.

“There’s four of you.” Naruto stated looked at him.

“Great, you can count, now drive!” Front thug shouted and Naruto looked at him.

“Rule One: Never alter the deal, the deal that is made is the deal that will be fulfilled. The deal was for transporting 3 men weighing a combined weight of no more than 560 pounds.” Naruto stated calmly as he sat there listening to the alarms blaring.

“Oh yeah? Well, this is the new deal!” Front thug stated as he put a gun to Naruto’s head.

“You’re not understanding. An extra person, I’m guessing around 180 pounds, means we’ll not make it to the destination with the gas I have allotted to ensure we evade authorities. We can’t stop for gas as that draws attention since you aren’t taking your masks off and thus draw more attention, which means more likely we will be caught. That extra 180 pounds also puts more pressure on the shock absorbers, axels, and tires that I have for this job which increases the likelihood of one of them failing when we get to rougher terrain or I have to speed to the point we lift off the air at any bump. If one of those fails the driving gets rougher, my handling of the car is harder, my acceleration is slower, and we will be more likely to get caught. The extra weight in itself effects my handling and acceleration making it harder to stay ahead of the cops, thus leading to us getting caught.” Naruto listed off making the four look at each other, “Now, I do not want to get caught.” Naruto then looked at front thug, “You don’t want to get caught.” Naruto stated impassively not even phased by the gun in his face.

“Look…Just…Just shut up and drive or you’re going to take a bullet to the head!” Front thug shouted and Naruto snorted as he looked forward seeing a few people walking towards them.

“And who’s going to drive?” Naruto asked in amusement.

“Shoot this fucker! I’ll drive!” Thug behind Naruto shouted and Naruto clicked his tongue.

“Not without the Ignition Code you won’t.” Naruto stated before he turned and looked at front thug, “3 Men, weighing less than 560 pounds. THAT was the deal.” Naruto stated as he looked at the thug.

Front thug grit his teeth before shouting and shooting the thug behind Naruto, “3 men, under 560 pounds.” Front thug panted as the other two shoved the corpse out.

“Good, get your seatbelts on, it’s gonna be a bumpy ride.” Naruto stated as he cracked his neck and the trio quickly began getting their belts on. Naruto then typed in the code and got ready to drive before accelerating as cops showed up. Naruto with a smirk on his face drove rapidly through an alleyway shifting and accelerating as needed while the cops tried to follow and the three passengers were tossed around.

It took a minute before they hit a stairway and Naruto drove up it while he glanced at front thug, “See what I mean about the shocks and tires?” Naruto asked as the car was barely bumping up and down from the stairs. The front thug just made a “yeah, I get it just drive” face as Naruto suddenly twisted around in an open area before accelerating down another alleyway. Naruto remained calm as he kept swerving through the alleyways not losing any momentum through the drive as he had done this kind of thing multiple times. Granted this time there was no gunfire coming his way like it usually did, but hey that was a bonus in Naruto’s book.

Swerving tightly, Naruto pulled out onto a street and began driving down it while the cops were trying to keep pace while dodging the parked cars and the civilians walking. Naruto had to lean on his horn as they neared an intersection to the main road and people were crossing the road, “Move out of the way! Out of the way!” The three thugs shouted seeing the people since they didn’t need to add more bodies to this. Naruto then shifted and dodged a car on the main road before he swerved around a divider and began driving on the wrong side of the road, “Wrong way! Wrong way!” The front thug shouted as he held onto the car tightly with Naruto dodging the oncoming cars while the cops tried to follow him in an act of stupidity.

Naturally, the cops got blocked in and Naruto swerved around another divider to start driving on the concrete beside the beach that looked like a grand patio with lawn furniture and tables everywhere. Naruto ignored the three thugs shouting in glee and flipping off the cops as he drove past their blocked in area and rejoined the road down the way weaving through traffic with ease. Of course, the universe wanted to throw another curveball and it came in the form of an inspector in an unmarked car getting passed before he put on his hood light and began to chase after them. Naruto merely smirked and kept weaving through traffic with little trouble while his passengers were exclaiming in fear and surprise as he dodged the various cars. Deciding to get away from collateral damage, Naruto swerved back onto the concrete and began driving through the different patio styled areas with the inspector trying to find an opening to follow and keep up with him. Fortunately, the people on the patio areas were smart enough to get the hell out of the way before Naruto reached their location and the inspector managed to find an opening to pull alongside Naruto, only there were archways now so he couldn’t get too close.

Naruto then smirked and hit the breaks letting the inspector fly past him as he shifted and turned a hard left going through an archway and missing the barricades rising to stop him while the inspector was forced to stop or wreck his car. Glancing at his back passengers, Naruto saw one was getting ready to heave and pulled through the alleyway to an open area and put the passenger rear window down, “I just had the car cleaned.” Naruto stated a bit annoyed as the one on the passenger side leaned out and threw up.

“Get us to the drop point.” Front thug stated and Naruto grunted.

“Not yet.” He stated as more sirens were heard and he put the window back up as the thug came back in. Naruto then accelerated again and drove down a parking way with cars and trucks on both sides while swerving around any obstacles before he was forced to turn into a stop as a garbage truck was blocking the road, which caused his back two passengers to face plant his driver rear window.

Naruto merely cracked his neck as the cops pulled up and saw a car loaded truck coming towards them as the stopping point was a small bridge crossing, “I’d hang on fellas, this is gonna be a bit bumpy.” Naruto stated as he held the break and ran the accelerator causing the tires to start spinning and making a smoke cloud form before he released the break causing the car to launch forward. The tires clipping the steep curb made the car launch high letting it sail over the concrete railing and land on the truck between two cars.

The thugs all relaxed slightly while clutching their seatbelts and looked at Naruto who glanced at them, “You see why I didn’t want that extra 180 pounds?” Naruto asked rhetorically before more sirens were heard and Naruto sighed as he put his window down, “Your gun, please.” Naruto asked politely and the front thug handed it over while making a scared face about what Naruto was going to do next. Naruto then leaned out the window and shot the ramp lever causing the ramp to fall and the two cars behind him to roll down and smash into the police cars chasing them. Naruto returned to his seat and handed the thug his gun back as he waited a moment.

Once Naruto decided it was a satisfactory distance, he shifted into reverse and drove down the ramp before shifting and taking off down the road towards a railway with a few cops still after them. Naruto merely smirked and kept driving before swerving around a train and drove alongside it seeing more cars coming towards him. Naruto merely scoffed before he swerved in front of the train and took off away from the rail yard with the cops blocked by the train.

It only took another 20 minutes to reach the meeting point, which was a deserted cliffside overlooking the ocean and some islands. Naruto then pulled to a stop beside a white car with a guy sitting on the trunk. The front thug than handed Naruto an envelope and Naruto counted the money before he raised an eyebrow, “You’ve given too much.” Naruto stated as he looked at front thug.

“We need you to take us to Avignon.” Front thug replied and Naruto merely glanced at him.

“Deal was this far and no further. The deal is the deal, the deal that is made is the deal that is fulfilled. Rule 1.” Naruto stated handing him the extra money back. Front thug bit back a curse but got out of the car nonetheless.

“Let’s go, in the car.” Front thug stated as he and the three others got into the white car before driving off and Naruto snorted as he switched his plates and drove home already knowing those amateurs were going to be caught in no time.

Driving calmly, Naruto drove to a small villa he owned that was isolated to a degree as it sat on a small islet and you had to cross a small bridge to reach it. Pulling up to his garage in reverse, Naruto got out and removed his jacket, glasses, and gloves and put them up in his house before getting a bucket and sponge to get the blood off his back window. After the window was clean, he washed down the car, vacuumed it, and cleaned the carpets to remove any evidence that someone was in his car.

Entering his home, Naruto changed into a pair of jeans, hiking boots, and a black Henley shirt and made a sandwich for dinner before washing his hair and turning in for the night with Nanette in his bed right beside him already asleep.

The next morning had him swapping out his license plates with several others he kept on hand and then tuning and cleaning the engine, fixing any scratches, and then making sure the undercarriage wasn’t damaged from the jump off the bridge. As he did, he idly noticed his delivery man bringing fresh milk, a baguette, some herbs, and a morning paper and waved at him as he finished his car and went inside to clean up and shower. Naruto didn’t know how long he was going to be in France, but figured a few more weeks couldn’t hurt especially since he could get a few more jobs in to kill time and maybe make some contacts later on.

Grabbing his delivery, Naruto entered the kitchen and put everything away as the news played on different world events. However, as he poured a cup of coffee, the announcer spoke again, **“And yesterday, in Nice, four men robbed the Alliance Investment Corporation. One man died on the sidewalk. The others were apprehended this morning after they took a wrong turn on a one-way street in Avignon and ran into a taxicab. The police said, if not for their poor driving skills, then 50 million euros in bearer bonds would have been cashed and gone by this afternoon.”** The newsman stated making Naruto snort and drink his coffee since the amateurs were probably trying to drive like he was.

Still, 50 million euros in bonds wasn’t a bad catch. Nowhere near the biggest catch Naruto had had, but still a respectable amount for some wannabes. Though really, them “disappearing” as the newsman had essentially called it was a bit of bullshit. Bonds like that couldn’t be sold easily as they were too specific and marked to be touched right off the bat without getting caught. You’d have to sit on those bonds for a long while before you could cash them and get away with it without repercussions.

He broke from his musings as his front bell rang and he walked out and smiled seeing an older gentleman that he had come to know quite well after a few jobs, “I always say, the way a man treats his car is how he treats himself.” The man stated as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto walked up to the gate and nodded, “I’d say that could be very true, inspector.” Naruto stated to the man, Inspector Tarconi, as he looked at Tarconi’s beat up car.

Tarconi merely laughed, “You have a good sense of humor for a foreigner, Monsieur Naruto. Much like your friend Monsieur Frank. Like the French. Sly wit. Just the right amount of flavor. Been out driving?” Tarconi stated before asking a bit suspicious.

“Till a law is passed that says I can’t.” Naruto stated with a smile as Frank told him that Tarconi was a good guy and so long as bodies weren’t piled up, he didn’t take their work that seriously. “Would you like to come in for coffee? I got French Roast, the real kind not the fake that they sell everywhere else.” Naruto offered since he knew the real thing was a million times better than the fake stuff.

Tarconi seemed to contemplate accepting before he shook his head, “Uh… no, thank you, but I have a lot of stops to make. Seventy-seven to be exact.” Tarconi stated while giving Naruto a look that said he wasn’t amused by doing this.

“That’s a lot of stops.” Naruto stated making the Inspector nod as he turned to walk down to the driveway and Naruto walked with him.

“A lot of 2000 Black BMW M5s with 99 in the license plates to check out. Ah, it’s very popular with a certain type down here, that car. You’ve seen them: they come over from Italy in those very expensive suits and the young pretty girls with the big jewelry and too much makeup. Very…Mafia” Tarconi stated making Naruto give a ‘what can you do?’ look with a small smile on his face, “There was a robbery. A getaway. Some very fancy driving.” Tarconi stated looking at Naruto.

“By someone in a 2000 Black BMW M5?” Naruto asked making Tarconi nod and gesture to Naruto’s car.

“With 99 in the plate.” Tarconi stated making both chuckle a bit, “Have you been to the city lately?” Tarconi asked looking over Naruto’s car.

“Not for a while.” Naruto stated standing back still.

“I love Nice. The food. The way they grill the fish. No place else in France does it the way they do it in Nice. And the women…I prefer the women there. They are more…complicated…than the local variety.” Tarconi stated looking over Naruto’s car, “Don’t you think?” Tarconi asked finishing his look and moving towards Naruto.

“Not sure myself, sometimes complicated is good and sometimes not so much. Simple can be good, but so can complicated, though many prefer simple.” Naruto stated and Tarconi nodded.

“And you, Monsieur Naruto, what do you prefer? Simple or complicated?” Tarconi asked and Naruto looked at him.

“Bit of both I guess. Why are you so interested?” Naruto asked shifting himself slightly.

“Oh, you know, uh, ever since I was a little boy, military people have always intrigued me.” Tarconi stated and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

“Hmm, you got me mixed with Frank, I’ve never been in the military.” Naruto stated and Tarconi chuckled.

“Monsieur Naruto, please. One does not simply have friends like Monsieur Frank and not have some common history between them. He is ex-military and has a large set of skills, skills I’d wager you also possess and are possibly better than him at. It’s in your stance and walk, same as Monsieur Frank’s, if a bit more refined. Though finding confirmation on you is much harder than it was for Monsieur Frank.” Tarconi stated making Naruto snort.

“Well, even if you were right, I’d be ex-military.” Naruto stated with a smirk and Tarconi smirked as well.

“And I am ex-little boy.” Tarconi replied making both chuckle as Tarconi looked at Naruto’s garage as if looking for something out of place.

“Sure you don’t want that coffee? Or at least take it to go?” Naruto asked as Tarconi walked towards the garage.

“Everything is always kept so neat with you and Monsieur Frank. Nothing is ever out of place.” Tarconi stated and Naruto smirked.

“Only with important things. There have been times my bedroom has been a disaster area from me just tossing clothes aside. But I’ll still take it as a compliment, since it’s coming from a man who pays attention to every detail.” Naruto stated as he stood watching Tarconi.

“Maybe, I’ll come by later for that coffee.” Tarconi stated walking back to Naruto.

“Door’s always open to you, inspector. Come by any time you like.” Naruto stated making Tarconi give a tight smile and nod before he got into his car, with a little difficulty, and drove off.

Ascending the stairs of his home, Naruto’s phone rang, “Hello?” Naruto asked and a male voice spoke.

“Lupo gave me your number.” The voice stated and Naruto grunted.

“Be brief.” Naruto stated since he wasn’t going to stay on the line too long.

“I’m looking for a Transporter.” The voice continued.

“I’m listening.” Naruto replied not wanting to take things slow.

“Meet at the pub on 88th and Monet at 2 o’clock, your contact will be wearing a silver blazer and sitting at the bar.” The voice stated.

“Got it.” Naruto stated hanging up and went inside. Entering the kitchen, he wasn’t surprised to see Nanette up wearing one of his shirts and drinking coffee. “Morning babe.” Naruto stated kissing her cheek and pouring himself a fresh cup of coffee.

Nanette was beautiful woman with flowing black hair that she usually kept up in a near bun style, though right now it was flowing down around her neck. Charcoal eyes, full lips she usually had black lipstick on, cream skin, small black studs in her ears, full jiggly ass, slender legs, slender hands with black nail polish, a small black choker, and D cup breasts.

“Morning handsome.” Nanette stated in a soft voice as was her nature and she smiled at him as he sat at the table near her. “You still haven’t told me what it is you do.” Nanette smiled and Naruto chuckled.

“A bit of everything, both legal and not, but you knew that already.” He stated leaning back and sipping his coffee as she looked at him in confusion, “When we first met, I could see intrigue and anticipation at meeting me in your eyes. When I met you a few days ago, there was no intrigue, just anticipation and wonder in your eyes. I looked into you just as you looked into me, though I’m sure my sources were much better.” Naruto stated as he leaned on the table, “So, shall we stop fucking around and actually talk, because I actually like you and I don’t mean the pleasure you bring in sex.” Naruto stated as Nanette lost her confused expression and leaned in with a sultry smile.

“Fair enough, lover, I do know what you have done and likely will do, but that’s part of the attraction for me. I like dangerous, just so long as the dangerous isn’t putting my life at risk for the wrong things.” Nanette stated in a soft yet still strong tone.

“Meaning rapist, beater, serial killer, and the like.” Naruto stated with a smirk as Nanette nodded.

“Oui. But you don’t fall into those categories, or at least not the kind that put me into danger when in private.” Nanette stated as she rubbed his arm, “Though that does leave me the position of what to do when you leave, the café is a bit boring for my tastes.” Nanette stated and Naruto smirked.

“So what? You want to be a traveling companion for me?” Naruto stated and Nanette smirked before she stood and sat on his lap.

“Mm, more like a bring along piece of pussy. That is a term in your country, yes? You travel, I go with you. I get to see the world, and I ensure my body is ready for your use at any time you desire, sir.” Nannette stated with a lustful tone as she ground her exposed womanhood against his clothed erection.

“Hmm, a tempting offer, though most women wouldn’t demean themselves to that degree.” Naruto stated pushing his shirt up a bit and grabbing her jiggly ass.

“Mmm, I don’t find it demeaning. I love fucking you as much as I love seeing new places. If I can do both then I am very happy.” She stated as she removed the shirt showing her D cup breasts with hard rosy nipples on her creamy skin.

“So, in essence, you want me to be your sugar daddy and take you everywhere in exchange for you basically being my personal slut.” Naruto stated and Nanette smiled and kissed him.

“However you want to classify it, I could be your personal maid if that works better.” Nanette stated with sultry smile before Naruto gripped her neck hard making her gasp in pleasure.

“I think we can work something out, you can start now because I’m going to have to be leave in a few hours and a teasing slut just got me worked up.” Naruto stated before he pinned her to the table and Nanette began moaning as she let her new boss enjoy her as he pleased.

**_LATER: IN TOWN_ **

Naruto walked into the pub now with pitch black hair in a smooth look almost like he just got out of the shower and wearing a suit and gloves again as well as crimson shades. He looked around a minute before seeing a man in a silver blazer and sat next to him, “You the Transporter?” The man asked and Naruto nodded and motioned the bar tender for a whiskey.

“What am I moving?” Naruto asked making the man look at him, “Not talking specifics, is it a box, a bag, a crate.” Naruto stated making the man give an understanding face.

“One bag, that’s all.” The man stated drinking a tall glass of beer.

“Dimensions?” Naruto asked as the man made some gestures, “Specifics.” Naruto stated and the man paused before a large man that was sitting two seats down came around.

“One meter fifty by half meter.” The big man stated making Naruto nod.

“Weight?” Naruto asked looking between the two men.

“Fifty Kilos. No more.” The big man stated before he took his seat making Naruto nod.

“Destination?” Naruto asked the man in the blazer.

“24 Rue de Luxembourg. You’re delivering to a Mr.-“ The man stated and Naruto stopped him.

“Rule 2: No Names. I don’t want to know who I am working for, this gives me and my client protection as neither of us can sell out the other if something should happen.” Naruto stated making the man nod and sip his beer, “Time of pickup?” Naruto asked and the man set his beer down.

“7:00 in the morning, at the front door.” The man stated as he slid a paper with the address to Naruto and Naruto nodded taking the paper and looking at it. Nodding to himself, he gave the paper back before he downed the glass of whiskey the bar tender brought him.

“Ah, a package. One meter fifty by fifty. Fifty kilos. 250 Kilometers. Traveling within the speed limit, one stop for refreshments, means 40,000. I get half now and half on delivery.” Naruto stated making the man nod, “Delivery will be at noon. If no one’s there to receive the package, it is NOT my responsibility. I WILL leave the package. If I arrive and there is no package, I will wait five minutes and then I will leave and keep the half payment. Once we have made a deal, the terms of that deal cannot be changed or renegotiated.” Naruto stated making the man blink.

“Another rule?” The man asked and Naruto nodded.

“It’s rule number one. The deal that is made is the deal that is upheld, it guarantees my client that I am not going to try and take more money than what I have already committed to.” Naruto stated making the man nod, “Do we have a deal?” Naruto asked and the man looked to the one behind him, who handed him money and slid it to Naruto, who quickly pocketed it.

“You’re very precise.” The man stated and Naruto nodded.

“Precision guarantees accuracy and effectiveness. Something my clients want.” Naruto stated and the man nodded.

“Any other rules I should know?” The man asked and Naruto smirked.

“Only other rules are “Never open the package” and “Never try to kill the other member of the deal” nothing else. I’ll never ask what I’m moving and never look in what I am moving as it is none of my business so long as it brings no harm to me or my car. I will never attempt to harm my client so long as the client does not intend to harm me.” Naruto stated making the man nod before Naruto left and went home to Nanette.

**_NEXT DAY: 6:57 AM_ **

Naruto sat in his car waiting for someone to bring the package as there was nothing at any of the buildings. At one minute of 7, a jeep pulled up behind him showing the big guy and money guy from yesterday and they went to the trunk of their car as Naruto watched them. Seeing the big guy with a large duffel bag, Naruto popped the trunk, though he was analyzing that bag and noted it almost looked like a body bag making him narrow his eyes behind his shades.

He then watched as they put it in the trunk and closed said trunk with the big guy looking at him.

Snorting to himself, Naruto started the car and began driving to Luxembourg.

Three hours into the drive, the universe decided to mess with him as he gained a flat tire and had to pull over. Clicking his tongue at the flat, Naruto moved and opened the trunk and wasn’t surprised to see it moving, “Figures it’s a person.” Naruto muttered to himself before pushing the bag out of the way and got his extra tire out before doing the process of changing the tires and put the bad tire back in the trunk before continuing on the way.

Stopping at a rest station, Naruto got a sandwich, soda, chips, and a couple bottles of water before he ate his food and took the water to the car while grabbing a straw from one of the stands. Starting it up, Naruto drove to another deserted section of road before he parked at the side and got out with a water and the straw. Sighing to himself, Naruto opened the trunk and then the bag letting a beautiful Asian woman peak her head out. She had long brown hair, hazel eyes, and cream skin with tape over her mouth and she looked around before seeing Naruto, which brought a bit of pink to her face.

Naruto merely waved at her before he opened the water and put the straw in it and looked at her, “I’m going to move the tape so you can drink some water, but if you scream, I’m going to knock you out and shove you back into the bag, got it?” Naruto asked and she nodded slightly before Naruto pulled the tape off of her mouth letting him see her cute pink lips before he gave her the straw to let her drink, “Slowly.” Naruto stated as she was drinking too fast and saw her slow down before he took the bottle away and then put the tape back, “Back you go.” Naruto stated as he pushed her back in the bag despite her muffle protests and then closed the bag and trunk before taking off again.

However, about 30 minutes into the resumed drive, he heard thumping and screaming from the trunk and sighed before he pulled over again and got out. Opening the trunk, he opened the bag letting the woman put her head out and looked at him, “I’ll remove the tape for 30 seconds, I want a quick and clear answer not a rambling mess. If you scream, I’ll slam your head into the car to knock you out and then put you back in the bag and ignore any other noise you make for the rest of the trip, got it?” Naruto stated and she nodded before he pulled the tape back a bit.

“Ah, I have to pee.” The woman stated in English though she had a bit of an accent over it meaning it wasn’t her first language. Seeing Naruto just look at her, she continued, “Do you want me to do it in your car?” She asked and Naruto just blinked at her.

“I’ve cleaned worse out of a car before.” Naruto stated before pushing her back into the bag and closing it again despite her screams of protest and closed the trunk again before resuming the drive.

Naruto finally got to the address he needed at 3 minutes after 12, which annoyed him quite a bit. Pulling up in front of the villa, Naruto saw a man in a suit and goatee waiting for him and turned the car off before getting out, popping the trunk as he did, “You’re late.” The man stated as three other guys came up behind him.

“Yeah, had a couple annoyances to get around.” Naruto stated as he got the bag out of the car and closed the trunk.

“Nothing serious, I hope.” The man stated and Naruto shook his head.

“No.” Naruto stated handing the bag over as the woman let out a small whimper making the man and Naruto glance at the bag as two guys carried her away.

“You open the package?” The man asked and Naruto shook his head.

“She opened herself. I was driving along and start hearing something hitting my trunk. I pull over, open it, and she’s free of the bag and hitting the trunk. So I threatened her to stop and be quiet or I’d slam her head into the car and knock her out before continuing the drive. Then I closed the bag up and continued along since I have a rule against opening a package. You may want to tell your guys to not tie her hands in front next time, the person can’t open the bag that way.” Naruto explained and the man nodded with a small smile.

“That why you’re late?” The man asked and Naruto shrugged a bit.

“Caught a flat on the way up, had to push her out of the way so I could get my extra tire out and then put the old tire back in.” Naruto stated making the man nod.

“I didn’t catch your name?” The man asked Naruto smirked.

“Rule 2: No names.” Naruto stated making the man smile more.

“Of course. I like a man with rules, it means he’s in a predictable area and I know exactly what I am dealing with. You can’t get anything done in a world without rules. Plus this is a nice set up you got going on, high class, elite, specialized, good reputation.” The man stated as he got an envelope of money from the one remaining guy and handed it to Naruto, who counted it before nodding to the man and going for his car. “You know, I was wondering if I could get you to transport something else for me.” The man stated making Naruto pause as another guy came out of the house with a silver briefcase and Naruto blinked.

 _“That’s either payment, drugs, a bomb, or files that he wants kept safe.”_ Naruto thought knowing that’s how things usually went with those kinds of cases.

“That’s what you do right? Transport things, deliver, no questions asked.” The man continued and Naruto smirked.

“Why not?” Naruto stated closing the door and walking up to the man, “Weight?” Naruto asked and the man took the case and felt it a minute.

“Maybe a kilo.” The man stated making Naruto nod.

“Destination?”

“Grenoble. 306 Rue du Lac. To a Mr.-“ Naruto held his hand up and the man chuckled, “Oh right, Rule 2.” The man stated before he was given another envelope of money, which was thicker than the previous one and Naruto took it and put it in his coat before taking the case and nodding to the man before he got int the car. The man merely chuckled more, “I like him.” The man told his goon as said goon nodded with a smile.

Naruto then drove off seeing the two still looking at him and frowned slightly as he kept driving.

Pulling over at a rest stop, Naruto got lunch and relaxed a bit with a beer and checking his phone. He had to smirk as a picture from Tsunade came in of her holding her massive tits and sucking on one of the nipples while looking at the camera, **_“Don’t make me wait too long, honey.”_** Was the message attached to the photo and Naruto chuckled before sending back a kiss emoji and then pocketed his phone and finished his beer.

Leaving the store, Naruto stopped at the vending machine just outside and grabbed a couple of sodas just before his car exploded. Naruto tensed slightly and look at the now burning wreckage of his car and felt his eyebrows and eyes twitching before he straightened out his suit and began trudging back towards the villa. Along the way he took out his phone and called 911, [911, what’s your emergency?] The operator asked in French.

[Hello, I need to report my car stolen. Black 2000 BMW M5, license plate 723 DED 099]. Naruto replied in fluent French.

[Where was it last seen sir?] The operator asked as Naruto kept walking.

[Yesterday in Paris on Rue d’Amsterdam, the Grand Hotel du Havre]. Naruto replied as he kept going.

[We will need you to come in and make a formal report, sir]. The operator stated.

[I will do so as soon as I can]. Naruto stated before hanging up and began going faster to the villa.

When he eventually arrived, Naruto snuck in and found one of the guards patrolling the perimeter. Coming up behind him, Naruto removed his tie and then wrapped it around the man’s throat making him choke and gag as Naruto held it tight. Eventually the man stopped struggling and Naruto snapped his neck for good measure before taking his gun, a Kimber 1911, and the extra clip he had on him and headed for the front door.

Knocking on the door, Naruto stepped to the side out of view of the peephole and waited till whoever came to the door checked and then predictably opened it to look around. When the door did open, Naruto was in front of the guy and shot him in the torso a few times while pushing him into the house. Naturally, that alerted everyone else and Naruto held the first guy as a Human shield as the others shot at him and Naruto shot around his shield killing three that were next to a poker table before he tossed his shield away.

Ejecting the spent clip, as it only held seven rounds, Naruto reloaded the pistol grabbing the guns from the other thugs and sticking them in his pants as he walked to a door since he heard rapid footsteps Waiting for the door to open, Naruto kicked the individual in the face before shooting him in the head. However, he couldn’t go down the stairs as an axe hit the gun while he was leading with it and Naruto jumped back to see a guy with a fire axe glaring at him. Naruto sighed as he dodged the wild swings before he had to dodge another as another guy came at him with another fire axe. Naruto dodged the two swinging at him before he kicked the second guy in the groin, forcing him to hunch over before Naruto kicked the first guy back and took the second’s axe.

The second guy looked up just in time to see the axe smash into his face and Naruto let him fall backwards before looking to the first one. Axe 1 glared before he came at Naruto swinging and swinging as Naruto dodged it before he grabbed the axe handle and smashed it into the man’s face before he took the axe and twirled it before bringing it up into the man’s torso. Naruto then pulled up on it bringing it into the man’s heart before Naruto let him fall forward.

Straightening his jacket, Naruto turned at footsteps and quickly dove behind a wall as another goon came out holding an MP5 SMG. Just as Naruto dove, the goon opened fire littering the walls with bullet holes. He then turned just in time for Naruto to shoot him in the knee and then kick the SMG away with his pistol at the goon’s head, “Where is he?” Naruto asked and the goon held his hands up.

“I-I don’t know, Mr. Wall Street left for some kind of business 10 minutes ago.” The goon stated making Naruto click his teeth before he turned to look outside before shooting the goon when he pulled a pistol from behind him to shoot Naruto.

Naruto tossed the empty pistol away and pulled one of the others as he walked back towards the stairs before hearing shouting coming from outside. Naruto took cover by the wall before he shot the two guards that came in and then third that came in shooting blindly. After ensuring no more annoyances were coming towards him, Naruto started scavenging the villa taking any money and valuables there and putting them in a large duffel bag that was at the stairs, the one the woman was in, Naruto idly noted. Normally Naruto wouldn’t bother to scavenge, but the bastard tried to kill him so why not take what he could and make some money? Naruto got some jewelry, watches, and some stacks of cash before he headed for the garage.

Shooting another thug that just came out of the garage, Naruto entered and found two different Mercedes and grunted before he pulled out the keys he got inside the house and got in the far one while putting the duffel on the passenger seat. Starting the car, after going through the keys, Naruto drove right through the wooden garage door and sped down the driveway before bursting through a wooden gate that led to the road and sped along heading for home.

Driving along the curves and mountains, Naruto sighed and took his glasses off as he drove before he tensed slightly and felt his eye twitching as he turned slightly and saw the woman there in the backseat and hit the brakes causing her to shout in surprise. Putting the car in park and getting out, Naruto opened the back door and pulled her out seeing she was tied to an office chair and noted she was in a beige skirt, white blouse, and had sandal style heels on as she screamed and shouted as he opened the trunk. Naruto finally grabbed her and made her look at him, “LOOK! Shut up and get in the trunk before I decide to just leave you here in the road.” Naruto shouted and she whimpered as he put her in the trunk and closed it before taking off for his home.

By the time he made it back to his home, it was already getting late and he sighed as he pulled into his garage and then got out. Walking to the trunk, he pulled the woman out and wheeled her over to an old version of a freight elevator and wheeled her into the kitchen as he sighed and tossed his jacket over one of the chairs. Sighing to himself, Naruto rolled his sleeves up and splashed water on his face before he grabbed and opened a packet of ramen and added some seasonings before adding water and popping it in the microwave before he moved to the table as Nanette came in wearing a shirt and panties only. She blinked in surprise at seeing the woman tied to a chair, “Oh? Didn’t know you were into this sort of thing, love.” Nanette stated with a sultry and teasing tone making the woman blush a bit.

“She was the package today, now if she doesn’t want to get left out in the woods, she’s going to answer my questions since the asshole who received her tried to kill me.” Naruto stated surprising Nanette, who nodded and sat down at the table as Naruto sat and pulled the woman to him. “I ask the questions, you answer the questions, nothing else.” Naruto stated and the woman nodded before he pulled the tape back, “Who are you?” Naruto asked and the women took a moment to breathe.

“My name is Lai. I come from-“ The now named Lai started before Naruto covered her mouth again.

“I ask the questions and you just answer. I don’t care where you’re from, answer the question I ask.” Naruto stated making her nod as he pulled back the tape, “Do you know who he is?” Naruto asked and she shook her head.

“No.” Lai answered making Naruto nod.

“Do you know where he is?” Lai shook her head again, “Do you know why they wanted you?” Naruto asked and Lai hesitated making Naruto marrow his eyes.

“I-I don’t know, all I-“ Lai started before Naruto started covering her mouth again,”Sorry, sorry, I won’t-“ Lai got out as she moved her head a bit before Naruto covered her mouth with the tape.

Naruto then stood and moved over to the microwave and pulled the ramen out before setting it to the side. After closing the microwave, Naruto grabbed a pair of chopsticks and set them in the bowl before grabbing a chef knife and moved towards Lai. Lai tensed up a bit before relaxing as he cut the ropes holding her feet and wrists.

While Lai massaged her wrists and ankles, Naruto grabbed the bowl of ramen and put it in front of her, “Bon Appétit.” Naruto stated before he kissed Nanette’s head and started walking off.

“Where are you going?” Lai asked after removing the tape watching as he walked.

“To look over the car I stole and see if I have to fix anything. Then I’m taking a shower and going to bed.” Naruto stated as he kept walking.

“Can I leave?” Lai asked and Naruto shrugged.

“Go right ahead.” Naruto stated before he disappeared around a corner.

Lai merely watched where he disappeared and then went to eating the food. Nanette merely watched her a minute before she stood and got a glass of water before putting it in front of Lai, who grabbed it and drank it down. Nanette then filled her the glass again and patted her back before she started walking, but paused as Lai spoke. “Who is he?” Lai asked and Nanette looked back at her.

“He’s a man you don’t cross, but he’s also a man that protects those that are loyal to him. Regardless, he’s the man who’s saved your life, and you should be grateful.” Nanette stated as she looked at Lai.

“Are you his wife?” Lai asked in confusion and Nanette giggled.

“No, I’m just one of the women he’s fucking, but that’s because he’s got someone he cares about but he can’t see them right now. Plus, I’m not looking for serious, I want fun and craziness over stability and dates.” Nanette stated with a smile on her face before she walked off, “I’ll bring you some clothes to wear.” Nanette called back as she disappeared upstairs.

A little while later had Lai, dressed in a shirt and pajama pants, looking around the villa in curiosity seeing the various books that covered a variety of subjects including biology, economics, business, science, chemistry, weapons, history, kinesiology, geography, poetry, literature, sociology, psychology, political science, engineering, physics, quantum physics, computer science, various languages, and more. She also saw different framed pictures of Naruto with different women and a few of him grinning with some men too, though it was obvious that it wasn’t romantic like with the women. At the center was a picture of a baby Naruto with a man that looked like long haired version of him and a beautiful red haired woman and next to it was another picture this time of a child Naruto with those two.

Lai couldn’t help but smile at the various grins and smiles sported throughout the pictures before she kept exploring and found a set of double doors and walked in before widening her eyes as she did. Why? Well there was an array of guns and blades on tables, desks, walls, and the like ranging from pistols to shotguns to rifles to machine guns, from knives to daggers to swords to axes to polearms. Lai couldn’t help but look around in awe and shock at the vast array of weapons contained in the room. She did notice there was some training equipment for hand to hand combat as well.

Lai then jumped as she heard a door close and quickly closed the double doors before curling up on a couch and pulling a small blanket over her before going to sleep.

**_NEXT DAY_ **

Naruto got up from his bed with a groan as he stretched popping and releasing pressure in his joints before he stood and got a loose shirt and jeans on and headed downstairs after seeing Nanette was already out of bed. He paused a moment when he saw his training room and armory doors weren’t fully closed and went over to close them before he headed to the kitchen, where he found Nanette in a pair of grey yoga pants and a black sports bra sitting and drinking some coffee while Lai, wearing a pair of jeans and a loose shirt, was arranging some plants from the garden for a vase.

Letting the door close, Lai turned to see him and brought the vase over, “I picked them from the garden outside, I hope you don’t mind.” She stated as Naruto just looked at the plants and her before she picked up a pot of coffee and a tea pot, “I didn’t know if you liked coffee or tea, so I made both.” She stated holding the two pots up before a ding at the oven caught her attention and she laughed nervously before she set the two pots down and went to the oven.

Naruto just looked at Nanette, who merely shrugged and smiled as she sipped her coffee. Naruto merely sighed and cracked his neck as Lai came over with a basket and some fresh pastries inside, “I hope you like-“ Lai started before looking at a cook book she had open on the table, “Madeleines.” She read before holding the basket out, “Try one.” She stated with a nervous grin and Naruto merely snorted before taking one and blew on it before taking a bite and sat down before trying to pour himself some coffee only for Lai to try and get it, “Let me.” Lai stated before Naruto held up a hand stopping her.

“Look, I get you want my help with whatever shit you got yourself into, but right now and this morning I’m only going to sit and drink some coffee and work on the car and then, maybe, I will listen to whatever bullshit story you have come up with to get my help rather than tell me the real story that may get me to help and then I’ll decide what to do. Though, it’s more likely they’re going to keep pissing me off to the point that I’m going to look for them and then kill them myself before leaving town, but until such a point comes I’m just going to drink my coffee, okay?” Naruto stated as Lai bit her lip and Naruto poured himself the coffee since he knew whatever deep shit she was in was going to bite him in the ass and she’d give him one story to get his help until she was forced to give the real story.

Naruto paused as he didn’t see the milk, “Are you looking for milk?” Lai asked and Naruto sighed.

“It should be at the door.” Naruto stated as he got ready to stand but Lai held her hands out.

“Stay. I’ll get it.” Lai stated before she went to doorway and opened it and bent to grab the milk, only she paused at seeing Inspector Tarconi there.

She smiled slightly before trying to close the door but Tarconi stopped her and held his badge up, “And you are?” Tarconi asked as Lai looked at the badge.

Lai smiled nervously again, “The new cook.” Lai smiled before it became a worried face.

“Is Monsieur Naruto in?” Tarconi asked before looking in and smiled seeing Naruto there, “Ah. Monsieur Naruto.” Tarconi stated as Naruto smiled and stood to shake the man’s hand, “Is your invitation for coffee still open?” Tarconi asked while shaking Naruto’s hand.

“Sure. Come, sit please.” Naruto stated while seeing Lai’s worried face. “Madeleine?” Naruto asked holding the basket out and Tarconi looked at them in interest.

“Homemade?” He asked and Naruto gave him a look of ‘why ask?’ and Tarconi took one.

“I’ll bring some more.” Lai stated as she took the basket and went to the oven.

Tarconi then looked to Nanette and smiled, “Excuse me, Mademoiselle, pardon my rudeness. I am Inspector Tarconi, and you are?” Tarconi asked and Nanette shook his hand.

“Nanette Musette, Monsieur Namikaze’s live in maid.” Nanette stated with a smile as she took her hand back.

“A pleasure.” Tarconi stated as he took a bite of the madeleine, “Ah. You know, my mother used to make fresh madeleines every morning. I smell them, and my whole childhood comes back in one big flood. Like Proust. You ever read Proust, Monsieur Naruto?” Tarconi asked and Naruto nodded.

“Time to time I’ve opened one of his novels. I have mixed feelings on his entire body of work, but his mind is like a steel trap.” Naruto stated making Tarconi nod.

“Exactly. He would have been a great cop. Real determined.” Tarconi stated as Naruto reached and grabbed the milk.

“Milk?” Naruto asked as Tarconi nodded and Naruto poured till Tarconi had enough and set it down.

Tarconi took a drink before setting his cup down, “I used to have a memory like Proust. Like a filing cabinet up here.” Tarconi stated tapping his head, “I would see something and remember it like that.” Tarconi continued and snapped his fingers at the end, “Like, uh, license plates. I could see a plate and it was printed in my head. Now, now I need all the help I can get remembering, uh, whose plate goes to whose car. Like, uh, this one.” Tarconi stated before pulling out an evidence bag with Naruto’s plate inside it and setting it on the table.

“That’s mine.” Naruto stated making Tarconi give him a brief ‘you think?’ look, “So? Where’s the rest of the car?” Naruto asked looking genuinely confused.

“I was hoping you could tell me that.” Tarconi stated and Naruto made a face.

“It was stolen yesterday or the night before.” Naruto stated making Tarconi look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Stolen?” Tarconi asked as he sipped his coffee.

“Yeah, two days ago after you left, I went up to Paris for the day to look for a gift for a friend of mine. I spent most of the afternoon looking for something before a guy at a shop I stopped at had exactly what I was looking for and would have it wrapped and ready to go the next day. It was getting late and I didn’t want to make the drive twice, so I stayed at the Grand Hotel du Havre. I go for a walk the next morning like I do every morning, got some breakfast and just relaxed drinking coffee, and when I come back, it’s gone.” Naruto stated making Tarconi nod.

“It’s a long way to get back from Paris? How did you get home?” Tarconi asked and Naruto smiled at Nanette.

“When I saw it was gone and it wasn’t done by the valet service, I was understandably annoyed and didn’t want to pay for a taxi and walking would have taken a while, plus I still wanted to get the gift for my friend. So, I called Nanette to come get me in her car and I called it in that it was stolen, but when we went to the police station they were swamped so I decided to just come home and we’d head out and fill out the police report today. On the way out of the city, we stopped at the shop and I picked up the item for my friend. We got home, I made her and I dinner then we turned in for the night. This morning, Lai here came to start her job as my cook.” Naruto explained making Tarconi nod while Lai was looking at him in astonishment that he was able to lie so easily.

“I didn’t see a car outside.” Tarconi stated and Naruto motioned towards his garage.

“In the garage of course. No reason to leave Nanette’s car outside when the garage is empty.” Naruto stated making Tarconi nod.

“May I see it?”

“Of course.” Naruto stated motioning for the door before he stood and the others followed him. Naruto held the door for them before walking down the steps to his garage and opened it.

Tarconi whistled seeing the Mercedes, “Wow.” Tarconi stated walking to the car and running his hand along it, “A pretty nice car for a maid.” Tarconi stated and Nanette smiled as she leaned against Naruto.

“Monsieur Namikaze may be my most handsome employer, but he wasn’t my best paying, sir. I only recently started to work for him as his maid as my former employer let me go. I was sitting at a café when Monsieur Naruto was asking one of the baristas if they knew where he could find an employment office for a maid, so I jumped at the job opportunity and here we are.” Nanette stated with a smile.

“You know, some people have a problem with the Germans. They are too aggressive. They take up the best beaches in the summer. They can’t cook worth a damn. I say anyone who makes such great cars can’t be all bad. I would also say Monsieur Naruto was very lucky to have been in your vicinity when he asked about a maid.” Tarconi stated and Nanette smiled.

“I’d say I was the lucky one, Inspector.” Nanette stated smiling at Naruto making Tarconi nod.

“Ah, well my intuition says that this would be a good time for me to leave and file my report.” Tarconi stated as he walked back towards them.

“So do you know where the rest of my car is?” Naruto asked showing genuine curiosity.

“Ah, yes. I almost forgot. It was blown to pieces at a rest stop.” Tarconi stated while Naruto feigned looking shocked while Nanette and Lai actually did look shocked, “Thankfully, no one was injured, but what’s left of it is down at the lab being examined for any clues. But, uh, you wouldn’t know anything about any explosion?” Tarconi asked and Naruto shook his head, “Ah, well, sorry to interrupt. Thank you for the coffee and the memories.” Tarconi stated as he took a bite of the madeleine he was still holding.

“Come back anytime you like.” Naruto stated casually while Lai glanced at him.

“You mind walking with me?” Tarconi asked and Naruto shrugged as they walked towards the inspector’s car. “You’ve been very careful and quiet about your business, Monsieur Naruto. I appreciate that. Less work for mother. But this business at the rest stop, that’s not very quiet. I don’t suppose you would like to give me something besides a well done stolen car story?” Tarconi asked as they walked and Naruto sighed.

“If I had something concrete to tell you, I would.” Naruto stated knowing that he didn’t have really anything to tell him right now.

“Ah, well, I suggest that you have one for when the three of you show up in my office after lunch. Preferably a better one than you already have.” Tarconi stated knowing that from Lai’s reactions there was a LOT more going on and hoped Naruto wasn’t going to drag more paperwork to his desk.

Naruto nodded slowly as Tarconi got in his car and left and Naruto sighed as he went back to the house with the two girls following him, “We’re going to have to go see him after lunch.” Naruto stated with a sigh as he entered the house and went to where he had a bar. Taking a bottle of scotch, Naruto poured himself a glass and downed it in one gulp before putting the cup down.

“It’s alright love, we’ll figure it out.” Nanette stated as she kissed his cheek and he sighed again before looking at Lai.

“I still don’t know if I want to know everything or nothing about you. I can find these guys myself, but you may be quicker.” Naruto stated before he paused a moment and looked around with his face taking on a concentrated look.

“Naruto?” Nanette asked wondering what it was.

“It’s too quiet. There should be birds and other things making noise.” Naruto stated before he strained his ears and vaguely heard a swooshing noise causing his eyes to widen as he grabbed Nanette and dove forward taking Lai to the floor with them as the lighthouse on top of the villa exploded.

The trio coughed as Naruto had them shielded under his body while Naruto looked around cautiously, “You two alright?” Naruto asked as the two nodded slowly, “Alright, stay low and follow me.” Naruto stated as he began crawling towards the elevator with the two right behind him.

However, they had to duck down as various machine gun rounds started piercing through the walls of the villa making the two women scream while Naruto grunted. Crawling forward a little, Naruto reached under one of his book cases and pulled out a Browning High Power before he cocked it back and crawled towards the open area just inside his front gate. Waiting at the doorway, Naruto rose to his feet and looked at the girls, “I’ll start firing, you two get across to the kitchen and get in the elevator.” Naruto ordered making the two nod before Naruto went around the corner and started firing at the group of six men he saw on the other side of his bridge.

He immediately hit two of them while the rest got down behind the rock wall that marked the edge of his property. The two girls quickly got up and ran behind Naruto and to the kitchen and to the freight elevator. When Naruto ran out of bullets, he ran for the kitchen and jumped in the elevator before sending it down to the lowest level just before the bullets started destroying his home again.

Naruto grunted as he pulled a piece of shrapnel out of his arm and tossed it away before he started clearing the grate that covered the well that led to the ocean from his villa. Nanette was trying to stay calm while clutching onto Lai as Naruto opened the grate just as an explosion went off upstairs making the two women scramble away from the elevator as fire and debris rained down the shaft.

Naruto growled slightly while thankful his photos and books were easily replaceable since he made copies of all his precious pictures and the books were easily able to be replaced. He then hissed as he pulled some large splinters from his arms and his neck and noticed he had a burn forming on his arm which was gonna be annoying. Ignoring the pain and focusing on the task at hand, he cleared some of the debris away from the well, “Come on.” Naruto stated grabbing them both as he pulled them towards the opening, “Get in.” Naruto shouted over the fire as Nanette quickly jumped down and Lai was struggling before Naruto pulled her to him and made her look at him, “Lai! If you don’t want to die, then get in the fucking hole!” Naruto stated as he lifted and dropped her down before he jumped in just as a larger explosion occurred creating a large fireball.

Down in the well, the three gasped up for air as they surfaced with the fire raging above their heads, “You both okay?” Naruto asked getting coughs and nods from the two, “All right, stay here a minute, I’m coming right back.” Naruto stated before he dove down under the water and swam towards the bottom before finding a scuba tank tied down with a diving mask, a pair of flippers, and three rebreather valves. Putting the mask on and the fins, Naruto strapped the scuba tank on and used the main breather before he swam a little further down and found two large duffle bags and he grabbed them both before swimming back to the girls.

Both girls shrieked as he came up before he lifted his mask and pulled up one of the bags and opened it before giving them both a mask and fins and then opened the other two valves on his tank and giving them the breathers, “You both okay?” He asked and they nodded, “You ready?” Another nod, “Okay, come on.” Naruto stated as they dove down with Naruto clipping the duffel bag to his waist and holding onto both girls as they swam through the water.

The two girls couldn’t help but look around and marvel at the sea cave they were in as Naruto led them out swimming along as they saw some old wrecks, some lost anchors, various fish, crab traps, warning buoys, and lobster traps. They didn’t know how long they were swimming before they came across a concrete structure and an underwater gate with a large padlock and chains on it. They then watched as Naruto opened a pouch on the scuba tank straps and pulled out a key before undoing the lock and chains letting them sink to the ocean floor with a thud and he pushed the gate open. Once they were inside the gate, Naruto stopped and turned them so he could close it and reattach the padlock and chain since the bars were wide enough for him to slip an arm through.

Naruto then led them to an edge of an indoor dock and removed his breather and the scuba tank before he set the bag on the ledge. Sighing, he climbed out onto the ledge wiping the water from his face. He then removed his flippers before he pulled Nanette and Lai onto the edge and got up as they removed their flippers. Naruto then grabbed his bag and moved to the fuse box and opened it before flicking three unmarked switches to the left causing an alarm pad near the door to beep.

“Naruto?” Lai called as Naruto ignored her as he placed his hand on the pad and let it scan his palm and fingers, “Is this your house?” She continued as Nanette looked around as well before Naruto placed his face near the pad and let it do a retinal scan, “Naruto?” Lai called again

“Guess.” Naruto stated as the pad chimed and the door to the house opened and Naruto flicked the switches in the fuse box back, grabbed the bag, and entered the house with the two following him as he sighed and worked his arm.

“Naruto.” Nanette called as Naruto kept walking passing a wine cellar as he did and flicking some of the water off his arms.

“Should have just left it alone. Should have just let them think I was dead and planned how to kill them later. But no, I had to act on impulse.” Naruto stated removing his soaked shirt and tossing it aside while Nanette removed her now tighter yoga pants and Lai removed her jeans, both trying to keep up with him, “I just had to break the rules and open the goddamn package. They still would have tried to kill me but at least I would’ve been a bit clearer than I was.” Naruto stated as he popped his shoulders and pulled another splinter out of his side and dropped the bag walking past two living areas as he did. “Now I just lost my villa, replacement car, and my French home away from home.” Naruto stated as he opened another door.

“Naruto.” Lai stated softly making Naruto pause and look back at her only to see her in her soaked light pink panties, bra, and reddish pink camisole, with him being able to see her clean shaven womanhood from her panties being soaked, while Nanette was in her black thong and sports bra and saw her sporting a lustful look, most likely from her adrenaline high from all that happened in the last hour.

“What are you doing?” Naruto asked as Lai breathed a little harder seeing his muscles and physique.

“Making up for all the trouble.” Lai stated as she walked forward intent on showing her appreciation to him.

**_**************LEMON START*************_ **

Lai placed her hands against Naruto’s chest and began kissing him as Nanette came up after removing her own bra and panties. Nanette moved behind Naruto and began kissing his neck as she ran her hands over his back.

Naruto merely sighed mentally knowing he wasn’t getting out of this, but Lai was going to tell him the truth or he’d leave her hanging… or maybe fuck her mercilessly until she told him. With that in mind, Naruto grabbed her ass in his hands. While she was petite, her ass had a good amount of meat on it letting him knead it and squeeze it, which made Lai moan in appreciation.

Lai then had time to blink before her few remaining garments were removed from her body and Naruto’s fingers were inside her wet birth canal and playing with her hardened nubs that were her nipples. Naruto was able to idly note they were very pink in contrast to her skin. Nanette wasn’t idle though as she moved behind Lai as Naruto made her spread her legs before Nanette began licking both her pussy and ass making Lai squeak and moan in pleasure while blushing.

Naruto continued to make out with Lai, his tongue probing and licking every corner of her mouth and feeling the softness of her tongue against his as she tried to keep up and not get lost in the pleasure he and Nanette were giving her. Naruto then kissed down the right side of her face to her neck and collarbone while dragging his tongue along her skin sending shivers and goosebumps along her body before he started sucking and kissing in different spots that would most likely leave a hickey or two. Then he kissed back up and then down to her other side giving it the same treatment he had before. Lai had been moaning and groaning, but she had to squeak in surprise when Naruto removed his fingers from her pussy and put them in her mouth, which she obediently began to suck and lick them clean as Nanette now had better access to her pussy and clit causing Lai to moan around his fingers.

Once Naruto had decided he had properly lathered Lai’s neck and collarbones, he kissed down to her chest and began licking all over her breasts while making sure not to touch her nipples. He licked her areolas, her underboob area, and the entirety of her perky high B-low C cup tits while his free hand groped the one he wasn’t licking. Below him, Nanette was tonguing Lai’s ass while fingering her pussy rapidly and playing with her clit, she wasn’t quite bisexual but she could enjoy sexual interactions with a woman and knew how to pleasure and tease one easily enough. Plus, her lover needed some stress relief and Lai needed to make up for all the trouble, so why not enjoy it fully and get her own pleasure and fun out of it?

She broke from her musings as Lai suddenly screamed in pleasure as her pussy gushed on her fingers, but Nanette didn’t stop her ministrations and neither did Naruto as they merely smirked and kept doing what they were doing letting Lai ride out her orgasm to its fullest. Lai was on cloud nine from the feeling and pleasure hitting her as she hadn’t felt anything like this with her few previous lovers. None had practically worshipped and cleaned her tits and skin like this and no one had paid so much attention to her ass and pussy while ensuring all the right spots were hit one after another.

Lai then moaned loudly as Naruto finally went to her nipples and took one into his mouth and sucked hard while licking all over it while his hand pinched her other nipple. Then he’d bite it lightly and pull it with his teeth before releasing it and then give her other nipple the same treatment.

This continued with Naruto switching back and forth between her tits while Nanette switched between her ass and pussy for which she was fingering or licking with Lai cumming multiple times before Naruto finally released her and Nanette let her sink to her knees. Lai panted dazed from her orgasms before Nanette freed Naruto’s erection and bopped Lai’s face with it, “Now it’s time to return the favor, honey. He needs some oral relief from you and it’s only fair that you give it.” Nanette whispered seductively into her ear before licking it making Lai shudder as she stared at the large dick before her.

Lai merely panted before she leaned in and licked it finding that he was slightly salty from the ocean water, but beyond that she found the taste pleasant enough. She idly noted that he had no scent to him and was most likely again from the ocean water soaking him so thoroughly from the swim. Turning her thoughts back to her current actions, Lai began licking his cock more and more, coating every inch in her saliva, “Don’t forget the balls, dear, without those he wouldn’t give you any hot sticky cum to coat you with and make you scream in pleasure when he’s ramming inside your cute pink pussy.” Nanette stated as she began to gently finger Lai and her other hand played with her breasts kneading them slightly.

Lai moaned a bit before she went lower and began licking and sucking on his testicles, “Make sure you look up at him. You’re here kneeling on the floor before an alpha male while servicing his dick and balls, like you’re a slut for him. Look in his eyes and let him really see how much you like this.” Nanette whispered in her ear making her react on instinct as she looked up at Naruto and shuddered again at the feeling submission and powerlessness she felt as she stared up at him with his dick basically laying on her head like she was a resting place for it. The pleasurable tingles going through her body made her start to work her mouth and tongue more as her hand came up and began stroking his dick in time with her sucks and licks.

Naruto merely moved his fingers through her hair making her hum in delight as Nanette still kept teasing Lai slowly knowing that as the need built, so would her work on his dick. “Keep going honey, suck those balls into your mouth and release them with a pop. Then give him a nice long lick back to the head and then a loving kiss.” Nanette stated instructing Lai in servicing Naruto’s dick from all the training he had given her in their time together.

Lai obeyed her instructions as she sucked his balls into her mouth and ran her tongue all over them before releasing with an audible POP before she ran her tongue up the underside of his dick all the way up to the head. She then swirled her tongue around the head before giving him a soft kiss to it, “Good girl, now take the head into your mouth and suck on it like a lollipop.” Nanette encouraged as she began licking along Lai’s neck making her moan as she took the head of Naruto’s dick into her mouth and started to suck gently while running her tongue along the urethra. “Now bring a hand up to fondle his balls as you suck and pleasure the head.” Nanette continued and Lai brought one her slender hands up to cup and massage his balls while she kept licking and sucking the head.

Lai then removed her mouth taking some breaths as spit was running down her chin before she gathered some spit and spat all over Naruto’s dick before stroking him to get it well lubricated for when she’d try to get it down her throat. “Good, keep doing that, get him nice and excited and wet for when you take him down your throat and then your tight pussy.” Nanette kept encouraging since she knew this was partly done to make it up to Naruto and partly to help convince him to keep helping her.

Sex was a very powerful tool when used right, too bad for Lai she was too inexperienced to wrap Naruto around her finger and make him eager to obey and comply to her desires.

Naruto would probably still help her, but only because he wanted to kill the asshole who tried to kill him twice now.

However, that didn’t mean Naruto couldn’t enjoy her attempts to persuade and keep him on her side. She really did owe him after all.

Nanette then watched with a smirk as Naruto was breathing a little harder meaning Lai was making progress and it was showing more as Lai began taking him into her mouth and working his dick with her hand and spit to get more of it into her mouth. She gagged once or twice, but Nanette guessed it was due to her never trying to swallow something so big before but Lai showed she was determined as she slowly worked his dick down as her eyes teared up and spittle ran down his dick and her chin landing on her tits.

Lai for her part was gagging a bit and trying to keep her gag reflex suppressed and relax her throat. She hadn’t tried to deep throat a dick this big before and it was evidenced by the fact it hit the back of her throat before she made it half way down. Her jaw already hurt a bit and her throat was sore, plus if she hadn’t been able to maneuver to breathe through her nose she was sure her lungs would be screaming as well while she’d be light headed. However, she hadn’t felt this turned on before while sucking a dick and it was only partly due to Nanette playing with her privates while she did this. She was genuinely enjoying sucking Naruto’s dick and was feeling some pride as she got more of it down her throat, even if it was uncomfortable but some more practice could make up for that easily enough.

She then had to pull back as she got lost in her thoughts and gagged badly on his dick releasing his dick with a wet SQUELCH as her throat and tongue let go of it and spit ran down his dick and her face as she gasped for air. “Not bad honey, you got about half his dick down in one go. Not bad for a novice and you’ll get better.” Nanette stated before she leaned forward and took Naruto’s dick into her mouth before she worked her head down till her nose was in his pubic hair and she hummed making Naruto take a sharp breath of air before Nanette started working her face and throat on his dick while Lai watched mesmerized.

She watched as Nanette used her throat like she was swallowing, most likely the spit and precum, and her lips making an airtight seal around his dick which made perverted noises as she kept working her mouth on hid dick. The whole time she never broke her eye contact with Naruto as she stared up at him with love and devotion and lust clear in her eyes as she serviced him like they were in a private room and she needed to please him. She then watched as Nanette pulled back slowly with her throat looking constricted and pulled back before releasing his dick with a very audible POP and then grabbed it and slapped it against her tongue as she kept looking up at him.

Nanette then pulled Lai’s face back to his dick and held said dick at the ready for her, “Now, you need to get it all down. Show him how much you want him to fuck you, give it your all to please him and show that you really want this… Or I can just shove your face on his dick and then let you gag and choke before you adjust properly.” Nanette stated with a perverted look as Lai blushed a bit and swallowed before she leaned forward and took his dick back into her mouth while Nanette was kneeling to Lai’s left, watching her intently.

Lai got back to her halfway mark and struggled to get it further down as she looked up at Naruto. Deciding she wanted it all, she grabbed the backs of his thighs and pulled her face back until only the head was in her mouth before she slammed down getting a few more millimeters down her throat as she kept her gags down and breathed in through her nose as she began working her mouth and throat on his dick trying to get the last of his dick down her throat.

Nanette watched amused and proud as her protégé, as she decided to call Lai in teaching her about sex with Naruto, worked hard to try and get all of his dick down her throat and was willing to take on the discomfort and slight pain from it. Nanette’s jaw was sore for over a day after she finally got his dick down her throat and it took her close to 20 minutes of slamming her face on his dick to get it there, and she was experienced with sucking dick. Her voice was also a bit hoarse from the abuse she gave it, but it was worth it as the feeling of his dick down her throat and then the feel of his cum spurting down and covering her throat had sent such pleasurable shockwaves through her body and when he later came in her womb it just made it all the better, while she was also mentally glad she was taking birth control. She wanted kids down the line, but not now and certainly not when she was more interested in sex, adrenalin, and fun over relationship, dating, and settling down.

She broke from her thoughts as Lai gagged loudly spitting out some spit and precum onto Naruto’s balls, which was because she managed to get almost all of his dick down her throat, maybe less than half an inch left, but she took her face off and began coughing and getting some lungfuls of air. Lai then went back to sucking his dick and running her hand on the rest of it since she wanted to give her throat a minute to relax before she dove back down his dick.

This continued for another 15 minutes or so before she finally got her nose against his body and sat there a minute merely enjoying the success as she worked her throat before she pulled back and gasped for breath before she started kissing and sucking the upper portion of his dick. “Great job, honey, now take it as far as you’re comfortable taking it and then hum. You may get a nice treat for your trouble.” Nanette stated as she licked Lai’s face making her glance up at Naruto to see his breathing had picked up and his dick was twitching more.

Lai then took half his length down her throat and began humming as she bobbed her head making Naruto groan in appreciation as she worked his dick more and more. Naruto though was restraining himself a bit but decided she had worked hard enough and grabbed the back of her head before grunting as he came down her throat. Lai screamed in surprise as the first shot went to her stomach before the rest started to follow and she began swallowing to ensure she could get some air without drowning in it all.

After about a minute, Naruto pulled back and fired one more shot into Lai’s mouth before he was free and Lai gasped a bit as her tongue hung out of her mouth with a load of cum on it, “Swallow it, sweety, don’t let that cum go to waste.” Nanette stated as Lai drunkenly nodded and began swallowing what was in her mouth while Nanette licked up what was on her chin. “Mm, such a good girl, you’ll be a good little cocksucker with enough practice with Naruto.” Nanette stated with a smirk as she kissed Lai’s cheek and then leaned forward and cleaned her lover’s cock with her mouth and tongue.

Once Nanette pulled back, Naruto lifted Lai and carried her over to a table and laid her on it before spreading her legs and started rubbing his cock against her making her mewl in pleasure as Nanette got on the table with her ass towards Naruto. “You have to beg, honey, otherwise he’ll just keep teasing you or he’ll fuck me instead.” Nanette stated before she moaned as Naruto began fingering her pussy.

Lai bit her lip as she bucked her hips, “Please. Naruto, fuck me. Fill my pussy with your thick dick.” Lai stated as she panted and Naruto smirked before he lined his dick up and gently pushed in making her moan as she was getting stretched.

Naruto stopped when she suddenly tightened up, “Relax, it’s gonna hurt if you tighten up while I’m pushing in.” Naruto stated gently as he played with her breasts a bit and Nanette started licking her neck.

When he felt her releasing his dick a bit, he started easing in again and groaning as she was REALLY fucking tight. Lai was groaning and moaning as she shook her head and gripped the table as Naruto was stretching her beyond anything she had ever had before and it was both pleasurable and slightly painful. She then gasped as he sheathed fully inside her and hit her cervix sending a pleasurable jolt through her body. She then began gasping and moaning in pleasure as Naruto started sawing in and out of her birth canal, his dick kissing her womb each time. “Oh fuck! So goo-Mph!” Lai moaned before she was cut off as Nanette kissed her and began invading her mouth with her tongue.

Lai could only moan into Nanette’s mouth as she kissed the French woman and felt Naruto’s hand still playing with her tits while Nanette was playing with her clit. The pleasure was too much as she quickly came covering Naruto’s dick in her feminine juices as he kept thrusting into her making her moan more. Nanette though broke the kiss with Lai and straddled her face, “Start licking.” Nanette ordered as she rubbed her pussy and ass on Lai’s face while she started kissing Naruto.

Lai hesitated a moment before she tentatively began licking Nanette’s pussy trying to mimic what she had experienced earlier. “Mm, that’s it, hon, lick my pussy and get that tongue inside me. Taste me thoroughly and don’t forget my ass.” Nanette instructed as Naruto kissed along her neck and shoulder. Nanette didn’t mind Lai getting more attention right now since she had gotten fucked daily since Naruto came back to France and she’d be getting fucked more as they went along. Plus Lai needed to learn to fuck and handle Naruto and any girl he was with, so why not help and be a good slut instructor.

Lai obeyed and kept licking and tonguing Nanette’s pussy while also craning her neck to lick her ass too, “Don’t stop playing with my pussy! Whichever one you’re not licking should have your fingers playing with it.” Nanette ordered making Lai bring her hands up with one near Nanette’s pussy and the other at her ass making sure to finger whichever she stopped licking. Nanette moaned slightly as she ground her ass and pussy on Lai’s face and fingers encouraging her more as she literally rode her face to orgasm.

Naruto continued fucking Lai to another four orgasms for before she suddenly clamped down like vice and screamed in pleasure, “P-please, let me rest.” Lai moaned as his dick kept going in and out of her rapidly.

“Nope, you don’t get to rest until you tell me everything about what is going on.” Naruto stated as he kept fucking her and thrusting in and out of her. Nanette had also gotten off her head and put her tits at Lai’s face.

“Start sucking and licking.” Nanette ordered as she pushed her tits against Lai, who began licking and sucking on Nanette’s breasts.

Naruto then pulled out of Lai making her moan at the loss before he started fingering both her holes and shoved his length into Nanette making her moan lewdly as Naruto began fucking her pussy. Nanette merely smiled and began bucking her hips back and twerking her ass to stimulate him more as she helped work his dick. Lai could only moan and groan as Naruto fingered her ass and pussy while she was sucking another woman’s breasts and having a lot of fun and pleasure from it.

When Nanette came on him, he pulled out and went back into Lai’s pussy making her squeal loudly as he began fucking her again while Nanette was kissing Lai and practically tongue raping her mouth. Lai, still being highly sensitive and on the edge, came quickly and her clamping down on his dick made Naruto lose his control and he grunted as he came inside her womb, which set off another orgasm in Lai and Nanette herself orgasmed from his fingers playing with her.

The trio panted as the two women were laying on the table and Naruto pulled out and was sitting back in a chair enjoying the aftereffects of their sexual romp. However, Naruto warned Lai about what was going to happen and she’d yet to tell him about what was going on. Which is why he then stood and kissed Nanette before he moved to Lai and flipped her over onto her stomach before he began rubbing his dick against her wet folds making her mewl in pleasure, “Wait, give me a minute.” Lai stated before Naruto thrust back into her making her squeal as his dick went straight to her womb and made some of his cum leak out of her.

Naruto then leaned into her ear and whispered, “I told you, you don’t get to rest until you tell me _everything_ about this shit storm you got me into.” Naruto stated with a grin as he began toying with her clit and Nanette grinned as she moved over and pushed Lai’s face into her pussy as she began playing with Lai’s breasts with Naruto fucking her from behind.

**_**************LEMON END***************_ **

Lai could only moan and scream in pleasure as the two kept pleasuring and using her until she finally caved under all the pleasure and the need to rest, which took another 20 minutes, “Okay! Okay! I’ll tell you everything!” Lai screamed as she climaxed again making Naruto smirk as Nanette moved and let Lai get some deep breaths.

“Start talking, or I go right back and won’t stop for another hour.” Naruto stated as he slapped her ass making her squeak before she told him everything.

How her father was working with the asshole that tried to blow him up to smuggle Asian natives into the country through Marseille in shipping containers. How they don’t care how many die in route because the overall number of people they move makes up for any “acceptable” losses before selling them off as cheap labor or keeping them for slave labor. She found out that one container containing 400 people was coming within the next day and came here to try and stop it only for her to get caught upon arrival and then she became his package for delivery.

Lai had broken down crying because of what her father was doing and how she hated him even if he was her father. She had confronted him but he wrote it off as her being silly and having wild fantasies. He then tried to keep her locked away, but Lai got out and the rest they know.

Nanette had hugged her as she cried while Naruto rubbed and kissed her back with both agreeing to help her before Naruto then began sawing in and out of her again to let her relax as the fun continued for a bit longer.

**_LATER: POLICE STATION_ **

Naruto, Lai, and Nanette all fresh and cleaned up sat across from Tarconi in his office after their fun and getting dressed. Naruto in a Henley shirt, jeans, and boots; Nanette in a red blouse and yoga pants with heels; and Lai in a blue sundress with a white camisole. After the fun, Naruto had taken all the information from Lai that she knew and gave it to her plainly: If she could convince her father to stop then he’d be spared, but if not then Naruto would kill him whether Lai was in his presence or not. Lai had, with quite a bit of sadness, accepted knowing her father had to be stopped no matter what though she did hope he would stop on his own.

“Okay, go over it again so that I can fully understand what happened.” Tarconi stated as he sighed and took a puff from his cigarette, “After I left, you…” Tarconi started making Naruto nod.

“We decided to stretch our legs and went down to the beach for a swim past the point. We didn’t see anyone else swimming, fishing, or sailing and when we finished having fun we went back to the house to find it on fire.” Naruto stated and the other two nodded.

“I was baking some pastries and the book said it took an hour to bake, so I let them cook as we left thinking we had enough time. I didn’t realize it would turn out like this.” Lai stated looking like she felt horrible about what happened.

“So, you went for a walk and then a swim past the point where no one can see you from either beaches and no one else was around, which makes witnesses hard to find.” Tarconi stated still smoking as he talked.

“That’s the point of a romantic swim, inspector, who wants witnesses?” Nanette stated as she leaned on Naruto’s shoulder and Lai took his hand.

“And the, uh, 5,000 rounds of ammunition we found strewn throughout the house?” Tarconi asked looking at Naruto with a ‘please do explain this’ look.

“I’m sure your officers found my gun room, the fire reached there and set off the ammunition I store there.” Naruto stated as Tarconi nodded with a roll of the eyes.

“And the casings outside?” Tarconi asked and Naruto raised his hands in a ‘I don’t know’ gesture.

“Fire reached the gas line and caused an explosion and sent debris in all directions.” Naruto stated and Tarconi sighed.

“Monsieur Naruto, please, when people like this use that much ammunition on a house, they are serious about ensuring the person within is dead.” Tarconi stated and Naruto grunted.

“I’m well aware about people like this, Inspector. It’s better if these people are dealt with by someone who can handle them.” Naruto stated looking at Tarconi, who hummed.

“And I assume you could handle this situation?” Tarconi asked and Naruto was silent for a moment.

“Depending on circumstances? Yes, I could.” Naruto stated as he glanced at the two women with him making Tarconi nod slightly before another officer came in and asked for the inspector.

“Excuse me a moment.” Tarconi stated as he got up and left the office just before Naruto went around and got on his computer.

“Let’s see here.” Naruto stated as he started typing quickly on the keyboard going through all registered owners of a black Mercedes in the Monaco area. It took a minute to go through them until he found the asshole. Asshole’s name was Darren Bettencourt

Home address: LA 20,000 Mulholl drive CA 90411.

Professional address: Riviera Real Estate, 31 rue de Paradis 13,001 Marseille.

Printing it out quickly, Naruto took the paper and folded it before clicking the computer off and then retaking his seat.

A few moments after he sat down, Tarconi came back in and saw Naruto just sitting there before he allowed them to leave. Naruto then sighed as they walked down the street, “So what are we doing honey?” Nanette asked as they walked Naruto hummed a moment.

He then waved a taxi and handed Nanette some money, “You’re going to go back to the house, go to the bedroom closet and grab the green duffel bag from the floor, and then take one of the cars and wait for me at the marina.” Naruto stated making her raise an eyebrow.

“And what will you and Lai be doing?” Nanette asked and Naruto held up the picture.

“We’re going to have a talk with him. Lai is coming in case her father shows up, she can try to talk some sense into him and if not then I at least know I can get out of there and Lai won’t be killed.” Naruto stated making Nanette frown before she nodded.

“Alright, stay safe love.” Nanette stated giving him a kiss before she got in the cab and gave him the address.

Naruto then turned to Lai, “Let’s go.” Naruto stated making her nod as they started walking until they found another cab.

**_BUSINESS DISTRICT_ **

Bettencourt was walking up the stairs to his office and passed his secretary, “Bonjour. No calls for an hour?” The secretary asked as Bettencourt entered his office only for him to get punched in the face and his door closed with his gun being taken from his holster. Bettencourt then saw Naruto there with the gun at his face.

“Sir down, lets have ourselves a chat.” Naruto stated as he motioned Bettencourt to his chair, and said man begrudgingly complied and sat down as Naruto kept an eye on him and Lai started digging in his files for the container or ship number. “Keep your hands where I can see them.” Naruto stated as he didn’t need him hitting a panic button under the desk. “I’m not going to even bother asking you why you tried to kill me, you’d just say some bullshit about how I lied to you or broke my own rules thus breaking any form of trust and reputation I had. Reality is, I’m just a replacement part for you. Something to remove and then replace as needed as long as you get the results you want, I know an asshole like you who does things the same way. Only, he knew better than to ever try and kill me as it would mean his life expectancy was about to get shorter.” Naruto stated calmly as he looked at Bettencourt.

“What’s the ship number?” Lai asked as she kept digging.

“Mr. Transporter, I honestly don’t give a damn what you think you’re going to accomplish or try to do here. However, I am not going to tell you anything so go right ahead and kill me and then go screw yourself.” Bettencourt stated and Naruto merely cocked the gun.

“I won’t kill you now, I’ll beat you, break you, make you beg for death, and then you’ll tell me anything you know to make the pain stop. Then I’ll kill you. And if you think your security that’s just a button push away will help, I’ve been in worse situations than this and I have your name, which means I can find you no matter where you try to hide.” Naruto stated as he looked at Bettencourt letting him know he was entirely serious.

“I can’t find anything.” Lai stated making Naruto snort.

“Because he’s not going to leave it where anyone could find it easily. Too much of a risk someone getting their noses into places they don’t belong, which means bodies and disposal and that gets messy.” Naruto stated as he handed Lai the gun and cracked his knuckles, “Which means it’s time to test his pain tolerance.” Naruto stated before the phone chimed and the secretary spoke over the intercom.

“Mr. Kwai’s on his way up.” The secretary stated and Naruto glanced at the phone before looking at Lai.

“Guess I get to meet the old man.” Naruto stated as he planted a hand tightly on Bettencourt’s shoulder before grabbing his tie and twisting it tight around his neck, “Now, if they shoot me, I go out the window and you’re going to be coming with me.” Naruto stated seriously as Bettencourt gagged and the door opened showing a short chubby Asian man with two black suit guards behind him.

“Lai.” Kwai stated in delight before Lai pointed the gun at him and shouted at him in Mandarin with his two guards pulling their own guns.

[I know what you’ve been doing, papa, and I’m not going to let you get away with it. I’m not scared of your two thugs pointing guns at me or would you kill your own daughter to keep your business?] Lai asked and Naruto merely glanced at Kwai.

“Would I kill me own daughter?” Kwai asked with a sad smile while he waved his men to put their guns down, “Lai, come on now. Put it down.” Kwai stated as Lai held the gun at him and Naruto still held Bettencourt by his tie, “We’ll talk.” Kwai stated calmly as Bettencourt gagged a bit.

“She… seems to think we’re smuggling people in shipping containers.” Bettencourt gritted out before Naruto twisted his tie tighter.

“Now, now, no interruptions, let them have their family sit down.” Naruto stated he clenched his shoulder tighter making him groan in discomfort.

“I don’t know where you get these ridiculous ideas.” Kwai stated as he went up to Lai, who pushed the gun against his chest. Kwai waved his guards to stand down and looked at Lai, “Would you kill your own father?” Kwai asked turning her words back against her.

“Please. I’m begging you. Stop what you are doing.” Lai stated and Kwai merely looked at her.

“I do what I do. I am who I am. I’ll never change. So, if you’re going to kill me, kill me. But if you’re not, then get this gun out of my face.” Kwai stated with his voice taking an edge at the end only for Naruto to gag Bettencourt a bit more.

“Keep things civil shorty or your partner here is going to start turning purple.” Naruto stated making Kwai look at him as Lai backed up.

“And just who the hell are you?” Kwai asked and Naruto snorted.

“I’m the guy your partner hired to transport your daughter to him. She was tied up, gagged, put in a body bag, and then thrown in my trunk. Based on how she scarfed down the food and water I gave her after I tried to pay Mr. Bettencourt here a visit, I’d say your partner hadn’t given her anything to eat or drink the entire time he had her.” Naruto stated looking right at Kwai, who hummed a bit before he motioned for his guard to hand him his gun.

Kwai then pointed it at Naruto while the guard pulled out a second gun and Lai shouted, [No, he’s innocent to all of this]. Lai shouted and Kwai chuckled.

“Oh, I know he’s innocent. You always did have such a good heart. Always interested in saving innocent people.” Kwai started before Naruto laughed.

“I’m not innocent, fatso. So if you want to shoot me, then go right ahead, but your partner here is going to go out the window with me and it’s a long way down.” Naruto stated just looking at Kwai and not even flinching when Kwai came up and put the gun to his forehead.

“You sure about that? At this range, you won’t fall back that far.” Kwai stated only for Naruto to knock the gun to the side and headbutt him in the face, breaking his nose and causing him to stumble back as the guards aimed at him before he took Kwai hostage with his gun at the man’s head and he had Kwai in a chokehold.

“New game, your guards put their guns on the floor and kick them to me or I blow your brains all over the room.” Naruto stated as he cocked the gun for good measure showing he was serious.

However, the situation was taken out of his hands as Bettencourt grabbed Lai and took his gun back and held the gun to Lai’s head, “How about this, you let my associate go and drop the gun or I kill little Lai here. My associate will be upset, but he’ll get over it and can always have more kids.” Bettencourt stated as he cocked his own gun making Naruto click his teeth before he pushed Kwai forward and then tossed the gun down.

Before anyone could start shooting Naruto, the phone rang, “The police are on their way up.” The secretary stated making Bettencourt curse before he pushed Lai over to Kwai and went to the phone.

“Let them in when they get here, we have an uninvited guest.” Bettencourt stated as he turned to Naruto and walked towards him and saw he was smirking, “What? You think the cops are going to help you out of this?” Bettencourt stated and Naruto just kept his smirk.

“No, but since I’m not going to be dead, that means I can still find you, which means I’m still going to kill you. Now though, because Lai couldn’t convince him to stop, I’m also going to kill fatso over there and anyone you try to put between you and me.” Naruto stated and Bettencourt narrowed his eyes.

“Well, be seeing you then.” Bettencourt stated before he hit Naruto upside the head with his gun knocking him to the floor out cold just as the police walked in. “Inspector. Am I glad you’re here.” Bettencourt stated as he straightened himself.

Tarconi looked at everyone in the room and then at Naruto, “What is this?” Tarconi asked as he motioned to Naruto.

“This man used my partner’s daughter here to try and blackmail us.” Bettencourt stated as Kwai was now holding Lai as if he was concerned and trying to comfort her.

“Luckily, my security got the drop on him.” Kwai stated smiling in relief to the skeptical inspector.

“I want to press chargers: Kidnapping, extortion, assault, just to name a few.” Bettencourt stated and Tarconi looked at Naruto.

“I know this man.” Tarconi stated as he kept looking at Naruto.

“Well, I suppose in your business you have to know all types.” Bettencourt stated as Kwai narrowed his eyes ready to act if needed along with his security team, “Now, should I call my lawyer?” Bettencourt asked knowing it would stop any inquiry by the inspector until it was too late.

“We’ll handle it.” Tarconi stated motioning to two of his uniforms to get Naruto as they dragged him out, “And I’ll expect all of you down at my office to give your statements.” Tarconi stated knowing it was his only chance to talk to Lai alone.

“As soon as I contact my lawyer, we’ll be more than happy to oblige.” Bettencourt stated with Kwai nodding and Lai silently pleading for him not to leave her there.

Tarconi bit his tongue to stop any remarks he wanted to make before he nodded and left.

**_POLICE STATION: HOLDING CELL_ **

Naruto woke up with a groan and then sighed as he sat up on the wooden bench and rolled his shoulders and neck to loosen them up a bit. He then looked to see Tarconi smoking outside the holding cell, “The doctor said you will have a headache for a few days, and then everything will go back to normal.” Tarconi stated as Naruto kept rolling his neck and massaging his head.

“Where are they?” Naruto asked as he stretched.

“I think you should be more concerned about where you are.” Tarconi stated motioning to the cell, “What got into you? You were always so careful.” Tarconi stated and Naruto grunted.

“Sympathy for someone in need and an asshole that decided I was expendable.” Naruto stated popped his neck audibly.

“Ah, well perhaps you can enlighten me on why I should be letting you go right this moment? With the charges they filed, you won’t be getting out any other way for a very long time.” Tarconi stated as he unlocked the cell door, “Assaulting a distinguished member of the international business community, kidnapping his daughter, extortion.” Tarconi listed as the door closed behind and he sat down, “I’m sorry, Naruto. I want to help, but I need more than simply ‘I’m just a driver for poor people, I get some money from overseas investments, yadda yadda.’ I need fresh, Naruto. I need new. For once, I need the truth or at least how it pertains to you and them.” Tarconi stated and Naruto sighed as he leaned back.

“They’re smuggling people from Asia through Marseille in containers. Lai found out about it and has been trying to stop it, which is how she ended up with me as Bettencourt hired me to transport her from town to his villa. Then he tried to kill me, I retaliated, Lai was there so I took her home and had her tell me what I could get out of her, when you came over I couldn’t tell you because I hadn’t gotten the information out of her yet. We went to Bettencourt’s office to get the number of the ship, but he stalled until Kwai got there and Lai tried to convince him to stop but he wouldn’t and then then things spiraled a bit before you then got there.” Naruto stated with a sigh as Tarconi nodded, “All of this is pointless though because it’s my word against theirs while all you can do is start an investigation, which will take too long and those people on the container will disappear without a trace and maybe this time Lai will too.” Naruto stated finding this situation to be aggravating.

“Yes, Naruto, it’s one of the things I admire about you. I know about your aiding the American federals with their drug problem in Miami, you finished in less than three days what they could not get done in three years.” Tarconi stated as he went to the door.

“Yeah well, some times the law is inadequate and it needs to be shown to people that it is inadequate.” Naruto stated making Tarconi nod.

“How long would you say it would take you if you were going to handle this?” Tarconi asked as Naruto looked at him.

“Less than 12 hours depending on how many meat shields they have between me and them.” Naruto stated making Tarconi nod, impressed.

“I see, you’d be the perfect man for the job wouldn’t you.” Tarconi stated as he stood outside the cell with the door still open and smirked at Naruto.

Naruto smirked back before he stood and walked out of the cell before taking the inspector’s gun and holding him hostage, “Relax your chest, it will keep me from putting too much pressure on you.” Naruto stated making Tarconi nod before Naruto yanked the doors open and cocked the revolver, “Anyone moves, and I kill him.” Naruto stated seeing the guns pointed at him.

[Stand down! It will be alright, just stand down]. Tarconi ordered in French as each officer lowered their gun and let them pass before Naruto shoved Tarconi into his car trunk and then got in before taking off.

Once he was far enough from the station, Naruto stopped gently and let the inspector out into the front seat making him sigh in relief before Naruto drove towards the marina with Tarconi hanging on as he did.

Arriving there, Naruto saw Nanette there with the car and gave her a kiss after parking and took the bag before heading towards a motorboat that was tied to the dock. Tarconi and Nanette followed him over to see him undoing the ropes before he opened the green duffel bag showing some clothes before he moved them out of the way revealing some gear. Naruto then dug our a small device that looked like a PDA and tossed it to Tarconi, “I’ll place a tracker on the container just in case I can’t get there in time to stop them from driving off. Get plenty of people ready since we’re going to need the help.” Naruto stated making Tarconi nod before Naruto opened a crate showing a few guns. “Nanette, stay with Tarconi, this is the part of the job where things get a bit nasty.” Naruto stated giving her a kiss and she nodded knowing there was a difference between an adrenalin rush of fun and a fire fight.

Nanette gave him a deep kiss before stepping back, “Stay safe, love.” Nanette stated making Naruto smile and nod before he finished untying the boat.

Tarconi and Nanette then watched as Naruto started the boat and guided it out of the marina heading for Marseille. Along the way, he changed out of the Henley shirt and put on a black sweater shirt, a dark red flack jacket with pockets, a black tactical belt, and fingerless gloves. He then got a pair of Colt 1911s and attached them to his thigh via holsters before attaching a diver’s knife to his left ankle. Next came some tactical explosives going into his pouches, a KA-BAR knife attached to his jacket, extra mags on his belt, and then lifting an AK-74 before loading and checking over it to ensure the sea air didn’t do anything to it. The AK had a shortened barrel, extended mag, shoulder strap, integral suppresser, folding stock, angled iron sights, and a red dot sight.

It took a few hours to reach the shipping yard, and Naruto tied his boat to the pier and began making his way through the maze of containers with his AK at the ready with it being switched to single fire for the moment. Maneuvering slowly, Naruto turned a corner and seeing one of the thugs and shot him in the head before he kept moving. “Shipment’s cleared. Here’s the paperwork. Take the highway all the way to the first exit: Lyon. Go straight to the warehouse. We’ll be right behind you just in case.” He heard Bettencourt telling the driver and clicked his tongue in annoyance since he didn’t have a clear shot, so he began to maneuver to get a better vantage point on the truck.

Turning at the sounds of footsteps, Naruto turned to see two more thugs and shot them in rapid succession. However, one of them pulled the trigger on his gun alerting everyone to someone being there meaning the enemy calvary was coming and it was coming fast.

Naruto grunted in annoyance as he kept moving, shooting a few more thugs as they came near him. However, he ducked as Bettencourt tried to kick him in the head and brought his gun up to block a punch before he smacked Bettencourt in the face. Bettencourt back stepped a bit before he grabbed Naruto’s gun and fought for control before Naruto kicked him in the groin making him grunt in pain before Naruto grabbed his head and slammed him face first into a container causing him to fall. However, before Naruto could shoot him, more thugs showed up and he had to take cover before shooting them as Bettencourt ran for it while sending more of his men after Naruto.

Grunting in annoyance, Naruto proceeded to shoot more of the thugs before he switched to his right pistol by pushing it down and out of the holster, which disengaged the safety and chambered the first round, before he shot a few more thugs. He then holstered the pistol again before he began changing the mag of his AK, but had to stop as one of the thugs jumped down from a storage container making Naruto step back before he hit the man with his gun and then wrapped the shoulder strap around his throat and held him in front as more thugs came and started shooting at Naruto. Naruto just held his meat shield in front of him as he changed the mag and then twisted the strap to put the barrel forwards and started shooting the new thugs.

Once they were down, Naruto took the strap off meat shield’s neck and shouldered the AK before he climbed up the containers and got to the top just in time to see the convoy of two trucks and six cars taking off with Lai getting shoved into a car with Bettencourt. Gritting his teeth, Naruto began running as fast as he could before he jumped and caught the side of the container on the back truck and began working on pulling himself up.

However, the universe decided to throw a curveball at him as the driver saw him and decided to scrape a road sign against the container causing Naruto to grab a tracker and put it on top of the container before he dropped down. Thankfully, the truck was on an overpass and he was able to drop onto a bus that was heading for a nearby depot. Grunting at the far from smooth landing, Naruto looked back to see more thugs and knew they were heading for him. Jumping off the bus, Naruto landed in a roll and began moving towards the parking lot near the depot to grab a car, but he had to deal with assholes that followed him and gunned down the first batch that came towards him before he dodged an overhead attack from a pipe. Grabbing the pipe, Naruto headbutted his attacker before taking the pipe and smashed him in the face, breaking his jaw, and then slammed it on the back of his head.

Flipping the pipe in hand, Naruto threw it at another thug that was rushing him before he shot both downed thugs and then the next couple that rushed him only to get a bullet. Hearing footsteps, Naruto then turned to shoot only to find his gun empty, so he tossed it at the incoming attackers causing it smash into their faces before Naruto was on them with his KA-BAR knife giving a quick slash to one’s throat before Naruto stabbed him between the ribs right into the heart. The last he stabbed through the throat and twisted it before pulling it out and let the now dead man fall over. Naruto then wiped his knife off on the third’s pants and sheathed it again.

As Naruto was about to bend down and pick up his AK, he glanced back and dropped to the ground to dodge a horizontal swing from a large pipe and looked to see the big guy from when he took the job originally. Rolling out of the way to dodge a slam, Naruto sighed and drew his right pistol before kneecapping him in both legs making him shout in pain as he fell to his now ruined knees and then onto his back cradling his knees. Naruto sighed as he got up and then shot the big guy in the chest to put him out of his misery before he holstered his pistol and retook his AK before switching in his last mag. “Should’ve figured a lot of meat shields.” Naruto mumbled to himself wishing he had more mags as he changed the mag in his right pistol and holstered it.

Hearing rapid footsteps, Naruto sighed before he saw a few troths of oil and smirked as he began kicking them over covering the floor with oil and making it a slippery mess. Hence why when the thugs all came rushing into the room, they all started slipping and sliding and falling over. Naruto just smirked at the opposite end watching them all try to stand or walk only to keep falling over back into the muck. Hearing more footsteps, and the distinct sound of guns cocking, Naruto pulled a flare from his jacket and lit it before tossing it in the oil causing it to ignite it. Naturally, the room was full of flames and screams of pain before three men carrying assault rifles came in and had to move back as the flames came close to them and they saw Naruto across the way and prepared to fire. This forced Naruto to have to go out the window and to the water below. Making sure to swim beneath the surface for a while, Naruto surfaced and got back on the concrete before he ran for the parking lot to get a car and go.

Once there though, he had to shoot the three guys with rifles as they came out, but one of them went down pulling the trigger which ended up tearing apart their car so Naruto still had to find another one. Finding an old beater car, Naruto got in and hotwired it before taking off towards Lyon.

However, once again the universe wanted to piss him off as after over an hour of driving, the car broke down with an overheated engine. To make things more annoying, it was still over half a mile to the highway. Luckily some other part of the universe decided to be kind to him as he saw a small biplane fly overhead and ran towards where it was flying to see it was a crop duster and luckily enough the pilot was stopping to refuel.

Naturally, the man tensed when Naruto approached gasping for breath, “Look, before you freak and start shouting, I just need a ride towards Lyon and the use of your parachute on board. I can pay you after I’m done with the shitstorm I’m in right now.” Naruto panted out since his adrenalin was starting to wear out after everything.

The man merely looked Naruto over before pointing, “That an authentic KA-BAR?” The man asked since the surplus store versions weren’t as good as the authentic kind and Naruto looked before nodding, “You know, I’ve always wanted one of those.” The man offered and Naruto laughed slightly before taking the KA-BAR and sheath off his jacket and handing it to the man, “Well, let me finish refueling and we’ll be off.” The man stated with a grin as he put the KA-BAR in his coat pocket and Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

**_LATER_ **

Naruto was strapped into the parachute as the man flew his plane over the highway before Naruto spotted the trucks, “That’s them right there.” Naruto stated making the man nod as he gained some altitude and pulled ahead of the convoy.

“Pleasure doing business with you, Monsieur.” The pilot stated as Naruto got ready to jump and Naruto gave him a thumbs up before jumping out and aiming for the convoy.

ten seconds into his fall, Naruto pulled the cord releasing the parachute and he aimed it for the second truck in the line. With a bit of difficulty, due to the wind generated from the truck’s size and speed, Naruto landed on it and then disengaged the parachute right into the windshield of the asshole car right behind the truck. This caused the driver to panic and swerve uncontrollably before he slammed into the concrete barrier and then get slammed into by another of the asshole convoy causing both to go up in a ball of flames.

Tossing the pack off the truck, Naruto moved up to the cab before pulling another tracer out and threw it onto the lead truck ensuring that both would be found regardless of circumstances. Turning to his left, Naruto took a breath before he jumped and grabbed the cab letting him curl and kick right through the driver side door’s window right into the driver’s face. The driver was shoved from his seat and into the passenger door, which opened from impact and left the driver hanging on for dear life. Taking out his right pistol, Naruto shot the driver off the door and kept driving and keeping the last of the asshole cars from pulling up close to him.

Looking in the driver side mirror, Naruto saw Bettencourt with a shotgun just before the mirror exploded. Naruto would have loved to return fire if not for the fact he couldn’t risk hitting the driver or Lai so he was stuck dodging as a few more gunshots went at him. A car came up on the left side and Naruto snorted before he slammed it into the concrete barrier causing it to wipe out flip a few times.

Grabbing a piece of glass from the mirror, Naruto began looking at the remaining car as it came towards him before a small reflection caught his eye and he saw Bettencourt on his right with a gun aimed at him. However, Naruto ducked as he shot and then stabbed the glass into his hand making Bettencourt scream before Naruto grabbed him and pulled him into the steering wheel, smashing his face into it repeatedly. Naruto then pulled his diver’s knife out and stabbed Bettencourt repeatedly in the torso before jabbing the blade into his throat making him gurgle and choke on blood as he stared at Naruto in pain, “You should have just left me the fuck alone.” Naruto stated before he tore the blade out and jammed it into his head and twisted it. Tearing it out, Naruto then kicked Bettencourt out of the cab via passenger side door.

With one annoyance and pain in the ass now dead, Naruto could focus on the other one. Glancing out at the car, Naruto leaned back in as a modified Uzi fired on him making him grunt in annoyance before he pulled his left pistol out. Taking a breath and saying a prayer for extra luck, Naruto stuck his arm out and fired at the car causing them to swerve as the windshield took hits, but the driver wasn’t paying enough attention causing them to swerve off road towards a ditch where they came to a stop and Naruto kept driving the truck to a large clearing while changing the clip in his gun and pulled over before he sat back and sighed.

However, before he could get out, a gun was put to his head, “Didn’t we already do this?” Naruto asked looking at Kwai, who had a bandage over his nose and was holding a magnum revolver to his head.

“Out!” Kwai stared making Naruto sigh in annoyance as he complied. “Drop your weapons.” Kwai ordered as he stepped back learning from last time not to get up close and his driver had Lai in a hold with his gun to her head.

Naruto dropped his rifle before taking his right pistol and tossing it away. However, before he grabbed his left one, he looked at Lai and smiled, “It’s looking like that time, Lai.” Naruto stated making her bite her lip before she nodded and closed her eyes bracing for what was to come.

Naruto merely smiled at her and when Kwai turned to look at her, Naruto made his move. Pushing the gun down, as it had the same holster as his right one, Naruto shot the pistol aimed at Lai’s head forcing it back into the driver’s face and letting Lai dive to the ground and cover her head. Naruto immediately followed up with a shot to the driver’s head and swiveled over to Kwai and shot the revolver from his hand and then put the last four bullets dead center of Kwai’s chest, killing him as he fell to the ground.

Naruto took a calming breath through his nose before he holstered the pistol and ran over to Lai and hugged her into his chest making sure to turn them so she wouldn’t see the two bodies. Lai cried into chest as he held her both from the emotional toll the situation brought and for the emotional impact that her father was now dead. Naruto just held her as she cried while stroking her hair and back.

As Lai settled down, Naruto looked as police cars, ambulances, and Nanette in a crimson 2000 Porsche 911 with black tribal patterns pull up. Naruto nodded to Tarconi and two paramedics checked Kwai and the driver for pulses before placing sheets over the two corpses. Naruto then stood with Lai and sat her on the car with Nanette hugging her while Naruto and Tarconi went to the truck.

Opening the doors, Narito blocked out the smell and looked at the scared and sickly looking people, [It’s all right, we aren’t going to hurt you]. Naruto spoke in fluent mandarin and then motioned to Tarconi, [He’s a police officer, everything’s gonna be all right]. Naruto stated as people began coming out of the truck with Naruto and Tarconi helping them down as medics and officers helped them afterwards.

“I gotta hand it to you, Naruto, you do excellent work.” Tarconi stated after everyone was out of the container.

“Work’s not done yet.” Narito stated making Tarconi look at him, “There was another truck, it’s heading right for a warehouse they own meaning there could be more people or something else there. It’s in Lyon and the tracker I placed should lead us right to it.” Naruto stated making Tarconi nod before he got on the phone with Lyon police and requested backup and armed officers on the location of the tracker while telling them he’d be there to join them shortly.

**_THAT NIGHT_ **

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

Naruto awoke with a groan as his phone vibrated on his nightstand. Naruto was in his second home in bed with Nanette and Lai there with him, all three naked.

After getting the first container of people situated, Naruto, Tarconi, and the Lyon police hit the warehouse where the second truck continued to and found more smuggled people and a host of other things there as well from drugs to guns to artwork and antiques that Tarconi found were of the “questionable authenticity” variety. Needless to say, it helped lead to a LOT of closed cases concerning phony merchandise, drug sales, weapons charges, and a host of other things. Then they had stuck around to help the police until more translators could arrive and then went home for a shower, dinner, and then passionate rescue/adrenaline/stress relief sex.

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

Oh right, the phone was going off.

Naruto groaned as his phone kept vibrating on the nightstand and decided to answer it before it woke the girls up. With a sigh, he grabbed it and hit answer, “Hello?” Naruto asked as he answered his phone while Nanette and Lai slept on his chest.

“Hey Naruto, it’s Fitz.” The now named Fitz stated over the phone making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

“Hey Fitz, how’s one of the two best con-men I know doing?” Naruto asked since Fitz and his partner were good at the grift but hit snags at different times.

“Doing alright. Listen, Gabe gets out in a week and we got a big job lined up and we were wondering if you wanted to join in?” Fitz asked and Naruto hummed.

“How big we talking?” Naruto asked and saw the girls cuddling into him more.

“At least 15 million. We don’t have an exact count as we gotta get a bit more set up to find what the mark actually has so we can build up accordingly.” Fitz stated and Naruto hummed.

“Meaning you’re going to do some kind of betting con, which means you need a money man and Gabe wants me to join in because Victor will be more likely to loan him money if he knows I’m involved.” Naruto stated making Fitz chuckle nervously.

“Uh… I’m gonna plead the fifth on that.” Fitz stated making Naruto snort, “So are you in or what?” Fitz asked after another minute or so.

“Sure, where is this gonna take place?” Naruto stated then asked after a minute of considering his choices.

Fitz was grinning ear to ear on the other end, “Ever hear of a small town in Georgia named for its only pro boxer? It’s called Diggstown, and it’s located in Olivair County. The mark’s name is John Gillon.” Fitz stated not knowing he was going to be grateful that he and Gabe brought Naruto into this.

**DONE!**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and you now have a look at what the next chapter is.**

**I’ll see y’all next time.  
**

**NARUTO**

****

**LULI**

****

**LAI**

****

**NANNETTE**

**NARUTO'S BMW**

****


	4. Diggstown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto helps some old friends run a con on a sleazeball small town owner.

**Hey guys and welcome back. It’s time for some fighting and some con artist work. It’s time for Diggstown: a movie from 1992 starring James Woods, Louis Gosset Jr., Bruce Dern, and Oliver Platt. Naturally, the money involved in this is higher than what it was in the movie.**

**Sorry for delays, but I had a things to do in real life and I got some other updates done as well.**

**I got one reviewer complaining that I had the arcs too similar to what they were in the movies themselves, but that’s mainly because A) I still have to make it somewhat look like the movie I am using and B) I don’t want to rush with what Naruto can do since I want some build up to more of his skills rather than just essentially dropping a level 200 character in a level 10 area. However, this also lets me point out that this one will be different from how the movie went with nearly the same set up being done.**

**I believe that’s it since I addressed the reviews that needed addressing, so let’s get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto, the Furious series, or anything else I add into this fic. Be nice if I did.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

**“Radio, TV, or altered voice”**

**_“Book, Computer, Letter, Text Message”_ **

*see bottom for note

[Translation]

**Chapter 4: Diggstown**

**_Winfield Prison: Olivair County: Georgia: 3 Days Since Last Chapter_ **

Naruto whistled a tune as he sat at a picnic table with Fitz and Gabriel “Gabe” Caine, Fitz’ friend and partner, as they played cards and were talking about the current situation and the con. “Jesus. What if they find the tunnel?” Fitz asked since Gabe had just informed them the Warden was getting more suspicious of the recent escapes.

“So what? What, you think I left my fucking name on it?” Gabe asked rhetorically as he dealt cards to himself and Fitz. Gabe then looked at the cards and smiled, “Queen’s Key. What do you think the chances are, of another queen right here?” Gabe asked as he pointed to the deck he was still holding as Fitz counted.

“Two showing. 10 cards down. Looks like two out of 40 to me.” Fitz stated seeing the cards that were on the table compared to what was left of the deck.

“45%?” Gabe asked making Naruto smirk a bit since he saw what Gabe missed.

“Sounds right.” Fitz stated as Gabe grinned and flipped the card.

“Unless, of course…” Gabe stated before he frowned and Fitz grinned.

“Unless, of course, there’s only one queen left because the other’s not where you put it.” Fitz stated showing he had palmed and swiped the queen that Gabe had ensured was on top of the deck causing both to chuckle.

“The $30,000 coming out okay with Alex?” Gabe asked as he gathered up the cards.

“Leave it to you to make 150 Gs in jail.” Fitz stated since it had to be some kind of record among criminals.

“Yeah well, that’s just pennies compared to what we can get from this new job. How are the farm boys in Diggstown looking?” Gabe asked and Fitz smirked.

“Nothing Roy can’t handle. I’ve seen them all. How’s he doing?” Fitz asked and Gabe hesitated a moment making Naruto look at him before frowning.

“You haven’t asked him, have you?” Naruto asked looking at him and Gabe clicked his tongue a bit as Fitz looked at him in shock.

“You _what?!?_ ” Fitz asked ensuring he kept his voice down.

“I don’t have his money, did you think he was going to talk to me unless I personally went and saw him?” Gabe asked and Naruto sighed and pinched his nose.

“All right, look, if I’m helping with this, then no conning each other. I don’t want to have to watch my partners and the mark through all of this.” Naruto stated making Gabe raise his hands in surrender. “As for Roy, how about I go see him and pay him his dues?” Naruto stated and Gabe and Fitz nodded since Roy and Naruto were close.

“Sound good, Naruto. Just do your best to convince him.” Gabe stated and Naruto nodded.

“Convincing may not be the hardest part, that fight in Moline did a number on him even if he was selling it for the side betting. We may need a backup plan in case Roy can’t fight.” Naruto stated making them frown and Gabe looked at Fitz.

“Well, there’s always using Wildfire.” Gabe stated making Naruto look at him a minute before shrugging.

“If needs be, I’ll still get Roy in on this regardless though.” Naruto stated making them nod as Gabe gave Fitz the deck.

“Okay, regardless of which method is used, it’s time to set the hook in Diggstown.” Gabe stated making both nod as Gabe looked at Fitz. “Do it just like I told you.” Gabe stated making Fitz nod and wave him off. “Hey. _Exactly_ like I told you.” Gabe stated seriously since one screw up and not only was the plan shot but they possibly would lose more than money.

“I got it.” Fitz stated nodding seriously since he knew not to fuck up, especially with Naruto there since he was still young and had a lot more to lose than they did.

Gabe nodded before smiling, “Party’s on me when it’s all over and we got stacks of cash waiting for us.” Gabe stated and Fitz made a face.

“Gabe, when it’s over, we’ll all be lucky to get away before they kill us.” Fitz stated before giving a ‘please having a plan in case they try to kill us’ smile on his face.

“You know the difference between a hustler and a good con man?” Gabe asked and Naruto smirked as he knew this bit. Gabe continued at Fitz shaking his head. “Hustler has to get out of town as quick as he can, but a good con man?” Gabe asked and held up his hand showing the ace of clubs while Naruto held up the ace of spades.

“He doesn’t have to leave, until he wants to.” Naruto stated making Gabe laugh a bit as Naruto tossed the card on the table. He then checked his watch and stood, “Well, I got two girls to check on and then I’ll head to Texas to see Roy. You’re going to see Victor day after you get out?” Naruto asked and Gabe nodded. “All right, call me when me and Roy should come to Diggstown since we can’t show up till you get the job started or it looks too suspicious and we need to keep suspicion to a minimum until the bet is fully underway.” Naruto stated and the two nodded knowing they needed their mark to be confident and believe he had the advantage.

“See you in a few days.” Gabe stated making Naruto nod before he left.

Arriving back at his hotel, Naruto smiled seeing Lai and Nanette laying naked in the bed asleep and cuddling together. After the fiasco in France, Lai decided to join him and Nanette on their travels to help her relax a bit before she’d have to go back to China to appear for her father’s will reading as well as his funeral, neither of which she was looking forward to since the rest of her family were all cutthroat in their own way and would no doubt be after his business and fortune before marrying Lai off to anyone that could give them a bigger cut of profit and influence.

Naruto would ensure that shit didn’t happen, though he wouldn’t kill any of them unless there was no other option… Mainly because it would just make Lai have to stay in China even longer than she desired.

For the other women in his life, Mia and Letty were living together and working to keep up the appearances of needing money since Naruto had handled things for the both of them. Both regularly hung out and had meals with Carla, Jennifer, Tsunade, and Tenten with them all becoming friends. Susan joined them at times too, though not often as she had to keep up public appearances for her family’s sake as any scandal would hinder the company and family name, which was why they were so pissed at Johnny when he was arrested. Suki and Hinata had taken a vacation and were no doubt ruining every hotel room they were staying in, but he still talked to them a few times. Monica had texted him a few times, but not much else since she was most likely on another assignment.

As for his friends, Red had been silent since he was no doubt doing his business, though he did tell him about his job in Diggstown. Roman had been hanging in Miami and was Tej’s go to guy for making money while Tej was still running his shop and organizing different races. Dom was in South America still, no exact location but it was better that way for now.

For Lai and Nanette, Naruto would let them sleep before taking them to eat and then he’d head to Texas, he was looking forward to seeing Roy again.

**_HOUSTON: TEXAS_ **

Naruto walked into the local Y and saw a middle-aged black man teaching kids how to box, specifically a jab. “Remember to twist your hips to add some power to the jab.” Naruto called out making the man turn and see him with Naruto dropping his duffle and holding his arms open.

The man laughed before looking to one of his assistants, “Take over for me.” He ordered before getting out of the ring and walking towards Naruto and gave him a hug, which was returned, “You look good, kid.” The man stated causing Naruto smile.

The man was”Honey” Roy Palmer, named that because in the ring he’d always do his sweet thing and win. Roy was a mentor for Naruto when he was younger and helped teach him discipline and control through boxing and keeping in shape.

“So do you, though I like you better shaved than that u-shaped haircut.” Naruto stated making Roy laugh before he motioned to the duffle, “I got what’s owed.” Naruto stated making Roy turn serious.

“So, Gabe sent you.” Roy stated and Naruto shook his head.

“No, I came to talk and ensure you got what was owed. If you want no part of anything then fine.” Naruto stated making Roy hum at him.

“What’s the play?” Roy asked knowing it had to be pretty serious if Gabe brought Naruto in.

Naruto led him over to a bench and sat down, “Boxing. Mark has control over a town and I’m pretty sure he may have done something to a local boxing legend, Charles Macum Diggs. We figure he’s got at least $12 million but we don’t know for sure till we get set up. Plan is to bet a fighter can beat any 10 Diggstown men in a day.” Naruto stated making Roy widen his eyes slightly since Diggs was the idol of quite a few underdog boxers since he came from nothing and was self taught and made it into being a heavyweight champion.

However, there was a problem, “I can’t fight anymore. I got a bruised up brain and I busted both my hands in a car accident. I can teach, but can’t fight.” Roy stated making Naruto frown and nod.

“Then how about being my coach again?” Naruto asked making Roy look at him. “I’ve stayed in shape, but it’s been a while since I boxed and could use a veteran teaching me. Plus you’d get a good cut of the funds meaning you could buy and fix this place up even better.” Naruto stated making Roy frown and look down in thought.

After a few minutes of silence, Roy patted his leg, “I’ll think on it, how about you come over for supper tonight?” Roy asked and Naruto smiled and nodded.

“I’ll bring the wine.” Naruto stated making Roy nod as the two hugged again before Naruto left with Roy taking the duffle and putting it in a locker.

As Naruto got in his car, a simple SUV as he just needed a rental, he pulled out his phone and texted Fitz. **_“Roy can’t box again, looks like I’m the one fighting. Adjust the con as needed.”_** Naruto’s message read before he drove back to his hotel and got a response.

 ** _“Got it, I’ll tell Gabe before I head to bait the hook.”_** Fitz responded and Naruto hummed in thought.

 ** _“See what he thinks about upping it to 15 men.”_** Naruto sent back with Fitz giving a confirmation before Naruto entered his hotel and got ready for dinner.

That night, Naruto had a peaceful dinner with Roy and his wife Mary telling them about what he had been up to, ALL of what he had been up to… except the sex and such, they could remain blissfully ignorant to that. Naruto had promised long ago never to lie to anyone important to him, and Roy and Mary were in that category.

They weren’t ignorant, they knew about his life entirely and while Mary was uncomfortable at times with actions he took, she understood the why.

The fact that 99% of the time the only people hurt were scum of the Earth was just something else to ease their conscience about him. Plus, Naruto looked out for his own, he wasn’t trying to be a hero and save everyone, but he wasn’t condemning everyone else either.

Not out to change the world, but not out to ruin it either.

Those had been his words when it came to him doing the things he did. He’d protect his own and help if he could, but he wasn’t going around looking for those who needed help either.

However, Naruto was also honest with Mary over why he was there. She was annoyed, of course, but was thankful he wasn’t trying to con them like Gabe would have done. Naruto explained that Roy would be a coach and not be fighting and would be safe from any reprisal that may come, Naruto would ensure that.

The night ended with Naruto bidding them good night and heading back to his hotel while telling Roy he had time to think about joining the job.

Naruto was skilled at fighting, but he hadn’t worked on boxing in a long time and Roy would help get him back into shape.

**_LATER IN THE WEEK: MIAMI_ **

Gabe dressed in casual clothing walked into a villa with an older man walking with him. “So, Gabriel, 4 years goes by that fast? I have to say the grift and game hasn’t been the same without you.” The man, named Victor Corsini, asked as they walked to a bar.

“Yeah well, they give a 2-for-1 special if you don’t use a gun. God bless the liberals, right?” Gabe stated as he leaned on the bar with Victor pouring him a glass of scotch. “Anyway, I got a gig going, going to start running at least a couple million, I need a holder that’s so well-known and established, like the esteemed Victor Corsini, for the money. Interested?” Gabe stated and Victor laughed.

“You see this guy, Paulo?” Victor asked looking at his protégé and right hand man enforcer before looking back at Gabe. “You know I can’t resist watching you work, Gabriel, but uh… where did you ever get that kind of money?” Victor asked with a bit of an accusing tone.

Gabe smiled and sipped his scotch. “From you.” Gabe stated making Victor lose his smile before doing a scoffing laugh.

“Don’t make me have to kill you, Gabriel. You know I don’t like it when I have to kill my friends.” Victor stated as he looked at Gabe and Gabe merely smiled.

“Naruto’s in on this.” Gabe stated making Victor instantly become interested and his men to pay attention to the discussion.

“Oh? Naruto is working with you? Then by all means, I’ll get you as much funding as you need.” Victor stated knowing Naruto being involved ensured he got his money no matter what, plus it always got a nice profit for him.

“Great, I’ll let him know you’re in and contact you when the job is going.” Gabe stated shaking Victor’s hand and leaving while Paulo watched him.

“Looks like I won’t get to kill him.” Paulo stayed with some disappointment and Victor shrugged.

“No, not unless he does something that even Naruto won’t protect. Naruto’s already given us business when he removed Verone from the game, financing Gabriel is a small way to say thank you for such a lucrative business expansion.” Victor stated making Paulo nod.

“True, but I can always hope.” Paulo stated making Victor laugh before he rejoined the card game with his friends.

**_COUPLE DAYS LATER: DIGGSTOWN_ **

Fitz was standing in a bar next to a pool table as another guy was leaning on him and it was clearly evident that Fitz was drunk, or at least appeared to be, “ _Hustling?_ Now, ain’t that a bitch.” Fitz stated as he leaned back having beat them at poker and pool while they were giving him pitcher after pitcher of beer to make him lose. Luckily, he had taken some pills that keep him from getting drunk, though tomorrow he’d be paying for it with the hangover.

Regardless, he’d taken their money and one guy’s brand new corvette. “Did I ask you to shoot pool? Did I? Huh? Or beg you to play cards? HELL NO! I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO WIN! Now you’re all pissed off because you didn’t listen?!? I’m sorry, but that is just a load of shit.” Fitz stated before leaning back and bumping a picture of a boxer named Diggs. “Like this guy was at times.” Fitz stated only for the man that was leaning on him to grab him by the tie and pull him forward.

“You got something to say about Charles Macum Diggs, buddy?” The man stated aggressively before pushing Fitz back.

“Frank, look, no offense, Charles Macum Diggs was a great boxer, but he’s also one of the most overrated would-have-been-but-never-was heavyweight boxers of modern times. I mean it was awesome that he won that last fight, but I’m surprised he didn’t die.” Fitz stated before the now named Frank punched him the gut causing him to drop to his knees drawing cheers from the other bar patrons.

“Charles Macum Diggs was one of the greatest boxers of all time! I’ve seen him put away as many as five men in one day when he was training.” Frank stated as he looked around the bar getting agreements from different people. He then looked down at Fitz, “Now, you name anybody you’ve ever seen do that, loudmouth.” Frank stated and Fitz groaned against the table trying to keep his full stomach in check.

“Wildfire Uzumaki.” Fitz stated looking at Frank, who raised an eyebrow and looked around at everyone else seeing they were confused as he was.

“Who?” Frank asked as Fitz groaned and tried to get up.

“The most impressive and ruthless young boxer of modern times. Naruto ‘Wildfire’ Uzumaki.” Fitz stated still hunched over the table while Frank was looking around seeing none of his boys knew who that was.

“I ain’t never heard of no Naruto ‘Wildfire’ Uzumaki.” Frank stated and Fitz laughed as he stood up.

“You never heard of him, because he never got his shot at the big leagues. He was a still a teenager when he boxed, but had to quit to support family after a tragedy.” Fitz stated making a few gain some respect for him. “He could take on any 15 of you in a day. Any 15, any day!” Fitz stated making a few scoff.

“Nobody can take on 15 men and walk away. Nobody.” A guy nicknamed Buster stated and Fitz scoffed as he held up money.

“I got $250,000 cash against your $25,000, says he could take on any 15 Diggstown men and walk away from every one of them.” Fitz stated before pointing at Frank. “Don’t you tell me what I do and don’t know.” Fitz stated making Frank scoff before Fitz went and grabbed some more beer.

“How’s about your $500,000 against my $50,000?” An older man asked as he was backed up by the sheriff and two others.

“Hell, yeah! Why not?!” Fitz shouted as he drank.

“You got yourself a bet there, buddy boy.” The man stated making Fitz pause and turn to look at him.

“Who the hell are you?” Fitz asked as he was still acting drunk as the man walked forward.

“John Clayton Gillon, that’s who I am. The former manager and forever champion of Charles Macum Diggs. We don’t take kindly to anyone insulting Mr. Diggs, but since you’re so confident, I just had to bet. So, when do you want to put this little event of yours on, Mr.…” Gillon started and Fitz scoffed slightly.

“You? You’re not serious.” Fitz stated acting like he hadn’t thought this through at all.

Gillon laughed, “Oh yeah, I’m serious. I’ve even brought my $50,000 cash, just so show you how serious.” Gillon stated showing a wad of cash and a couple gold pieces. “Surely you have your $500,000.” Gillon stated and Fitz looked to the blob of cash he had causing Gillon to laugh before motioning outside. “You own my son’s car, and that’s gotta be at least $150,000. I saw that fancy souped-up truck, or people said it was yours, and that’s gotta be at least another $200,000 easy. That of course leaves $150,000 cash. I’m sure a high roller like yourself has got to have at least $150,000 cash on you at all times. Because if you don’t, you wanna know what we call that around here?” Gillon asked and Fitz shrugged slightly while making a face. “A forfeit. And right now.” Gillon stated as he turned from friendly to hostile at the end.

Fitz stammered slightly as he was trying to back out, or make it look like he was, before Gabe spoke up from the back, having already set bait with Gillon by losing $10,000 against him. “I’ll back him.” Gabe stated making everyone turned to see him sitting there.

“Mr. Caine. You a fan of Naruto Wildfire Uzumaki, too?” Gillon asked and Gabe snorted before he stood up.

“I don’t know who the fuck ‘Naruto Wildfire Uzumaki’ is. I just want to see you eat $50,000.” Gabe stated as he stood and walked over to the group before looking at Fitz. “The guy as good as you say he is, stud?” Gabe asked and Fitz made a dull noise. “He fucking well better be.” Gabe stated as he drank from his glass and pointed at the sheriff. “I don’t want the money kept with this sheriff either. Do you know Delbert Weisman in Vegas? Victor Corsini in Miami?” Gabe asked and Gillon nodded.

“I know Mr. Corsini. He’s got an excellent reputation. I have no problem at all with him escrowing our wager.” Gillon stated before looking at one of the men that came with him. “Monday morning, you make sure the funds are wired to Mr. Corsini in Miami.” Gillon stated making the man nod before he turned back to Gabe. “Two weeks from tonight good for you to start this, Mr. Caine?” Gillon asked and Gabe looked at Fitz, who continued acting the drunken fool by shrugging and making a ‘why the fuck not?’ face.

“Done. I’ll be back, Wednesday? To work out the rules and regulations for the fights?” Gabe asked and Gillon nodded and shook his hand.

“Fair enough, Mr. Caine, but the vehicles _WILL_ stay in town.” Gillon stated and Gabe nodded while Fitz raised his cup to him before Gillon started leaving. “Boys, remind me in church Sunday morning to thank God for making fools.” Gillon stated making the followers laugh while Gabe downed his glass and left after “getting” Fitz’ address.

He also noted to let Naruto know the gig was on.

**_LATER: GILLON HOME_ **

Gillon was having breakfast with Sheriff Stennis, Bob Ferris; who was Gillon’s research and information guy; and Mitch Willis, Gillon’s banker, as Bob was telling them what he found on Naruto. “Found some records of Naruto Wildfire Uzumaki. His last recorded fight was in 1991.” Bob stated as he sat down and got some coffee.

“91? How old is this guy?” Mitch asked and Bob looked at him.

“25.” Bob stated making them look at him. “He was a teenage prodigy in the boxing world, won every title and prize there is for boxing in the youth division from age 14 to 16, then he just dropped off the face of the boxing Earth. His trainer was former Heavyweight boxer ‘Honey’ Roy Palmer, who had his own unique boxing record with only two losses out of his entire career to a man named Hammerhead Hagan, and the two stayed together until Mr. Uzumaki stopped boxing.” Bob stated making them frown.

“So he hasn’t boxed in 10 years? Hell, that means he’ll be so rusty that the boys will handle him fine.” Stennis stated and Bob made a face.

“Maybe, he had a long rap sheet until a month or so ago. He only ever beat up gang members and the occasional cop, but then he did some work for the police and got his record cleaned.” Bob stated making them frown. “Furthermore, his record in boxing was unheard of: Out of 106 fights, 76 won by knockouts, 26 by TKOs, and one by decision.” Bob stated making them all raise their eyebrows in surprise.

“Damn. At least he lost three.” Mitch stated and Bob nodded.

“Yes, two to the same fighter, a young man named Jugo Murasaki. One by decision and the other by knockout. The third was an unheard of occurrence, he and his opponent punched each other at the same time at such strength that they were both knocked out and the match was declared a tie.” Bob stated making them widen their eyes.

“Well, even still, John’s got this in the bag.” Stennis stated and Gillon frowned.

“You know what those records don’t show?” Gillon asked and the trio frowned and shook their heads. “All the cash fighting he’s done since then. You said yourself that he was a criminal, there’s a whole lot of places that a fighter can make money illegally and still keep fighting. This young man, was capable of knocking people unconscious with a _single_ blow. I consider any person, no matter their age or how long they’ve gone without training or practicing, a threat and one that should be taken seriously. Last thing I’m gonna do is risk one of the boys getting seriously hurt or embarrassed because we didn’t take this seriously.” Gillon stated knowing his own boy Robby wanted to get in the ring both for his own payback and to get his corvette back.

The trio nodded understanding that such a person was a threat and they needed to ensure the fighters took it seriously and know that they couldn’t mess around.

They all had something to lose if Gillon lost, though if he lost too much then they had nothing to lose.

**_MEANWHILE: OUTSIDE OF DIGGSTOWN_ **

Naruto was walking with Fitz, Roy, and Gabe on a piece of farmland while Fitz waved and called out to a man working. “Ben!” The man stopped working and came over, “This Gabriel Caine, Roy Palmer, and Naruto Uzumaki.” Fitz introduced as they all shook hands. “Ben is not what you call one of Gillon’s most ardent fans. He’s the only one in town, besides Gillon, that still owns his own land.” Fitz stated and Gabe nodded.

“How’d you manage that, Ben?” Gabe asked and Ben snorted.

“While everybody else was trying to get rich off of Diggs’ last fight, I went fishing.” Ben stated as they walked towards a barn. “It was a real bad time here. Folks lost farms that been in the family for generations, it really hurt a lot of people bad.” Ben stated as they entered the barn showing a ring and workout equipment along with a poster advertising one of Diggs’ fights. “Here it is. The very ring that Charlie Diggs himself trained in. I fixed it up just the way you asked for it.” Ben stated as he looked around.

“What’s it doing here?” Roy asked and Ben smiled.

“Diggs used to work for me. He just asked for a space where him and his buddies could practice. The gym didn’t come along till Diggs started making a name for himself and money was flowing into the town. When he got his own money, he bought a place over on the river. He still lives there.” Ben stated as Naruto and Roy looked around.

“Charles Macum Diggs.” Roy stated feeling very nostalgic at being here. “I hear he’s kind of a vegetable now.” Roy stated and Ben shrugged slightly.

“Oh, he’s got his moments. Mostly he sits in his chair staring out at nothing. That fight really did a number on him, but he pulled through and won it in the end.” Ben stated making Roy and Naruto nod.

**_LATER_ **

Naruto was out for a run around town wearing a baggy sweat shirt and hoody along with sweat pants and trainer sneakers. It was both to clear his head and to get a slight workout in before the real training began. As he was running though, he paused as he came near a gorgeous blonde woman walking some dogs. As he ran towards her, the dogs stopped and looked at him before they came towards him barking and growling making the woman shout in surprise as she was pulled before Naruto got closer, “Stop!” Naruto stated holding his hands up causing the dogs to halt, “Sit.” Naruto ordered making them obey, “Now stay.” Naruto continued making the dogs obey as he walked up.

“Wow, never seen anyone do that. Usually these dogs don’t obey anyone other than me and my brother.” The woman stated as Naruto looked her over seeing she was a cream skinned, blue eyed, blonde bombshell with EE-F cup tits, big bubble butt, and slim yet fit figure while wearing mini jean shorts, a blouse that was tied in a Daisy Duke knot, and a black bra that was peaking out from her shirt.

All in all, she was hot.

“Yeah well, I always had a way with animals.” Naruto stated as he noticed the woman looking him over. “Name’s Naruto Uzumaki.” Naruto stated as he offered his hand and the woman smiled and shook it.

“Emily Forrester.” The now named Emily stated shaking his hand. “So, you and your partners are the ones that the town’s been talking about.” Emily stated and Naruto chuckled.

“Brains to go along with the looks. Though to be fair, does it matter to you that we are betting and facing John Gillon? From what I understand, a lot of people don’t like him or his influence.” Naruto stated and Emily smiled at him at least not trying to pass it off as a coincidence.

“Yeah, well, Mr. Gillon doesn’t exactly play nice unless you do what he wants.” Emily stated as she pulled the dogs and Naruto waved them on.

“Well, he may lose a good chunk of money betting against me. Nobody ever wins a bet against me if my own money is at stake too.” Naruto stated making Emily smile.

“Surprised you haven’t asked what I was doing later. Every man does at some point because of my looks.” Emily stated and Naruto laughed.

“Well, I can’t blame them, but I’m not the one who usually asks, plus I don’t know how long I’ll be in town. No sense starting something and then I gotta leave when Gillon gets pissed.” Naruto stated making Emily smile in amusement.

“Well, enjoy your stay, Mr. Uzumaki.” Emily stated and Naruto smiled and nodded before he continued his run.

“See you around.” Naruto stated as he ran off as Emily watched him go.

“Well, at least there’s something nice to look at now.” Emily stated with a smirk as she kept walking with her brother’s dogs knowing that Naruto was fit just based on how the clothing sat.

Naruto kept running before arriving at the gym and entered before heading up to the manager office where Gabe and Fitz were working out the rules with Gillon and his posse. Naruto watched as they were bickering before Gillon slapped his hand down, “Diggstown IS Olivair County.” Gillon stated and Gabe smirked.

“A day IS 24 hours.” Gabe stated as Gillon sighed and pressed his thumb against his head before noticing Naruto there.

“Something we can do for you, son?” Gillon asked and Naruto shrugged.

“Just figured if I’m going to be fighting in your town, I might as well know what the rules are going to be.” Naruto stated making the four locals widen their eyes slightly as Naruto sat on the couch nearby and poured himself a drink.

Gillon shook off his surprise and turned to Gabe, “Mr. Caine, my son and his friend are trying desperately to regain some of their honor, and his car. And while I admire their courage and willingness to fight, I worry a great deal about their safety. They’re still boys, let them wear the head gear. Just those two. And you can have your 24-hour day. However, Diggstown is in Olivair County, and any man residing in the county is a Diggstown man.” Gillon stated and Naruto smirked as he drank his glass.

Gabe thought about it before he tapped his glass and smirked, “I’ll tell you what.” Gabe stated making Gillon look at him, “Any man residing in the county line TODAY and can prove it, is a Diggstown man. However, I’m feeling generous, so if you agree a 4 hour window break that isn’t part of the 24 hours, I’ll agree to let you bring in any three boxers from outside the county line. Just in the off chance my fighter needs to get looked at by a doctor and it doesn’t count against his day of fighting.” Gabe stated since he and Naruto had talked about this at length to ensure they had time to plan or think if something happened.

“Why Mr. Caine, you don’t think I’d stoop to bringing in a team of ringers, do you?” Gillon stated with a smile as he slid the bottle of bourbon to Gabe, who caught it and flicked the cap off before pouring a glass.

“Not now I don’t, but if you don’t want three fighters that you can make Diggstown men, then fine.” Gabe stated and Gillon laughed.

“No, I’ll take you up on that, Mr. Caine. A four hour break of your choosing and I can call in any three fighters I please from outside the county line.” Gillon stated finding the deal to be satisfactory especially since he could exploit some loopholes to get him whatever he needed for the fights.

Gabe nodded with the group agreeing to sign the documents later before Naruto continued his run.

**_DAYS LATER_ **

The days rolled on with Naruto training in various ways that would make someone think he was impersonating Rocky Balboa and helping Ben around the farm for extra exercise. Naruto was already in shape, now he had to get back into boxing shape while not losing any of his finesse.

As he was doing his mile run, Buster was hidden away taking photos and holding a stopwatch before he turned and saw Gabe there. Buster looked at him a moment before smiling, “Hey Gabe.” Buster stated seeing his friend and Gabe smiled.

“What’s his time for the mile, Buster?” Gabe asked and Buster checked his stopwatch.

“6 minutes, 8 seconds.” Buster stated and Gabe nodded.

“How about you put down… 8:20.” Gabe stated and Buster laughed before he nodded and wrote it down knowing he had to give Gillon some “intel” on Naruto as he trained.

“Will do, I’ll also see about that lineup.” Buster stated and Gabe nodded before patting his shoulder and walking back to his car.

Naruto meanwhile continued his run and had another run in with Emily and the dogs and the woman talked with him as they walked with the dogs enjoying themselves. Lai and Nanette were in L.A. at Naruto’s request so that Gillon couldn’t try to use them if he saw the bet was going bad. The two understood, but had stated they’d be in town for the fights along with a couple of the others. Naruto didn’t mind, since Tenten being here would ensure that they had some protection, just so long as they kept to themselves and didn’t trust anyone.

However, right now he was talking with Emily, just talking and nothing more as he kept his workout going.

Later on, Naruto was in the barn practicing with Gabe holding the punching mitts while Roy was there coaching, “Dip your shoulder, come on, Buster says he dips every time.” Roy stated as Naruto kept hitting Gabe’s hands with Gabe trying to not flinch as Naruto still had some monster strength.

However, there was something on Naruto’s mind, “I saw Diggs the other day, what did Gillon do?” Naruto stated and Gabe tried to avoid the subject. “Gabe. I’m already wanting to break this guy after other shit I found out, tell me what he did since it will just motivate me even more to beat his boys.” Naruto stated seriously and Gabe sighed.

“He doped him in the last fight, wanted to make a killing instead of going for the title since all the odds were on the opponent. Shot him up with amyl nitrate between rounds. He knew Diggs would never take the fall, so he put the dope in his nasal spray.” Gabe stated making Naruto scoff in disgust since that kind of drug getting a straight shot to your brain and nervous system was like jabbing a needle of heroin into your neck. “How that man went the distance, is anyone’s guess, but his brain didn’t.” Gabe stated making Naruto frown before he got out of the ring and went over to the weight bag and began to bland blow after blow on it.

“There’s the fighter.” Roy stated knowing that Naruto was way too motivated to let anyone beat him now. Gabe wouldn’t even need to try and fix the fights in Naruto’s favor at this rate.

Naruto then turned as Fitz came in carrying some groceries and looked around a bit, “Uh, everything okay?” Fitz asked and they all nodded.

“Yeah, just a little motivation to win, you see Buster?.” Naruto stated making Fitz nod as he came over with a list.

“Yeah, went great. Buster says he can lay a whammy on four guys, suggests we approach the Busby brothers direct.” Fitz stated making them nod as Roy handed towels and water to Naruto and Gabe.

“Buy them.” Gabe stated making Fitz nod. “Good, that leaves 9 fights that aren’t fixed and at least half of those we won’t know what’s coming until the fight while two of those are the high-schoolers with head gear.” Gabe stated before Naruto looked and saw Emily standing there and sighed.

“Give me a minute to clean up, please?” Naruto asked and Emily nodded as Naruto sighed and followed her before getting into his rental truck and drove them back to his place before cleaning up and then driving Emily back to hers. “Look, your brother told Gabe some things and it’s what got us to come here. We aren’t ripping off everyone, just Gillon because of some things he’s done. Just wait till your brother gets home before you pass judgement and everything, okay?” Naruto asked since Gabe had explained that Emily’s brother Wolf was the reason they even had a con to play to begin with.

Emily scoffed and looked out the window as they drove before pausing at a railroad crossing since a train was going by. The two then looked and frowned as a hearse honked and pulled up to the station that was there.

Naruto and Emily looked at each other in confusion before heading over to see what was going on and started hearing murmurings and cries of it being Wolf causing Emily to freeze before running over with Naruto quickly following her. Emily arrived to see Wolf dead and naked in a box having been shot a few times causing her to scream and run inside the building with Naruto following her.

Emily turned towards him with tears in her eyes, “Why is my brother dead?” Emily asked and Naruto looked as surprised as she was shocked.

“I don’t know.” Naruto stated as Emily hit his chest.

“You know something! Tell me or I swear I will go out there and tell all those people how you’re going to fix that fight.” Emily stated hysterically before Naruto grabbed her shoulders.

“I don’t know why he is dead! I swear to God, I don’t. He couldn’t have been trying to escape. Nobody runs when they only have a week left in their sentence.” Naruto stated before pausing and a look of realization came to him.

“What?” Emily asked and Naruto cursed and punched the wall. “What is it?” Emily asked and Naruto sighed.

“I don’t think Wolf was ever supposed to come home.” Naruto stated making her look at him in shock and confusion. “He found out something by accident that he wasn’t supposed to know: Gillon fixed Diggs’ last fight. Then, before he even knew what he had learned, he was suddenly the county drug lord and was shipped off to prison without another word. He didn’t tell you because if they could frame him and ship him off without anyone suspecting, then what would they do to you?” Naruto stated making Emily tear up more and look away as they loaded Wolf into the hearse. “Emily, we need your help. We needed someone who could find out how much money Gillon actually has. Wolf was going to ask, he was a partner in this as payback to Gillon and to set you and him up with a life you both could enjoy.” Naruto stated making Emily sniff.

“They’re not even going to bury him right.” Emily stated and Naruto smiled sadly.

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Naruto stated making Emily smile slightly.

A few days later had Naruto and company at the funeral with the town completely covered in flowers while a church choir sang. Naruto said nothing as he let Emily be to grieve and decide what she was going to do. After the funeral, Fitz was going to go see the Busby brothers while Naruto wanted Fitz to stress hiding the money till after Gillon lost since Gillon was a spiteful son of a bitch and would likely do something drastic if he thought one of his boys turned on him.

After all that, Naruto was back to training and getting into fighting shape while also visiting Diggs when he passed by and telling him he’d make Gillon pay for what the bastard had done.

Naruto swore he saw the smallest twitch of a smile on Diggs’ face when he said that.

**_NIGHT OF THE FIGHT_ **

Naruto was cleaning up and getting ready as he shaved down the scruff that was starting to come to his face and trimmed his hair to ensure it stayed out of his face during the fight. Now it was just the waiting game as his and Gabe’s friend Fish came in laughing and hugged Naruto. Fish was his quick medic and checker in and out of the ring for the duration of the fight. Naruto was also ensuring he was loose and ready to fight since Gabe had ensured that the fights started at 12:01 AM since it was technically when the day started and it would tire out some of the fighters.

Naruto then turned as Gabe came in while Fish and Roy were working his hands and taping them up while Fitz was ensuring the water and mouth guard weren’t tampered with. “Hey Fish, how’s New York?” Gabe asked closing and locking the door.

“Snooze fest compared to tonight. You boys have outdone yourselves. And I know the drill, eyes open and cuts closed and we all go home rich.” Fish stated as he ensured Naruto’s hands were as protected as allowed since one bad punch and Naruto would be fighting with a handicap.

“Yeah well, things are going to get big, Gillon and I just did a personal bet of another $300,000. Plus, Emily came and saw me, Gillon’s got $17.85 Million in currency and then he’s got all the surrounding property because he put everyone else’s money on Diggs’ last opponent.” Gabe said looking at Naruto knowing that this was essentially his show now.

“Then let’s gut the bastard.” Naruto stated smirking with Fitz and Roy nodding along and Gabe did too.

“All right.” Gabe stated before handing Fitz a piece of paper, “Buster got the starting five. I figure Gillon will wait and see how they go before he picks the rest of the order and even then the last of them will be a surprise occurrence, especially since a few don’t have to be from nearby.” Gabe stated knowing Naruto wanted that to get Gillon cocky and bring in some heavy hitters that would be a guaranteed win for him thus he’d bet more and more. “I figure he’ll give his local boys the first shot since if his ringers don’t fight then he doesn’t have to pay them as much.” Gabe stated making them nod as Fitz looked over the list.

“Looks good, Buck’s the only real fight for this group, right?” Fitz stated and Gabe nodded.

“Yup, Buster brought a bimbo in last night so Billy won’t be doing much. Sam gets the brown bottle and Slim and Ham Busby are paid off at the cost of 25 grand. All Naruto has to do is make the bums seem like they got a chance and you can clean up the side action.” Gabe stated making Fitz and Naruto nod.

“I know what to do, but if they start pissing me off then I’m dropping them.” Naruto stated making Gabe nod since Naruto would only be the punching bag for so long.

“Fair enough.” Gabe stated as they finished getting ready before they headed out with Naruto in a black and red robe and black gloves on.

As they walked out, everyone was quiet watching them as they came to the ring and Gabe undid Naruto’s robe showing him in black trunks with a red nine tailed fox and a snarling wolf on their legs. Of course, he was also shirtless which caused various women there to shout in happiness, blush, and whistle appreciatively. A few of the men were a bit nervous for the fights counting some of the competitors that were watching given the fact Naruto was muscular and in better shape than half of them.

Naruto also caught sight of Mia, Letty, Tenten, Lai, and Nanette in the stands next to Emily and winked at them as he popped his neck. He also noticed another smaller group in the stands and smirked seeing Red and his three people there since Red always complained that he never got to see Naruto fight much. Naruto nodded towards them before he turned and looked towards Buck as the fight was ready to start.

Naruto rolled his shoulders before approaching Buck with the referee, one that Corsini provided to ensure the fight was fair, went over the rules, “All right fellas, clean fight. No low blows, go to your neutral corner when I do a count, break up the scuffle if I tell you, and return to your corner each bell ring. Now touch gloves, go to your corner, and come out swinging.” The referee listed off as Buck and Naruto hit their gloves before heading back to their corners.

Naruto waited till the bell rang and approached Buck with his gloves up and ready. “Boo!” Naruto exclaimed while lunging a bit making Buck jump back and tense causing Naruto to scoff as he ducked a haymaker from Buck and gave an uppercut that staggered him before a quick two punch combo pushed Buck back further.

Buck frowned and retaliated as he landed a jab to Naruto’s face before landing a body shot only to take a right cross that sent him back again. Buck did another haymaker that Naruto slapped aside before blocking a jab-jab-left cross combo and gave him a body blow for good measure.

The two then had to step back as the bell rang and Naruto sat in his corner, “How’s he feel?” Gabe asked as he gave Naruto some water.

“Doable, though he could get lucky, it’s always possible to get lucky.” Naruto stated and Gabe frowned.

“Not what I wanted to hear.” Gabe stated and Naruto smirked.

“Yeah, but since I’m taking all the punches, you can take some of the anxiety.” Naruto stated making Roy laugh as Naruto stood and went out against Buck again, letting him get a couple more shots before Naruto hit him with a left-right-jab-uppercut combo that sent Buck down to the mat.

Up in the stands, a few of the girls were frowning in confusion, “Why did Naruto let him get those hits in? It was clear he could have dodged or blocked them.” Letty asked since it was clear to her that Naruto had to stop himself from moving out of the way.

Tenten smirked, “See the guy taking side bets? He’s with Naruto and them. If Naruto does too well, then people won’t bet as much but if it looks like Naruto is struggling, then people are more confident in betting against him or the opponent going so many rounds.” Tenten explained since she had been with Naruto during some of his boxing career and the prize fighting he had done afterwards.

The girls nodded in understanding as they turned back to see Buck get up with a bloody nose and shook his head a few times to clear the cobwebs. However, as soon as the ref was clear, Naruto was on him and delivered a right haymaker that sent him right back to the mat.

Naruto backed up as the ref started counting before declaring Buck out of the fight causing some cheering as Naruto went back to his corner and Gabe went for some more bait. “My compliments, Fitz, guy is everything you said he’d be.” Gabe stated while both knew Naruto hadn’t even begun to fight.

“Yeah, he’s a real slugger.” Fitz stated as Gillon laughed.

“He sure is, very impressive. But uh, I’m still confident enough that I’m willing to double our side bet.” Gillon stayed and Gabe grinned.

“Done! Makes it $600,000.” Gabe stated full of confidence as Gillon laughed.

“The man can add.” Gillon stated to Bob, who was sitting beside him.

Gabe merely scoffed before going back over to Naruto as Slim Busby got in the ring and Naruto noted how he seemed nervous and hoped the guy would be able to sell the fight or they were in for some other problems.

Naruto met Slim in the middle and threw a punch that Slim dodged and kept moving around the ring rather than fight. “What’s the matter? Too scared to fight?” Naruto mocked hoping Slim would get the message.

Thankfully he seemed to as he launched a few jabs and a right cross that Naruto ducked and landed a body blow to him before Slim started blocking Naruto’s punches. Slim then leaned to the left and hit Naruto in the ribs before delivering a left cross and a jab before Naruto retaliated by a right haymaker sending Slim into the ropes.

However, before Naruto could continue, the bell rang signaling the end of the round and Naruto stepped back to his corner. He also noticed Gillon frowning a bit and noted to keep an eye on him. “Nice job, kid was giving a pathetic performance before you got him going.” Gabe stated knowing that not only was the side business bad, but Gillon would have suspected something was up.

“Yeah, I’ll let the kid go another round, then I’ll drop him in the third.” Naruto stated making Gabe nod since Slim needed to sell it enough that Gillon didn’t try to get payback later.

When the round started again, Naruto met Slim and ducked a right cross before coming up with an uppercut to his solar plexus before his own right cross hit Slim sending him to the mat. Naruto backed up as Slim got to his knees and shook his head to clear it before he stood up and nodded to the ref before the two met and Slim got a few quick jabs to Naruto’s face before delivering a few gut shots before Naruto hit him with a haymaker making Slim stumble back before he came back and started throwing blow after blow at Naruto, who guarded against them and ducked and weaved to the side before he started connecting glove to glove with Slim. Slim got in an uppercut just before the bell rang and Naruto went back to his corner rolling and moving his jaw as he spat a little blood in a bucket.

“Okay, put him down, it’s starting to look like he’s not sticking to the deal.” Gabe stated and Naruto shook his head.

“Nah, those hits aren’t anything really. He’s pulling back slightly before he connects so he’s hitting but not at his best.” Naruto stated making Gabe nod since Naruto was the one watching Slim the closest.

As the bell for the round rung, Naruto came out more aggressively and started hitting Slim more before a left-right-gut-uppercut combo sent Slim to the mat causing Gillon to frown as the ref counted.

With Slim declared out, Gillon left the arena for few minutes as Slim was helped out while Robby Gillon’s friend Billy got in the ring wearing a sparring helmet and warmed up for the fight.

Naruto merely rolled his neck and shoulders before going at the younger man when the bell rung. Naruto struck with a right cross before an uppercut-gut shot followed and then several jabs to the face. Billy quickly moved away and shook his head to clear it as he stared at his older opponent.

Naruto sidestepped a jab, leaned back from a roundhouse, and ducked a haymaker before he jabbed the younger man’s exposed midsection and took a jab to the face before a left hook caught him followed by an uppercut. Naruto leaned back to avoid the follow up punch and then ducked another swing before swatting an uppercut away just before the bell rang.

Naruto went back to his corner and sat, “Feels like I’m punching a training bag with that head gear or some wannabe Darth Vader.” Naruto stated and Roy chuckled as he splashed him with some water to get the sweat off while Naruto noticed Gillon back in his seat.

“Yeah well, he’s not in top form so you could consider him a training dummy.” Gabe stated making Naruto shrug as the next round started.

Naruto ducked a swing and delivered four rapid body blows to Billy’s solar plexus and then uppercutted him hard enough to send him to the mat. Naruto stepped back as the ref started counting and Billy got up at 7 and the ref looked concerned. “Are you sure about this, kiddo?” The ref asked and Billy nodded.

“He’s right bud, you can walk away proud.” Naruto stated only to duck a wild swing.

“Fuck you bitch!” Billy shouted throwing another punch only for Naruto to catch the arm and give him a blow to his gut that forced him to gasp in pain as he spat out his mouthguard and fell to his knees as Naruto walked away and the ref finished counting.

Naruto sat in his corner as Gillon was frowning more. “Man, those gut shots are the worst. The WORST.” Fish stated and Naruto smirked.

“Not sure on that, Fish, Sam’s next remember?” Naruto asked making Fish and the others laugh a bit as Gabe walked over to Gillon.

“Send your next boy up, if you got any more willing.” Gabe asked making Gillon laugh a bit.

“Oh, I think there’s still plenty of hands steady enough we can get gloves on. What about you’re boy, Mr. Caine?” Gillon asked rhetorically, “You ready to sign another bank draft?” Gillon asked and Gabe nodded with confidence. “You know, your Wildfire Uzumaki, he’s quite a talent and inspiration. I’m so inspired, I’m willing to up our bet to an even 1.5 million dollars.” Gillon stated and Gabe looked at him in interest.

“$1.5 million? Must have some heavy duty tanks ready to bring in, but, considered me inspired.” Gabe stated as he signed the drafts and passed them back to Victor’s banker.

Gabe went back to their corner just as Sam took his corner and took a big gulp of the water making Gabe smirk knowing Buster had already been giving him tainted water the whole time he was waiting to come out. “You owe me after this, Gabe, I’m the one who has to be up close and personal with him while he’s going.” Naruto stated as Sam was farting like mad and Buster was covering his face with a towel so he could breathe knowing the farts were going to turn into something worse soon enough.

“Yeah, but first you gotta win.” Gabe stated making Naruto snort before he came out and began hitting Sam with some body shots, which triggered more gas before a hard punch to the gut caused Sam to stumble back to the ropes and start to lose control of his bowels and release even more gas. Naruto backed up fanning in front of his face while noticing Gillon was gone again.

He turned back to the ring as Sam took off running, no doubt needing to get to the bathroom badly.

Naruto took his seat in the corner and a few minutes passed before Gillon came back and sat in his seat before Ham Busby came out and he looked pissed and ready to fight. Of course, the fact that he looked so angry made Naruto narrow his eyes and he flexed his hands in his gloves. He then looked and caught Tenten’s eye before eyeing the hallway and Tenten gave a discreet nod before she went over to Dembe and whispered something making him nod as they went and stood by the hallway to Gillon’s locker room.

Naruto then went against Ham and the two started trading blows with Ham swinging wildly and attacking fiercely not letting up at all as Naruto ducked and weaved through before Naruto got Ham against the corner in a lock, “Hey man, what did Gillon do? Tell me and I can help.” Naruto grunted as Ham snarled.

“Slim.” Ham mumbled before he pushed Naruto back and punched him with a right cross that Naruto retaliated with a haymaker making Ham stumble as the two kept connecting blows before they had to back up as the bell rung.

“What’s going on?” Gabe asked and Naruto spit out his mouthguard.

“Gillon’s got Slim cornered, if Ham doesn’t fight then I’m guessing Slim’s dead.” Naruto stated making Gabe curse before Naruto looked at Tenten and motioned towards the locker room making her and Dembe nod before they slipped into the hallway while everyone was focused on the fighters.

Naruto took some water before he got up to fight Ham again knowing Tenten and Dembe could handle whatever was in the locker room.

In the hallway, Tenten and Dembe slowly approached the door to the last locker area with Tenten having a knife handy and Dembe having a silenced pistol. Tenten then wedged the knife into the door and jiggled it slowly letting the door open quietly. Slim looked towards the door and Tenten held up a finger telling him to be quiet as she and Dembe came in seeing that Slim was bound, gagged, and had a noose around his neck.

Seeing someone sitting in a corner with a revolver in hand, Tenten smirked since the idiot made sure to sit where he couldn’t see the door and Tenten motioned Slim to close his eyes, which he did, before Tenten closed the door and Dembe shot the guard in the hand and leg making him fall and scream. Luckily, because of the roaring crowd upstairs, there was no way for anyone to hear before Dembe quickly shot him in the head silencing him.

Dembe nodded to Tenten and grabbed the man’s body before dragging him out the back way knowing a dumpster would be there while Tenten cut Slim free. “You all right?” Tenten asked and Slim nodded. “Good, get dressed and then head out there to let your brother know you’re all right. He’s fighting wildly right now and is gonna get hurt if Naruto has to start beating on him.” Tenten stated making Slim widen his eyes before he nodded and went to his locker while Tenten left and slipped back into her seat. She waved the girls off since she wasn’t going to talk about it in front of a crowd while Dembe came in through the front and returned to his seat with the revolver tucked away safely in his pocket after he spoke to Paulo about Gillon’s actions.

Paulo assured him that Victor would ensure Gillon knew that bodies piling up would not be tolerated.

Ham meanwhile was breathing hard against the ropes as Naruto was hitting him and taking hits to buy some time. However, as the next round was starting, Ham paused hearing a voice. “It’s all good, bro!” Slim shouted surprising Gillon at him being there while Ham relaxed visibly and let Naruto just take him down with a right hook.

The ref counted him out and Ham merely crawled out of the ring with Slim there to support him as both glanced at Gillon knowing they needed to be careful and possibly get out of town. Lucky for them, Naruto already had that covered for them as he looked to Red and then motioned to the brothers with Red nodding since he’d ensure they didn’t turn up in a ditch somewhere.

Naruto then turned towards Gillon and held his gloved hands up with his palms towards himself, “Hey Gillon!” Naruto shouted making the man look at him while a lot of others did too, “Guess which two fingers I’m holding up.” Naruto stated pushing his arms out making Gillon frown while other laughed or “OOOOOHHHHH” while Naruto’s group laughed.

Gabe then went over to Gillon still laughing, “Want to take a break to collect your thoughts and plan out what you’re going to do for the rest of your line up?” Gabe asked smirking cockily as Gillon frowned before smiling.

“I think that’s an excellent idea Mr. Caine. Is this gonna be that break you added to the wager?” Gillon asked and Gabe shrugged.

“Sure, Naruto took some blows to the head so why not.” Gabe stated as he waved the others off and Gillon motioned to the announcer, who promptly explained to everyone that there was going to be a break for a few hours before the fights would resume making many file out while Naruto went to the locker room to change and rest a bit as well as see the others.

Naruto came out of the gym and smiled seeing Red, “I should have guessed you’d come.” Naruto stated causing Red to laugh as he hugged Naruto before said blonde shook Newton’s hand and hugged Dembe before kissing Luli.

“Well, I never got to see you fight when you were younger, so I thought why not? Plus, if you win as big as I think you will, this town could be a good hub for distribution and hiding people.” Red stated and Naruto nodded since a small town like this would do wonders for pot and coca growers as well as distribution and storage.

If Naruto was more active in the drug trade, this place would do wonders especially since you were close to Florida and the Carolinas, meaning you could ship it out by boat and truck easily. Plus, Diggstown was a little hole in the wall town that no one paid attention to.

_In a different universe, one Nicholas St. Patrick, the Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid Kingpin of New York and the Supernatural, sneezed violently and wondered who was talking about him before he shrugged and continued having sex with his wife Stephanie and his side bitches._

“True enough, but keep it marginal since you don’t want to draw a ton of attention here.” Naruto stated making Red nod while laughing at Luli rubbing her hands on Naruto’s chest.

“Fair point, though I think I’ll leave you and Luli to reconnect.” Red stated making the other two smirk before they left while Luli was still groping Naruto.

“You left France before I could get some alone time.” Luli stated with a pout and Naruto smirked.

“Yeah well, friends call for help and I go running.” Naruto stated before he kissed her cheek as the other girls came over, “Luli, you remember Tenten.” Naruto stated making Luli nod as she and Tenten shook hands with smiles before kissing each other on the cheek. “The other beautiful ladies are Letty Ortiz, Mia Toretto, Lai, Nanette Musette, and Emily Forrester.” Naruto introduced with Luli shaking their hands.

“Luli is one of the best money managers and financial people in the world, both for normal people and those looking to move funds covertly.” Tenten stated making the others nod including Emily since she already guessed that Naruto wasn’t just some boxer.

Luli then smirked at him, “So, how many of these ladies are you sleeping with?” Luli asked making Naruto raise an eyebrow at her while the women blushed a bit with widened eyes.

“Not exactly a conversation you have in public, Luli.” Naruto stated and Luli smirk.

“Consider it payback for leaving France so quickly before I even got a turn.” Luli stated as she kissed his cheek.

Tenten smirked, “Well, if you must know, I haven’t gotten any in years, Letty isn’t interested in him in that way, and Emily here is probably still in the “curious” stage.” Tenten stated making Luli smirk and nod as Letty shrugged and Emily blushed.

“Ladies, much as I’m sure you would enjoy comparing sexual notes on me, I want to relax and get some food before the fights resume.” Naruto stated making them all nod.

“I know that hon, but after your game is done, you’re going to be naked in a bed with me even if I have to drag you there and tie you down.” Luli stated and Naruto saw Mia, Nanette, Lai, and Tenten all eyeing him lustfully causing him to sigh with a smirk.

“Yeah, I figured that.” Naruto stated as they walked off to get something to eat and talk.

**_HOURS LATER_ **

Naruto was loosening up in the locker room with Fish and Roy as Fitz was going over the side bets he had before Gabe came in, “Hey, Buster get you the second of the local line up?” Fitz asked and Gabe nodded.

“Yeah, Sonny’s up first but he’s all show. Robby Gillon’s afterwards and we know what he’s about. Then it’s Frank, Tank, and then some mystery guys. That’s 10 fights in 9 hours.” Gabe stated while heading to a locker to grab Fish some towels.

However, when Gabe opened the door to the locker, he was shocked and horrified to see Buster there beat up, bound, and gagged, “OH JESUS! Buster! Buster!” Gabe shouted causing the others to look and rush over to help get Buster lying down.

Gabe got the gag off while Naruto undid the bindings before looking at Gabe and headed for the managers office where Gillon and his trio were with Robby, Victor, and Victor’s crew. “Okay, you piece of shit, you want to bet? Then let’s bet!” Naruto shouted slamming his hands on the table scaring everyone as it actually shook and cracked a bit, “I need $20 million, Victor, $20 million so I can gut this son of a bitch when it’s over.” Naruto stated and Victor looked at Gillon before looking back at Naruto and raised his hands before nodding. “That’s it, me and you, Gillon, all in, everything on the table. Now, you got any balls or did you pawn those off too?” Naruto asked and Gillon scoffed.

“Well, you’ve certainly become less friendly, Mr. Uzumaki.” Gillon stated and Naruto merely looked at him.

“If you were worth a damn, I’d continue to be polite, but you’re not. So, are you in or out?” Naruto asked and Gillon clicked his tongue.

“That’s quite a sum of money, Mr. Uzumaki, it’s just a little more than what I have.” Gillon stated and Naruto cracked his knuckles as he stood there.

“Then throw in the property you own in town, and we’ll call it even.” Naruto stated making Gillon frown while Robby looked confused.

“You certainly seem to know a lot about my financial situation, Mr. Uzumaki.” Gillon stated and Naruto scoffed.

“What I know about you, Mr. Gillon, would make Charles Macum Diggs get up and walk.” Naruto stated making Gillon click his teeth.

“$20 million… would take someone with a big set of balls to bet that.” Gillon stated looking at Naruto, “Mitch, go ahead over to the bank and bring me my safety deposit box.” Gillon stated making Mitch take off to do just that. “I’ll accept your wager, Mr. Uzumaki… of Mr. Corsini’s money of course.” Gillon stated with a mocking smile.

“Unlike you, Mr. Gillon, I have nothing to worry about.” Naruto stated as he walked away back to the locker room to warm up.

A while later, Newton came to the door and knocked and Naruto let him in before motioning to the bandaged Buster. “I need someone to take him to the hospital and watch him.” Naruto stated and Newton nodded before Ham and Slim came in and helped carefully lift Buster while nodding to Naruto as they followed Newton out and would watch over Buster while at the hospital.

Naruto was the first into the ring this time and those that knew him could tell that he wasn’t playing around anymore. Naruto merely blocked out the announcer making a big shouting statement about Sonny coming into the arena and said guy being a big showboat. Naruto didn’t care, he already told Fitz to get bets as fast as he could because he was breaking the fools now.

Naruto then approached the center of the ring with Sonny taking a drag of the coach’s cigar before approaching and blowing smoke in Naruto’s face while Naruto just looked at him still clenching and releasing his hands. Once the bell rang, Naruto just walked straight out to Sonny and slammed a right hook into his face sending him flat to the mat in an instant while knocking the mouthguard and a couple teeth out and Naruto cracked his neck before looking at the ref, “Bring me the next one.” Naruto stated as he went back to his corner and watched as Gillon went over to Robby to talk to him. Naruto couldn’t tell what was said, but it looked clear that Robby didn’t agree with it.

He then watched as Robby came out and stood just outside the ropes and looked at him before looking at Gillon and then walking away causing Naruto to frown while Fitz came up. “What was that about?” Fitz asked and the others all shrugged.

“Survival, I guess. One less fight regardless.” Gabe said before Naruto shook his head.

“Nope. I still got 9 more fights.” Naruto stated making them frown.

“The kid just forfeited.” Gabe stated and Naruto shook his head.

“He never got in the ring, therefore that’s not a forfeit. You have to enter the ring to be classified as an opponent, which means Robby was just for show. Gillon probably did that to give us a false sense of security and when the fight we thought was last came, I’d go all out and be too exhausted for the real one.” Naruto stated making them frown and nod before Fitz looked at his notes.

“Who’s up?” Fitz asked as Frank came into the ring.

“The guy who kicked your ass in the bar.” Gabe stated and Fitz smiled and waved.

“Rip his balls off.” Fitz stated making Naruto smirk as the match started and Naruto caught Frank’s arm as he tried a right hook before Naruto then delivered three hard body blows to his solar plexus, a right cross to the face, a backhand, and then an uppercut that sent Frank to the mat spitting up some blood as Naruto went to the neutral corner and waited. Frank got up at count 8 and Naruto delivered a double jab-left hook-right roundhouse-left cross-uppercut combo that sent Frank into the ropes. Naruto held him back and delivered multiple right hooks before delivering a haymaker that sent Frank down to the mat with his mouthpiece flying out.

Naruto stepped back as Frank tried to get up before falling back at the 9 and then being called out.

Returning to his corner, he took some water and rolled his shoulders seeing the big guy named Tank stepping into the ring. “Tank, 286.5 pounds of Tank.” Gabe stated and Naruto nodded before he went out as the bell rang, not at all intimidated by Tank pointing at him in anger.

Naruto ducked several swings before he stayed low and began delivering a series of body blows to Tank’s ribcage causing Tank to back step into the ropes before Naruto did a leaping uppercut as he jumped while delivering it giving more power. He then whipped around and delivered a backhand with his left followed by a roundhouse with his right that sent Tank down.

Naruto stepped back as Tank got up at the 5 and was met with Naruto hitting him again and again in the face and gut keeping him cornered as Naruto was relentless pounding against Tank and dodging his slow and sloppy punches without letting up before a left cross sent him stumbling before he fell over in a heap.

Naruto shook his arms a bit as the ref checked on Tank and declared him out since he had lost consciousness. Naruto then turned as Gabe moved over to Gillon, “Well, got any more farm boys to send at us or are you pulling in a ringer that we’ve never seen?” Gabe asked and Gillon chuckled.

“Actually, one of our newer residents is an old acquaintance of Mr. Palmer’s.” Gillon stated making them frown before a large bald black man came out.

“Who is that?” Gabe asked and Naruto smirked.

“That’s Hammerhead Hagan.” Roy stated making Gabe look at him.

“Hammerhead Hagan? Your Hammerhead Hagan?” Gabe asked before scoffing, “Get out of here, this guy is one of the ringers.” Gabe stated and Gillon shook his head.

“No, the day we signed the agreement that said “anyone residing in the county on this day” was FOUR days after the bet. Mr. Hagan Bass moved here two days before.” Gillon stated with Bob giving a receipt and Gabe frowned seeing the address.

“You’re telling me you snuck this guy into the basement of my boarding house under my goddamn nose?” Gabe asked and Naruto patted his shoulder.

“It’s fine, hurry and get him in the ring.” Naruto stated as he rolled his shoulders and waited for Hagan to do his warmup and get ready.

When he was, the two went at each other with them both trading blows since it was clear Hagan was better trained and experienced than the amateur hour that Naruto had just cleared out. A right cross to the face sent Naruto back, but he was able to duck and deliver two hard body hits in return before he delivered a double jab-roundhouse combo that sent Hagan back against the ropes.

The two then stepped back as the bell rang and Naruto got some water splashed on him and took some water as Hagan spit some blood out and gave Naruto a nod of respect before the bell rung and they were back at each other. Naruto took several good hits but gave them right back to Hagan, though it was clear to a lot of people that Naruto wasn’t slowing down at all. Naruto then ducked a wild swing before he delivered a jab-jab-uppercut-jab-roundhouse combo to Hagan’s head before a hard punch to the gut bent him in half and a hard right cross sent him to the mat as Naruto backed up.

Hagan struggled to get up and managed to at the 8 and lifted his gloves while Naruto was on him in an instant delivering right crosses repeatedly to Hagan’s face before a jab-uppercut-jab-jab-jab-left hook-right hook-left cross sent him back to the mat as the crowd was cheering loudly as Hagan was out cold.

Naruto merely looked at Gillon and did a ‘bring it’ motion with his hands. Gillon merely smirked before two more people came from the locker room. The two were near copies of each other only that one was an adult and one was still a teenager, though late teens by the look of it. Both had green trunks, gloves, and shoes on with bowl shaped black hair cuts, and thick eyebrows.

Gabe seeing them just scoffed as he went over to Gillon, “I suppose their natives too?” Gabe asked incredulously and Gillon laughed and nodded.

“Yes, Mr. Might Guy and his son and chief student Rock Lee have a gym and training center in Olivair County a town over. They are both enthusiastic fighters and Lee is actually a fan of your young Mr. Naruto. When I offered them the chance to fight, well they literally jumped for joy. The two of them have been watching the fights with rapt attention and eagerness.” Gillon stated with a smirk on his face as Naruto merely rolled his neck and got ready.

Lee was the first one to get in the ring and he had an excited grin on his face as he was bouncing in place clearly anticipating the fight to start. Naruto merely stood there ready before the bell rang and they approached each other with Lee grinning, “This is so exciting, Naruto-san! I’ve been dreaming of fighting you for some time now.” Lee stated and Naruto merely nodded.

“Congrats, though I hope you won’t hold it against me if I take you down since your employer has royally pissed me off.” Naruto stated and Lee grinned.

“By all means, fight me as hard as you can.” Lee stated only to jerk to his left as Naruto delivered a right cross faster than he could track before it was followed up with an uppercut-jab-roundhouse-jab-jab-left cross that sent him stumbling back.

Lee shook his head to regain his bearings as he looked at Naruto in surprise and awe before he grinned and charged back in with both of them hitting glove to glove, blocking or ducking the other’s blows and slipping a blow or two in through the defenses. Neither were backing down or slowing down in the slightest.

At the bell ring, both went back to their corners with Naruto having a busted lip and Lee was already showing some bruising that would be a black eye. Naruto spat some blood out and Lee spit a tooth out into the coach’s hand while Guy was giving Lee a pep talk. Naruto couldn’t make out anything other than “flames of youth” followed by Guy giving a literal shiny teeth smile.

Naruto merely shook his head and got up to fight Lee again with both trading punches to the other though it was becoming clear that Naruto was striking with more force even after Lee got a double jab-uppercut-double jab-roundhouse-left hook-right hook-left cross combo, Naruto still hadn’t hit the mat yet. Lee then went down when Naruto gave him an uppercut-vertical hammerfist-right cross-left hook combo.

Lee struggled to get up, but managed to at the 7 with Guy cheering him on before he gave Naruto a left cross-uppercut-horizontal hammerfist-rapid jab combo with the jabs being aimed at Naruto’s midsection. Naruto powered through it though and gave Lee a right cross that sent him stumbling into the ropes before Naruto then began going to town on Lee’s midsection with blow after blow before a double uppercut sent Lee bouncing off the ropes and down to the mat as the ref started counting and Naruto stepped back actually taking some deep breaths since those blows to his ribs and gut weren’t anything to sneeze at.

Lee tried to get up but he couldn’t and was called out as Guy helped his son out of the ring before someone else came from the hall. Said man was dark skinned with short white/silver hair with the kanji for iron on his upper arm. He had a trimmed goatee and was very muscular with black eyes as he got in the ring and showing he was easily over 6 feet tall.

“And who is this guy?” Gabe asked and Gillon smiled.

“This is my first ringer, meet Killer Bee. Part time rapper and longtime fighter. Trains with his big brother and is always up for a fight.” Gillon stated as the man got ready before pointing at Naruto.

“Yo blondie, you gonna get bloody, ya know! I rule this ring, come now and here me sing. I’ll knock your ass down and then you’ll see who owns this town.” Bee rapped and Naruto snorted while many just looked at him with sweatdrops.

“Man, you’re rhymes are weak while mine fit like a glove. Plus, you’ve got a face, only a mother could love.” Naruto stated making many laugh while Bee just looked at him in shock before smirking.

As the bell rang, Naruto and Bee traded blows going glove to glove against each other. However, any time Naruto tried to press his advantage, Bee would show unnatural flexibility for someone his size and build to dodge, but Naruto saw a problem with it. Naruto leaned back to dodge a double jab before a blow to the gut made Bee back up only for Naruto to do a superman punch that sent Bee stumbling. Naruto was then on him quickly and started delivering multiple jabs and hooks to Bee’s face and body.

Roy cheered with a smile since he saw the same thing Naruto did. Bee needed a lot of room to dodge and maneuver, but against the ropes or in the corner, Bee was a slave to his size and strength just like his opponent was. Naruto being faster meant he could dodge better and keep draining Bee’s stamina with rapid blows.

The bell ringing made Naruto back up as Bee slumped down in his corner spitting some blood out while taking some breaths as Naruto was hitting his solar plexus pretty hard. Naruto rinsed his mouth before going against Bee again and ignoring the swelling that was coming to his face thanks to an incoming black eye.

The next two rounds was more of the same with Bee having the advantage if he could maneuver but when he couldn’t Naruto started beating him down. This continued before Naruto got inside Bee’s guard and delivered a rapid combo of hooks and jabs to Bee’s midsection before an uppercut-double vertical hammerfist sent Bee crashing to the mat.

Naruto stepped back taking some deep breaths as the ref declared Bee out by the fact he was unconscious.

Looking up, Naruto saw Guy getting in the ring and loosened up before he and Naruto began fighting. Through the next two rounds, Naruto could see the similarities in the fighting style of the father and son, though it was clear that Guy was more refined no doubt from the experience and fights he had. Guy was also faster as Naruto found himself eating a blow to the face before he even realized it had happened, but was quick to adjust and retaliated with a blow to Guy’s ribs that he followed up with a back step-uppercut combo to dodge and score another hit.

However, currently, a hard right cross made him turn his head only for it to turn back from a left cross and then snap back from an uppercut. Naruto stumbled back before ducking a right and delivering a right-left-right-uppercut to Guy’s ribs before a horizontal hammerfist sent Guy down.

Naruto was panting as he had a cut on his nose and some bruises forming, but Guy was in worse shape as his nose was broken and he was spitting up some blood. The ref reached 10 making many cheer as there were only two fights left in their minds, but Naruto knew there were three so he wasn’t relaxing at all.

This proved to be a good idea as he caught sight of the next competitor and glared with a scowl on his face.

The next man that came in was even taller than Bee and had an even larger build with longer hair and goatee. He also had the kanji for iron on his upper left arm while the other arm had a four wheeled shuriken.

Gabe and the others could only look on in shock at the mountain of a man while Gillon had his pleasant smile on his face, “Gentlemen, meet Destroyer A. Strongman and athletic expert that always likes a fight. In fact, I think Mr. Uzumaki’s father and A have a bit of a history.” Gillon stated as A cracked his neck and got ready for the fight.

Naruto narrowed his eyes since the asshole in front of him had tried to seduce his mother, when that failed he tried to drug her and then blackmail her into being his, only for Naruto’s dad to get in the way of the drugging and then gave the man a beatdown. The man never tried something again, but had sworn some payback on him.

At the bell ring the two approached each other, “Thought you’d know better after the beating my father gave you.” Naruto stated and A smirked.

“Well he went and got himself killed before I could get my payback, but that just means I can take out that pain and aggression on you.” A stated before he delivered a fast right hook that sent Naruto stumbling back from the force of it before A was on him and raining blow after blow on him and Naruto was getting hard pressed to block and counter before the ref made A back up. Naruto shook his head to clear some fog as well wipe some blood trailing down his face. Naruto looked at the smirking A with narrowed his eyes before he advanced on him and dodged a jab before deliver a blow to his ribs that A just laughed off before grabbing Naruto’s arm and began delivering uppercut after uppercut into Naruto’s torso causing him to spit up more and more blood before a straight shot to his face sent Naruto down to the mat.

Naruto spat some blood on the mat as he got up and shook some cobwebs away before he stood and then ducked a right cross and delivered a double body blow to A before stepping back again. Naruto then relaxed slightly as the bell rang, but A sucker punched him with a right cross sending back down to the mat as everyone in the audience booed and exclaimed their displeasure while the ref gave the bastard a warning but A shrugged it off and went to his corner as Naruto got to his corner panting while Gabe splashed him.

“Naruto! Naruto! Can you hear me?” Gabe shouted as he didn’t expect Gillon to bring in this kind of opponent and Naruto nodded at him. “Listen, stop fighting if you have to, I don’t want to watch you die.” Gabe stated and Naruto shook his head.

“Uh uh, I’m taking this asshole down.” Naruto stated before he pushed Gabe out of the way and advanced before he dodged a right cross and uppercut and delivered a right cross-left cross-right roundhouse that made A stumble but he came back immediately with a roundhouse-left hook-jab-jab-uppercut that sent Naruto back to the mat.

Naruto struggled to get up as he was fighting off the fading vision while his body was sore from the pain of the man’s hits. _“Get up.”_ Naruto shook his head as he thought he heard some voice. _“Get up and fight.”_ It stated again making Naruto groan as he got to his knees. _“Stop holding back and show this bastard and the others why you’re known as Wildfire Maelstrom.”_ The voice stated again Naruto looked around not seeing anyone that could be talking to him before he took a deep breath and stood.

Naruto had his eyes closed taking deep breaths as he rolled his neck and his shoulders while clenching his fists tightly. He then turned to look at A and glared before he walked right towards him. A smirked and threw a punch, only he and everyone else were shocked when Naruto stopped it by grabbing his arm. Naruto growled before he delivered a punch to A’s stomach that caused A to hunch over and spit up some bile and blood before Naruto delivered an uppercut that slammed his jaw closed. Naruto pressed the advantage and began raining blow after blow on A’s body and face with the man not being able to stop or defend himself as Naruto was roaring with each blow and only seemed to be launching them faster and faster.

Everyone watching could only do so in shock at the turnaround that was occurring, “I must say this is a completely different fighter. I’ve never seen Naruto fight so viciously and intensely before.” Dembe stated getting nods from the others since Red was sitting with the girls.

“I’ll say, he’s like a machine.” Letty stated as Tenten smirked.

“Now you see why they called him Wildfire: when he’s unleashed he’s impossible to stop, you can only try to contain or survive.” Tenten stated knowing Naruto used to fight for survival and kept his violence, anger, and rage contained.

But if someone pushed, and I mean really pushed, then he’d cut loose. He’d take the safety off the gun, so to speak.

Now he was unleashing a lot of that pent up aggression on A while Gillon could only watch on in shock at Naruto destroying his, literal, biggest hitter.

Naruto then reeled back and delivered a monster punch to A’s face smashing his nose in and making the man lose his mouthguard before a soaring uppercut slammed his jaw shut and broke a few teeth as well sending A off the ground before Naruto sidestepped when the ropes bounced his body back and he fell to the floor in a heap. The crowd was roaring in approval as the ref checked A and found him unconscious before declaring Naruto the winner.

Naruto panted a bit before returning to his corner as Gabe nodded to him and walked over to Gillon, “Okay, send out your secret weapon.” Gabe stated and Gillon stood with a smile.

“Very well, I believe our fighter is an old opponent of Mr. Uzumaki’s.” Gillon stated before a large, muscular, tanned, young man entered with a head full of fiery red hair that reached his middle back stepped out. His eyes were unique in that they were an orangish-red color.

Gabe looked at Naruto, who looked indifferent, and Roy who was frowning, “Who’s that?” Gabe asked and Naruto rolled his neck.

“Jugo ‘The Monster’ Murasaki.” Naruto stated neutrally as he eyed the young man as he got in the ring.

“Oh.” Gabe stated concerned while Gillon just smiled.

“Time’s wasting, Mr. Caine. Mr. Uzumaki, he’s all yours.” Gillon stated as he retook his seat and Jugo got ready.

Naruto didn’t even flinch as water was splashed on him to clean him off, nor did he flinch as some blood went into his eyes, he just kept looking at Jugo who was grinning. Of course, Gillon, being so cocky and arrogant, didn’t see the smirks on Gabe, Roy, Fitz, Tenten, Dembe, Luli, Victor, Paulo, or Red’s faces.

When the bell rang, Naruto and Jugo both walked out with their hands down making many frown in confusion and Gillon finally saw the smirk on Gabe’s face. He turned back to the ring to see Naruto and Jugo hit glove to glove before the two hugged. As they separated, Naruto punched Jugo across the face sending him to the mat as the ref counted and Gabe walked over with a smirk. “Next time you want to try and bring in a ringer, don’t pick the cousin of the man you want beaten.” Gabe stated with a smirk since the only reason Naruto “lost” to Jugo was because the money was better to be made on Jugo but the closer the fight was meant the more money for everyone who knew where to bet. However, no one who just looked at the records would know that, they’d just see two losses to Jugo and nothing more.

Gillon scowled as Jugo was declared out and looked at Naruto, who was still gaining his breath back before he looked at Gillon with a smirk and took his corner after fist bumping Jugo again. “So who’s your last farm boy?” Gabe asked as Gillon schooled his features and chuckled seeing that Gabe had realized Robby wasn’t a forfeit.

“Well, he is a native, but he’s certainly not a farm boy. I believe you know him, Mr. Caine.” Gillon stated motioning to the hall causing Gabe to turn and look.

Only, when he did, Gabe widened his eyes seeing the warden of his prison, a guard, and a Mexican cartel member named: “Minoso Torres? Minoso Torres?” Gabe asked in shock as he looked at Gillon, who nodded while smiling. “Th-there’s no way, no way. Th-the prison is in Windfield!” Gabe stated and Gillon modded.

“Yes, which happens to be in Olivair County.” Gillon stated grinning as the warden came up. “I believe you know my old friend, Warden Bates.” Gillon stated as the warden smirked at Gabe.

“I told you I would be seeing you again.” He stated as he stepped back and nodded to Gillon before he got in his seat.

Naruto just snorted and rolled his shoulders again as he looked at Minoso.

“Let this be a lesson to you, Mr. Caine, never try to hustle a hustler.” Gillon stated knowing that Torres was known for destroying any opponent he fought.

Gabe sighed as he came back to Naruto’s corner. “So what’s the front page on the Mexican?” Roy asked as he rubbed Naruto’s shoulders.

“Minoso Torres: Dirty as they come, tough as nails, and takes pain like it’s some kind of voodoo mysticism to him. Two weeks ago I watched him cut Wolf Forrester to pieces in a prison fight.” Gabe stated and Roy frowned and nodded as Naruto just stared at Minoso.

As the bell rung, Naruto and Minoso began trading blows and connecting glove to glove before a quick right cross sent Naruto off balance and Minoso got him into the corner. Minoso then started swinging wildly in a barrage of punches to Naruto’s torso before Naruto brought his elbow down knocking a punch away and throwing Minoso off balance. Naruto then delivered a right-left-right-right-left-right cross combo that sent Minoso back.

The two kept trading blows before Gabe whistled loudly, “MINOSO!” Gabe shouted drawing everyone’s attention as Gabe smirked at Gillon and straightened his tie causing Gillon’s eyes to widen before Gabe stuck his thumb up before pointing it down.

On cue, Minoso dropped his arms and Naruto punched him sending him to the ground causing cheers as the ref counted and Gillon sat back in stunned silence that he just lost everything. The crowd cheered and counted along with the ref before Naruto was declared the winner and Gabe looked at Gillon. “The saying is, ‘Never con a con man’ especially one that’s better than you.” Gabe stated as he patted Naruto’s shoulder while Gillon gestured toward them.

“You beat me fair and square.” Gillon stated as he got up to walk away.

Naruto just smirked since Minoso was on Gabe’s payroll since Gabe first went to prison. Everyone had a price when it came for work or protection, Minoso just wanted his grandmother, mother, and sisters provided for and protected from the rival cartels since they were easy targets should they try to get to him or if his own cartel went after them to ensure Minoso never talked. Gabe contacted Naruto and Naruto set up security and living conditions to ensure no one touched the females unless they were friends or close enough that they couldn’t be paid off to do the deed themselves. As such, Minoso started fights and bought as much time as Gabe needed to get other prisoners out of prison and make some money.

Naruto then got his robe on and lost the gloves, tossing them to Victor as a souvenir, before following Gabe to the lobby where Gillon was arguing with his three stooges. “HEY! Hate to break up your lover’s quarrel, but you got a week to get out of your house.” Gabe stated with a smile as Fitz nodded.

“Hey, I can give you a ride to the motel, we can take my new corvette.” Fitz stated while Fish pointed at him.

“Law is the law, and a bet’s a bet.” Fish stated before Gillon pushed him back.

“Who are you, Wyatt Twerp? You want to see the law?” Gillon stated before he grabbed the sheriff’s gun and moved to shoot Gabe, but Robby got in the way and made him shoot the popcorn machine as Gillon lost the gun and looked at Robby in shock.

“You deserve to lose.” Robby stated before Gillon smacked him and tried to hit him again only for Naruto to grab his wrist when he tried.

Naruto merely looked at Gillon as he clenched his wrist, breaking it and making Gillon shout in pain before Naruto pulled him forward and punched him in the face, solar plexus, and the gut before slamming him into the counter knocking him out. Naruto then nodded to the sheriff, who returned it knowing that he’d have to arrest Gillon as all of his influence had just gone up in smoke.

Naruto then turned to Robby, “Hey kid, come with me a minute.” Naruto stated leading Robby to one of the locker rooms before Naruto opened the locker and tossed a duffle bag to Robby, who opened it to see a load of cash. “$100,000.” Naruto stated making Robby look at him in confusion.

“What’s this for?” Robby asked with a frown and Naruto shrugged.

“Your father literally bet everything and lost, so unless you got a trust fund set up, then you’re broke too kid. I figure this isn’t as much as he lost, but it should be enough to keep you going as you make your own fortune.” Naruto stated making Robby look at the bag, “Take this Gym for instance, me and my associates now own it and with your dad now going to jail for attempted murder, it’s going to need a new manager. You love this gym and this town, unlike your dad, so run this gym right and you’ll at least have a steady income.” Naruto stated patting his shoulder as he walked away to change and get looked at by a doctor just to be sure he was all right.

Along the way, he laughed and wrapped an arm around Jugo who was grinning, “Leave it to you, cuz.” Jugo laughed as they walked out with people cheering for Naruto winning as Victor nodded towards him.

“Yeah, now I need to get checked out.” Naruto stated with a laugh since his right hand was throbbing and his ribs weren’t exactly happy either. Jugo merely nodded and helped his cousin to the hospital to get checked out

**_###############FOUR DAYS LATER: MOTEL ROOM: LEMON START###############_ **

The sound of moans and flesh slapping flesh echoed out within the motel room as Naruto laid on the bed with his right hand in a cast since the smash hit into A’s face had broken three bones. He also sported a large black eye, some cuts on his face, 2 broken ribs, three cracked ribs, and several bruises on his torso and hands. However it was worth it in the end since they essentially owned the town and Gillon was going to prison where some inmates would give him a ‘warm’ welcome, especially when word got out about what he had done to Charles Macum Diggs.

The noises currently were because Emily was riding his dick for all he was worth as she worked her womanhood and ass to coax more of his essence out. Beside him on his left was Tenten and Mia with the former watching with a grin and the latter panting to catch her breath after her turn of being fucked after the others since Mia was the more nervous and shy of this next Emily, though she was kissing along Tenten’s neck and collarbone. On his right was Lai and Luli making out and groping each other. Behind him was Nanette watching with a smile as she ran her fingers through his hair loving the sight of her sugar daddy still fucking like mad even if he was the one relaxing as it happened.

Each girl was there for different reasons: Nanette and Lai were simply because they loved to fuck Naruto and it was “Nanette’s job” to fuck him.

Tenten and Luli wanted some action after going so long without it.

Mia wanted to have more sex.

And Emily wanted to thank him for ruining the man who killed her brother and would ensure his life was hell for all that he did.

However, the latter two were the most nervous since they hadn’t done something like this before. Hence why Luli and Tenten helped them out.

Since Emily was the newest, they decided she got the first taste so while Nanette and Lai took turns kissing Naruto, Emily was on her knees in front of his dick getting advice from Luli on how to suck Naruto’s dick while Luli also groped Emily to ensure she was properly lubricated when Naruto took her pussy. Tenten and Mia were kissing his neck and chest trying to give a little pleasure to where he had pain and bruises.

Of course, when he eventually came, Luli ensured that Emily shared it even going as far as to kiss the blonde woman. Luli was the unique one of the current lovers as she was a strict lesbian except when it came to Naruto, while Tenten was more “got used to fucking and sleeping with women” thanks to her relationship with Naruto, Luli actually fully enjoyed fucking women entirely. Same with Nanette since she just loved sex, which means she and Luli could get along fine to train the other girls to be more receptive to the female touch.

If nothing else, having another female to sleep with was more enjoyable than masturbation.

Anyway, after giving Emily a real girl on girl kiss, Luli had set Mia and Emily back to watch since they were still new to the whole ‘mini-orgy’ type occurrence. So, she had them just sit back and watch and if they wanted to join in then they were free to. Luli then straddled him and sank his dick deep into her womanhood causing her to throw her head back and moan lewdly as she felt her pussy stretch to accommodate him again.

While she began riding Naruto, Tenten took his mouth and had him start sucking on her titties while Lai took his open hand and had him start fingering her. Nanette was behind Tenten kissing and licking her neck while massaging ass, which became massaging her tits when Tenten eventually switched to having Naruto eat her out. This continued until eventually Naruto came inside of Luli making her scream in pleasure before Lai helped her lay down on the bed to catch her breath while she and Nanette cleaned his dick for Tenten to take her turn next.

Once he was clean, Tenten crawled over and rode him reversed so he could watch her plump ass jiggle and ripple as she came down on his dick. Lai took over with kissing and groping Tenten while Nanette was getting fingered this time with Luli pulling her down to suck on her tits.

It was also at this point that Mia had come over and began kissing Naruto finding the scene too erotic and perverted to ignore anymore. Emily must have felt the same way since the others caught sight of her starting to play with herself as she watched them go.

When Tenten got her load, she had sat on his dick ensuring he was thoroughly milked by her pussy before she got off and began licking Mia’s pussy, surprising the woman as she could only moan into Naruto’s mouth as she had never had a woman doing such a thing to her before. Luli released Nanette’s tits so she could clean Naruto’s dick with Lai, who was going next and immediately inserted Naruto into her ass causing her to moan as she began bouncing while Mia and Emily blushed at Lai taking his dick up her ass. Nanette could only smirk at her ‘student’ as Lai had been nervous about anal, but Nanette had helped her by working her ass slowly to be able to try and take on Naruto’s dick. If Lai was a masochist, Nanette would have just spread her ass and told her boss to just shove his dick in, but Lai wasn’t, so Nanette was being gentle and loving with her.

Though the girl did love a good spanking, which Nanette was happy to give her any time the mood struck either of them.

Naruto had taken her anal cherry during the two weeks between the bet and the fight and Lai quickly grew to love it a great deal. Tenten smirked at the sight since she regularly let Naruto take her ass too, she just preferred sucking and pussy fucking to anal, but to each their own. Luli didn’t care, she just wanted Naruto’s dick and would take it any way she could get it, same with Nanette.

Anyway, as Lai was bouncing, Luli crawled over and began kissing Naruto’s chest while Nanette went around and began licking Lai’s pussy to add to her pleasure. Of course, she also teased Emily by offering her to come closer and watch, which Emily did while blushing a lot. Tenten had also moved up from Mia’s pussy and was licking and sucking her neck as the woman kept kissing Naruto lustfully. Naruto added to Lai’s pleasure by slapping her bubble butt causing her to moan more as her ass tightened up a lot as she kept riding him.

Nanette was next to ride him and took him into her pussy, after she and Emily cleaned him, while Lai was laying on the bed catching her breath while Emily was there watching Nanette sink onto his dick. By that time, Mia had begun to kiss Tenten while Naruto sucked on her tits while both girls had their hands roaming each other’s bodies. Luli and Lai were locked in a make out session while grinding against the other next to them all moaning and exploring the other’s mouth.

Of course, after Nanette was Mia’s turn and Tenten kept playing and kissing her as she bounced on Naruto’s lap while Nanette was having Emily lick and suck her pussy for the load Naruto had just dumped inside of her. Emily was hesitant, but quickly got into things with Nanette’s coaching and prodding while Mia was moaning loudly since Tenten was sucking her tits and slapping her ass. Naruto just smiled and relaxed the whole time since Luli and Lai had gone to sucking on his fingers from his good hand and the girls had made it clear to him that they were going to do all the work for this round of fun. Naruto accepted since he really didn’t have much room to argue when six women were all ordering him to lay there and take the fucking. Naturally, he eventually filled Mia as well causing her to cum hard and collapse into Tenten’s arms, who was laughing a bit remembering how she used to be the same way and moved her to the side and spooned with her as she kept teasing and making sure she stayed sensitive for a while.

All of this now brings us to now where it is Emily’s turn and after Nanette helped guide her down onto Naruto’s dick and adjust to his size, she went up behind Naruto to watch the free sex show going on as two girl on girl occurrences and a stud fucking a hot blonde were going on right before her. She did occasionally lean in and suck on Mia’s other tit to give her a bit more fun.

Emily though quickly got into it as she began bouncing, rolling her hips, twerking her ass, and moving her body in different ways to work his dick and give both of them pleasure. She’d also lean down and offer him her tits or kiss him, which would then allow Nanette to take over on sucking and playing with Mia’s tits. Emily was both emotional and physical for her high since Naruto had ruined and condemned the man who framed and killed her brother, while he didn’t do it for her specifically, she still wanted to thank him for everything and give him a real hero’s thank you for the whole town. The fact that she got pleasure and a lot of fun from this was just a major bonus, though she did not expect to be doing it with other women let alone that Naruto would be able to keep going after all enjoying each woman so far.

She was starting to see why Tenten mentioned that any girl getting serious for Naruto would need help or would need to train like crazy. Any woman would be tired our and exhausted before Naruto even finished fully, and this is with him injured and recovering from the fights still!

As with all things, it had to end some time and Emily felt the end approaching as his dick started twitching and throbbing inside her newly stretched out pussy and began working his dick more while using his thighs for support while her feet were planted on the bed and then gasped and moaned loudly as she felt his hot seed flood her pussy and fill her to the brim, she was glad she had birth control or she’d have some other worries.

While kids were something she wanted in the future, she didn’t want any right now and certainly when she didn’t have a full relationship.

With that, Emily pushed herself forward and collapsed on his chest enjoying the feel of his dick stuffed into her pussy and his hot cum sealed inside her.

**_#######################LEMON END######################_ **

Naruto panted as Emily laid on his chest while Tenten and Mia were on his left, Lai and Luli were on his right, and Nanette was above him lying near them all. “Wow.” Emily stated with a smile as she hadn’t been this satisfied ever.

“Oh trust me honey, he’s even better when he’s not recovering from a beating.” Luli stated kissing his shoulder while Lai hugged her from behind idly groping her supple and perky tits.

“Or when he’s really serious about fucking.” Tenten stated with a smile glad to have gotten Naruto again after such a long time.

“Or even just actively participating.” Nanette stated with a smile knowing her boss had to just lay there and only work his hand and mouth.

Naruto merely chuckled before grunting since laughing hurt his ribs a bit. “Yeah, but right now I need some sleep. Some of those assholes knew how to punch.” Naruto stated making the women all agree as they each kissed his cheek before snuggling into him and the bed.

Little did Naruto know, Mia was affected by the display and the affection he was giving each woman. She was content with just fun since Naruto was clearly not a one woman kind of guy, but maybe, just maybe, she could have a relationship with him and not hurt these other girls. Tenten had already explained to her before that each person that had dated Naruto had fallen into having more sex with other women present just to help handle his stamina and needs when he really needed to relax or vent some pent up need. There just wasn’t a woman that could handle him alone, even she and Tsunade couldn’t even though they had fucked him for years.

Could they handle more than other women? Yes. Could they handle him entirely to where he was too tired to continue? Hell no.

No, if Mia truly wanted a personal relationship, she either had to get REALLY good at sex and improve her stamina or be open to other women being fucked too… though the latter wasn’t looking so bad given the pleasure she got from all of this.

She just had to figure out what she was going to do, since she was falling for the man. His caring and protective nature only made him more lovable and she was touched that he kept his word and called her every day and every night to talk to her and wish her a good day and sweet dreams. Although, Tenten had also told her that he had a lot of things he kept secret unless he trusted you and you asked about it, she wouldn’t say anything specific as it wasn’t her place, but she encouraged Mia to talk with Naruto in depth to get to know all of him, the good and the bad.

However, that could and would have to wait as she really needed some sleep. She had time to figure out what she would do with the blonde haired man that was claiming her heart, and body, for his own.

**_DONE!_ **

**_Hope you all enjoyed my take on Diggstown and the bit more of Naruto’s history._ **

**_Next time is the first of the Sci-Fi movies and will take Naruto to the Amazon._ **

**_Luli and Tenten will get personal lemons later on._ **

**_See you all next time!_ **

**_NARUTO_ **

**__ **

**_LAI_ **

**__ **

**_NANETTE_ **

**__ **

**_EMILY_ **

**__ **

**_LETTY_ **

**__ **

**_MIA_ **

**__ **

**_TENTEN_ **

**__ **

**_LULI_ **

**__ **

**_JUGO_ **

**__ **


End file.
